The Angel's Heir
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: Sequel to The Angel's Queen. Tifa and Sephiroth's life together has been perfect, however their happiness is shortlived when their eldest son starts having strange dreams and is "called" for by an uncanny enitity. Cover image created by LisAlice5472.
1. Prologue: His Vision

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I got bored this weekened and decided to resurrect the plotline of The Angel's Queen and continue the story. I know I should stop being lazy and think up a new story to work on...but I just thought I'd experiment and see how this turns out. Who knows? Maybe it'll be as good as the last one. Keep up with me please, this is set 6 years after the ending of The Angel's Queen and focuses more on Seraphim...but for those of pervs (like me!) who want some hot TifaxSeph action...this has that too.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Prologue: His Vision**

It was dark, completely black. The only thing Seraphim could see was a shadowy entity...the figure of a person in the otherwise solid blackness. He tried to approach it, but was as if his legs were trapped inside something...or if he were paralyzed. He could not make out any distinguishing features, only that the lithe figure was undoubtedly that of a female.

"Seraphim..." She breathed. "Seraphim..."

Seraphim woke up. He blinked a few times before focusing his gaze on the ceiling. He breathed in deeply, turning to look at the clock. Squinting through the darkness, he found that it was only four o'clock in the morning, so he rolled back over. He could make sense of the unnerving feeling his dream had left him with. Perhaps it was due to his impromptu awakening. But it felt deeper than just a sudden start. He felt like he should know that woman, like somehow she was a part of him, or he of her. His gut twisted and he felt sick.

Getting up and rushing to the bathroom, Seraphim barely made it to the toilet before he vomited. After a moment of listening to his head buzzing and waiting for the room to stop spinning, he went to the sink to wash his face. The cool water was welcome on his heated skin and he wondered if he was ill with a fever. He felt a little better, though his nausea was still lightly present. His head ached with a dull throb and he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth rhythmically.

With dizzy eyes, Seraphim looked at the mirror. He had grown up handsomely, now 17-years-old, he very much resembled his father more than ever. He had a broad, muscular build and wore his silver hair long and parted down the middle. His eyes too were emerald green with cat-slit pupils...a frightening yet intriguing feature that, on his father, was known to strike fear into the hearts of all who saw them. However Seraphim looked very much less scary, perhaps it was due to the soft lines and baby-roundness of his face that he inherited from his mother. But Seraphim was not looking at his reflection. Instead, he was looking past himself, gazing into nothing...just letting the horrible buzzing in his ears and the spinning in his eyes to cease.

As soon as he was able to stand without stumbling, Seraphim slinked on back to bed.


	2. Chapter I: Beginning

****I do not own Final Fantasy VII.** Ok everyone, sorry it took so long to post. So here's the deal, this chapter doesn't have much to it, it's pretty much just setting up the story, letting you guys know how it's been since The Angel's Queen ended. A little slow but I hope you guys enjoy. REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter I: Beginning**

Tifa hovered over her daughter as the little child prepared her first batch of pancakes. Demetra just recently turned six, and was more than eager to learn how to cook. Tifa had only in recent years convinced Sephiroth to let her to the cooking, despite his argument that queens shouldn't do chores, but she countered with the fact that kings shouldn't either. So, like any loving husband, he gave into her wishes.

Tifa offered a hand to her child - but the offer was declined - as she attempted the fateful first flip, pulling it off clumsily. Batter splattered everywhere, but the pancake survived however malformed. Demetria laughed in triumph over her first pancake and declared that Daddy should have that one. Tifa giggled and agreed.

Sephiroth emerged from the hall with the twins, Aemilius and Evander, both now thirteen, trailing along behind him. It had been an ordeal, getting the boys dressed; both of them playing the swapping game, despite the fact that Sephiroth can easily tell them apart no matter how well one played at being the other.

"Sit down you two." Sephiroth ordered gently. "Your breakfast will be out soon."

The twins busied their impatient minds by punching each other in the arms playfully. By this time, Sephiroth had given up trying to tame them.

Tifa and Demetria emerged momentarily; Tifa carried a large platter full of pancakes while Demetria held a plate separate from the rest, making sure that Sephiroth got his special serving.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Evander yelled and Sephiroth clapped a hand over his mouth, reminding the very immature teen to use his "indoor" voice.

Tifa only smiled and set the platter on the table. "Keep your hands to yourself; I'll serve you." She warned kindly, rewarding the now placid little devils with two pancakes each.

Demetria hurried excitedly to Sephiroth where she shoved the plate on the table and climbed into his lap. He welcomed her lovingly and secured her against his chest with his strong, massive arm.

"Daddy, I made this one special for you." Demetria said shyly.

Sephiroth smiled at the adorable effort and picked up his fork. "My, that's looks delicious! Did you make that all by yourself?"

She nodded and said. "I didn't need Mommy to help!"

"Oh? I guess this means that you're a big girl now, huh?" Sephiroth kissed his daughter on the head before turning up to look at Tifa as she busied herself pouring syrup for the twins. His gaze softened all the more as he took in the view of his wife. Had it really only been 16 years since they married? Tifa was already in her early 40s now and didn't look it. She was just as beautiful as she was when they wed, the only signs of age being the faint lines around her eyes and mouth, and her graying hair. Most women would make an effort to cover this, but Tifa embraced it completely, joking to her children (since they were all born with silver hair) that she was actually getting younger and not older. Around his early 50s, Sephiroth still looked the same; his mako infusion from SOLDIER and cells from a certain alien - whose same will go unmentioned - have attributed to his exceedingly slow age progression. For Sephiroth, time has seemed to fly by, he couldn't believe that the years had come and gone and soon all his children would be grown. Seraphim was almost a grown man already, and Aemilius and Evander weren't so far behind. So for now, he lifted his fork and dug into the misshapen breakfast his youngest child had prepared, enjoying the fact that she was still small enough to hold in his lap.

Tifa was about to sit down when she realized one less person at the table.

"Darling?" She asked Sephiroth softly. "Where is Seraphim?"

Sephiroth looked up at the spot at the end of the table where his eldest would normally be sitting. He then shook his head. He'd completely forgotten about him whilst struggling with the twins. "He's probably still in bed."

Tifa felt uneasy suddenly. "I'll go see if he's alright..." She turned and headed for the door. Her stomach urged angrily at her as she climbed the massive staircase up to the bedroom that was once her own so long ago. She didn't know why she felt so unnerved all of a sudden; it was almost like her maternal instincts were running haywire. She tapped gently on the door.

"Seraphim? Are you alright, honey?" She opened the door and found her son laying in the semi-darkness. She approached him, finding that he had the sheets drawn around him and shivering like he was freezing to death. Being in the mountains of the Northern Continent, it was far from a summer climate, but the fireplace was lit and the house was well heated anyway. She sat down on the bed side him and, alarmed, felt his forehead for a fever. His skin was clammy and exceedingly hot. "Seraphim..." She breathed.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes, "Momma...I don't feel too good..."

"I know, sweetie." She bit her lip and went to the bathroom for a damp towel.

"No...I don't want it..." He moaned as she loosened the sheets and cooled his skin with the towel.

"I know, but your temperature is too high." She got up and ran to the door to call for her husband.

Sephiroth was at his son's side in seconds. "Seraphim, are you alright?" He pushed his sticky hair from his face and felt the burn in his cheeks.

"Dad..."

Sephiroth questioned his son quietly, trying to get a clear idea of what he was feeling. His symptoms included a high temperature, nausea and vomiting, blurred vision, a migraine headache, and - upon trying to get the boy to the bathtub - limited ability to move his limbs. Sephiroth was no doctor, but he'd studied medical journals in his spare time and assured Tifa that their son only had the flu and would be alright after some food and rest. This seemed to put Tifa's mind at ease and she returned her attention to her younger children and hurried them off to school - which was made easier by Sephiroth's ingenious installment of a little tram from their house to the town.

Sephiroth decided to stay at Seraphim's side until he felt better, his own anxiety pooling in his gut. Sure, the first few symptoms sounded like the flu, but the last one - the inability to move - had him concerned. That combined with the others, sounded a lot like mako poisoning...which was impossible considering their son has never come in contact with mako...but it did remind Sephiroth of something else...something much more familiar to him personally, though he shook it off and dared not let it reenter his mind.

* * *

><p>Tifa sighed heavily and tried to push her anxiety out of her mind; Seraphim would be alright soon. She always did over-react a little when her children fell ill, she didn't know why, but she figured it was because she'd spent her whole life trying to have children and when she feels like she's about to lose them, she panics. But Sephiroth would never lie to her; if he says there's nothing to worry about, then there isn't. So she held Demetria's hand and smiled for her sake.<p>

"Have a good day at school." She kissed each of them on the cheeks before letting them run off and disappear into the crowd of children to join their friends. As soon as she was certain she could no longer see them, she turned and headed toward the shops. She wasn't sure if she should since her son was ill, but she decided to do a little shopping since it was her and Sephiroth's anniversary in a couple of days...so she needed to find a special gift for him. Besides, it would help take her mind off of Seraphim; he was perfectly safe anyway.

"So what to get for him..." She thought aloud as she browsed around the stores. Everyone greeted her with reverence as they passed her by, Tifa returned their greetings, waving and stopping every now and then to have a little chat. She and Sephiroth were both very popular in the village and treated like royalty, though they both tried not to let it go to their heads. It was true though, what Charlie had said, since Sephiroth owned the town and the surrounding area, that he was nothing short of a king. Tifa grinned to herself as she thought about him. So, back to the dilemma at hand...to find him a gift.

She wandered throughout the stores, looking for something special. Tifa was uncertain if she should buy him an actual gift, or if she should just pull the regular routine that most women do and dress up sexy for him. That could get old...but then so could having a lot of junk that he really doesn't even need. She moseyed around to Charlie's shop just as the old man turned his sign to "open". Tifa would be his first customer.

"Ah! Good morning, Your Majesty." He chirped lightheartedly.

Tifa blushed, "Just 'Tifa', thank you." She smiled brightly at him. "So how's it this morning, Charlie?"

"Well, I'm alive." He laughed as he started arranging some stuff on the shelves. "So what can I do for you today?"

"It's my wedding anniversary soon, and I was looking for something to give to Sephiroth." She eyed the various items occupying the store.

"Well, I've got a little of everything here."

"I don't really know what I have in mind, but I know I don't want to give him some piece of junk." Tifa looked around a shelf full of mismatched stuff and spotted something sparkly in amongst the hodgepodge. She reached into the mess and pulled out something undeniably perfect…for herself…It was a ruby pendant on a black ribbon that matched, so perfectly, her engagement ring.

"What'd ya find there?" Charlie wandered over to where Tifa seemed so fascinated.

"This matches the ring Sephiroth bought for me." She uttered in awe.

"That's because it belongs with it." He said. "It was a set that could be sold separately. The first time I saw Sephiroth was when I sold him that ring, you know what he said to me when he bought it?"

"No." She turned to him and swallowed.

"He said that the woman it was for hated _him_, but he hoped she'd at least love the ring."

Tifa looked back down at the necklace. "I would love to have this to match my ring…" She placed it back in with the rest of the merchandise. "But I'm out to get something for him, not for myself. But I don't know what to get."

"Hmm…Tifa…if I may…"

* * *

><p>Seraphim stirred quietly and moaned a little. Sephiroth looked up from the book he'd been reading and leaned over to him.<p>

"Are you awake?"

"…yeah…" came the weak reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel sick." Seraphim rolled over onto his side and hung his head over the side of the bed in case he retched again. He felt dizzy and was certain he'd force his empty stomach through his mouth.

"You're probably hungrier than anything." Sephiroth closed the book and left for the kitchen, returning momentarily with a cup of broth for his son.

Seraphim wheezed as he sat up and accepted the soup, drinking it down slowly. As it hit his stomach and warmed it, he felt the urge to vomit lessen. Having eaten nothing since the previous night had made him feel even worse but the pain was slowly weakening.

"Why am I sick all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, you probably picked up something from school." Sephiroth took the cup away and placed it on the side board.

"_School!_" Seraphim was about to jump out of bed, but his father caught his arm and forced him gently back against the pillows.

"Nope!" He smiled. "You're not going anywhere today; you need to stay home and rest."

"But I…"

"No, you need to go back to sleep."

Seraphim sighed heavily in his defeat and nestled himself back into the pillows. His father was right, as always…and if there was one thing that he learned from him, it was that he was not to be disobeyed for the consequences would be dire. So without much else to do, he rolled over and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter II: Their Anniversary

****I do not own Final Fantasy VII.** Ok everyone! Here's chapter two! This one's got a little smex in it XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter II: Their Anniversary**

Tifa ran back home excited about her plan for their anniversary; she simply couldn't wait to see how Sephiroth would like it. It was such a perfect idea and she couldn't believe that during all these years, she'd never once thought of this. Charlie really was a dirty old man, but a down-right genius nonetheless!

But first thing's first...she needed to get the children out of the house for this. One thing she'd not had with Sephiroth since Seraphim was born was a nice weekend alone. So this year, she'd rekindle the romance in a different way and with no interruptions.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather!" Demetria and the twins rushed for the door as Vincent stepped inside. He wasn't exactly a smiling man, but when he saw his grandchildren, his icy heart warmed and his lips forced up into a tiny lopsided grin. He knelt down to catch the little girl in his arms and then rose to meet the hugs of the boys.<p>

Tifa followed Seraphim out to the foyer and handed him his backpack. The boy was going away for a week and yet he packed so lightly. He was like both his parents in that respect, not really bothering to change his clothes and wears them over and over again. His worn out black backpack probably contained one clean shirt, one clean pair of pants, some socks and and underwear, his toothbrush and whatever else teenagers bring along. Since Seraphim was 17 now, she hoped that he remembered at least to keep a couple of condoms on him at all times. When it came time to explain "the birds and the bees", Tifa and Sephiroth both warned him to keep some protection...the last thing Sephiroth wanted was to have to deal with some girl's angry father. But…there goes Tifa's 'crazy-over-protective-mother' thoughts again!

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go?" She whimpered, unsure if she could handle being parted from her little darlings.

"I'm alright, Mom. I really do feel better." Seraphim assured her and turned toward Vincent. He leaned into a hug brief hug with him and went outside to wait.

Vincent watched him as he crept slowly out the door and then turned to Tifa. "Is he alright?"

"He hasn't been feeling well." She said pitifully. "I wonder if I should just keep him home."

Vincent closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If the boy is anything like Sephiroth…or _you_ for that matter…then there's nothing to worry about." He then looked around them. "Where is Sephiroth?"

"He's at the pub with his friend." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as if in agitation.

"You don't approve?" He narrowed his eyes at her; she used to _own_ a bar.

"It's not that, it's just that it's our anniversary today and he hasn't acknowledged it at all…that was the whole reason for having you take the kids." She bit her lip. "Thanks for taking them by the way."

"My pleasure. I'm sure Yuffie will be thrilled."

"Of course she will be."

"So will you berate him when he comes home?"

Tifa grinned evilly. "No…it's probably better this way…then I can surprise him."

"With what?"

"It's a secret!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth set his glass on the counter and sighed with a sense of relief.<p>

"So…what do you have planned for the Mrs. tonight?" Charlie asked as he finished his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…bein' your wedding anniversary and all…"

Sephiroth's body went stone cold. How could he have forgotten? _How could he?_ He'd sworn not to be one of those lousy husbands who always forgot important dates. He was beyond that! With a toss of gil at the bartender, Sephiroth bid his friends adieu and ran out into the street. No shops were open at this hour and he had no idea what to give her…and he knew that an apology wouldn't cut it!

Charlie followed him out with a grin. "Need a gift?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me." Charlie led him back to his shop. Upon entering, he lifted a box from under the cash wrap and handed it to Sephiroth. "She was eyeballin' this a couple days ago…so I took the liberty of putting it back for her."

Sephiroth opened it and found the ruby pendant that matched her ring. "Thank you, Charlie. You're a real friend." He pocketed the box and bid him goodnight.

As he flew home, Sephiroth could feel the apprehension pooling in his gut. He knew Tifa was bound to say something, especially after he'd prior sworn not to be a loser husband like Cloud had been.

So, landing on the window frame, he drew in a deep, regretful breath and stepped into the bedroom. All was still, dark, and horrendously quiet. He looked at the undisturbed bed and checked the unoccupied bathroom. Tifa was nowhere to be found.

Trudging down to the dining room, he half expected her to be sitting at the table, picking at her food or crying quietly. But, half to his relief and half to his dismay, she was not there either. As he flipped on the light, he found the table empty, save for a single serving of a roast waiting for him. With a heavy breath, he sat down and eyed the meal. It was yet cold but not hot. Sephiroth's heart hammered in his chest as he began to eat his anniversary dinner…alone.

Upon finishing, Sephiroth walked back out to the foyer and turned in a circle as if at a loss.

"Tifa?" He called gently, hoping she was about. "_Tifa!_"

"Sephiroth!" Came the strong and resounding voice of Tifa from above.

He turned his attention to his wife, who stood on the railing of the gallery above.

"Sephiroth! I'm here to take my revenge!" She called matter-of-factly and almost mellow-dramatically.

"Tifa?" He questioned as she leapt forth from the banister and descended upon him, ready to deliver a blow.

He deflected her attack with ease, tossing to her the side where she skittered toward the wall. Tifa caught herself and rushed for him again. Sephiroth grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

"What are you - ?"

"What's the matter, Sephiroth?" She smirked. "Aren't ya gonna fight me? Or have you gone soft?"

"Huh?"

She faltered a moment, but then tossed her fists back up at him. "Here it comes!"

Sephiroth was confused, but continued to block her repeated attacks. This went on for several long minutes until he finally noticed something. If Tifa wanted to really hit him, she'd have done it already. And…her outfit…as ridiculous as it seems, it was clothes that made Sephiroth realize what was going on.

Tifa was dressed in a white tank top which showcased her beautiful breasts and was short enough to expose her lovely midriff – which looked fabulous after three pregnancies by the way – and a certain famously short black miniskirt, complete with suspenders and loose-fitting belt. Her hands and feet were clad in matching red boots and gloves and her graying hair had been freshly dyed back to its original, youthful splendor.

"T-Tifa!" He marveled at the amazing re-creation of her 20-year-old self standing before him.

With a pleased and mischievous sort of grin, Tifa charged at him once more. Sephiroth was much more prepared for her this time and even felt his own lip curling up in a grin. A little more in tune, Sephiroth threw a punch her way and tossed her around a little.

Tifa and Sephiroth "battled" each other for an eternity, both becoming hot and sweaty. He shed his coat at some point and his shirt a little later. Tifa felt herself staring at her husband's chiseled chest, sweat rolling down his rock-hard abs enticingly.

They continued their battle for a few more minutes until Sephiroth managed to grab bother her hands and force her to her knees.

"Beg for mercy, Tifa Lockheart…kneel and hail me as your master and god!" He announced all too mellow-dramatically.

She snubbed him. "Never! I'll never bow down to you!"

Sephiroth felt like he was about to burst his load in his pants. She was so sexy, and with this little game she'd concocted, Sephiroth was instantly reminded of why he fell in love with her in the first place. Smirking darkly, he grabbed her hair with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other.

Tifa forced back a smile, fighting to stay in character. She gasped a little at the sight of his thick member centimeters away from her face.

"Worship me, you pathetic life form…"

"No! Wait until my friends find out -!"

"Too bad they won't be able to hear you scream." Sephiroth forced himself into her mouth…much to _her_ delight. He relished the feeling of her lips caressing his length, but could not release yet.

Gathering the will to leave the warmth of her mouth, Sephiroth lifted her from the floor and hauled her to the stairs where he pushed her over the railing and began to feel her body. Her firm curves where intoxicating, and he knelt down so his face was level with her rear. With quick hands, he slid her panties down over her thighs and to her ankles. He kissed her leg gently and trailed his lips up to her femininity.

"Sephiroth! You fiend! I'll never submit!"

This announcement tossed Sephiroth back into the moment and he remembered the point of the game. So he attacked her with his tongue, lapping at her tender lips fiercely, exciting sharp moans from deep within her throat.

"N-no…" She breathed, fighting the urge to just drop the act and give in…but not yet!

Just as she was about to climax, Sephiroth lifted back up and pulled her back against his chest. "You worthless human…you don't deserve such pleasure!" He rasped harshly in her ear. It made all her hair stand on end and she thought his voice alone would make her come!

"Let me go!"

"Not until I've taken what I want…" Sephiroth tossed her back down and entered her from behind without warning. She cried out in false pain and real pleasure.

Tifa smiled beneath her hair at this role-play and how twisted it was. At one time, she'd have died rather than have Sephiroth touch her…but now she'd rather die if he didn't.


	4. Chapter III: Seventh Heaven

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This chapter actually turned out slightly better than the others I think...it seems my style is returning to my writing...I'm not under as much stress as I was before. Well, hope you like it. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter III: Seventh Heaven**

Seraphim released a weary groan as he stepped through the door of Seventh Heaven. His brothers and sister were ecstatic about spending a week with their grandfather and Aunt Yuffie. Not that Seraphim wasn't happy to visit, but he still didn't feel very well and feared he just sleep the week away. His head felt it would split open when the twins screeched as Yuffie ran down the stairs to greet them.

She presented each child with a hug and kiss and then turned her attention to the pretty Seraphim.

"My, my…it it isn't Prince Charming!" She teased as she tossed her arms around him. She was a little disturbed at his lack of reaction; though let it roll off of her. She turned her lips to his ear and whispered, "…there's someone waiting for you upstairs."

Seraphim only gave her a quizzical glance before ascending to the upper level where they stayed.

Yuffie turned a worried eye to Vincent. Before she could ask, Vincent answered.

"He's been sick." He looked up the stairs. "He hasn't shown much in the way of feeling any better, but luckily he hasn't gotten worse."

"Poor thing." Yuffie sighed. "I hope he gets well again soon."

Seraphim yawned as he opened the door to his bedroom. As he stepped inside, he found the usually dark dungeon lit up with sunlight and a fresh bouquet of lilies in a vase beside his bed. As he turned toward the source of the light, he found a beautiful brunette clad in a cream sundress gazing out of the closed window.

He dropped his bag on the floor as he slowly approached her. The woman turned her big brown eyes to him.

"Welcome back, Seraphim." She smiled brightly.

"Hey…Marlene."

"Sorry, I was just dusting…I was hoping to have it done before you got here." She held up the cloth in her hand.

"It's alright." He gulped, his heart thundered furiously, like a sinner pounding on the gates of heaven. _Seventh Heaven_ indeed in this was…and Marlene was nothing short of an angel.

She looked down at the floor; her cheeks tinted the color of roses as she pushed her silky hair behind her ear.

Seraphim didn't know exactly what to say to her. He eyed her up and down, at a complete loss of how to proceed, and Marlene was the same.

"Well…" She mewed. "I guess I'll leave you alone."

"Ok…"

She left the room with timid steps, the wind created by her movement blew her hair around and Seraphim caught the delightful scent of strawberries and cream as she passed him.

As soon as he was left alone, Seraphim went to the window and opened it. It was cold to everyone else there, but to him Midgar was just too hot and he needed some air. Perhaps it was due to being born and raised in the icy north, but Seraphim hated this place just for the heat. Flipping on the ceiling fan, he moaned and went to his bed, flopping down on the worn out mattress. He grunted at the sound of the squeaky springs under him and instantly missed his big fluffy bed at home.

He stared up at the ceiling fan and watched stoically as it revolved slowly. Then his migraine instantly got worse. He swore could hear the fan blades slicing the air violently like a sword, the high-pitched screech and the sound of the screaming atmosphere stung his senses mercilessly. He writhed back on the bed and groaned through gnashed teeth. Then he blacked-out.

Darkness…a monstrous void of nothing. Nothing but the lone silhouette of a woman.

"Seraphim…" She all but moaned. "Seraphim…

"What?" He managed to whisper.

"Come to me…Seraphim…come to me and together we can become one."

"Who are you?"

"I'm waiting…"

Seraphim's eyes snapped open. He rolled over and realized that it was dark already. How long had he been out? Whimpering, he got up and walked out to the hall. He could hear the buzzing of voices from downstairs and remembered that the bar would be open. Meandering down to the lower level, Seraphim wandered through the crowd of noisy and happy patrons to the bar where Yuffie was busy serving up drinks.

"Ah! You're awake!"She cheered as she caught sight of him. "Feeling any better?"

"Huh?" Seraphim hadn't realized it until now, but he did feel better…much better in fact. His headache was suddenly gone and his stomach had stopped twisting. How odd…but he didn't question it; he just smiled. "Yeah, much better!"

"Good." She poured him a cola drink and put a cherry in it. "Here ya go!"

Seraphim looked down at this glass and then back up at Yuffie. "For real? I'm not exactly a little kid ya know?"

"Your mother would murder me in my sleep if I gave you alcohol."She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What my mother don't know won't hurt her." He jested as he raised the glass to his lips.

Yuffie looked around to make sure Vincent was not present then offered to take the glass. As soon as he handed it back to her, she poured a little rum into it then slid it back to him.

"What your mother don't know…" She said, and winked at him. Seraphim smiled as he raised the glass once more to taste his first bit of alcohol.

It burned pleasantly in the back of his throat, not enough to make him cough, but enough to sting his senses. It was nice, so he drank it slowly and savored the taste. Seraphim wanted more, but he doubted Yuffie would grant him such a treat. His mother would go ballistic if she ever found out about this…so risking getting drunk was out of the question. So he stuck to soft drinks and grew high off of the jovial atmosphere.

"So, I see you're feeling much better." Marlene chirped as she came around the counter and went to stand in front of Seraphim.

Seraphim gulped when she spoke, feeling all of his hair stand on end. He gazed up and down at her form, taking in her image and basking the radiant glow of this perfect picture of innocence…pure and virginal. A bar was no place for this woman…she was a lady to be revered, to be placed on a pedestal high in the clouds. She was more than beautiful and more than kind…Marlene was…

How long had he been thinking of her this way? Seraphim stared off in to nothing as he struggled to collect his thoughts. He'd never noticed when he'd started hailing Marlene as nothing short of a goddess. When he was a kid, he'd never looked at her in anyway other than as an older sister. Marlene was indeed about 8 years older than him…but…somehow upon seeing her on this day, Seraphim realized why he braved the heat of Midgar for weeks at a time every year…it was for her. For Marlene.

"Hello?..." She waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his reverie. "Earth to Seraphim!"

"Oh…s-sorry, Marlene."He straightened up and gathered the nerve to look at her. Why was it so hard to look at her face…it was like the sun…

"It's ok." She smiled and offered to refill his long abandoned glass. "So did your nap do you any good?"

"Oh yeah…it sure did. I don't know why though, I've been sick for days…"

"Perhaps it was the altitude." She sighed as she placed a fresh coaster under his glass.

"Perhaps…"

"Well, I've got to get busy!" She laughed as she lifted a new tray of drinks into her hands and headed out into the crowd.

Crowd? Seraphim had completely forgotten there was anyone else there. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the angel of Seventh Heaven as she served the drunken horde with a gleeful air.

Marlene had been living with Yuffie for about a year since Barret passed away. 'He went the way he'd have wanted to go,' she would say. Barret and Cid, two old men with a "bucket list" and too much free time…something about riggin' up a make-shift plane with some sort of explosive or whatever…But they didn't blow themselves up; the pair had so much fun with their mischief and had their list complete in a single weekend, but the strain of fun could be just as harmful as stress…and when Barret went to bed, he just kept on sleepin'. Cid however, was still akickin'and acussin' up a storm; though Shera has grounded him for life, forbidding him from lift-off lest he join Barret sooner than she'd prefer.

Though the sudden passing of her father was still so fresh, Marlene did her best to keep a smile and keep on going. She moved in with Yuffie just a week after the funeral and helped her run the bar just as she'd helped Tifa as a child. It was good to be at Seventh Heaven…it was good to be home.

As Marlene finished, she carted the dirty glasses back to the bar and checked the time. It was just about 2:00 AM, so they needed to be closing up. So, with a flick of her wrist, she flipped on the main lights and cut the music. The room once filled with mirth, was instantly running over with mournful moans and she cast an apologetic gaze over the drunken mass, promising to reopen the same time that evening.

Seraphim remained at the counter as the last patron staggered out into the night. Marlene locked the door and turned off the "open" sign. She sighed heavily with relief as she turned back and looked at the mess left behind.

She made a "tsk" sound and then smiled at Seraphim. Yuffie had long-since retired to her room for bed since she'd trusted Marlene to close up…so Marlene approached her younger friend and smiled ever brighter. Seraphim was at a loss as to how to respond so he smiled back.

"Seraphim…" Marlene sang as she hopped up to him. "Can you please help me clean up this mess?"

* * *

><p>"Oh…Sephiroth…" Tifa gasped softly as the aforementioned man carefully trailed his tongue down her chest to her belly, and down further still to her womanhood. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but was unable due to her hands and feet being restrained by crimson scarves to the bedposts. So, unfortunately, all she could do was watch and receive whatever delicious torture he provided.<p>

Their wedding anniversary had come and gone and she wore proudly the ruby pendant he'd given her; it nestled enticingly between her massive breasts, a glorious addition to her own natural beauty. In the days that passed since she'd succeeded –undoubtedly - at seducing her husband, Tifa and Sephiroth have, unabashedly and without restraint, been thoroughly enjoying the absence of their children and indulged ruthlessly in the very act that had created them in the first place.

"Mmm…" Sephiroth sucked eagerly at her dainty pearl. Tifa only cried out and tried to raise her hips closer to his face, hoping in vain to receive more friction. But Sephiroth knew how to tease her, how to make her beg until she almost shed tears for her release. So he flicked the underside of her clitoris with his tongue and brought her almost to the brink. Her high-pitched, shallow breathed moans filled the otherwise silent room and just before her body began to tremble…

"No!" Tifa all but screamed. "You bastard!" She dripped with disdain for her chosen mate. How she loved and hated him. But it was all in good humor…she'd forgive him as soon as she was satisfied.

Sephiroth reared back on his knees and gazed down at his wife. Old habits die hard…as do old pleasures…With a mix of distaste and gratification, Sephiroth remembered the old days when he and this woman – then and now at his mercy – were sworn enemies. He remembered how he found satisfaction in tormenting her and somehow…in a dark, lustful way…he still loved to torture her. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the vision of this helpless creature before him. But…as he contented himself with how to further anger her, he found himself releasing her arms and legs and lying down atop her, sliding himself deep within her wet folds, and presenting her waiting lips with a passionate kiss. Old pleasures die hard…however they are readily replaced with newer, more wonderful pleasures. As much as Sephiroth loved to toy with her and upset her in such a way, he better preferred to lavish her with the attention and respect she deserves. The torture-play was over…and now they moved on to the most breathtaking sexual act of all…making love.

Somewhere in the midst of their frolicking, Tifa had fallen asleep. Sephiroth, however, was still awake and he found comfort in cradling his beloved in his arms. But as fate would have it, just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Sephiroth found himself answering nature's call. Some candles where still burning from the romantic bath they'd taken earlier, so there was no need to turn on the light. The flames danced all around and cast shadows upon the creamy walls as Sephiroth relieved himself.

As he finished, Sephiroth's hair rose and he felt a chill run up and down his spine. At first he thought it was due to being tired, but the uncanny feeling that pooled inside of him ate away at his gut. He felt like someone…something…had its eyes on him. He looked around, over his shoulder and found nothing but the dying candles on the tub behind him. But he could sense something else in the room with him. Never before had he been afraid of the dark or of being alone, but suddenly Sephiroth felt nervous.

_Sephiroth…come…_

Was Tifa calling? No…he hadn't _heard_ the voice; it was in his head.

_Sephiroth…the moment is drawing near…_

No! This can't be happening. He thought the time of hearing voices was over…

Quickly, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, rushing out into the bedroom. He returned to bed and cuddled Tifa, trying to brush off the ominous sensation.


	5. Chapter IV: Outing

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter IV: Outing**

Tifa stirred in her sleep, she rolled over onto her other side to lie against Sephiroth's chest. She grinned happily and kissed his breast. She breathed in his musky scent, a mixture of salt and love, and looked up into his face. He was awake, seeming to be spacing out a little, as if in deep thought. He drew little circles on her back with his fingers, mulling over something deep within his mind.

"Sephiroth?" She murmured and he snapped his mako eyes down to her. She gasped at the dark and wicked gaze. His green eyes were rimmed in purple, as if he'd been awake all night long. His face was bleak and his usually smiling mouth was nothing but a hard line.

"Good morning." He growled.

"S-sephiroth…are you alright?" Tifa sat up and scooted an inch away from him.

His face showed no emotion.

"Dear…you don't look like you feel well…" She leaned toward him. Raising a hand to stroke his face, he reached out and snatched her wrist, dragging her back down to the bed where he pinned her beneath him. "Sephiroth!"

"You…worthless human…your kind is beyond pity." He let all of his weight bear down on her. He lowered his lips to her ear. "Even one as beautiful as you…deserves to die."

"Are you frightened of me, Tifa?" His tongue slid out of his mouth and licked a moist trail up the side of her face.

She shuddered beneath him. Was this another game? Like the one she'd initiated before? If it was, then Sephiroth was playing it _too_ well. She remained calm and waited for him to continue. Her frozen heart sprang back to life and started beating once more.

"It is a shame…truly…" He placed a gentle but cold kiss on her neck. "…that once I'm through with you…I'm going to kill you."

She gasped. Sephiroth raised his head. Tifa's heart skipped a beat, but then started to pick up pace rapidly until it was hammering thunderously inside of her chest. The room instantly became ice cold and she felt the evil dripping from every inch of his form.

Tifa and Sephiroth gazed into each other's eyes, both pairs dripping with something other than love and trust. Then the dark menacing look in his eyes seemed to dissipate. Sephiroth blinked a few times and his bright mako irises seemed to come back to life. The horrid feeling was gone; the shadow that had settled over the couple had lifted. But Tifa was still afraid.

"Tifa?" Sephiroth looked down at the uncomfortable position he'd forced his wife into and let go of her hands. He too was suddenly confused. What just happened? He couldn't force it back to memory.

Tifa only started to cry. He hadn't really hurt her, but the evil that seemed to pour from his body in that moment had terrified her to no end. She remembered all the reasons she hated him and the nightmare he'd seared into her mind was ever present…the image of him maddened by rage and false truths, standing in an inferno like the dark angel he was. The thought came flooding back into her mind. She didn't want it.

Sephiroth caressed her hair and took her close against his chest. He felt his heart breaking at the sight of his beloved weeping. He didn't know what brought on her pain, all he knew was that she was dripping with it. Pain…in a moment of panic, he inspected her small form, looking all over her arms and legs for signs of brutality. Had he done something wrong, had he hurt her body? Had he…No…she was unharmed. But yet, she still cried.

"Tifa, why are you crying?" He took her close to his chest and held her there. She buried her face in his neck and wept quietly. "Darling…talk to me…"

"You scared me…" She whimpered softly.

"What did I do...?"

"Why would you say something like that?" She looked into his face.

Sephiroth gazed back at her questioningly. "What did I say to you?"

"You…what do you mean?"

"Tifa…the last thing I remember is cuddling with you last night…Then I wake up and I'm pinning you down…"

"Huh?" She shook her head. "You were already awake…you spoke to me…"

"What did I say?" He grasped her shoulders. "Tifa…tell me what frightened you."

Tifa lowered her head, and with a finger beneath her chin, Sephiroth lifted it up again. He said nothing, but met her eyes with an impassive look. So with a trembling lip, she told him what he'd said.

"What?" His eyes widened and cupped her cheek tenderly. "No…Tifa…I wouldn't hurt you…I'm not that man anymore; you _know_ that." His body began to tremble. "I love you."

"I love you too…" She leaned back into his chest and they locked lips through running tears.

Sephiroth couldn't believe those words would ever pass his lips again…but it was true. For a moment, somehow, he'd become the monster he once was and if he'd not regained consciousness when he did, there's no telling what he'd have done to her.

Tifa tried to let it be, but she was still nervous. Not that he blamed her at all.

She got up and tossed her dressing gown over her shoulders, ready to go down to prepare breakfast. But Sephiroth stopped her.

"No, my love...Let's go out for a change." He grasped her hand and pulled her back into the room.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Seraphim meandered toward the window and shut it. It was worse to have it open than closed. The sun, it was bothering him. The light was just too bright. It was almost making him feel ill again. All he wanted was for it to be night, then maybe his headache would cease.<p>

He relaxed back on his bed and watched the fan continue to rotate. The wind created was just barely enough to feel, just barely enough to make a difference. But, he would just have to deal with it. The heat…the sunlight…how he hated this city. He tossed in agitation.

There was a knocking at the door. The sound seemed to rumble through the house, threatening the stability of the structure.

He ignored it.

The knocking continued.

Seraphim sighed in frustration and got up to answer it. He was ready to pummel whoever was disturbing him, until he opened the door.

On the other side was the beautiful Marlene, dressed breathtakingly in a pink dress with a black hooded jacket and a pair of black slippers. The anger that was welling up inside of him disappeared instantly as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"Marlene…what's up?"

Marlene blushed. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Oh." He looked downward, then back up at her. "Yeah, gimme a minute." He slipped back into his room and pulled on his boots and his jacket. It really wasn't cold enough for a jacket – a sweater maybe – but the hood would keep out that pesky sun. Hopefully, it would become overcast soon, like it often was in the mountains.

So, he followed her out into the terrible day, drawing up his hood immediately as they hit the pavement.

"Come on, this way." She led him down the dreary avenue. A light rain had fallen recently, making the air sticky and foul…at least to Seraphim. He hated the Midgar heat and humidity. Marlene however seemed to think the rain cooled the place down all the more. It's all in what you're used to, Seraphim figured.

"So, where are we going?"

"Just to the grocery store."

"Okay."

They walked along quietly, not exchanging many words since neither of them really knew what to say.

"I was wondering, Seraphim."

"Yes?"

"Vincent and Yuffie were going to take the kids down to the Gold Saucer for a few days, did you want to go?"

Seraphim grew rigid. The Gold Saucer? Really? It sounded great! Until he realized just how much further south it was.

"Uh…n-no…I don't know…are _you_ going?"

"Nah, I have to stay and watch the bar." Marlene sighed heavily "I wish I could go though."

"I'm sorry." Seraphim felt for her. "When was the last time you went?"

"Oh, years ago. In fact, I haven't been on any kind of vacation since Tifa took me as a child." She remembered the time when life was harder. "Daddy never really made enough money to spend on vacations."

"Oh, I see."

"But, I've never complained." She smiled then. "I've always wanted to go to Costa Del Sol, though." She turned her bright eyes up to him. "I've never been there before…Supposedly, your mom's first husband bought a big house there."

"Really?" Seraphim lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but they never lived in it though."

Seraphim was puzzled. "Why buy a house if you're not going to live in it?"

"I dunno…I think it was a joke or something."

Seraphim shook his head.

"But…I've always wanted to go there." Marlene sighed wistfully as they came up to the door of the store.

The place was pretty dead for a supermarket, but that just meant that their lives would only be made that much easier.

So Marlene had Seraphim push the cart as she loaded it down with supplies. They weren't in for long until they hit the cash register.

As Marlene started putting everything on the counter, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Seraphim, but upon turning around, she was met with a face she hadn't seen in years. It was a young man in his late 20s with wavy brown hair and pair of lovely blue-green eyes. She stood dumbfounded for a moment, but then her heart was filled with such emotion! The most beautiful smile spread across her lips and Marlene tossed her arms around the young man's neck.

"Denzel! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to see you!" She all but squealed.

Denzel held Marlene close to him, relishing wholeheartedly in the feel of his childhood friend in his arms.

Seraphim stood quietly, watching them. His heart was beating heavily, for some reason, his stomach was in knots. He felt his cheeks flush and he felt his body tremble. He couldn't understand why.

Denzel released Marlene and her cheeks blushed bright pink.

"It's been so long!" Denzel chirped brightly.

"Yes it has." Marlene grinned, a little embarrassed. "Too long."

Denzel looked up at Seraphim and his handsome face fell. Seraphim tensed up.

Marlene looked at Seraphim and then she really felt embarrassed. She'd completely forgotten about him.

"Oh, um, Seraphim, this is Denzel. He's a friend from when I was a kid. He used to live at Seventh Heaven with me and Tifa." She then placed a friendly hand on Seraphim's shoulder. "And Denzel, this is Seraphim. He's Tifa's son."

The corner of Denzel's mouth twitched. A smile? Or a frown?

"Tifa and Cloud finally had a baby, huh?" He thrust out his hand for handshake. He eyeballed Seraphim's long silver hair and dragon-green eyes, knowing full well that they did not belong to Cloud.

Seraphim narrowed his eyes at Denzel, reluctantly shaking his hand.

"Um…actually, no." Marlene said meekly. "Tifa and Cloud divorced and now Tifa's married to…um…somebody else."

"That somebody else wouldn't be _Sephiroth_, would it?"

Seraphim gulped down a snide reply at how Denzel spat his father's name.

"Well, yes. Seraphim is their eldest; they've got four, you know."

"Four?" Denzel wrinkled his nose at the thought of Tifa with that madman. "So, what are the two of you doing today?"

"Not much, we're just about to go home."

"Oh? Well mind if I join?" He offered his arm to Marlene.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter V: Ache

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter V: Ache**

Seraphim followed behind Denzel and Marlene as they walked arm-in-arm back to Seventh Heaven. He still had that nasty feeling hin his gut and he gnashed his teeth together at suddenly becoming the "third wheel" and also at how close Denzel was to Marlene. Not just physically, but emotionally too.

As the trio entered the old building, Denzel released Marlene and gasped in awe at the tavern. It looked just as he'd left it years prior, and he quickly recalled the fondest memories of his childhood.

"So where's Mama?" Denzel asked as he made himself at home.

"Mama?" Seraphim sat down and rested his arms on the bar.

"Tifa." Denzel smiled warmly.

"She's at home in Icicle where she belongs." He narrowed his eyes. "And the last time I checked, she was _my_ mama."

Denzel backed up a little. "Hey, no need to get all defensive. It's just that Tifa took care of me...she was my mother for all intents and purposes."

Marlene cast a dark eye at Seraphim, silently asking him to cool off. He nodded at her and got up to help her put the groceries away.

Denzel watched Seraphim for a moment before turning his attention back to Marlene. He admired the way her skin glowed against her pink dress. He couldn't decide if he was feeling chilled or warm, but he was certain that he was more than happy to be near her.

"Marlene." He said as soon as she was done. "Can I talk to you?"

She came to sat across from him. "Sure, what about?"

Seraphim returned to his seat and Denzel leaned over to Marlene.

"Can we go to your room?"

Marlene leaned back and looked at Seraphim. She blushed a little and turned back to Denzel. "Sure."

Denzel offered his hand to her and she accepted it kindly. With a nervous smile, she let him guide her toward the stairs. She glanced back over her shoulder at Seraphim who sat quietly at the counter. She then looked back at Denzel who patiently waited for her to follow him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Tifa looked down her menu. She wasn't sure if she was hungry or not. She was still trembling.<p>

Sephiroth could feel the tension still present between them and he reached across the table to touch her hand. Tifa winced at the contact and Sephiroth's heart broke. She looked up at his face and they locked eyes. Sephiroth retracted his hand and closed his menu.

"Are you ready?" His voice was quiet, he made a point to make sure it sounded gentle.

"Yes." She set her own menu aside and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What are you getting?"

"Soup."

They remained quiet for a while.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

The silence continued. They ordered and were served and still barely spoke. They ate and were home before Sephiroth had finally had enough.

"Tifa, are you going to speak to me or is it going to be one-word answers for the rest of our life?"

She gulped at and sat down on the bed.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and sat down beside her. He put an arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Say something, Tifa..." He kissed her hair. "I know I scared you...I know you're probably wondering why you even married me. But Tifa, I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not that man anymore...and I will never do anything to hurt you. I swear it on my soul...however stained it may be."

"Sephiroth..." Her voice made his heart ache. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" He cuddled her closer and pulled her down so that they lay on the bed. "Of course I do...I've always loved you...even before I realized it." He petted her hair, relishing in its softness.

"Why?"

"You saved me from myself. I was a monster...you said that yourself...but you rescued me from the dark." Sephiroth lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Seraphim had long since returned to his room. He felt an uneasy pool of disgust in his gut as he wondered what Denzel and Marlene were talking about. They'd been in her room for a really long time. He'd lain still since he went back to his bed and sat listening for movement from outside.<p>

Yuffie and Vincent had returned from where ever they'd taken the children and he smirked at the noise the twins were making as they ran back into their room. But Marlene and Denzel didn't come out. It was curious. Surely Marlene would've been eager to present the long lost Denzel to them, but they remained shut up in her room.

Seraphim felt ill again. He didn't retch, thankfully, but the nausea was eating away at him. He rolled over and curled up on his bed. He felt terrible and his head was starting to ache again. He closed his eyes and tried to shove away the bad feelings.

"Seraphim...why are you so sad?"

He stirred at the sound of the voice.

"What can I do to make your pain go away?"

"Who...?"

"I'm your friend, Seraphim...I have the power to make all your dreams come true...I can make all your suffering end."

"How can you do all that?"

"Come to me and find out."

There was a knocking at the door.

Seraphim didn't bother to get up and answer.

After a moment, the door swung open and Vincent stepped inside. He stood there for a brief minute, then closed the door behind him. He approached Seraphim's bed and sat down beside him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Vincent's voice was quiet and gentle, but concerned.

"Yeah." Seraphim knew he couldn't hide his feelings from him. He felt the anxiety arise in his gut.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Seraphim just rolled over and put his back to him.

"Are you upset that Denzel is here?" Why did he have to be so spot on?

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, but he's leaving. He wanted to say goodbye to you."

"No he doesn't, he just wants to be polite to Marlene." Seraphim felt a little better to know that he was leaving.

Vincent smirked and breathed in deeply. "I know how you feel..." He patted his grandson's head and left him alone.

Seraphim just remained where he was.


	7. Chapter VI: Conversations

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter VI: Conversations**

When Marlene passed the stairs, she noticed Seraphim sitting on the steps, cloaked in black with his hood drawn up. He turned his glowing green eyes up to her.

She reguarded him briefly before continuing on toward the kitchen. Seraphim followed her.

"What's up Seraphim?" Marlene asked gently.

Seraphim remained quiet, trying to summon up his strength to ask his questions.

"What did you and Denzel talk about yesterday?"

Marlene paused. She then shrugged and said, "Not much." She stood quietly and continued. " Denzel just asked me how your mom and dad just got together is all."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much." She smiled at him.

"So what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, I just told him to ask Tifa about that."

There was another moment of silence.

"So what else did you talk about?"

"We just talked about how life's been since we'd last seen each other."

"Oh, ok." Seraphim remained a few seconds longer then drifted back up to his room.

Marlene sighed heavily and watched as he blended into the shadows. She felt her gut tighten. Vincent appeared momentarily and stood at the counter.

"I'm worried about him, Vincent."

"He_ has_ been acting strangely." Vincent followed his grandson up to his room, entering swiftly, without knocking. He went to the bed through the dark and sat beside the brooding young man.

'What's the matter?"

Seraphim didn't answer, he only hung his head.

"You can talk to me."

"Grandpa, have you ever really liked a girl, but she didn't exactly feel the same way about you?"

Vincent smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

Vincent's smirk faltered and then looked into Seraphim's eyes.

"I was in love with a beautiful lady named Lucrecia. She was a scientist I was assigned to look after when I worked for Shinra."

"So what happened?"

"I thought she returned my feelings. But then something happened, she became scared of something."

"What?"

"She never would say...the next thing I knew, she was leaving me to go back to her husband."

"She was married?"

"Yes, she and I had a love affair. I never knew if she really cared for me. It turned out though that she left me because she was scared I'd think ill of her when I discovered she had a hand in my father's death...and then there was our love child."

Seraphim dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"She'd become pregnant then went back to her husband for fear of what would happen to our child if he found out it was mine."

"So what happened to my dad?"

"She ended up giving herself and our unborn son to an experiment her husband was conducting."

"A-and?" Seraphim felt himself shivering just thinking about it all.

"Hmn...maybe I'll tell you more later...but anyway, returning to the point of the conversation, it seems that being in love with with women who don't love us runs in our family."

"How so?"

"Your father fell in love with your mother before he even knew what love was. But your mother remained fiercely loyal to a young man she grew up with."

"Cloud...yeah, I remember mom telling me that story when I was little."

"Did she? How much did she tell you?"

"She told me about Avalanche and their quest to bring down Shinra and save the world."

"Did she tell you about Sephiroth?"

"She told me that he was the general of Shinra's army."

"That's all she said?"

"...And that he was a great hero...he fought valiantly and well during the war against Wutai."

Vincent smiled at the way Tifa covered up for Sephiroth for the sake of their children. It would be a pity for them to grow up knowing their father was something less than holy...to know that hell itself couldn't keep him for long.

"Good."

"My dad is a good man." Seraphim turned his brilliant eyes back to Vincent. "I want to be just like him one day."

Vincent closed his own eyes and exhaled deeply, recalling all the reasons why that would be a bad idea. But he just smiled and put his arm back around the boy. "Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you'll be better than him."

Seraphim's brow furrowed and he looked into his grandfather's face and tried to find the meaning behind his words; that that request had more to it than the simple sentence allowed. The way he said it, made Seraphim's body grow numb, like he was begging him to retract the fact that he idolized his own father. But as they stared at each other, Seraphim gulped and nodded, and promised.

* * *

><p>"So you'll be alright?" Vincent asked as he tossed his tattered crimson cloak over his shoulders.<p>

"I'm sure we'll be just fine." Marlene chirped as she saw him out the door.

"I wish Seraphim would come too." He went out to meet Yuffie, who was waiting with three impatient kids outside. They'd been begging to go to the Gold Saucer all week, but it was only then that Yuffie had finally given in and granted their wishes.

The twins were bouncing all around, with energy summoned from some place unkown. Demetria, on the other hand, was resting quietly in Yuffie's arms and then perked up and started struggling when Vincent walked out of the house.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She fought to get away from Yuffie, reaching out for Vincent like her very life depended on it.

"Alright, here you go!" Yuffie finally released her and let her teeter across to her grandfather as he scooped her up and hid her playfully under his cloak.

"Seraphim still doesn't feel well, and the heat's been bothering him more than usual lately, as well as the sunlight. Maybe it's best that he stays with me." Marlene supposed as she thought of another wonderful idea. "He can help me run the bar!"

"Hey, good thinkin'!" Yuffie agreed, but then she frowned. "Just don't let him be getting into the liquor while we're gone.

Vincent raised his eyebrow at her and Yuffie just shrugged at him.

"Well, I hope you all have fun." Marlene wished as she waved goodbye to them. The troop piled into Yuffie's old truck and they rumbled down the road toward the port to catch a ship to the Eastern Continent.

As she returned inside, Marlene went upstairs. She paused in front of Seraphim's door and sighed mournfully. He was in there by himself and she was standing outside by herself. They were alone together and would be for another long week. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about, but she was uncertain of how to say it. Her heart thundered painfully and her stomach twisted at the thought of sitting in there alone with him. She found herself breathing heavily, with great effort like there was a weight on her chest. Her entire body trembled and she took a step toward the door only to take step back.

What would she say to him if she knocked at his door? What would she do? Marlene was never the type of girl to be nervous about a lot of things. More often than not, she was the most reasonable, wise, and the soundest mind of all the team ever since she was a little girl. She was the voice of reason when the adults were too wrapped up in their own selfish minds. But now she stood frozen, frightened at the door of a boy she'd known since his birth. A boy who's mother played mom to her when she was a child herself. It seemed without cause, that she'd feel so nervous about being near him alone. But it wasn't fear of the young man that made her feel this way, at least not entirely. He did not literally frighten her; it was something else, something deep inside of herself that made her feel this way.

She took another step back, then retreated into her own room.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Can you give me some advice?" Seraphim asked as he rested in his room, his phone nestled between his head and his pillows.<p>

"Of course I can."

"Dad, how did you Mom fall in love with you?"

Sephiroth was stunned. He'd hadn't expected a question like that; but it was bound to be asked at some point. Seraphim was a man now, and it was about time that he'd finally started asking weird questions like that. Sephiroth didn't really know what to say, he couldn't tell him that he'd kidknapped her and held her prisoner for a month - thereby probably inducing stockholm syndrome...Sephiroth shook his head. "Well, she was sad and lonely, so I took her to my house and took care of her. I gave her everything she could need and want and lavished her with all the love and attention I could give."

"Oh...ok."

"What's bothering you, Seraphim?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't do that. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Dad...I think I'm in love with Marlene."

"Marlene?" Sephiroth sighed and relaxed against into his chair. They'll be talking for a while.

"Yeah...I don't understand it."

"Love is difficult to understand. You will question it forever my son."

"And I don't know if she feels the same way."

"You have reason to doubt?"

"Well...there's this other guy. His name is Denzel and he's her childhood friend."

Sephiroth smirked and nodded to himself in understanding. "I know exactly how you feel. Your mother rejected me for her childhood playmate as well...and my mother rejected my father...it seems our family has a curse."

"That's exactly what Grandpa said."

"Pay it no attention, my son. If you truly love Marlene and prove it to her, she'll recognise it and return it."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm positive. I never thought I'd ever truly win your mother: she tossed my heart back in my face numerous times...but in the end, she came around and we got married."

"Well that makes me feel a little better, I suppose." Seraphim still sulked though. "Dad...can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I've been having these weird dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Just darkness...all black...and there's a woman there calling to me."

"A woman? Can you see what she looks like?"

"No...only her shape. She's got a beautiful body."

Sephiroth smirked. "And what does she say to you?"

"She keeps calling me to come to her, that she can make all my pain go away. And...she says she wants to 'become one', with me."

Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat.

There was complete silence over the line. Seraphim couldn't even hear his father's breathing. At first he thought the phone cut off.

"Dad? _Dad_."

Sephiroth drew in a deep breath. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since I got sick last week. Is there something wrong, dad?"

"N-no...it's alright, son...it's just a dream."

"Yeah."

"Pay it no attention."

"Ok."

"I have to go now, I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Sephiroth hung up the phone. He sat quietly for a moment, contemplating the meaning. It sounded frighteningly familiar, like he felt when that creature was taking over his mind. But she was dead...dead and buried. There was no way she'd be able to hurt his children. So Sephiroth pushed it away. He didn't want to think what he was thinking. The best thing he could do was pray it would all blow over and nothing was happening...it was all in his head.


	8. Chapter VII: His Disappearance

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter VII: His Disappearance**

Seraphim rolled over and over again. Yet another sleepless night. He couldn't bring himself to rest after expressing his worry toward both his father and grandfather. He tried to pump his mind full of thoughts about Marlene. Hoping that thinking about the Angel of Seventh Heaven would calm his restless spirit...but it only made things worse. He tried to think about how he would confess his feelings for her, but instead of imagining a response full of happy tears and kisses, Seraphim's head spun with a nightmare of rejection, of her telling him that she preferred Denzel over him. He sat up on his knees and started throwing hard punches into this pillows, attempting to find an outlet for his aggrivation and to hopefully tire himself out. He and Marlene were alone in the house. All alone together. He could go to her, wake her up and tell her what he needed to say. He tossed his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"How long have I been feeling this way toward her?" He moaned quietly. "When did she suddenly become the most beautiful girl in the world?" He fell forward into his pillows and buried his face deep inside of them. He wished suddenly that he was burying his face into Marlene's breasts. He wanted to feel her soft skin on his face and smell her perfume filling his nostrils. He wanted to kiss her lips and hold her against his body and never let her go. But she would never want the same thing, he figured, she was so much older than him and she probably only saw him as a kid brother...

Black. Complete darkness. Seraphim looked all around himself, he could see nothing.

_Seraphim..._

"Where are you?"

_I'm waiting for you...come to me...I will make all of your pain go away..._

"What do you mean?"

_Come to me, I can love you more than anyone else...I can give you what you crave from that girl..._

"You can?"

_Yes...but you come to me first..._

"...A-alright..."

_Will you come?_

"Y-yes...I'm coming for you."

Seraphim's eyes fluttered open. He didn't even realize he'd fallen alseep. Was he even a sleep at all? Without a sound, he lifted from the bed and got dressed; he had some place he needed to be.

* * *

><p>Marlene lay on her bed, also unable to find rest. She'd been awake forever it seemed and her stomach twisted with the thought of being alone in a quiet house with Seraphim. She still couldn't tell if the feeling was excitement or anxiety, but with a heavy breath, she tossed it all away. What could it hurt? If she never talked to him, she never could know why she felt so strangely around him. Perhaps he was restless too.<p>

She got up and tossed her bathrobe around her and slipped her feet into her house slippers and went to Seraphim's door. With trembling fingers, she tapped on his door. There was no answer. She tapped again, still nothing. So she figured he was fast asleep and decided that it could wait until morning. So she returned to her bedroom and attempted once more to sleep.

Upon the morning, Marlene got up and dressed early, like she normally did and ran downstairs to clean up and get breakfast made for them. This morning, she thought, would be the morning she had a deep meaningful talk with Seraphim. She choked back a squeal of anxiety and excitement and bit her lip. She wished he would get his lazy butt up and come down stairs.

She cracked a couple of eggs and watched them bubble up in the hot oil. Next came a couple of bacon slices. Where was he? She looked out at the hallway and wondered if he was sick again. Turning off the stove and setting the plate of eggs aside, she went up to his room and knocked again. Nothing. She continued knocking and still no response.

"Seraphim?" Her gut tightened up all the more. She opened the door and found the room empty. His bed was a mess and there was no trace of him anywhere. His shoes were gone as was his coat, his phone however was still resting on the bedside table. Marlene gulped when she picked it up. Then her heart picked up its pace. Where was he...? She turned abruptly and ran out to the bathroom, hoping that he was just showering or something...why'd he need his boots and coat to bathe? She didn't know nor did she care...all she knew was that her stomach was twisting relentlessly, and she knew, deep down in the very pit of her soul that something was desperately wrong. Still she knocked at the bathroom and the door fell open, he wasn't in there. In a frantic rush, Marlene scoured the entire building looking for him. But all failed and she soon found herself sitting on the stairs, her heart threatening to explode out of her chest and she felt like she was about to hurl.

"Where are you?" She mewed quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. When had she suddenly become so weak? She closed her eyes and tried to shove away the awful feeling of having been abandoned. She'd felt this way since Barret died, she never blamed him for leaving her alone...but at the same time she was angry at him for it...and somwhere along the way, she realized that she had an issue with men...how much she hated to have them leave without telling her where they'd gone.

But right now, a man was who she was about to call. Marlene picked up her phone and dialed the number Denzel had given her the other night.

_"Hello?"_

"Denzel?"

_"Marlene! How's it going?"_

"Denzel, can you come over? Seraphim's gone, I can't find him anywhere." The panic was evident in her silken voice.

_"Ok, keep calm, I'll be there soon."_ Denzel soothed.

Marlene hung up the phone and waited patiently for him to arrive.

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours before he showed up. Marlene jumped as the doorbell rang and she leapt down to the landing and dashed for the door. Denzel was there waiting for her to open up.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Seraphim is gone...I searched all over and he's nowhere."

Denzel put his arms around the frazzled woman and tried comfort her. "It's alright. Did you try calling his cellphone?"

"Yes, but he left it here. It's been hours since I realized he was missing and I don't know how long he's been gone."

"Do you know where he'd go?"

She shook her head, her body was beginning to tremble.

"Call Tifa."

"Huh?" Marlene's eyes grew wide. She hadn't thought of calling Tifa and Sephiroth, but would doing so really help? But she nodded and dialed the house number.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat at his desk, hovering over some paperwork regarding a few governing issues. Being the overlord of a whole entire region was some hard work...especially since he basically ran it by himself, his only council being Charlie and the guys, and their "Privy Chamber" being their special booth in the bar. When he'd asked Rufus to give him half the Northern Continent to rule over, he hadn't stopped to think how difficult it would be; all that was on his mind at the time was getting Tifa alone and in a corner...right where he wanted her.<p>

Just as he was getting tired of shuffling through the mess, the phone on his desk started to ring. Raising his eyebrows at the prospect of a nice conversation with a friend, Sephiroth eagerly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He sang jovially, happy for being briefly removed from his work.

_"Sephiroth?"_ Marlene's voice hummed over the line.

"Marlene? How are you?" Sephiroth wasn't expecting her to be calling him, but he didn't complain, she was a sweet girl.

_"Not good, Sephiroth...is...um...is Tifa there?"_

"No, she's gone to the grocery store." Sephiroth gulped; he could sense the frenzied panic piercing her gentle voice. "What's the matter? Is there something_ I_ can help you with?"

_"Seraphim's gone."_

"What do you mean, gone?" He felt his throat tighten up.

_"He just disappeared...and didn't tell anyone where he was going."_ The stress was clear in her voice now.

"Ok, calm down, Marlene." Sephiroth did his best to maintain his own composure. "Where do you think he may have gone?"

_"I don't know, and he left his phone in his room."_ Marlene gulped._ "He's been acting kind of out of sorts though...so..."_

"I know; I talked to him last night..."

_"Did he say anything unusual?"_

"Not exactly...but he's been having strange dreams." Sephiroth sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I have to go now, Marlene. I'm on my way to see you."

Sephiroth hung up and sat still once more. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hands. So it's finally starting again...he knew their happiness was to be shortlived.

_Sephiroth..._

His hair stood on end.

_Sephiroth...can you hear me...?_

"No...leave me alone." His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Sephiroth."

He clutched at his skull. _"No!"_ He roared, "Get out of my head!"

"Sephiroth! Calm down!" Tifa dashed from the doorway to catch a hold of her panicking husband. "Calm down..." she hushed him as she craddled his head against her breast. "Shhh..."

"T-Tifa..." He gasped as the cold, ghastly sensation melted away, to be replaced with warmth and love and all that filled his ears was the rhythmic pumping of Tifa's heart. Sephiroth closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What was happening?" She asked meekly, holding him tightly against her.

"I was hearing her voice." He whimpered against her bosom.

"Who's voice?"

"Hers...Tifa...it was_ her_..." He looked up at her, his green eyes alight with horror.

Tifa gazed back, trying to discover what he was talking about.

"Tifa...it's her...she's after him."

Sephiroth stood up, towering over her and staring desperately into her worried face.

"She's after our son, Tifa. She couldn't make me fully submit so she's after him."

He left her embrace and staggered on unsteady legs toward the window where he gazed out at the mountains. He then turned back to her abruptly. "Jenova is calling Seraphim."

* * *

><p>Armed with a shovel, Sephiroth stormed out into the garden. Tifa trailed frantically behind him.<p>

"What are you doing? Sephiroth!"

"I have to make sure!" He marched out to the grave beneath the black rose bush.

As soon as he hit the mound, Sephiroth drove the shovel into the earth, hacking at it violently to break up the ground. He started digging with fury. His eyes blazed like green fire and he assulted the grave with a murderous passion.

Burrowing downward, Sephiroth soon struck the shroud he'd wrapped her in and stopped. He reached for it swiftly, lifting it to reveal nothing. No body was buried there.

It was impossible! Sephiroth had buried her there himself.

"Is she there?" Tifa called from the surface.

Sephiroth shot up out of the hole, grasping the dirty, weathered hilt of Masamune and ripping it out of the ground where he'd driven it years prior.

"Tifa, get my armor."

"Seph-"

"Do as I _say_ woman!"

Tifa only nodded and raced up to the old, unused closet in their bedroom and uncovered Sephiroth's magnificent armor. She lifted it from its hiding place and presented it to her lord and master. Sephiroth donned his leather pants and boots and his long coat, then over his bare chest he secured the leather guard to protect his solar-plexus, and Tifa placed the heavy pauldrons on his shoulders and fastened them on with the straps across his chest.

Tifa stepped back and marveled at the frightening sight of her husband ready for battle. With a hard scowl chiseled onto his face like a marble statue, Sephiroth appeared just as he did so many years ago, and it sent Tifa's heart slamming into her sternum and her nerves spiked, making her body tremble. He grabbed her some warm clothes and bid her to change. Upon finishing, Sephiroth went to the window.

"Come, my love." He put his hand out to her. Tifa felt her frightened heart suddenly swell with adoration and stepped up onto the casement where she wrapped her arms around his waist and with a grunt, Sephiroth released his enormous black wing, and the couple took off for Midgar.

* * *

><p>A trip that took days for airship, would be only a matter of hours for Sephiroth. However, it would still be some time before he showed up.<p>

Marlene paced around nervously, trying her damnedest to keep it together. She brooded over her weakness...only after her father passed did she exhibit such behavior. She was always the calm one of the group, the little child who thought outside of the box. But now, she was the one to lose it at the drop of a hat. She shuddered under the thought of where Seraphim might be or if he was hurt or not.

Pausing at the window and looking out into the street, Marlene flinched when Denzel walked up behind her. She turned around quickly, finding herself just inches away from him. Her eyes were fixed to his chest and she dragged them slowly up to his face. He wasn't exactly smiling at her; his face was calm and the corner of his mouth was pulled up in a slight grin, his eyes were soft and tender. Denzel put his arm around her and pulled her close. His lips were tantilizingly close to her hear.

"It's going to be ok, Marlene. They will be here soon and we'll find him." He hugged her ever tighter and felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he got a nosefull of her perfume. He'd been dreaming of Marlene ever since they'd last seen each other. It beat him to pieces trying to imagine what she looked like grown up, as his latest recollection of her was that of a 6-year-old. But when he'd seen her in the grocery store the other day, he'd known without a doubt that it was her. He'd felt himself grow warm, his heart nagging and gut twisting. And now that he was holding her in his arms, he didn't want to let her go. He gulped down whatever was trying to rise in his throat as he fought back the jealousy pooling inside of him. Marlene was so worried over that psychopath's spawn...she was bordering on a frenzy...did she have feelings for him?

Denzel tried not to think about it. He just relished the moment he had alone with her, breathing in her scent and feeling her soft form pressed against his own. He wanted to lift her chin and kiss her, to carry her up to her room and take all her sorrows away, if only for a few minutes. He'd often found himself on cold nights...even on hot nights...imagining the feeling of Marlene's silky skin on his own, and the sound of her voice echoing all around him as she gasped her pleasure. He'd tried time and time again to seek out other women to fill this deep void, but Marlene kept creeping back into his thoughts...and into his heart. But as he held here there in the livingroom of their old home, he couldn't help but be drowned in the feeling of doubt...that she did not feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Uncertain if she should or not, Tifa toyed with the idea of calling Vincent and telling him what's going on. She clutched for dear life to Sephiroth's leather-clad chest and buried her face in his neck. She could smell the anger dripping from his pores and she felt her own mass of negative emotions swallowing her alive. Her entire mind was blank, the only thing dominating her thoughts was the image of landing in Midgar and finding her son immediately, of hugging him close and knowing that nothing in the world could hurt him. It was a thought that comforted her, though she knew it would not be that easy.<p>

During the flight, she tugged at the straps across Sephiroth's chest and he knew to land so she could relieve herself. He could go on for another few hours without need of a toilet, but Tifa was only completely human with no enhancements, so she did not possess a bladder of steel.

He landed on a tiny island with nothing on it except some shubbery, but that was fine, Tifa wouldn't be long and he'd seen her this way countless times anyway. So she rushed into the bushes and did her thing. While she was crouched down, she produced the cell phone from her pocket and tossed it to Sephiroth. He looked at her questioningly and she suggested that he call Vincent.

It was a quick call, one that only lasted a minute. Vincent answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Father, it's me."

"Sephiroth, it's good to hear from you."

"Same here." Sephiroth swallowed hard. "Listen...something's happened."

"Like what?" Vincent's light tone darkened immediately, and his old persona seemed to roll back into place.

"Marlene just called us and said that Seraphim's vanished...gone, without a word."

"What?" Vincent seemed to quiet down, as if he weren't alone and trying to keep from letting anyone else hear. "Do you need me to come?"

"No...it's probably better that you and Yuffie stay with the children and keep them occupied." Sephiroth tried to get his thoughts in order. "I have reason to believe that Jenova is behind this."

"Why is that? I killed her."

"I know you did...and I buried her...but Seraphim's been having odd dreams, about a woman calling to him...and now he's missing. And...so is Jenova's body. I'll fill you in on any updates...but please keep my children safe, if it is Jenova, her appearance may be triggering the Reunion theory...and if Seraphim is trying to reunite with her, then the other three may as well."

"I understand. I'll keep them here at the Gold Saucer and I won't let them out of my sight."

"Thank you."

Sephiroth hung up the phone and looked back to see Tifa coming up to him. He handed the phone back to her and she shoved it into her pocket. She stood there staring at the ground for a moment, her eyes glistening with impending tears. Sephiroth sighed heavily and put his arms around her, comforting her the best he could. He could sense the turmoil festering in her thoughts and knew full well that the calm mask she was wearing was about to break. Tifa maintained her composure the best she could, but he knew she was panicking full force on the inside. So he secured her to his chest once more and they took to the sky.


	9. Chapter VIII: Got Materia?

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter VIII: Got Materia?**

Marlene was restless, to say the very least. She figited unconsciously as they waited for an eternity for Sephiroth to arrive. Denzel was anxious too, but for a different reason. Denzel was nervous about seeing Tifa again; he'd been wanting to see her almost more than he'd wanted to see Marlene after so long. His felt a tingle in his stomach from the excitement of her arrival.

Marlene paced around, unable to keep still for much longer. She wanted to go out _now_, to go seek him out and find him right then.

"I wish Cloud was here." Denzel murmured.

Marlene turned to him and her eyebrows knitted. "I miss him."

"Cloud would know what to do...and we wouldn't just be sitting here. He'd have jumped on his motorcycle and gone after him."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Marlene...what exactly happened between Tifa and Cloud?"

Marlene hung her head and closed her eyes, searching for a suitable answer.

"I don't really know, Denzel...to be honest. Tifa prefers not to talk about it."

"I see."

There was a knock at the door that startled both of them. Marlene gasped and ran answer it, opening it up to Sephiroth and Tifa. Tifa tossed her arms around her and hugged her desperately, hoping for some kind of comfort in this darkening hour. Sephiroth entered in behind her shortly, offered to take her away from Marlene. Tifa was crying now, unable to keep it together. Sephiroth took her close and offered a leaning hug to Marlene, who smiled warmly at him.

Denzel watched the exchange skeptically, unsure if he could handle this view of the pyschotic soldier cuddling Tifa or Marlene. He did his best to keep his claws retracted when Sephiroth made to shake his hand.

"You must be Denzel, I've heard so much about you from Tifa and Marlene." Sephiroth offered a warm, fatherly smile. "It's good to finally meet you."

Denzel wrinkled his nose and shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Denzel..." Tifa dried her eyes and approach him cautiously, doing her best to take in the grown up image of the son she'd wished she could've kept.

"Hey, Mama." He put his hand out to her to grasp her shoulder before pulling her into a long over due embrace.

"I'm not your mother, dear." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yes you are. I've had three mothers...and you by far are the best one."

Tifa clutched at him tightly. "I'm sorry, Denzel."

* * *

><p>His feet were heavy, aching. He'd been walking all night and all day, trying to make it to where the lady was calling. He could sense her, feel her pulling him toward her. But where he was going, he had no clue. He felt her presence all around him, pulling him all directions, yet he was still traveling in a straight line.<p>

Seraphim felt exhaustion falling over him, but he could not bring himself to stop. He needed to keep moving, he need to go to her. He felt his eyes drooping, his shoulders and knees sagging, his stomach revolting. So he paused to catch his breath, but as he did, he fell to his knees and then to his face. After a moment passed, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the dusk sky. The sun was beginning to wilt beneath the horizon and he knew it was about to get to a decent temperature again. He'd hated wearing his coat in the heat of the day, but it kept the sun off of him. But it would be night soon, and he could put his hood down if he wished.

His stomach lurched and he searched his pockets for something to eat. Not that he had much. A stick of gum was all he found in his coat, but his wallet had a few hundred gil in it, enough to get a room and a hot meal. But as he sat up and looked around, he found nothing. There was no town for miles and he had no idea what direction he was going in.

Standing once more, Seraphim popped the gum into his mouth and continued onward toward nothing and everything.

It would be well past midnight before he reached Kalm, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of putting some food in his stomach. He'd chewed the gum until it turned to sand, and he had a terrible time getting the grit out of his mouth along with that horrid taste it left. Slinking past the inn and toward the bar, Seraphim was about to enter when he caught sight of something shiny...yes...he was distracted by the shiny surface of an enormous black motorcycle parked outside. Pausing for a moment, Seraphim admired the unique design, it was large and heavy and almost impossible looking, a beautiful novelty of a bike. Running his hand along the leather saddle, Seraphim fancied stealing it and riding it to his untold destination, but then he'd have to worry about the own chasing him down...whoever owned this bike, was a force to be dealt with, he had to be.

So with a slight pout, Seraphim headed on into the tavern in search of food. He dragged himself up to the bar and sat down on a stool, breathing a sigh of relief at the cushion beneath him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender offered, eying his weary look.

"I want..." Seraphim hadn't thought about what he actually wanted to eat, just that he needed something. "...the biggest cheeseburger you've got...a huge basket of fries...and a jug of water."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him, but took down his order and sent it back into the kitchen.

"An awful lot of food for a little boy." The man beside him observed.

"Mind your own business." Seraphim snapped.

"I am minding my own business..."

Seraphim narrowed his eyes at the man and tried to figure him out. This guy wasn't very big or tall, he was an older man, probably about his mom's age, he was wearing a black get-up and his disheveled blonde hair hung in and around his face in awkward pointed swatches. Seraphim couldn't see his face, but he felt like he'd seen his man before.

"Do I know you, old man?" Seraphim sneered.

"Maybe." The man paid his tab and left the bar.

Seraphim ate his fill then boxed up the rest to take to the inn with him. Spending a night in a warm bed was a wonderful idea and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than Seraphim wished but he felt the nagging at his gut, pulling him to continue his journey. So he packed up his soggy fries and bought a canteen and a bag from the item shop and left the town.<p>

He hadn't been walking too terribly long before he heard a noise nearby. It was a sound that made his senses tingle. But he paid it no attention and kept walking. But before he realized what it was...

Four Kalm Fangs attacked him. He stopped in shock and fright. Standing perfectly still, Seraphim hoped that they would eventually lose interest in him and go away. He was trembling, fear boiling under his skin, his heart climbing up his throat. Should he stay still or should he run? The ravenous kanine beasts snarled at him and snapped their jaws at him. He knew they could smell the fear dripping off of him.

In a moment of panic and ill-judgment, Seraphim took off running. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but it just wasn't fast enough. He was still weak from the long trek the day before and he found the monsters gaining on him with every step. Seraphim managed to stay just a little further ahead, but as fate would have it, he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. He managed to roll over to catch a view of a Fang in mid air, about to land right on top of him when it was suddenly sent flying off in another direction. The other three Fangs were then very quickly disposed of by a few flashes of lightning, leaving nothing but ash on the grassy terrain. Seraphim scrambled to his feet to discover the reason for lightening on a clear day and found before him the man from last night, sitting astride the giant motorcycle he'd considered stealing.

"It's you..." Seraphim gasped, trying to calm his heart down.

"Yeah." The man lowered his goggles to reveal a pair of glowing Mako eyes. Seraphim looked at him, intrigued, he knew those eyes to be the mark of SOLDIER, but he'd only seen his own father with them and no body else. "You know it's pretty dangerous out here, especially when you're by yourself."

"You're by yourself." Seraphim snapped.

"Yeah, but I've got years of experience under my belt. It's not a good idea to be out here without any weapons or materia."

"M-materia?"

"Mm-hmm. Don't tell me you don't know what materia is."

"I know what is...but I don't have any."

The man reached into his pack and pulled out three small crystal balls. "Here." He tossed him the green one. "That's cure." He tossed him the blue one. "That's lightnining." He tossed him the red one. "That one's a summon. Don't use that one too much, you'll run out of energy." The man started up his bike.

Seraphim stood dumbfounded. "H-hey! Wait!"

The man turned back to him, his bike humming impatiently.

"I don't know how to use them."

"Come again?"

"I don't know how to use materia."

The man shut down the engine. He got off the saddle and approached the boy. He hadn't meant to be rough, but he grabbed his chin and forced him to face him. He looked into his face and into his eyes. Those eyes were distinct, he'd seen them countless times before, and that silvery hair was a dead give away, he knew who this boy was when he'd seen him the night before.

"You don't know _how?_" He was aghast. "Your parents never taught you?"

"Uh-mnn." Seraphim shook his head.

The man released him and turned back to his motorcycle.

"Can you teach me?"

The man dropped his head and sighed heavily. He turned back to Seraphim and considered leaving him stranded and alone, but there was something in his face, something in his eyes that stopped him. He knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he left him to an unknown fate. He hopped on the bike.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"I'm on a tight schedule, boy. I've got some important packages to deliver to Junon before the week is out. So if you want to learn, then get on."

Seraphim said nothing, he just tossed the materia into his pack and hopped on the motorcycle. The man started up the engine and they took off, doing 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds. It was unreal. The wind blew Seraphim's hair all around him and it lashed at his face repeatedly, leaving red marks all over his otherwise immaculate skin. He'd never been to Junon before; this would be an adventure. But as they started south, the nagging in his gut threatened to make him ill all over again, urging him to continue north. But he pushed it aside and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth cradled Tifa close to him and wrapped his wing around her, hoping the softness of his feathers would bring her comfort. She snuggled into it and relaxed, relishing the silkiness. Her light snoring was testament to her deep slumber and Sephiroth smiled warmly in relief that she was finally able to rest. She'd been stressed all day long and finally, he was able to coax her to sleep. They were resting on Seraphim's bed while Marlene and Denzel packed a few provisions for their journey to find him.<p>

He wiped away half-dry tears from her cheeks. She'd pretty much cried herself to sleep whilst he held her. He kissed her forehead and watched her as she napped. After all these years, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. After so many years of marriage, he still loved her as strongly as he did before she was his own. Sephiroth smiled and massaged her scalp with his fingertips, listening to her purr. She was the entire world to him; he never could bring himself to believe that he actually tried to kill her before. His heart started to climb up his throat.

What if he'd suceeded? What would his world be like, if he did in fact destroy the planet? Not only would he not be a god - and if he wasn't dead too - but his existance would be dark and lonely, miserable, and without purpose. He cooed to her gently, offering a sweet kiss to her forehead and before nuzzling her hair. Tifa stirred slightly and rolled over so that her back was to his chest. As he watched her in her peaceful sleep, Sephiroth's eyes began to feel heavy and he held her every tighter, pulling her against him more securely and finding his own sense of escape.

Darkness.

"I need you, Sephiroth...my beloved child..."

"M-mother...?"

"Yes, my son...I need you to come to me now, come and together we can finish what we started..."

"N-no...you lie...you're not my mother, Jenova..."

"You hurt me, Sephiroth...you break my heart..."

"You have no heart..."

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, he lie there for a moment, he felt lighter somehow. Upon looking downward, he found that Tifa was gone. Lifting himself from the bed, he discovered that it was daylight outside and headed downstairs to find Tifa and Marlene preparing a meal.

"Oh, Sephiroth, I just about to wake you." Tifa went to him and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, did you?"

"As soundly as I could."

Marlene blushed when she glanced at them. Married so long and still so in love, it was a rare, rare thing to find these days. She hoped that when she got married that her happiness would last long into the relationship, and hopefully to the end. As she'd observed this strange and unlikely couple over the years, Marlene came to the conclusion that they would stay in love until one or the other passed away. But what then, she'd asked herself, would the survivor remarry? The answer is no. Tifa, having no inhancement surgeries, would probably be the first to pass...and Sephiroth would grieve long and hard for her. He would probably mourn for the rest of his life, however long it may be, but their children would help to subdue the pain of the loss. But, Marlene hoped that they wouldn't have to worry about things like that for a long, long time.

Marlene packed the lunches quickly, proposing that they could eat them later. She stuffed them into her backpack and checked off her list, making sure they had enough of everything to go around. She approached Tifa and Sephiroth and offered him the pack.

"There's some materia in there for you guys, I hope it'll do."

"I'm sure it will." Sephiroth reached inside and pulled them out to divide them up between the party. "Here, Marlene, these are yours."

"Umm...well..."

"What?"

"I don't really know how to use materia."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. "Your father didn't teach you?"

"No."

"Hmm..." He smirked. "Just the same I guess...I didn't teach Seraphim either." He turned to Tifa. "Why didn't we?"

"I guess we figured all the trouble was over and that there was no need."

"Well, you now what they say about hindsight." He sighed heavily. "Follow me outside."

They all went out, joined momentarily by Denzel who watched with interest at the crash coarse in materia.

"Alright, well...first you hold it in your hand." Sephiroth tossed her one.

Marlene held out her hand with the materia secure in her palm.

"Now concentrate on it, command your body to absorb it and attain its properties." Sephiroth held out his hand with a fire materia resting in his palm, it then began to sink into his flesh, disappearing entirely. Then with a flick of his wrist, Sephiroth sent a fire ball soaring into the sky where it fizzled out momentarily. "I have just equiped my body with this materia. You can do the same thing with weapons if they have materia slots."

"Oh...ok." Marlene centered all her thoughts and concentration on the materia he'd given her and was pleasently surprised with the round crystal disolved into her hand. "Look at that!"

"Now attack me." Sephiroth ordered.

"What?" Marlene was dumbfounded.

"Attack me with your materia."

"I..I can't..." She started to tremble.

"It's alright, Marlene, you won't hurt me. But you need to practice." Sephiroth tried to comfort her. "Besides, we're going to do battle with Jenova...she likes to play mind games, she could try to through you off by disguising herself as your friend. After all, to change one's looks, voice, and words is the power of Jenova. You have to be able to attack her even if she looks like your friend." He tossed her some more materia. "Equip yourself."

Sephiroth turned away and, grabbing Tifa's hand, walked toward the other end of the yard.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Tifa inquired as they walked briskly toward the fence.

"Preparing the poor child. Her father did her the same diservice that we did our own children...he didn't teach her how to fight. So I'm going to teach her now."

Tifa blushed at the kind gesture, however gruff it may have sounded. She said nothing, but only nodded her approval.

"Are you finished Marlene?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. Denzel, do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, sure." He produced a giant shuriken from nowhere. "Equiped and everything!"

"Good, you and Marlene will be a team. Tifa and I will be your opponents. Ready youselves and attack us." Sephiroth was started to feel the rhythm of being the great general again.

Marlene started trembling, she had no idea what to do, she'd never gotten herself into a fight before and using materia was scary in itself. Thet last time she used materia was when she was 6 and she'd only thrown one at the remnant, Loz, striking him in the head to no effect. Now she was actually about to use the magic at her disposal.

"I c-cant, I'm afraid." Marlene bit her lip.

"Marlene, you can't afford to be afraid." Sephiroth warned. "You need to be able to do this."

Still, Marlene cringed at the thought of attacking him.

"Alright, Marlene, if you won't attack me...then I'll have to attack _you_!" He charged at her. "Defend yourself!"

He brought the blunt edge of his sword down upon her. She managed to jump out of the way at the last minute. Sephiroth lunged at her again. Again she bounced out of the way. As he charged at her once more, Denzel rushed between them and cast bolt on him. Sephiroth was forced still and waited for the electric effects to subside, it didn't hurt him too bad, just stunned him a lttle.

"Good." He praised Denzel before casting ice on him. Just as Denzel was about to taste frost, Marlene's heart and mind both paused as she contered the ice attack with a little of her own magic and tossed a fireball at Sephiroth forcing his attack to become void. Some of Sephiroth's hair became slightly singed and he felt the force of the heat on his face. He backed up and leaned against his sword, catching his breath from the excercise. Was he really this much out of shape?

As soon as he'd recouped, Sephiroth approached her. "You finally attacked me."

"Yeah..."

"I think I understand. You're afraid to attack me because you're afraid of hurting a friend...however when I threaten the lives of your other friends, this forces you to react so they can be protected. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Marlene dropped her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not very talented at fighting..."

"Don't be ashamed, sweetie." Tifa put her arms around her. "It's difficult the first time you're in battle...but it gets easier as you go along."

"Really?"

Tifa thought on it a moment. "You seemed to have little regard for protecting youself, perhaps its because you trust Sephiroth in your subconcious; you knew he wouldn't really try to hurt you...that's why you wouldn't defend yourself against him. However, you don't trust him enough not hurt Denzel...so when it seemed like he was in danger, you stepped in to help him. You need to be able to do that with all your opponents, however, you also need to be able to defend _yourself_."

"I know..." Marlene was still upset though.

"It's ok, honey, you did very good for your first fight. Don't worry, you'll get in plenty of practice on our way to find Seraphim. And when it's time to face Jenova..._if_ you fight her...you'll be alright."


	10. Chapter IX: Wanderer

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter IX: Wanderer**

The motorcycle screeched to a halt at the base of a rock face. The jutting cliff provided shade from the burning sun and Seraphim was prompted to put down his hood. It was then that the blonde man could really see the long silvery locks that dominated his companion's head. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard at the sight of him...how he looked so dreadfully like his father.

"It's getting dark soon." He said coldly. "We're camping here tonight, go get some wood will you?"

Seraphim looked around, wondering where he'd find wood in such a desolate place. But he did as he was told and started searching for something for a fire.

The blonde man leaned against his bike and watched the boy obediantly hunting for twigs. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone. It was an item he'd not used much for personal purposes; mostly using it for business. He stared at the wolf's head on the screen and deliberated making a certain call. He turned his eyes back up at the boy. His mother must miss him desperately. His thumb hovered over the button to conjure up his contacts, but in a split second decision, he shut the phone and replaced it in his pocket. He'd take the silly child home as soon as he'd delivered his parcel to Junon and that would be the end of it.

Seraphim returned to their campsite with an armful of branches he'd broken off of some dead shrubbery.

"Good job." The man commended him and he quickly arranged the branches into a suitable position and lit them on fire with his lighter.

Seraphim smiled and sat down. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving!" He clutched his growling stomach.

"Let's see." The man reached into his bags and searched around noisily until he came across a couple cans of beans. Producing a small sauce pan from the same bag, he unloaded the cans into the pot and held it carefully over the flames. "I promise a real meal when we make it to Junon."

Seraphim nodded and waited eagerly for the beans to heat up.

"So, what's a young kid like you doing out in a place like this?"

Seraphim gulped as he turned his eyes up to meet the man's bright blue ones. He then turned his gaze back to the fire.

"I'm searching for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I've never actually met...but...I...I just..." He searched for the right words. "I...can _feel_ her...she needs me to find her."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know." Seraphim wrapped his coat around him as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Hmph." The man scooted closer to him and handed him a spoon, placing the pot on a stone between them so they could share. "What's your name?" He knew his name even before he spoke.

"Seraphim."

"_Seraphim_...you don't have a last name?" The man prodded playfully.

"Seraphim Valentine."

"Ah." He was curious as to what name her family would have. "Not a bad name."

"Uhh...thanks?" Seraphim eyeballed the man for a moment. "So what's your name?"

The man smirked. "My name is of no consequence."

"Should I just call you 'Old Guy' then? Come on, who are you?"

"Who am I and what my name is are two different questions. I know your name is Seraphim, but who are you?"

Seraphim thought about it for a moment and saw his logic. He then straightened up his back and announced majestically, "I am the first-born son of Sephiroth."

The man bowed his head and said, "Are you? Are you the son of Sephiroth...or...your mother?"

Seraphim narrowed his eyes at him. "Both are my parents, what is the difference?"

"Are you your father's son, or your mother's son?" He took an idle bite of beans. "Which do you idolize more?"

Seraphim furrowed his brow. He was unsure how to answer such a question. "The truth is...when I was very little, my mom used to tell me stories about when she was young and I used to wish I could have been with her on her quests."

"How come? I'm sure her journey was parilous."

"Yeah...but...there was someone she talked about, I forget his name...She stopped telling me these stories when I got older so I don't really remember much...But there was a guy, a warrior that lead mom and her friends on their journey...I think he was who I idolized..." Seraphim's eyes glazed over as he tried his best to recount the long forgotten stories. "I remember my dad making me a wooden sword when I interested in learning...I used to play with my brothers and pretend that I was the hero that my mom talked about..."

The man's heart pounded heavily as he listened.

"...I never told my dad about the play-fantasy I had; I kind of had a feeling that he didn't really like my mom telling me those stories...Maybe that's why she stopped." He shifted in his spot.

The man felt a sense of anxiety pull his stomach, he remembered the woman who loved him and how he pushed her away, he remembered when she told him she was with child and how he refused to accept it and attempt to love it. So he left and he was alone. The child was not to blame, nor was the mother, or even the father, the only one to blame was himself. Now that very same child sat before him and inadvertently confessed to having idolized him. He didn't know how to respond the feelings flooding his body and mind, nor how to respond to the child.

"Cloud Strife."

Seraphim looked up at him. "Huh?"

"My name is Cloud Strife, and I am...nobody."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was in the lead of the group as they trekked through the wasteland surrounding Midgar. He looked back over his shoulder at Tifa and the others. Each of them showed signs of exhaustion, but they kept up with him well.<p>

"We'll rest in Kalm." He promised as they neared the grasslands.

"Good, I'd love some food." Denzel moaned as they reached the flat grassy terrain.

"Restaurants are few and far between." Tifa warned. "We won't necessarily be sleeping at an inn every night either."

"I know..." He replied as he noticed Marlene slipping further behind. He ducked back and grabbed her hand, pulling up to the group.

"Thank you." She blushed as their eyes met. Denzel smiled and squeezed her hand tighter.

Sephiroth saw this brief exchange and turned his eyes back forward. His heart leapt in his chest as remembered what Seraphim had told him the other day. 'I think I'm in love with Marlene', he'd confessed._ Well, my son, perhaps you were right about Marlene and Denzel. _He saw the semblance between them and his relationship with Tifa and Cloud. It was heart breaking, that his own son may have to endure the same pain.

* * *

><p>"There's only two rooms available." The woman behind the counter said regretfully. Sephiroth had asked for three, but it seemed that they had double up.<p>

"Alright, I'll take them." He turned to Tifa. "Who is bunking with who then?"

She looked at Marlene and Denzel who where waiting in front of the fireplace. "Hmm...well..."

"How about you and Marlene and I and Denzel?" Sephiroth didn't wait for her answer.

"They're not kids anymore, they can share a room." Tifa said in their defense

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him?" She was taken aback. "With what? Marlene? They are both adults..."

"Yes I know...but I don't what them to be alone together."

Tifa smiled and blushed. "You've got that over-protective father syndrome going...I was thinking that would wait until Demetria was older."

"It's not that."

"What then?"

"Seraphim." Sephiroth gulped.

"What's he got to do with them?"

"Tifa...Seraphim called me the other day...just before he went missing." He chewed on his bottom lip and sighed heavily. "He told me that he was in love with Marlene..."

Tifa's brow knitted and she looked at back the two near the fire. "So you want to do what you can to keep them from being together?"

Sephiroth said nothing.

"That's so selfish of you." She turned to the lady who brought them their keys and took one over to Marlene, sending her with Denzel up to the assigned room. She returned to Sephiroth. "Let the girl chose who _she_ wants to be with...she'll pick what's best for herself."

As she was about to charge angrily away, Sephiroth grabbed Tifa's hand and hauled her up to their room. She fought to free herself from his grasp as he struggled to unlock the door. As he managed to get inside, he forced her ahead of him and tossed her on the bed, kicking the door closed behind them. As she landed on the bed, Tifa was up again.

"What are you doing, Sephiroth?"

"Hush, do you want to get us kicked out?" He hissed at her.

"Why's this so important?" She quieted down.

Sephiroth glowered at her. "You're a mother, and you don't think your own child's feelings are important?"

"Wh-what? Of course they are!"

"So why do you spoil my plans?"

"You're trying to play match-maker for our son and Marlene? She is much, much _older_ than him, the chances of her returning his feelings are - "

"You don't think our son is good enough for her?"

"No...it's not that...I just...don't think she yet realizes that Seraphim is no longer a child."

"So you think she'll love Denzel more?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Denzel definately fancies her, that much is certain." Sephiroth turned to her. "Alright, have it your way."

He shed his coat and chest guard, followed by his boots and pants. Tifa followed momentarily, shedding her own clothing and laying them on the chair near the bed. "We could've shared a room, considering there are two beds." She chose the one opposite Sephiroth and rolled over with her back to him.

"Why are you sleeping over there?"

"Because you're in that one."

"Tifa, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm sick of being with selfish men. Did her feelings ever occur to you? No, all you thought about was only Seraphim's feelings."

"Tifa..."

"Quiet, Sephiroth." She bit her lip and swallowed har.

"This isn't just about Marlene is it?"

She remained quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I see similiarities between them and us. I want Marlene to have the same chance that I did, to freely chose her mate and understand the reason."

"What was your reason for chosing me?"

"You loved me completely without condition. You sought to right the wrongs..."

Sephiroth narrowed his dragon eyes at her. "Is that truly the reason? If that's the case then why did you run so easily back to Cloud? It was nearly a year later that you returned...with a baby in your arms."

"What are you saying?" Tifa remained still, not turning to face him.

"Did you come back because you loved me, or because Cloud didn't want your child?" He waited patiently for her to answer. She didn't respond. "When _you're_ ready to stop being selfish, I'll listen to you."


	11. Chapter X: Love

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter X: Love**

"So what now?" Marlene asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't know, wanna talk?" Denzel kicked off his shoes and chose one of the beds to occupy. Marlene took the one opposite him and shed her jacket and boots.

"What's one your mind?"

Denzel smiled and felt his blood rush to every corner of his body, his heart pumped overtime and his manhood swelled. On his mind, was the image of Marlene's silken, ivory skin wrapped in crimson satin sheets, her long dark hair sprawling over the bed, candlelight glazing her with a golden glow.

"Actually, Marlene...I was wondering if...How do you feel about Seraphim?"

Marlene blushed and felt her pulse quicken. "Uh...well, I've loved him since his birth...he's alwasy been like a little brother to me."

"Yeah?" Denzel suddenly felt more confident.

"Yes. But lately, I've felt a little strange, like he wants us to be more than that."

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know yet."

Denzel felt like he only had this one chance to win her; they'd only be alone this one time. "I know what I want."

Marlene felt her face flush when Denzel neared her. "What?"

"Marlene...I want...you."

"Huh?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Me?"

Denzel reached out and took her hands. "I've been hoping that you'd be the first to say something, but I guess I'll say it...I love you."

"You do?" Marlene replied breathily. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too." He leaned in closer to her.

"I...I...I'm flattered, Denzel, but I don't know."

"Just kiss me then...and decide later." He pressed his lips against hers delicately, electric tingles rushed through his body.

Marlene sat still, unsure of how to proceed. At length, she put her hands on his shoulers, inching closer to him. She kissed him back shyly, her heart was threatening the strength of her body. Her nerves spiked and she felt like she'd shudder to death.

Finally, Denzel pulled back slightly, releasing her lips, but still holding her. His lips were trembling furiously as he moved in to kiss her again, but Marlene backed away from him, pushing him off and getting up. She staggered toward the window, a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart thundering in her ears and the thrumming beneath her fingertips. The kiss sent shockwaves pulsing throughout her body...but it didn't leave her breathless, urgent for more. She always thought that a kiss of love was supposed to leave on a trembling puddle of passion...but she didn't feel that; she was a trembling puddle of...guilt. For some reason she felt utterly guilty for putting her lips on Denzel's. She felt a sense of betrayal looming over her.

"What's wrong?" Denzel approached her, putting his arms around her. "Marlene, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing, Denzel." Marlene whimpered.

"Marlene, something on your mind...you can tell me."

She turned around to face him, putting her hands on his chest. She looked up at his face. His emerald eyes seemed to gaze through her own. She pushed him away.

"Denzel...do you really love me?" The words just seemed to slide out of her mouth. Denzel gazed at her for a moment before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really love me?" Her voice was more domineering this time.

Denzel remained silent for a moment. "Yes...I just told you I do."

"Then...if you love me...could you forgive me if I don't return your feelings?"

Denzel dropped his hands.

"You...don't love me?"

"That's not true...I do love you...just not the way you want me to." She caressed his cheek and turned her pained gaze away from his.

Returning to her bed, Marlene's mind was aflood with thoughts of both her men: Denzel and Seraphim...Seraphim...

Denzel continued to gaze out of the window into the night. His mind was quickly filling with negativity and agony.

"Do you love Seraphim? Like that?"

Marlene turned back toward him. She didn't know what to say.

"Marlene." He went back to her. "Marlene, please." He attempted to kiss her again, but she shied away from him.

"Get off!" She hopped to her feet and headed for the door. As she turned the knob, she spoke. "If you really care so much about me...then you can forgive me." She exited the room.

Denzel sat upon the bed, unsure of how to react to such a rejection.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Tifa lie awake in separate beds, staring at opposite walls. Neither of them could sleep. Tifa was so used to being securely held in Sephiroth's arms and Sephiroth was so used to holding her there, that they found sleep utterly impossible. At length, Sephiroth got up and dressed.<p>

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked as apprehension springed into life inside of her.

"To pick up a prostitute." He slammed the door behind him.

"You fucking cock!" She screamed as she grabbed the phonebook from the nightstand, and hurled at the door. She fell back into her pillows, bawling. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard. Perhaps, she would cry herself to sleep.

Sephiroth stormed down the hallway, fury was rising inside of him with every step. But why? He couldn't place a finger on it. His head was rapidly filling with a plethera of negative thoughts, images he thought long dead and buried. He felt like he did when he discovered his false origins in the basement of the Shinra Manor, how he felt when he burned down Nibelheim...the same kind of powerful insanity that took him over only days prior. He was feeling it all return...and he couldn't decide if he hated it...or if he liked it. He felt almost god-like again...Pausing in the middle of the street...when did he get outside?...Sephiroth shook his head. These thoughts need to get out! He blinked a few times and caught his breath. He wasn't that man anymore, he already had everything he wanted; he didn't need this now. Sephiroth looked around himself to make sure he hadn't created a scene. Good, he hadn't. With a heavy exhale, he sat down on a bench to blow off some steam. He hadn't really come out looking for a woman, that excuse that just kind of escaped his lips; he didn't know where it came from.

* * *

><p>Marlene walked slowly and silently down the hall toward Sephiroth and Tifa's room. She hoped she wasn't bothering them, but she needed to talk to Tifa. With anxiety rolling around in her stomach, she tapped meekly on the door. In a moment of curiosity, she turned the knob, finding that the door was unlocked. She knocked again.<p>

Tifa sat up out of bed and wiped her eyes the best she could, she tossed her pants back on and answered the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Marlene?"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all, come in." Tifa opened the door for her and turned on the light before entering the bathroom to clean her face.

Marlene sat on her bed and tucked her feet up underneath her, waiting for Tifa to return. When she emerged, Marlene saw that she was upset.

"Have you been crying?" It was then that she noticed that Sephiroth was gone. "Did you two have a fight?"

Tifa forced a trembling smile, and sat down beside her. "No, sweetie...we just had a little disagreement."

"Tifa...I'm not a kid anymore...you can tell me what happened." Marlene took her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's really nothing to fuss about. We're both just worried about Seraphim, that's all." She sniffed. "So what's up, honey, why are you out of bed?"

"Denzel and I...also had a little disagreement."

"Over what?"

"Denzel...told me that he loves me...and he kissed me." She quivered a little. "And I didn't like it. Tifa...how did you feel when you first kissed Cloud?"

"Oh...damn..." She sighed, trying to stretch her memory back so far. "It...was like...nothing I'd ever felt before. Your first kiss with the one you love surpasses all other kisses you'll ever have. I had my first kiss when I was 20, Cloud and I were sitting on the plains outside the Highwind, Meteor was falling...and we both thought that was our last night alive. So Cloud and I spent it together. Neither of us really knew what to say, so we just let our bodies do the talking. I don't know what it was like for him, but for me it was one of the most perfect moments of my life. When his lips touched mine...nothing mattered anymore, the world was at peace for an instant and I felt fire alight my entire body, sizzling under my skin and robbing me of my breath. That kiss led to more kisses and those kisses led to everything else and the next thing I knew I'd given myself comepletely to him." She blushed, remembering clearly the first time she and Cloud made love. Her tears were long forgotten in that instant and she smiled.

Marlene blushed and bit her lip to stifle a grin. "I didn't feel that." She sighed, her smile faltering. "My heart was pounding, but I didn't feel engulfed in the flames of passion..."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't think I care about Denzel like that. I love him, I really do...but more like a brother, or a best friend."

"I'm sure he understands." Tifa tried to reassure her, but Marlene shook her head.

"He probably hates me now...I didn't want to hurt him...but I..." Her eyes glistened with impending tears.

"Shh...hush." Tifa put her arms around her. "He doesn't hate you, Marlene. If he really cares, he'll let it go. He'll take joy in your happiness..."

Marlene leaned into Tifa's embrace and sniffled. "Can I ask another question?"

"Anything."

"What's it like...the first time you make love?" The question really had no catalyst, except the fact that Tifa had just mentioned it.

"It's different for everyone. Sometimes it's the most wonderful thing you could ever do...sometimes...it's the worst mistake you could ever make."

"What was it like for you? With Cloud." Marlene sat up so she could listen to Tifa's story.

"It was beautiful. Uncomfortable though; we were on the ground...it's better if you're in a bed. But, I wouldn't trade that moment for the world. He made me warm, through touches and caresses...he kissed me almost the entire time. When he finally...put it in...it hurt so bad...but the pain didn't last long, it's really more like a dull ache, like you're having horrible menstrual cramps. But, I've heard some women don't feel pain at all...others, much more. I did bleed, but not much."

"Oh..." Marlene looked at her hands and bit her lip. "I've never had sex before. I feel embarrassed about that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in my mid twenties and I'm still a virgin." She gnashed her teeth together. "I feel stupid sometimes."

"Don't." Tifa lifted her chin. "You're not stupid. You just weren't ready before, everyone is ready at different times. It's not something that you should rush into; it needs to be with the one you love...you need to be sure, because it could leave you feeling ruined afterward."

"I don't want to feel that way."

"No." Tifa petted her hair. "You need to be certain."

"So what was your first time with Sephiroth like?"

Tifa hesitated, but she told her the truth anyway. "My first time with Sephiroth...was anything but beautiful. It was full of anger, disgust, hatred, pain...when he did it to me...I wanted to kill myself." Tifa felt her eyes begin to water again.

"Wh-what, really? But...the the two of you seem so happy together."

"Yeah, well...our first time together wasn't so wonderful. He...imposed himself on me."

"He...Tifa..." Her voice quivered. "Did Sephiroth rape you?"

"I wouldn't call it rape...I told him to do it. He had declared his want of me and I told him that if he wanted me so much, then just take me. And he did."

"Tifa..." Marlene felt sick to her stomach.

"Marlene, don't tell anyone about this...you're the only person that knows besides me and him. To this very day, Sephiroth is still ashamed about what he did..."

"How could you ever forgive him?"

"Because I love him. But...the second time with him...was so much more pleasant. I went to him of my own accord, and...it was so perfect, I wouldn't change a thing." She smiled reassuringly at her and sighed heavily. "I told Sephiroth, that if he truly wanted me to be his wife, that he would have to prove his love to me."

"And I'm assuming he did?"

"He loved me enough...to let me go. When Cloud rescued me from him...Sephiroth put up a good fight to keep me there...but in the end, he let me go. And he didn't try to bring me back."

"I don't understand."

"When you truly fall in love, you will understand that sometimes love is full of pain, and sometimes you have to give up what you want. You'll understand, that the happiness of the one you want, is far more important than your own. That's why he let me go."

"Love is so complicated." Marlene brushed at her eye, as if daring her tears to fall. "And, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>Seraphim was in sheer bliss under the fluffy comforter. The bed was so warm and ridiculously soft, however, he still evaded sleep. He and Cloud had made it to Junon only a few hours prior, eaten and checked in to the inn. Seraphim stayed behind in their room to watch television while Cloud went to deliver his parcel. Seraphim had retired to bed long before Cloud finally slinked into the room, but didn't sleep a wink.<p>

When Cloud pushed the door open, he was surprised when Seraphim rolled over and looked at him.

"Still awake?" Cloud flipped on the light and unbuckled his harness, letting it fall to the floor with a clunk. It was followed momentarily by his pauldron, gloves, and boots.

"I can't sleep."

"Can't sleep. You sound like me when I was your age." Cloud sat down on the bed. "Got something on your mind?"

Seraphim sat up and rested his back against the headboard. "Yeah."

"You look worried."

"Sort of."

"Are you regretting leaving home? I'm sure your mother is crying right now."

"No...actually, I was thinking about a girl." Seraphim confessed quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"Cloud...have you ever been in love?"

Cloud smirked and dropped his head, his eyes resting on the floor.

"Yeah, I've been in love. In fact, I'm still in love."

Seraphim was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a little younger than you, I had a terrible crush on a girl. I did everything I could to get her to notice me. One day I made the choice to join ShinRa's elite military faction, SOLDIER, to impress her."

"And?"

"And I didn't make it. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't face her afterward. I didn't call or write, certain that she'd be disappointed and think I was a loser. When we met again years later, I was about 21. She was the one trying to get my attention. I don't know what happened, but I kind of lost interest in her, but slowly she began to rekindle the old flame that had burned inside of me and I called her my girlfriend. But then, I made friends with another woman...and she completely stole my heart."

"So what happened with your girlfriend?"

"I still cared about her. But she tried to give us space and insisted that my happiness was her happiness and she gave us her blessing."

"That's very kind of her."

"Yeah, that's just the kind of woman she is. But...my new girlfriend was murdered soon after."

"Murdered?"

"Yes...killed in cold blood, by a monster. I never could forgive myself for letting her die. I tried to let go and move on. My ex-girlfriend welcomed me back into her arms and I attempted to live a loving life with her. We got married and tried to have children. But, as fate would have it, she never carried to term."

"That's awful." Could this story get any sadder?

"Not as awful as what I did to her." Cloud laid down and closed his eyes. "I blamed her for everything. I let her inability to give me children aggrivate me and I lost myself in the memories of the other woman. So I left her all alone...I abandoned her."

"You just left?"

"Yeah. She got kidnapped afterward. When I rescued her, I found out she'd slept with the man and became pregnant from him. I wanted her...but nothing to do with her child."

"Why?"

"Her child's father is the man that murdered my girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"I was ready to settle down and be the husband she deserved, but she told me she was pregnant by the one person I truly hate...I had to leave again. This time she let me go, and returned to her child's father...and married him."

Seraphim's eyes were alight with shock. Never before had he heard such an outrageous story! Cloud sighed heavily with contempt and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Do you know why I told you this?"

Seraphim only shook his head.

"So that you may undersand that love is full of disappointment and pain. Few are lucky enough to experience perfect love and perfect trust."

"My parents." Seraphim finally spoke.

"Huh?" Cloud opened one eye to peer up at him.

"My parents are deeply in love, they have been ever since before I can remember. I don't recall hearing them complain or fight...my father has never struck my mother and vice versa."

"Well, they are the lucky ones." Cloud grinned painfully.

"Your wife...do you want her back?"

"Yes." Cloud bit his lip, trying to keep it from trembling. "It wasn't until she was completely gone from me that I truly realized how much she meant to me. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would do right by her from the very beginning. I would've stayed faithful and not left her in the first place."

"What about your girlfriend who was murdered?"

"I thought she was my true love...but you know something? Sometimes what matters most to you...will be staring you in the face from the get go...and you won't realize it until it's too late. My _wife_ was my true love and it took me this long to understand that." He set his jaw and bit back a moan of despair.

"It's so confusing." Seraphim dropped his head and stared at the threads in his blanket.

"That's what love is...it can either be the most beautiful or the most terrible thing on the planet. So about that girl...the one on _your_ mind."

"Her name is Marlene."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Nice...so what's she like."

"She's more than a pretty face; she'd got it all...I don't know where to begin describing her."

"And you don't have to. I think I already know." Cloud's mouth turned up in a grin. _You've caught the eye of a good boy, Marlene_.

"Is that how you feel about your wife?"

"Yes."

"Marlene is perfect...she's older than me though. I love her so much...but I don't know how to say it to her."

"Don't say anything. My wife never knew how to tell me...so she showed me though her actions._ Show_ her you love her; one day the words will come."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Cloud looked up at him once more. "But a word to the wise...you keep her safe, cherish every moment you have with her no matter what. You won't really understand how severely precious she is to you until she's gone forever."

"I never knew how complicated love was." Seraphim settled back down in his bed.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Cloud yawned, reached up to turn off the light. "I'm catching a boat to Costa Del Sol tomorrow, from there I'm headed to Cosmo Canyon to deliver more packages. Are you in or out?"

"Count me in. You still haven't taught me how use materia."


	12. Chapter XI: A Word to the Wise

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XI: A Word to the Wise**

Denzel wondered around outside until he saw Sephiroth sitting alone on a bench. He wasn't exactly Sephiroth's biggest fan and wished he'd leave the picture, but right now he really needed some male guidence.

"Can I sit?" Denzel asked quietly. Sephiroth released a careless grunt, letting him know that he didn't mind. Denzel sat down and the two remained silent for a while.

"So what's the matter?" Sephiroth inquired. "I'd have thought you'd be having fun with Marlene."

"I thought the same of you and Tifa."

"Yeah well, married couples never get along one hundred percent of the time." Sephiroth murmured.

"Yeah, my parents argured alot."

"Your parents?"

"The ones that adopted me from Cloud and Tifa."

"Ah." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Since I was little, I've had three set's of parents. Cloud and Tifa were my favorite." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.

"I've never had any parents." Sephiroth sighed.

"None at all?"

Sephiroth remained silent, not wishing to elaborate. Denzel didn't pry, obviously he struck a nerve somwhere deep. He wanted to talk to Sephiroth about his feelings, but sensed that he didn't want to listen. So, he talked to himself inside his head. Denzel was so devistated when Cloud and Tifa told him they found a home for him. He thought that eveything was good. Cloud had defeated Kadaj, they were cured, and he Tifa got married. Denzel was hoping that they'd adopt him too. They were all happy when Tifa was going have her baby, but she miscarried and that's when things started to degrade. At the time, Denzel was only 10, so he couldn't really understand why things happened the way they did. He had cried and cried and begged Cloud not to let them take him away...but he didn't listen, saying that it was better this way. "I thought they didn't love me, that I was just a burden of an orphan to them." Denzel was unaware that he'd spoken aloud until Sephiroth replied.

"Maybe...you should tell Tifa how you feel."

"I don't know how."

"Tell her what you just said."

"Easier said than done."

"Damn it, boy...everything in life is easier said than done. Cloud and I haven't been friends since he about 16-years-old...do you know how hard it was for him to fight me?"

Denzel shook his head.

"Harder than you could possibly imagine, but he did it and won every time."

"You sound kind of proud of him."

Sephiroth was inclined to remain silent. "Just leave it be boy." He crossed his arms. "I know Marlene said something to you and that's why you're out here. I don't need to hear the details."

"What should I do?"

"Leave it be, and let her make the decisions." Sephiroth sighed indignantly. "Denzel, the way you feel right now...you feel like you can't live without her, like she's the center of the universe."

"Yeah, that's...exactly how I feel."

"That's because it's true. Women...life is hell with them in it...but its worse when they're not. Denzel, let me tell you a little secret. It's something you won't discover until you've been married for a long time."

"What?" Denzel leaned in closer to hear this secret wisdom.

"When you begin, you are certain that she's your bitch...You are the king of the world...but in time, you'll discover...with great disappoinment...that's just what she_ wants _you to think...In horrible, ugly reality, _you_ are _her_ bitch!"

Denzel's face became alight with unspeakable terror. How could that possibly be the case? Surely Sephiroth was just picking on him, but he seemed serious enough, perhaps Denzel should heed this warning. Women are very domineering...and everyone has the last word and gets away with it. Denzel shivered and turned questioning eyes up to his new mentor.

Sephiroth sensed the confusion in him and sighed heavily. "A word to the wise, boy...it's best to remain silent and appear ignorant than to speak and remove all doubt."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly."

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is materia?"<p>

"Materia is crystalized mako. It enhances your abilities when absorbed." Cloud explained as they looked out over the water. "Hold your cure materia in your hand and tell yourself that you want it."

Seraphim did as he was told and felt the unique sensation of the crystal sinking into his flesh. It was warm and he felt light somehow. Cloud, in a split second, produced a knife and cut Seraphim on the leg. Seraphim reeled back and on instinct, placed his hands on the wound, unconciously urging himself to be heeled. And he was.

"What?"

"That's cure materia, it'll heal wounds and restore your stamina."

"That's so cool..." Seraphim examined the place where he'd been cut and found no trace of it.

"If you use it too much you'll run out of magical energy...but potions do the same thing, but don't drink too many potions; they'll give you cavities."

"Please teach me the others."

Cloud spent the rest of the trip explaining the different types and cused of materia. He demonstrated nearly every one with the exception of summons as they would prove disastrous aboard a ship.

The ride from Junon from Costa Del Sol would take a good day and half, so Seraphim had plenty of free time to work on his magic. Cloud, on the other hand, just sat back and observed. Tifa raised a find young man, and Cloud couldn't have been more proud. The only thing he wasn't proud of was the fact that he hadn't helped her out. Cloud was still in shock over having saved the life of a boy who could have been his son. He wished he could go back to that day and tell her that he'd care for her and her child. But it was too late now and the past couldn't be changed. The boy smiled and laughed whenever he'd succeed in creating whatever it was he was trying to do...every one of his smiles looked like hers...his eyes glittered with happiness and they shined the way hers always did. it was uncanny how this boy so resembled his mother...and Cloud found himself wishing that Seraphim was blonde with blue eyes; Cloud found himself wishing that Seraphim was his son.

"You got any brothers or sisters?"

Seraphim calmed down. "Yeah, two brothers and a sister."

"Hmm, I was just wondering. Tell me, is your father good to your mother?"

"I already said they were completely in love."

"Right...you did say that..."

"Is something wrong, Cloud?"

"No, nothing at all. Continue with your magic."

Cloud wanted so badly to tell Seraphim who he really was, and tell him that he was sorry for running out on him and his mother. But something inside of Cloud forced his silence. He couldn't say anything; it was too difficult and too painful. As the day drew to a close, Cloud and Seraphim retired to the cabin they shared and Cloud produced a deck of cards and coaxed him into a game. Throughout the game, Cloud continued to quietly adore Seraphim. He smiled to himself behind his fan of cards and imagined what it would have been like to play this game with him as a child. What it would have been like to be a father. His heart climbed up his throat just thinking about it. Cloud contained his emotions as easily as he always did, though even with years of practicing a stoic facade, a single tear managed to escape his dry eyes.

"Are you alright?" Seraphim's voice brought Cloud back to reality.

"Yeah, sure, my eyes are just watering; I must be tired." Cloud wiped the tear away and smiled. "Let's put this away tonight and go to bed. We can play again tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>"Seraphim...what ware you doing?" <em> The woman urged. _"I thought you were coming to me!"_

"I am coming, I'm just curious. I want to see some of the world first and I promise I will come to you."

_"Do not forget about me, Seraphim." _

"I will not forget, I swear I will come."

Seraphim woke up.

"Bad dream?" Cloud uttered from his bed.

"I dunno..." Seraphim yawned. "Cloud? have you ever felt like you were being drawn toward something that you couldn't control?"

"Maybe."

"Remember that woman I'm looking for? Well I'm kind of scared of her."

"How come?"

"I feel the uncontrollable force of her urging me to come...but I'm afraid of what will happen when I get there."

"Then don't go."

"But I'm also afraid of what will happen if I don't." Seraphim trembled a little. "She's already mad that I'm not there yet."

"Who is she?" Cloud grabbed an MRE from his pack and nonchalantly poured water into it to eat it up.

"I don't know...but she needs me to go to her." Seraphim got up and took the MRE that Cloud offered him. "I think she wants something from me...or wants me to do something."

"And you feel like you're being drawer to her?"

Seraphim nodded as he stirred the rice around in the packet.

Jenova. Who else could it be? He is Sephiroth's son after all, which means that he as Jenova cells inside of him. But, if Seraphim is being called, what about his siblings and of course Sephiroth himself? Cloud gulped down a hard lump in his throat. If that's the case then Cloud couldn't let him reach his destination.

As the ship docked in Costa Del Sol, Cloud unchained his motorcycle from where it was secured inside the cargo bay and pushed the massive vehicle outside and down the ramp. "Come on kid, let's go." Instead of revving up the engine as soon as they hit land, Cloud just walked the gaint bike through town. Seraphim followed questioningly, wondering if maybe he'd run out of gas. His curiousity spiked however when they passed the gas station and he was still pushing.

Seraphim had never been to Costa Del Sol before, and was astonished at the number of cute tanned girls in bikinis filling the town. Any boy his age would be in heaven...and that's exactly where Seraphim thought he was.

"This way." Cloud chuckled when Seraphim had paused to oggle a few girls. He quickly snapped out of his daze and followed Cloud into a garage where he parked the bike and then continued up a stairs on the outside of the building where Cloud produced a key and unlocked the door.

"What's this place?"

"This is my house." Cloud grinned at him and tossed his pack on the couch as he walked inside.

"This is your house?" Seraphim was in utter awe. The delivery business must be lucrative!

"We'll take a rest here for a few days. Do you mind?"

"Do I mind?" Seraphim's jaw hit the floor. "You live on a beach full of hot, half-naked chicks and you're asking me if I mind?"

"I'm glad you see things my way." Good, Cloud thought, this'll help keep his mind off of Jenova.


	13. Chapter XII: Black Materia

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XII: Black Materia **

Seraphim couldn't help but want to wander around. Cloud was still sleeping; Seraphim however had been awake for hours. Getting dressed, he slipped out of the the house and wondered looked around outside. The sun hadn't quite come up yet and the town was still sleeping. A couple of vendors with outdoor booths were just starting to set up shop. The air was cool, the sounds of the ocean's gentle roar more prominent without the buzz of tourists to drown it out. Seraphim moseyed across the road and down the staircase that led to the beach. The beach was vacant, not a soul bothering to enjoy it in the early morning. Seraphim continued downward and stood at the water's edge, taking in the scent of the ocean and the breeze as it swept through his long silver hair. He closed his eyes as he took pleasure in the feel of the wind, letting it envelop and caress him as it blew endlessly from afar. Then Seraphim saw a glow from behind his eyelids, a faint reddish anomaly that hadn't been there prior.

Opening his eyes, Seraphim saw the sun peaking from under the seemingly endless body of water. It cast a glow, a stream of light for miles. The waves sparkled like diamonds and Seraphim swore he'd never seen anything more breathtaking in nature before. The sun slowly rose up, chasing away the night and flushing out the moon and stars in its path. The giant fiery god of the morning soon took its place in the sky, calling forth the planet's inhabitants from their slumber.

Sure enough, the people of Costa Del Sol soon started flooding the streets and then the beach, Seraphim was a little disappointed to see the once pristine terrain invaded by human intruders, but at the same time, felt their elation as they rushed for the sparkling water, ready to play in the perpetual summer heat. Heat…Seraphim suddenly realized such a thing no longer bothered him. He was wearing his jacket too, but the sun and the warmth had no effect as they usually did. With a thoughtful smile, Seraphim turned and headed back to Cloud's house. As he approached the stairs leading up to the front door, a shirtless Cloud came out with a worried expression only to fade into a smile as he caught sight of Seraphim.

"I thought you'd run off." Cloud said, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Sorry to worry you." Seraphim apologized before looking back over his shoulder at the ocean. He moved over to the bridge and stood there watching the waves sparkle.

"It's a really beautiful view." Cloud sighed wistfully. "I bought this house when I was young just for that view."

Seraphim regarded him with a nod.

"I had promised to take my wife here for our honeymoon, but I never did."

"You didn't live here with her?"

"Nah, we ran our own businesses out of Edge. I bought this house more as a possible summer retreat, but I moved in full time when we divorced." Cloud turned away from the water and leaned against the side of the bridge.

"What sort of business did you have?"

"I ran a delivery business, and my wife had her own bar."

"Does she still run the bar?" Seraphim was curious if he'd seen her establishment on any previous trip to edge.

"Hell if I know…I think she gave it to a friend." Cloud yawned and stretched his arms high above his head.

Seraphim pushed his hair back over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak when a helicopter noise sent him looked to the skies. Cloud didn't seem fazed at all by it, as if it were a common sound for him. Cloud however did grimace a little at it, as if irritated by what it meant.

"Damn that Shinra." Cloud uttered in annoyance. "What the hell does he want now?"

Not even bothering to dress properly, Cloud waited patiently for the helicopter to land. Seraphim took mild interest in it as he watched the passengers disembark. There were three men and a woman in black suits accompanying a man in a wheelchair. The woman, a blonde, took the responsibility of pushing the chair as they made their way toward the bridge leading to Cloud's house.

"Who are those guys, Cloud?"

"Shinra and his Turks." Cloud hissed.

"Turks?" Seraphim felt like he'd heard the term before, though couldn't remember it.

"They're Rufus Shinra's henchmen."

"Oh yeah...he's the president of the Shinra Electric Power Company." Seraphim felt dumb right then.

"The one and only." Cloud muttered as the troop came forward.

As Shinra and his group approached, he looked up at the bridge where Cloud and Seraphim were waiting. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart froze in his chest and he almost wanted to run away. Was _Sephiroth_ really standing there with Cloud? As they came ever closer, he was both relieved and intrigued by the fact that this couldn't possibly be Sephiroth...a remnant maybe? Rufus's eyes remained glued to Seraphim, as if trying to determine what he was.

"Morning Rufus." Cloud yawned.

"Goodmorning Cloud." Shinra narrowed his eyes. "Who's this young man?"

Seraphim took a step backward and Cloud placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "This is Seraphim Valentine, Sephiroth's son."

"And Tifa is his mother?" A tall man with dark sunglasses inquired quietly.

"You know my mom?" Seraphim asked, but the man remained silent.

"Let's go inside." Cloud insisted.

As the group herded in, Seraphim turned to Cloud. "What are they doing here?"

"Remeber the package I had to deliver to Junon?"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stole a glance over his shoulder at Tifa. She was trudging quietly behind him, with her eyes to the ground. She looked pissed off about something and Sephiroth got angry just looking at her. In his opinion, she'd been acting like a selfish bitch since they left Kalm. He kept his eye on her for a moment, but finall tossed his gaze forward once more and growled. Tifa on the other hand, thought the same of him. To her, <em>he<em> was the selfish jerk, not her. Tifa was looked up at him, her eyes staring daggers into his back.

Did he really go out and find a whore the other night? She couldn't help but wonder if he was serious. He didn't return to the room until the next morning, leaving Tifa to wonder if he really betrayed her. The truth was, Sephiroth was only trying to upset her. In actuality, he spent the night talking with Denzel in the Tavern across town. But Tifa didn't know that, and she'd been angry with him since. She dared not talk to him about it, frightened of what he might say.

Denzel and Marlene also had some awkwardness. Marlene still couldn't forgive herself for rejecting him and Denzel still couldn't understand why.

They stayed apart from one another, neither couple so much as looking at each other. Each one stayed in closer proximity to their kind; clearly avoiding the opposite. It was a battle of the sexes, men against women, and the battle would be epic. Tifa and Marlene cleved together just as Sephiroth and Denzel found themselves doing, and soon they'd see who'd stick it out the longest. Sephiroth and Tifa both ached to hold each others hand, wishing desperately to lean close to each other's body, and reassure the other that their journey would not be in vain. But both refrained; worried that they'd be rejected by one another. It was painful and heartbreaking to endure.

Marlene, ever watchful, could see the distance between them. She knew that Sephiroth wanted to wait and let Tifa catch up to him, to offer her his hand and lend her some of his strength to continue on, and she could see Tifa wishing that he would. But she also saw that Sephiroth feared that he'd insult Tifa's independace by trying to assist her, and she also sensed that Tifa felt Sephiroth would become irritated if she asked him to wait for her to catch her breath.

It was as devistating to watch was it was experiance.

At great length, Tifa's legs gave out. She fell to the ground with a loud groan and Sephiroth halted when he heard her hit the ground. Marlene and Denzel rushed to help her up. Sephiroth just stood there, not wanting to turn around, chastising himself repeatedly for not carrying her before. Finally, Sephiroth turned and went to her. She sitting upright now, drinking some water that Denzel gave her.

"We need to go on." Sephiroth barked, louder than he'd intended.

"Tifa's tired, we need to rest." Marlene pleaded, she too feeling fatigue.

Tifa remained silent, but offered him a dirty look.

Sephiroth said nothing, instead he leaned down and picked her up.

"Put me down!" Tifa cried out, but Sephiroth held her soundly against his chest and carried her for several more miles before _he_ finally needed to rest.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing that to Junon for me." Rufus said cordially as he relaxed back in his chair. "I hope it wasn't too much for you to handle."<p>

"Not at all..." Cloud assured him. "That part of my life is over, I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Cloud...after all, you _do_ have Jenova cells inside of you. " His eyes drifted to Seraphim who reentered the room.

Cloud was about to respond when he noticed him. He didn't wish to speak to Rufus with the boy around, fearing he'd hear something he'd rather him not.

"Cloud, I'm going to the beach." Seraphim pointed to the shorts he borrowed from Cloud and started to head out the door.

"Wait, Seraphim." Rufus held out his hand and motioned for the boy to come forth. "Have seat, son."

Seraphim gulped and hesistated, but did as he was told.

"Seraphim, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok..."

Rufus produced a small box and placed it in his lap. Upon opening it, he revealed dark crystal, roughly the size of a tennis ball. "Do you know what this is?"

"Umm..." Seraphim looked at it for a moment, his brow furrowing. "It looks like some kind of materia."

"Very good, son. Do you know what it's for?"

"Rufus..." Cloud warned gently, but the wicked man just smirked at him.

"It's called Black Materia..."

"Black...materia?" Seraphim was curious.

"It's a special kind of materia that...summons a great but terrible magic called Meteor." Rufus explained, much to Cloud's dismay.

"Meteor...what's that?"

"It's just what it's called. A meteor that would come to destroy the Planet."

Seraphim's eyes flared and Rufus wanted to laugh at the level of terror he saw in them.

"Stop it, Rufus...Seraphim go on out..."

But Rufus ignored Cloud and implored Seraphim to stay. "Cloud brought this to Junon for me, I was wondering if you wanted it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was curious about if you'd use it or not...Sephiroth was quite passionate about it's destructive power."

"What the hell are you saying?" Seraphim's face was horror-struck and he turned to Cloud who just hung his head.

"Ah...so you don't know?"

"Know what? Cloud, what's going on?" Seraphim was starting to panic a little.

"I knew your father, boy...and Cloud knew him too."

Seraphim fought to swallow the lump that was starting to clog his throat.

"There's alot that you need to know about your dear old dad."

"What do I need to know?"

There was nothing Cloud could do now to stop it...however, he knew it was inevitably coming...the day when Seraphim would need to know the truth about his family. But he was hoping it would be later rather than sooner, and from his parents' own mouths.

"I'll begin by telling you that he's not human...well, not entirely at least. He was born to a scientist named Lucretia Cresent who gave herself and her unborn, unwanted child to the Jenova Project."

"What's that?"

"The Jenova Project was a lengthy experimentation on an alien lifeform thought to be an Ancient...her name was Jenova. Scientists tried to create another Ancient using Sephiroth...they injected him with her cells and let them breed and multiply inside of him and hoped that he'd possess her abilities, inheriting them almost...almost as if she were his _mother_, if you will." Rufus looked at Cloud who was completely petrified.

"At any rate, your father - "

"Stop!" Cloud called out. He stood, and breathed a moment before lifting his head. "Rufus...I want to tell this story to Seraphim myself...I don't want you butchering it with details you didn't experiance."

"By all means, old friend, regail us with your heroic tale." The bastard was clearly mocking him.

Cloud sat back down and turned to look Seraphim dead in the eyes. "Kid...do you remember that story I told you about my exwife?"

"Yeah, she ran off with the man who killed your girlfriend." Seraphim's eyebrows knitted as he struggled to understand the connection.

"Seraphim, my exwife was your mother, Tifa Lockheart."


	14. Chapter XIII: True Story

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XIII: True Story **

"My mother?" Seraphim sucked in a very jagged breath. He dropped his eyes from Cloud's and stared at the floor.

"Yes." Cloud said softly, his heart every palpitant. "Your mother was my wife and my truest friend."

"You...ran out on her...you broke my mom's heart."

"And I have punished myself every day since then."

"A-and my dad..." Seraphim suddenly gasped. "He...he..."

"He killed many many people, my mom, Tifa's dad, and Aerith included."

Seraphim started to tremble. "No..."

"He destroyed the town that Tifa and I grew up in...he killed everyone...he even tried to kill both Tifa and myself." Cloud could feel the pain inside of Seraphim's heart begin to swell.

"No...my dad is not a murderer!"

"I know it's hard to hear -"

"You're lying!" Seraphim shot up out of his seat. "My father is a good man!"

Seraphim tossed his eyes up at the Rufus, then scanned across the four silent Turks, before dropping them back to Rufus. Rufus just shrugged, though his lips twitched with the longing to speak. "Is this true?" Seraphim asked them.

"I've never known Cloud to tell a lie." One of a Turks said finally. "My name is Reno, me and my partner Rude have known Cloud for a long time, we know your mom too...and we know Sephiroth as well."

"We are all well acquainted." The man with the long dark hair said gently, his voice soft and breathy. "Sephiroth and I were once on friendly terms, as was Cloud."

"Tseng, Rude, and Reno all have known them for many years." Rufus confirmed.

"So..." Seraphim couldn't find the words.

"The stories that your mom used to tell you as a child...the were about us." Cloud confessed. "The real reason your dad didn't want her to tell them to you? Because he didn't want you to know the truth."

"He lied?"

"More like he was trying to protect you."

"Wait...so the Soldier in mom's story...he was _you_?"

"Yeah, it was me." Cloud's eyes darkened and filled with even more sadness.

"So...it was you I idolized as a kid. You were the hero that my mom was so love with..."

"Yeah."

"Cloud, you...threw us away...because of what my father did? You didn't want to even try to be my dad?" Tears brimmed his eyes, but he fought to keep them from spilling over.

"Seraphim, I'm so sorry." Cloud reached out to the boy, but he pushed his hands away.

"You didn't want us!"

"It's not like that...I love you Seraphim...I love you and momma both, I swear. I do want you, I wish you were my son."

"Well, it's too late for that now." His tears betrayed him. "I _could_ have been your son...but you were too selfish..."

"Seraphim..."

"It's too late! I wanted us to be friends...but now...I don't even know if I can trust you. And thanks to you, I don't know if I can even trust my own parents!" He turned to Rufus. "And what the hell is with you and that materia? It's starting to freak me out! I can feel evil in it!"

"It was a test." Rufus removed the Black Materia from view. "Cloud told Tseng about you in Junon, who then told me. I was curious if you were at all like your old man. The alien whose genes Sephiroth was infused with...you too carry her DNA as well. She's calling you, isn't she?"

Seraphim froze. "What?"

"You are indeed like him in many many ways. She needs you to complete what Sephiroth started."

"Sephiroth used the Black Materia to call Meteor to destroy the Planet." Cloud added. "He murdered Aerith to stop her from calling Holy, using the White Materia. But she managed to awaken the Planet just enough for it to defend itself. And I...sent Sephiroth back to Hell once more."

"Once more?" Seraphim's eyes lit up.

"Ah, another thing you have yet to discover. Our friend, Cloud, has had his own share of blood on his hands. He's killed your Daddy not once but twice."

"How is that possible?" He glanced up at Cloud nervously. "If you killed him, then...how is he alive?"

Cloud didn't respond; it was clear his long-winded nemesis, Rufus Shinra wanted to tell the story. Rufus shifted himself a little in his chair, before leaning to the side to rest his elbow on the armrest, therefore supporting his head in his hand. Seraphim sat back down, tears still rolling down his face. All was silent, the only sound amongst them was Seraphim's sniveling.

"You are not the first, she has enticed to come to her. Cloud, too, has felt the urge to make a pilgrimage to Sephiroth's resting place, where Jenova's head lay with him. Also many more of Sephiroth's remnants made the long journey to find her. Cloud too carries within in his body, Jenova's cells. He is in many ways, like Sephiroth's brother. The remnants were a mad scientist's attempt at cloning Sephiroth, Cloud was thought to be a reject of the experiment." Rufus yawned nonchalantly as if he were merely commenting on the weather. "To put your mind at ease, child, Sephiroth was once a good man, virtuous, and mild mannered, many adored him, including Cloud. If not for the events that happened 24 years ago, your father would still be General of the Shinra Army. Cloud's desceased lover, Aerith Gainsborough, would more than likely be long married_ her_ one true love, Zack Fair...and Cloud would be living happily with Tifa ever at his side." The way he described the alternate universe sounded more like he was mocking everyone.

Seraphim crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, looking down his nose at the floor. He chewed on his bottom lip and tried to stop crying. "What events?"

Rufus smiled. "Cloud, would you do the honors?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him and then closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction on Seraphim's face when he tells him. "When I was 16, I was a member of the Shinra Infantry, my best friend was a Soldier named Zack Fair, who in turn was Sephiroth's friend. The three of us were ordered to go to my home town, Nibelheim, to investigate a malfunctioning mako reactor. It was there that Sephiroth found Jenova. He had been told as a child that his mother died giving birth to him and that her name was Jenova, when he found the chamber marked with her name, Sephiroth knew she had to be his mother. So he locked himself away in the Shinra Manor and read document after document, researching his origins. He came to believe that he was chosen to be the ruler of the Planet...Sephiroth thought humankind to be nothing but vermin, so he took his revenge, beginning with my town and everyone in it. Sephiroth lost his mind...and his soul." Cloud clenched his teeth and breathed, trying to contain himself. "Zack and I went after him to try and stop him...but he just fought us. He swatted Tifa down, hurting her so badly I wasn't sure if she'd make it...Zack couldn't even take him. I took him on next, and he stabbed me in the chest, but I managed to take hold of his sword and toss him over into the pool of mako at the bottom of the reactor. That was the first time I killed him; no one would be able to survive something like that."

"So what happened? How did he come back to life?"

"Somehow we thought he returned, but it wasn't him. It was Jenova taking on his form, using him for her own gain. At this time, Sephiroth was still sleeping in the Northern Cave, though he was still concious of what was happening. But he awakened, and he and Cloud did battle." Rufus continued.

"So how did he return for a third time?" Seraphim was interested, though skeptical of his father's supposed deaths.

"A _fourth_ time you mean. The last three remaining remnants resurrected him, and used his form to fight Cloud, who once again put him down. But this last time he returned to life, as did Jenova. It's not clear to any of us how or why this happened, but he's just as human now as he ever was. It's impossible to be certain of anything when it comes to that man."

Seraphim choked a little at hearing this part of the story. It sounded familiar, though it had been terribly revised in the version his mother told him as a child. He tried to stretch his memory back to it, attempting to recall the tale he once thought too fancifull to be true.

"So, Seraphim..." Rufus brought him back from his thoughts. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"Huh?" This was an odd question, though it did hold some relevance to the conversation. "I...I don't..."

"Do you wish to follow in your father's footsteps? I've spent the last several years rebuilding my empire, and now that it's back on its feet I was intending on reinitiating the SOLDIER program. Come back to Junon with me, Seraphim. You could be good, I see you rising through the ranks and becoming General in no time at all, just like Sephiroth. He was the first one to make it that high up, and at such a young age too. How brilliant you would be..." Rufus grinned and his eyes glittered with anticipation at Seraphim's answer.

Seraphim clenched his fists and closed his eyes before lowering his head. His mind flooded with so many thoughts and so much information that he was quickly becoming overloaded. Chaos clouded his brain and before he realized his body's reaction, he was trembling with anger and disgust. He ground his teeth together and felt a vibration deep in his throat. It was a sensation he'd never felt before, and the noise it emmitted was similiar to that of a large cat. His lips parted and his teeth were bared, and the sound that escaped his mouth was far more menacing than the one in his throat. The vibration swelled and the low hum of anger and despair permeated the stale space around them. For the first time in his life, Seraphim truly growled. Cloud leaned toward him and his movement was sensed by the young man instantly. Seraphim's eyes flashed open and his once large pupils were retracted to tiny slits, making him appear demonic. Cloud jumped back immediately, and the Turks gasped at the livid expression on his face.

Before any of them could react, the most horrible sound, a blood-curdling scream, ripped from Seraphim's lips; and he lunged forward and tackled Rufus to the floor. He wrapped his hands around his throat and attempted to strangle him. Cloud and all four Turks were on him in seconds, trying desperately to pry him away. Seraphim had a vice-like grip on his neck and refused to release him. Rufus took hold of Seraphim's own throat in the struggle and tried to subdue him in the same manner. However, as Rufus began to feel weak, Seraphim seemed to feel nothing at all. Finally, as Rufus's face was beginning to turn dark purple, Reno and Rude were able to tear the boy from their president and haul him back several feet. Seraphim struggled against them, and Rude was ready to strike him unconcious with his rod, but Cloud grabbed him from them and pinned him down to the floor, pressing his weight on him and restraining his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself. He continued to growl and hiss and finally his mouth formed words...though the voice they heard was not his own.

"Putrid...disgusting little creatures! I have suffered my repugnance for you for far too long!" His voice came out as a high-pitched hiss, sounding almost snake-like. "Soon all of you will perish and this miserable planet will be mine at last..." He turned his wild eyes up to Cloud and grinned demonically. The look so resembled the face of Sephiroth so many years prior - the vivid memory of the monster surounded in flames. "Cloud...this time...I win."

Seraphim fell limp. He remained still and Cloud gulped heavily as he looked up at everyone, measuring the shocked looks on all their faces. He too was in disbelief at what he'd just witnessed, but it was certain in his mind that Seraphim had no control at all. The room was silent; all that could be heard between the seven of them was heavy panting and the horrendous, irregular pulsing of their hearts. Cloud continued to weight Seraphim down, the boy was having trouble catching his breath, so Cloud eased up on him, though ever cautious. He still held his wrists to the floor, though allowed his body room for air. Seraphim opened his eyes, sweat covered his face and his hair stuck uncomfortably to him. He gulped and looked up at Cloud who seemed worried. Seraphim blinked a few times and looked at everyone slowly, trying to focus and understand what he was seeing. They were all staring at him as if he'd gone absolutely insane but he had no recollection of doing anything to warrant such negative attention. His gaze rested briefly on Rufus who was being seen to by Elena and Tseng, his pale neck streaked with red and purple marks, almost like...like fingers had been squeazing it. Finally, Seraphim's eyes circled back around to Cloud was kneel atop him, and he glanced at his wrists where he was holding him.

"Cloud?" Seraphim murmured softly. "What are you doing? What happened to Mr. Shinra?"

Cloud's brow knitted and he glanced up at Tseng who'd turned his attention to them. Tseng narrowed his eyes at the boy, as if debating what kind of action to take. Cloud seemed to plead with him to be merciful, and finally Tseng nodded, signalling that it was safe to allow him to stand. Cloud complied and eased up slowly, pulling his young companion up with him. He took back to his seat and allowed him to sit.

"What's going on?" Seraphim asked, completely clueless.

"Seraphim...what was the last thing you remember?" Cloud asked, the first of any of the adults to speak.

"I remember...Mr. Shinra asking me if I wanted to join SOLDIER...I was about to ask him about it. But then...I just kind of blacked out."

"You don't remember anything that just happened?"

"No." Seraphim was become frightened. "Did I do that?" He pointed at the ligature marks on Rufus's neck.

"Yes." Cloud found no reason to be gentle with it. "You attacked him and tried to strangle him."

Seraphim's pupils dialated. "Why?"

"You tell us." Tseng urged, his quiet voice venomous.

"I...I don't know..." Seraphim felt his eyes well up again.

"Cloud...release him." Tseng ordered stoically.

"What are you doing?"

"He's clearly a danger to others and maybe even to himself. Seraphim is under arrest."

Cloud stood up and crossed his arm protectively in front of Seraphim.

"Do anything to hinder our objective and we may be forced to take drastic measures."

* * *

><p>"Here." Tifa handed Sephiroth a cup of hot water..no tea unfortunately. He took if from her without a word, not caring to speak to her. Tifa wasn't surprised; steadily, she and Sephiroth were starting to return to square one. Or...atleast it seemed that way. They'd not spoken to each other for a while, nor had they really looked at each other either. Now they were as alone as they could be; Marlene and Denzel were sleepinHg soundly near the fire.<p>

Sephiroth had gone off to sit by himself, looking out over the terrain brightly illuminiated by the full moon. He'd started to feel cold just before Tifa came to himwith his hot water, a drink to warm his core and keep him from becoming ill...not that Sephiroth got sick anyway. Tifa was armed with only one blanket over her shoulder, she sat down beside him and huddled up to him, tossing the blanket around both of them so that they may share one another's heat. It was an act of survival, not romance. Sephiroth's heart nagged at him. Tifa's heart tried to beat her up from the inside out. Both of them were in pain, and both of them wanted to sort it out, though one wasn't sure of the other's intentions, and neither of them were brave enough to speak first.

"Are you ready to tell me what's really been bothering you?" Sephiroth's icy voice broke the silence. Tifa's hair stood on end at the venom on his tongue. She remained silent, her gaze falling on the ground before them. "I assume that's a 'no'."

Tifa bit her lip and chewed on it for a moment, deciding whether or not to speak. "I'm afraid." She finally said after moments of painful silence.

"Of course you are." His tone softened. "I am too...our child is lost out there..."

"I'm afraid of..._you_..." She confessed, shuddering unconciously when he looked at her.

"What have I ever done to frighten you?"

Tifa tossed him a look that suggested he take a look back at his past misdeeds. Sephiroth gnashed his teeth as he understood the uselessness of his question.

"Alright, what have I done recently?"

She sighed heavily, her eyes drifting back downward where she sucked in another ragged breath. "Only at the beginning of the week you threatened my life...and you've been cold and distant...as if..." She fought to complete her thought, "...as if you're starting to become the man I fear most all over again..."

"What? How have I been cold and distant to you? I've done nothing but try my best to remain strong and composed for you...and lavish continued affection on you regardless of our situation." The worst part about it was that he didn't realize how he'd been acting.

"Sephiroth...have...you been hearing Jenova?" She quivered as she anticipated his reaction.

Sephiroth had fought to remain quiet and not allow her to worried over anything aside from Seraphim, but she was observant...more so than he'd rather like at times.

"Yes." Was his solemn reply.

Nothing more was said between them that night. Tifa and Sephiroth remained beside one another until dawn, at some point they'd fallen asleep, slumped against one another in what, to an onlooker, would have been a very sweet position. Sephiroth's cheek rested on her head, as she leaned against his shoulder. They held each other up securely for several hours until Sephiroth's eyes were forced open by the imposing sun. He shook Tifa gently awake, before urging her to wake Denzel and Marlene.

The four of them ate a meager breakfast in silence. Nothing could be said between them and nothing would be for a while.


	15. Chapter XIV: Uncertainty

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XIV: Uncertainty**

"Have you talked to Sephiroth recently?" Yuffie asked, as she and Vincent waited patiently for the children to get tired of the Wonder Square. They were lucky the kids didn't get bored easily and doubly so for having enough gil to last a good long while. Vincent had been given instructions by his son to keep the children as occupied as possible, for fear they would fall prey to Jenova as well. He'd been worried for Seraphim more so, seeing as how _he_ was the one that ran away.

"I tried to call him yesterday morning, but the call didn't connect. I think he may be out of range." Vincent spoke without emotion, though Yuffie sensed the underlining despair in his voice. Vincent's stoic nature unnerved and irritated her at times, however it was good for the children not to know he was suffering.

"Maybe you should try again tonight."

That night as they slept, Demetria slipped out of the bed she shared with Yuffie and wandered down the hall of the Ghost Hotel toward Vincent's room. He had an adjoined room with the boys so that he could keep watch on the level of havoc they wreaked. But tonight they were so tired that all was silent as the tiny child toddled inside and climbed into Vincent's bed.

Vincent stirred wearily as he tried to make sense of the movement beside him. But he knew full well who it was, so rolled over to allow her room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He whispered as he took her against his chest.

"I'm in bed now." Demetria was of quick wit.

The two of them remained silent for a few minutes as she struggled to get comfy. Resting her tiny head against his chest, Vincent felt her tremble.

"What's the matter?" He moaned, on the edge of sleep and conciousness.

"I want my Daddy." She sniffled meekly. "I want to go home."

"I know, Sweetie." Vincent ruffled her hair lovingly. "We'll go home soon."

"Will you sing to me, Grandpa?"

Vincent's eyes opened in shock. Sing? Did Sephiroth sing to her? Well, whatever would make her stop crying and go to sleep. After a moment, he started to sing an old lullaby and that he'd known Lucrecia to sing to Sephiroth, and wondered if perhaps that is the one his granddaughter knew. Without a word, Demteria grabbed a handful of Vincent's long raven hair and rubbed it tenderly between her fingers. Vincent assumed that she did that with Sephiroth's hair as well.

Vincent sang until she finaly fell asleep. Tonight she wants to go home, in the morning her young mind will marvel at the at the wonders of the Gold Saucer and pout if anyone mentions leaving. He figured that would be the case, and promised her silently that they'd attend more chocobo races; knowing how much she loved watching the funny birds run.

At some point in the night, Vincent felt a hand on his shoulder stirring him awake.

"Hmm?" He groaned, turning exhausted eyes up to whomever was visiting him. Through the darkness and the haze of sleep, he made out the form of one of his grandsons. "What's the matter?"

"Grandpa..." Evander's voice quivered. "There's something wrong with Aemilius."

"What?" Vincent sat up quickly, momentarily forgetting that Demetria was asleep on his chest. Letting her roll gently off of him, Vincent hopped to his feet and rushed next door to find Aemilius in a cold sweat, shivering almost to the point of convulsions.

"Aemilius!" Vincent grabbed the boy out of bed, pulling him against his chest as he carried him to the bathroom to run him a hot bath. "Evander, go wake Yuffie."

Evander did as he was told without a word.

_Just like Seraphim._

* * *

><p>Seraphim leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The room was small and cramped, with only one cot to sleep on...bad, considering there was two of them.<p>

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Seraphim murmured miserably.

"Don't apologize." Cloud offered a smile, but Seraphim only felt worse. "I got myself in trouble for trying to protect you."

"Do you want this?" Seraphim nodded at the cot.

"No, you can have it."

"Thanks."

Seraphim didn't realize how exhausted he was until he lay down. As his head hit the poor excuse for a pillow, his eyes shifted to Cloud who locked his gaze with him. They stared at each other, as if trying to connect on a higher level...as if trying to read one another's thoughts.

_I didn't want you to know if you didn't have to_, Cloud lamented, _I only wish it could have been different_. He produced a crooked smile as he examined his sleepy companion. At first glance, he so resembled the man Cloud most despised, but as he took in his every detail, Cloud saw Tifa looking back at him. It was not just her face he saw in him, but her nature as well. Her kind and loving disposition, the compassion for every living thing that seemed to flood from her heart...Seraphim was truly her son. Looking at the young man made Cloud's desire for Tifa skyrocket. He wished deep down that he could go back to that day and do it all over again differently...If he'd never left Tifa, then Sephiroth never would have taken her, she never would've fallen for the bastard, and...and Seraphim never would have been born. Cloud couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if Seraphim was his son. He would still have his beloved, but would Seraphim be the same as he was now? That was truly the burning question.

Cloud's heart ached for Tifa even more since Seraphim had come into his life, and he knew that meeting with her was immanent...but he'd also see Sephiroth again. He gnashed his teeth at the thought of seeing them together. Just imagining what kind of life they had together was infuriating. He felt envious of their love and his soul bled with jealousy as he reminded himself about how Sephiroth had her all to himself...and knowing that he's touched her more than once fueled it. Seraphim had twin brothers and a sister...so Sephiroth had to have had Tifa three times at the very least; but Cloud knew full well that they'd made love far more than that. As he watched Seraphim, he noticed that the boy was staring at him just as intently.

"I don't know how I never noticed before...that you were the one in my mom's stories...She's mentioned your name and shown me pictures. But I'd forgotten." Seraphim groaned lightly against his pillow, sleep beginning to overtake him.

"You can't be expected to remember every minute detail." Cloud tried to comfort him. Even his sense of remorse was inherited from Tifa.

The two of them remained silent for a long time. Cloud laid down on the floor, and tried to get comfortable. There was no movement or words between them for a while, and Cloud had thought that Seraphim had finally fallen asleep, but the truth was that he'd been spying on him from under his hair all that time.

"Do you really love my mom?"

Cloud was caught off guard. He didn't expect the boy to still be awake. But he relaxed after a moment and smiled warmly at the vision of her face in his mind's eye.

"More than you know. She means everything to me...I love her so much, I only wish that she was still mine." Cloud felt the pain well in his chest. "If I ever saw her again, I'd...well...I don't know what I'd do."

Seraphim buried his face in the pillow. "I wish I could see Marlene right now. But I don't know I'd say if I saw her...I never know what to say...Just looking at her hurts me inside."

"If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be called a _crush_."

"I'm in love." Seraphim corrected as he tossed hair out of his face and looked at Cloud. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for her."

"Love is painful too."

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I can't say...I haven't seen Marlene since she was a little girl. By the way...how's her dad?"

Seraphim's face fell. He averted his gaze and heaved a deep breath. "Barret passed away about a year ago."

Cloud sat upright, his eyes wide. "How?"

"I can't remember...it was either a stroke or a heartattack. One morning he just didn't get up."

"How's Marlene dealing with it?"

"She was really tore up about it at first, but she moved in with Yuffie at Seventh Heaven and helps run the bar now. She seems much happier."

"That's good." Cloud relaxed once more and lay back down.

"But...she's still not the same..."

"And she never will be. You'll understand when you lose someone dear to your heart."

Seraphim rolled over to face the wall. "I miss everyone."

"I can take you home once ShinRa releases us."

"No...I have to continue my journey."

"Why's it so important?" Cloud tried to sound casual, but the thought of Jenova getting her hands on Seraphim crept up on him.

Seraphim didn't answer; he didn't have one. But he knew from Cloud's darkened eyes that his silence would not be acceptable.

"She can make my life better...she can make my dreams come true."

"And how does she promise all that?" Cloud knew full well what Jenova had mind and he would rather die than allow her to touch any one of Tifa's children.

"I'll find out when I get there." Seraphim tore his eyes away from Cloud's.

"So in another words, you have no idea." Seraphim did not reply.

"Where is she waiting?"

Seraphim's mouth opened, but there was a sound outside their cell. The heavy door slid open and Reno waltzed in.

"Hey Cloud, time to go."

"That was fast, "Cloud hopped up, "Come on, Seraphim."

"Oh no, Sephiroth's kid stays. _You_ are free to go." Reno spouted suddenly.

"I'm not leaving without him." Cloud declared.

Reno sighed heavily, contemplating his options. "Come with me, Cloud."

Cloud tossed a reassuring glace at Seraphim before following Reno out into the hall. As the pair walked briskly toward Rufus's office, Reno briefly explained their reasons for wanting to keep Seraphim in confinement: to prevent him from going to Jenova. However, if Cloud would put up a good arguement, then Seraphim could go free...possibly.

They halted in front of the office and Cloud suddenly felt nervous, how he hated Shinra...Reno opened the door, allowing Cloud to enter first. Rufus was sitting at his desk, doing God only knows what. It seemed he was finally getting comfortable again as he reclaimed his place on top of the world. He looked up from his work at Cloud's anxious expression.

"Rufus," Cloud approached him, "Please let Seraphim come home with me. He's no threat."

Rufus leaned back in his chair. "He tried to strangle me and you don't see him as a threat?" Rufus seemed dumbfounded.

"He's just a child, please." Cloud was really in no mood to bed. "How long are you planning to keep him here?"

"Until I see fit to release him."

"What if I promise to look after him?" Cloud offered, seconds from falling to his knees. "Please, Rufus, let him come with me."

Rufus rested his chin on his back of his hand as he peered up at him. "Reno, bring Seraphim to me." His eyes flicked back to Cloud. "You really think you can control him?"

"Yes, I will look after him until I can contact his parents."

Reno returned momentarily with Seraphim.

"Ah, Seraphim Valentine," Rufus acknowleged his arrival, "Come here, son."

Seraphim approached him cautiously, a little nervous to be before him. He moved close to Cloud like a young child seeking comfort from a parent. Idly, he took Cloud's hand. Cloud looked down at where the boy's trembling fingers interlaced with his own, feeling warmth spark in his heart. Through the innocent contact, he instantly knew the boy's fear and suffering, his longing to return home battling with his resolve to move on toward his destination. Cloud closed his fingers around Seraphim's hand, offering some kind of security.

"Sir," Seraphim squeaked, "Please accept my apology."

Rufus looked down at his desk and released another heavy sigh before wheeling himself over to a giant file cabinet. He sorted through and shuffled lazily through the files before finally returning to his desk. With a yawn, Rufus placed his selected files on the desk and turned back to Seraphim.

"Seraphim Valentine...you show remorse, you have compassion, you have reasonable respect for others...You also seem to have little trouble doing what other's ask of you, and without much complaint. Furthermore, you've shown an impressive amount of strength." He carressed the sore purple lines still marking his neck.

"Sir?" Seraphim was confused. He looked at Cloud who squeezed his hand to reassure him that he was still on his side.

"You have no idea what I'm getting at..." Rufus drew another resounding breath. "Of course you don't." He lifted a file to Seraphim's view. "This is the report of the Nibelheim Incident...this tells the story in further detail of what happened that day." Then lifted another file. "This one is your father's personal record." Then the third folder. "This one...is yours."

"Mine?" Seraphim took it from him and opened it, it was empty. He offered a questioning look to Rufus who only grinned.

"I want you to join Soldier."

"I don't want to be a Soldier."

"Why?"

"I must continue my journey."


	16. Chapter XV: Brutal

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XV: Brutal**

"I know why you're so insistent on him joining SOLDIER." Tseng murmured to Rufus.

"Do you now?" Rufus smirked.

"You think that if he joins with us, then he'll not fall victim to Jenova. Don't pretend that you're not worried about that boy."

* * *

><p>Cloud watched as Seraphim as he slept.<p>

He managed to talk Rufus into allowing the two of them to return to Costa Del Sol, but for the night, they were given lodgings in Junon. Cloud wasn't sure how he'd keep Seraphim from running away, but he was willing to try. Seraphim would try to run no matter what he did and he knew it, but at least for now, he was safe. Cloud fiddled with the cell phone in his pocket, he wondered if Tifa's cell phone number was the same. The chances were slim, but he decided to give it a try. Flipping his phone open, Cloud scrolled through his contacts until he came across Tifa's number. His thumb hovered over the send button, a slight tremble in his hand. He closed the phone. No, he would take Seraphim home himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Enough, Seraphim. It's time to come to me."<em>

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"It's no matter. Come to me now." _

Seraphim's eyes fluttered open. He sat straight up and looked around the room. Cloud was asleep, snoring lightly, indicating his deep slumber. Seraphim dressed and headed for the door. As he started to leave, he turned toward Cloud.

"Thanks for you help." He smiled and headed out.

Seraphim was sad to leave Cloud behind, but he needed to continue his journey toward the woman in his dream. The woman was becoming impatient and he could not stand the thought of disappointing her.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth's eyes bore into Tifa's back as she walked ahead of him. His gaze drifted downward to her round bottom and lingered there. He enjoyed watching it bounce as she trotted up the hill. Even though they were fighting and unhappy, Sephiroth couldn't help the remaining sexual attraction he had to her. As angry as he was with her, he still wanted to fuck her.<p>

His tongue moistened his lips at view of that tight round ass as it swayed back and forth. He could see, even through her pants, the way her muscles contracted and expanded in her legs as she continued along. Her long back too, flexed with the swagger of her hips. Good God! He wanted her so badly. But he couldn't have his way with her while Denzel and Marlene were present.

"Ok, let's stop here." Tifa said with a breath, as she flopped down onto a rock to rest. Sephiroth said nothing, only offered her a bottle of water. She snatched it from him, expressing her disdain for him.

Sephiroth only smirked, eying the movement of her throat as she guzzled the water. The weather was getting warmer as they continued south and Tifa was getting sweaty. Sephiroth took pleasure in the sight of a single drop of water as it rolled down her throat to mix with the sweat and dirt coating her breasts. She seemed to glisten in the sunlight and Sephiroth's manhood swelled and protested the confinement of his pants.

Tifa looked up at Sephiroth from the corner of her eye as she continued to drink. She noticed his arousal, as well as the way his muscles flexed and rippled as he took off his heavy leather coat. His body was covered in sweat and she could smell his musky scent. It wasn't necessarily a pleasant smell, but it was intoxicating.

"We don't have much food left." Marlene observed sadly. "How long until we reach the next town?"

"Another couple of days." Denzel replied apologetically.

"I'll go hunt something." Sephiroth offered as he grabbed his sword and headed off onto the open terrain.

"Wait, your armor." Tifa grabbed his coat.

"It's not necessary." He waved a hand at her and continued.

"Denzel, Marlene, go get us some water." Tifa handed them the bottles and they headed out to find a sping.

Tifa pitched in as well, looking for wood for a fire. There wasn't much at hand, but she found some twigs that would suffice. As she wandered around, she noticed Sephiroth crouched down behind a boulder, as if laying in wait. She sat down once more and watched to see what it was he was waiting for. He had his sword raised, and he slowly inched around the rock. Tifa had her eyes fixed on his body, watching how his abs flexed as he bounded forth. His thick arms swung his blade, bringing down an unspecting creature. She kept her gaze riveted to him, watching him battle with the strange animal that would be their dinner. Blood sprayed and mixed with the sweat that clung to his godlike form. It had been a while since Tifa had seen Sephiroth fight like this, and she felt a heat begin to rise between her legs. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together as she observed the way his body moved and the way his muscles rippled beneath his beautiful skin. She felt the burn inside of her, the ache to have him within her. She was still frightened of him of course; his current behavior only adding to her doubt...but at the same time...it was this same behavior that sparked the passion and lust in her. Deep down Tifa always felt a sense of sexual attraction to him, though she never was able to admit it to herself until he'd kidnapped her and forced her to see things his way.

Sephiroth felt fire rage inside of his soul. It had been ages since he'd shed blood of any kind, and now he was in a lusty frenzy. More monsters entered the maylay and he was loving every moment of hit. His heart pounded like a war cadence as he blindly slaughtered the creatures. Blood was everywhere, on his skin, in his hair...and in a moment of animalistic mania, he licked it from his lips. The sleeping demon inside of him was awakening and what was supposed to be a hunt for food, quickly turned into a massacre. As monster after monster charged him, he was more than happy to engage them. So second nature this was, his desire for battle. For so many years this side of him lay dormant, dominated by the urge to be the perfect husband and the perfect father. Sephiroth buried his dark nature for the sake of his family, but now it was slowly beginning to rear its ugly head. His anger and aggression over the disappearence of his eldest son, the longing for the rest of his children, the desire to bed his wife and his fear of her leaving him, did well to fuel his strength as he unleashed all his negative emotions on the creatures.

Soon, they all fell and Sephiroth was left standing victorious. Tifa stood up, the branches she'd gathered falling from her lap, as she approached him. Sephiroth heard her coming forth and turned aburptly, locking eyes with her. She did not falter, courage welling within her alongside her desire for him. He smirked at the darkened expression on her face and the flames flickering in her ruby red eyes. Tifa cared not that he was covered in blood and grime, she just wanted him. Sephiroth released a husky growl and grabbed Tifa violently, tossing her against a random stone. He was on her in a flash, his mouth mashed against hers in a vicious kiss. She responded favorably, too feeling the fire burning white hot. Sephiroth took hold of her shirt, ripping it open as if it was nothing. Buttons flew everywhere, but she didn't care. Reaching up, he grabbed her bra and tore it from under her ruined shirt. His mouth descended upon a taut pink nipple and she tossed her head back at the marvelous feeling. Grasping the beltloops of her pants, Sephiroth made quick work of them; shredding them in the blink of an eye.

Having finished with her clothes, Sephiroth threw Tifa to the ground. She looked so delectable, all bloody and disheveled, wearing nothing but a tore up blouse and a pair of hiking boots. He grinned and fell to his knees, producing his hard erection to her view and grabbing her ankles. He took no time in entering her, taking pleasure in the sound the strangled moan escaping her lips. Tifa stared up at him, his usually handsome face twisted demonically. He thrusted into her brutally, reminding her of the very first time he had her. It was a memory she wanted to forget, but this time she wanted him to be rough.

_Sephiroth...why must you insist? _

Sephiroth heard the voice in his head, wishing it would cease. Why now? Why did that _thing_ have to cloud his mind now that he had Tifa alone and beneath him?

_Your love for her is pitiful..._

Sephiroth stared down into Tifa's eyes, hoping to drown in them and force the hissing voice away.

_Face it, Sephiroth...you belong to _me_...even after all these years...your mind...your soul...and yes...even your _body_ are all mine..._

Sephiroth tried to fight it. He did his best to ignore the snake-like voice of that hideous thing in his head. He knew what she was trying to do, and he grit his teeth, trying to force her out. Then he lost his grip. Sephiroth was concious this time; he could see what he was doing, feel and hear it all, but he could not control his movements. Fear replaced all other emotions and he was certain he would witness what had frightened Tifa so. He tried to move, but his body did not respond, instead it moved of its own accord controlled by some unseen force.

His hand lifted to his beloved's beautiful neck and his fingers wrapped around it. Tifa swooned beneath him, grasping his hand and taking pleasure in the feel of it on her throat. She then raked her nails down his drenched chest arching up into him as her pleasure began to mount.

"Sephiroth..." She moaned breathily against his lips.

"Do you love this, Tifa?" He thrust his hips harder, as if he were intentionally trying to bring harm to her...and he was.

Tifa tried to hold onto her climax, but the rate at which he forced himself against her was beginning to take its toll; her bottom was starting to hurt.

"Seph...you're...hurting me..." She gripped his shoulders and took it as best she could.

"Ahh...good..." Gazing down into the pained look on her face and the mounting fear in her eyes, Sephiroth felt his own climax building. His grip on her throat tightened instantly, forcing a puff of air from her mouth accompanied by a sickening wheeze.

"Se-se..." Tifa squeaked, trying to get air. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off, but he had a vice grip on her.

Sephiroth kept driving into her, she looked so beautiful as the color drained from her face, her lips turning purple.

"My love..." He hissed, "...my sweet...little...Tifa..." He enjoyed watching her squirm and the feel of her arms and legs flailing around. "...Death... truly becomes you."

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, Tifa was able to grab a small but heavy rock and bash him over the head. Blood spirted from the wound and with a loud groan, he fell to his side, releasing her. She pushed him off completely, rolling over onto her hands and knees. Fear and anguish were alight within her and she forced herself to her feet. Her head buzzing with pain and her eyes were hazy, all she could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears.

Without sound judgement or coherent thought, Tifa acted on instinct; taking off at record speed. She ran from the source of her fear and pain, so scared out of her wits she had no idea what she was doing. All Tifa knew was that her nightmares were behind her, chasing her and she needed to escape.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Denzel returned to the camp within an hour, finding nothing done. No fire, no food...and absolutely no sign of Tifa or Sephiroth. They looked at each other and then around, worry creeping into their gut. Perhaps they were just taking a while, but no; Marlene and Denzel had been gone for ages up to this point, Tifa and Sephiroth should have been done by then.<p>

"Stay here." Denzel warned her as he noticed the blood-spattered grass some yards away.

Approaching cautiously, he discovered seven animal carcasses, tattered clothes, and Sephiroth a few feet away, laying face down with a wound to the head.

"Sephiroth!" He rushed to his side, rolling him over enough to see his face covered in his own dried blood. Denzel tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. Hastily, he placed a hand over his nose and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt hot breath on his palm. Upon desciding that he was alive, he rescued Sephiroth's modesty first, quickly pulling up his pants.

With all the strength he could muster, Denzel dragged him back to their campsite.

Marlene looked up from where she'd been sitting, catching sight of Denzel with an unconcious Sephiroth. She ran out to him, with one of the water bottles in hand.

"What happened?" She cried as she closed in on them.

"I don't know, I just found him like this...his head's all busted open."

"Where's Tifa?"

"I don't know."

They managed to get him back the camp, where Marlene began to wash him up. She cleaned and stitched up the wound, applying an anticeptic before bandaging him up.

"What do you think happened?" Marlene looked up at Denzel, worry filling her chocolate gaze.

Denzel looked back at where he'd found Sephiroth and remembered the shredded clothes around him, and the fact that his pants were drawn down around his knees.

"No idea." He said for her sake. However, he was certain to get all he could out of Sephiroth when he woke up. His hand balled into a fist and he grit his teeth; no one hurt _his mom_ and got away with it.

* * *

><p>She ran until she could run no more; her legs ached and her heart threatened to burst from the strain. Her head was pounding with agonizing severity and finally she fell to her knees and passed out from exhaustion.<p> 


	17. Chapter XVI: Unexpected Reunion

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XVI: Unexpected Reunion**

The sun had set long ago and Cloud was still chasing after Seraphim. He didn't know when he'd left or what direction he went in, but he was determined to find him at any cost.

He was tired and needed rest, not to mention some food, but Cloud pressed on, hoping to spot the boy along the road. Cloud wasn't certain this was the way he went, but there was a nagging sensation in his gut, telling him he was on the right track, as long as he headed north, he would find his young friend. It wasn't a feeling of dread; it was a sense of _knowing_...eventhough he still wasn't sure. Cloud continued forth, praying for Seraphim's safety.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and his head was wracked with a pounding headache. Looking from side to side, he realized that he was back at the camp, a fire was burning a couple feet away, warming his cold skin. He rolled over, trying to gain some stability. Though he was laying down, he felt like he was about to fall. Dizzy...<p>

Denzel noticed the movement and nudged him with his foot.

"You awake?"

Sephiroth rolled back over onto his back and looked up at him through blurry eyes. "T-tifa..." He groaned, "...where is she?"

"I was hoping you'd tell _me_." Denzel whispered harshly.

"I..." Sephiroth remembered everything clearly, his heart ached more than his head did. "...I don't know..."

"Why were her clothes shredded up?" Denzel leaned in and narrowed his eyes at him.

Sephiroth's hand balled up into a fist. He looked into the flames, "We had sex." He said simply.

"Really?" He looked over at the still form of Marlene, making sure she was still asleep. "Just sex?"

"That's all." Sephiroth gulped down the lump in his throat. He didn't want to tell him everything.

Denzel hopped to his feet and stood over him. "Did someone run off with her? Explain why your head was busted open..."

Sephiroth groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "If I told you...you'd hate me even more."

"Hate you? For what? For raping my mom?"

Sephiroth's eyes flared open and his hand balled up into a fist. "I...would _never_...do that to her..."

Denzel was skeptical. "Tell me what you did to my -"

"She's not your mother!" Sephiroth eased himself up, his anger flaring inside of him. "Tifa is not your property...if anything she is mine. And I don't know where she is..." He dropped his head into his hand.

Denzel sat back down, his own fury igniting. "What really happened...I swear Sephiroth, nothing can make me hate you anymore than I already do."

Sephiroth returned to his laying position, turning his eyes up the starry sky. "The alien, Jenova...she has a nasty habit of taking control of my body and making me do things...I cannot fight against her when this happens."

The young man was taken aback. He said nothing, only stared down at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Destroying her clothes was all me though...I gave it her just the way she wanted me to." His eyes flicked to Denzel's who stared back in disgust. "But then, Jenova took me over, and she tried to use my body to kill Tifa. But..." He touched the wound on his head, "...looks like she managed to save herself."

Denzel just hissed. "Damn it, Sephiroth..." He walked around to the other side of the fire near Marlene. Without another word, he rolled out his sleeping bag and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Cloud raced onward, trying not to let the urging of sleep overtake him.<p>

He'd been traveling so long that the world around him seemed to mold and blend, and look entirely the same. There were a few areas he'd have sworn he'd already passed and his eyes were beginning to droop. It all looks the same when you're dead tired.

Then he saw something in the distance. Something he knew he hadn't passed before. There was a figure walking along the side of the road...well, more like _staggering_ along the road. Cloud instantly sobered up. He was certain he'd found Seraphim until he noticed that the figure had black hair, not silver. If it wasn't for the white shirt and the pale legs reflecting the light, he'd probably not have seen it until he was upon it. When he drew closer, he noticed it was a young woman, she wasn't wearing much in the way of clothes, and the night was getting colder as the moon soared higher. There wasn't a town for miles, and Cloud knew that unless this lady had the right provisions, she'd not last long. He knew he'd lose time in catching up with Seraphim, but he'd not feel right about leaving a young woman unprotected in the wilderness. His motorcycle eased to a slow creep as he came up on her and he walked it as it slow down further.

The woman stole a peek over her shoulder, the light and the roar of the engine startled her and she jumped out of the way as he drew close to her. She wasn't in the mood for a stranger, nor did she have anything but her fists to fight him off with. She tried to remain calm and turned to start walking again, hoping he'd continue on his way.

"Miss?" Cloud called out, "Miss, do you need help?"

She paused a little, but kept on walking.

"_Miss_."

"N-no...I'm alright..." She stuttered softly, her body stiffening.

"Let me give you a ride, ma'am. It's not safe to be out here." He started to get off his bike and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm really alright." She turned around to face him fully.

Cloud saw her covered in dry blood, naked all but for her shoes and tattered blouse. His breath caught, and his head spun at the sight of her.

"No, you're not alright." He inched closer to her. "Let me help you."

He was genuinely concerned for this woman; whatever happened to her would not go unpunished. If it was one thing Cloud could not stand, it was a woman-beater. He put his hand out to the woman, offering her comfort with the simple gesture.

"Please...let me help you." The gentleness of his voice filled her ears and soothed her aching brain. It had a soft purr beneath the light tone and she recognized it then, a voice she'd not heard in so many years...one she once yearned to hear.

She moved closer to him, wishing to see his face. She squinted through the night, trying to make out his features in the white moonlight. Her legs suddenly felt weak and her eyes once more felt heavy, she staggered forward another step, and fell forward as he opened his arms to catch her.

As she entered his embrace, her face was lit up by the headlight of the motorcycle. It wasn't a girl, like he thought it was...though the face was no less beautiful. She was almost as he'd remembered her, her tiny nose, her pouty lips...that pointy little chin and those round cheeks...her perfectly arching eyebrows and her long dark eyelashes...

"...Tifa..."

* * *

><p>Cloud was at a loss. His mind was raging with a million thoughts and images, all revolving around this unexpected reunion with Tifa.<p>

He never would've imagined he'd ever meet her the way he did. He lost all touch with time and reality the moment she feel into his arms. Cloud couldn't even remember the long drive back to Kalm; all the recalled was her warmth and the long lost feel of her pressed firmly against his chest.

As soon as they reached the town, Cloud immediately checked into the inn and carried Tifa up to the room. She must have been exhausted; even entering the warm bath water didn't wake her up. Coud took the remnant of clothing from her and tossed it in the trash; it was useless now. Returning to the bathroom, Coud sucked in a shaky breath at the sight of his beloved. He knelt down on the floor beside her and raised his trembling hand to her cheek. Her skin was still so soft and smooth, the way he remembered it. Pushing her messy hair aside, he took in her beautiful face, recalling every detail from his memory.

Withdrawing from her, Cloud soaped up a wash cloth and began to scrub the blood and grime from her body. After a few minutes, he could see the radiance of her pure ivory skin glow from under the filth. He paused at her breasts, but then after a moment, began to clean them aswell, after all...she was once his wife too. As he scrubbed along her chest, her head rolled to the side, exposing her neck to him. What Cloud saw then shocked him further. Four purple lines ringed her throat, just like the bruises left on Rufus's neck. He couldn't believe what he saw, every negative emotion, flared in him in that moment and he fought to keep himself under control. Cloud felt himself tremble with all that was dark and he felt the urge to run out and hunt down the one who did this...but alas...Cloud remained still, and collected himself. He continued to wash her.

Tifa remained unconcious Cloud started to rinse her hair. She groaned a little and rolled her head from side to side at the strange sentation of the water smoothing down her dark hair. Cloud retracted his hands and looked down at his love, hoping to make contact with those ruby eyes. Tifa seemed to be in a daze, which was understandable. She looked around the room and then saw his hand resting on the edge of the tub. Running her eyes up the length of his arm and to his face, all she saw was a blurry spot and soon the image began to clear, and she could make out the features of a man. She remained still and silent at first, but as she began to maintain a stronger sense of conciousness she realized she was in a strange place, naked with a man she didn't know. As the reality of her situation struck her, she screamed, shooting up out of the water.

Cloud jumped back in shock.

"Get away from me!" She cried as she tried to cover herself, succeeding in slipping and falling back into the water.

"Tifa! Tifa! Calm down!" He grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in an attempt to keep her from struggling. "Tifa! Shh...it's me..."

She was still struggling, but she looked up into his face. Her vision cleared all the more and she took in his features. He was handsome, his face was pale though weathered. He looked 'worldly' like a gypsy who'd traveled near and far. He had a heartshaped face, with thin lips and a sloping pointed nose. His awkward haircut affected her recollection, but what gave him away were those eyes...those Mako infused eyes...bluer than the bluest ocean and debatably more beautiful.

"It's me..." He did his best to soothe her.

"C-cloud?" Tifa's eyes widened, then began to well up. "Oh...Cloud!"

Tifa tossed her arms around his neck, errupting in a fit of tears. Cloud wrapped his arms around her small form and petted her soft hair.

"Oh...Cloud...I was so...so..." She whimpered against his shoulder.

"Hush, baby...shh...you're safe now..." He whispered gently. Grabbing a fresh towel, Cloud lifted her from the water and carried her over to the bed and let her lie down.

"Relax here, I'll be right back." As he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her.

"No, please don't leave me alone." She begged.

The sight of her this way broke his heart. He patted her hand.

"Alright, I won't leave you, I promise."

Cloud sat down beside her. "But in the morning, we need to buy you some clothes...so I would have to leave you here for a little while, okay?"

She nodded and lay back. Cloud gazed down at her body. It looked different that he remembered, her waist was not near as tiny as it once was, and stroked with pale pink lines. Her hips seemed slightly wider as well, and her breasts were not as firm, hanging a little lower and heavier than they once did. All these new features were not just signs of her age, but evidence of childbearing...and it pained him to know that it was not his own offspring she birthed with that body.

As his eyes roamed her figure, his attention drew back up to her neck where he leaned in to inspect the hand print. It was wicked looking and he could almost feel the evil dripping from the wound.

"What happened to you Tifa?" His voice was drenched in pain.

"N-noth-"

"Don't you dare say it was _nothing!_" He put his arms around her. "Tell me...it...it was _him_, wasn't it?"

"Cloud..."

"Tell me!" His eyes brimmed with tears.l "Did...he..."

"It's not what you think. We were just having sex...a-and..."

"And he strangled you."

She dropped her head in shame.

Cloud sighed in aggrivation. "Tifa..."

"Please." She buried her face in his chest. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I promise, Tifa...I won't leave you...I won't let him hurt you again."


	18. Chapter XVII: Friends

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XVII: Friends**

Cloud stayed by her side all through the night.

He held her securely against his chest as he attempted to soothe her ragged nerves. He relished her presence, taking in as much of her as he could. She seemed so light, like she weighed nothing, her warmth transferring to his body, and the feel of her naked skin beneath his fingers, it was all just as he remembered. Her light, almost non-existent snoring was tell tale of her deep slumber and Cloud hoped he would never fall asleep for fear of missing out on something. He didn't want to miss anything at all, any time she would stir, any sound she might make, every flick of her eyelid as she dreamed...Cloud wanted to savor every second and keep it close to his heart forever.

That night, Cloud rested in the most perfect oblivion with the most beautiful woman the world had ever seen.

In the early morning, Tifa stirred softly, a light mew escaping her lips as she looked around the room. At first she couldn't remember where she was or what happened to her. She was vaguely aware of the arms in a protective embrace around her and she leaned back into the chest where she'd slept. She turned her face into the warmth of the body and placed a delicate kiss on the hard muscle. She breathed in his scent.

"Mmm...Sephiroth...you smell so good..." She moaned as she rolled over to hug him.

"I'm not Sephiroth...but thank you." Cloud replied gently against her hair.

Tifa looked up in shock. She'd completely forgotten about Cloud having found her the previous night. "Cloud?" She looked at his handsome face and then glanced around the room once more. The memory of the day before flooded back to her and he shoved away from Cloud in surprise, sitting up with a gasp.

"Where are we?" She sobbed as the images from last night stampeded through her mind.

"Kalm." Was his tender reply.

"Kalm..."She relaxed against the pillows. "Where is Sephiroth?"

"I have no idea. I found you walking on the side of the road, you looked terrible."

"How did you find me?"

Cloud sighed heavily and petted her ebony hair. He debated whether or not to tell her, but he figured it would be better for her to know her son was safe...at least up until the previous day.

"I was actually chasing Seraphim."

"Seraphim?" Her eyebrows knitted. "Y-you mean...I my _son_, Seraphim?"

"Yes." Cloud laid down beside her. "I found him on the plains...he was being attacked by a few Kalm Fangs."

Tifa gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, he wasn't hurt." Cloud's expression darkened. "By the way...you seem to have coddled him too much..the poor kid knew nothing about how to use materia."

Tifa suddenly felt offended. "He's my_ baby!_ I want him safe! I was afraid that if we taught him to fight and use magic, he'd go out_ looking_ for trouble!"

"Alright...alright, calm down" He stroked back her hair. "I'm just saying that he should know how to defend himself...you won't be around to protect him forever."

She rolled over with her back to him; she knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "Where is my child, Cloud?"

"I don't know. I was trying to keep him safe and out of trouble until I could get a hold of you."

"But you didn't. You let him escape."

"Tifa..."

She began to cry. Hiding her face in her pillow, she released a loud, enraged cry. Her children...her husband...her family was falling apart, and so was her world. Everything she fought so hard to accomplish, build, and maintain, was all tumbling down around her. Her heart felt like it was ripping itself apart and nothing she could do would heal the pain.

Cloud was at a loss. He knew not how to make her stop crying. So without much ado, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body and held her close. Burying his face into her soft dark tresses, he pressed his body against her bare backside, hoping to offer her some warmth and comfort. He hushed her the best he could; he hoped she'd calm and cease crying. She rolled over and pressed her face into his shoulder. Cloud lifted her chin and gazed into her shining ruby eyes. She was so beautiful, even when she was weeping. He caressed her cheek and cuddled closer to her.

"You're so lovely, Tifa..." He whispered tenderly. "Even when you're crying, your eyes sparkle."

"Cloud..." She averted her gaze. Only then did she realized how intimate a position they were in. She was completely nude and their bodies were pressed together. If her husband were to walk in...

Suddenly, unconsciously, Cloud's head descended and his lips collided with her own.

* * *

><p><em>My little darling...you are drawing nearer to me...I feel you...<em>

Yeah, I'm on my way.

_Let me give you a gift...to assist you on your journey..._

Seraphim's shoulder ached. It wasn't a common pain he had; he didn't have body aches often. At first he figured he'd slept on it wrong, but as the morning progressed, he decided that it was more than that. The pain was centered on his left shoulder blade, and radiated out from there.

Placing his hand on the center, Seraphim pressed it gently. A shudder of discomfort sparked under the touch, like a bruise. Lifting his shirt, he tried to look at it...perhaps he'd rolled over onto a rock while he was sleeping. But from the crooked angle that he looked at it, he saw nothing. However, he did notice a large lump protruding from it. He brushed his hand over it. It certainly wasn't there yesterday.

_A gift..._

That's what she'd said.

Seraphim rolled his shoulder in an attempt to relieve some pressure. What did she have in store for him?

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared out into nothing. The sun beat down on his back and the heat only fed the embers smoldering inside of him.<p>

Denzel and Marlene had left him behind. Not that he held it against them. Marlene knew nothing of what transpired between them and when she asked about Tifa, Denzel had made up a lie and told her that Tifa had gone on alone, that Sephiroth would catch up to her soon. He then followed up with the suggestion that the two of them continue without Sephiroth.

"We'd cover more ground if we split up." Denzel had said with a forced smile.

Marlene had an uneasy feeling, but Sephiroth nodded and told them to go.

Now, Sephiroth sat by himself, boiling over with a million conflicting thoughts and emotions. Everything one man could possibly feel wracked his body mercilessly. He felt all the agony of all the choices he'd made in his life weighing him down. His head spun and his heart bounced around his chest. His stomach knotted and he felt tired...so...so tired...

His wife...his children...the family he so longed for...it was all falling to pieces. Everything he loved, everything he fought to keep safe...it was all for nothing now. Tifa would never trust him again after this, even if he went out to find her, she'd never come home with him. And what disgusted him further was that she'd been gone since the previous afternoon and he hadn't budged an inch to go find her. He was paralyzed with doubt. She could be injured...she could even be dead...and so could his son...but he didn't move. His body_ wouldn't_ move. His heart screamed to get up, but his mind and body were shutting down. He had no energy...but...he had to.

With a loud groan, Sephiroth rose to his feet. He had to find his wife and child...he had to protect them.

With the very last of his strength finally draining from his body, Sephiroth went forth.

* * *

><p>Cloud was pissed off.<p>

He couldn't believe himself. He always promised himself that he ever met Tifa again, he'd never disrespect her. He didn't wish to mar any remaining relationship he may have with her. When they broke up, they promised to remain friends...They began as best friends and would end as best friends.

Now, he was afraid he'd ruined any chance of continuing their friendship.

He smiled with aggravation.

Running out on her should have destroyed it in the first place.

He tossed the stuff on the counter. Everything a woman would need was there. From panties, to a jacket, to a hairbrush...Cloud was buying it all. He huffed at the panic in his chest, swallowing it down as he counted his money.

The cashier offered him a strange look, but Cloud just smiled and paid, rushing back to the inn.

Tifa was wrapped up in the bed sheets waiting for him. She felt a little guilty...no, she felt _extremely_ guilty for what had happened. She knew it was silly, to be so torn up for a simple kiss. After all, when she was still married to Cloud, she'd had full-blown sex with Sephiroth and felt little remorse. Now Sephiroth was her husband and she was struggling with a little kiss from Cloud. It was almost moronic!

She tossed her head back and hissed at the ceiling. Was it still considered cheating? Should she tell Sephiroth? No! He mustn't know and she would act as if it never happened.

Cloud returned in that moment. He had his shopping bags in hand and offered them to her.

"Here, I got everything I thought you'd need. Uhh...I didn't know if your size changed...so I guessed." He set the bags on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, I'm sure you got it right." Tifa smiled, trying to hide her worry. She pushed back the sheets and got up, not bothering to torment herself with whether or not he saw her naked. He'd bathed and cuddled her all night...it would be useless to worry about that now.

Cloud's eyes traveled from her face down her figure and back again. He suddenly remembered himself and turned around to give her some privacy. She shook her head at him and laughed. Cloud tensed up.

"It's not like you haven't seen me before." She opened one of the bags and found the panties and the sport bra. Upon donning them, she said, "Alright, it's safe to look."

He turned around and took a seat in front of her on the bed.

"They fit fine." She reassured him as she pulled up her pants and slipped her T-shirt over her head. "Very comfy."

Cloud drew in a deep breath. "You won't tell Sephiroth, will you?"

"What? That you bought the right sizes?" She chirped.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Uh, no...I mean about...kissing you."

She shrugged. "What kiss?"

He smirked. "Thanks, Tifa."

Tifa was determined not to let anything wreck her newly revived friendship with Cloud, and a little kiss wasn't worth worrying over. However...the curiosity of why he felt the urge to kiss her ate away at her, but she tossed it out of mind.

"I'm hungry." She whined theatrically.

"Me too, let's get some lunch."


	19. Chapter XVIII: Tifa

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XVIII: Tifa**

Denzel lead Marlene back toward Midgar. He wanted to return her home; he'd had enough of chasing the son of such a vile man. Not until they reach Midgar, did Denzel have any intention of telling her the search was over. He was giving up.

Marlene was worried; Denzel hadn't said anything for a while and she was starting to worry. The weather was getting cooler by the mile and she knew they were heading north. It wasn't until they came to a sign that said_ Midgar 12, _that Marlene finally spoke up.

"Denzel?" She paused. "Why are we going back to Midgar?"

He turned and looked at the sign. "I'm taking you home."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you to be a member of this search party." He grabbed her hand. "And I don't want to be a part of it either."

"But Tifa and Sephiroth can't do it on their own!" She pulled against his grasp.

"Too bad!" He yanked her arm and pulled her forward. "You're going home! I'm not going to let you get hurt!"

She stopped resisting. "H-hurt? What makes you think I'll get hurt?"

Denzel just shook his head. "You can't fight, you can barely use materia, and you're chasing the child of a_ possessed psychopath!_"

Marlene just stared at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him in utter horror. "Denzel...Sephiroth is a lot of things...but he's not what he used to be. And I know what you're getting at...so I'll tell you now...Seraphim is _not_ his father."

She ripped her wrist from his grasp and promptly popped her knuckles across his face.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth's stomach was turning over and over.<p>

He remained for several minutes at the spot where he'd had Tifa last. The sight of her clothes were strewn out around him and the rotting corpses of the uneaten animals offered him no solace. His head ached. His heart burned.

As he looked at the ground, he remembered holding her down to have his way...How she looked then, how she moaned and writhed beneath him...he fought to keep it all in his memory...his body yearned to feel hers pressed against him once more, to feel her lips locked with his own, her hands in his hair...

If only he could have maintained his grasp on reality, instead of allowing that _serpent_ to take him over...Now his beloved was gone...his partner, the mother of his children...his wife...She was gone and he didn't know where to look for her...he didn't even where to find his son. His body quivered and his throat tightened as his heart slowly crept upward.

Would she ever forgive him? Would she come home? Or will she run again...will she...allow him to see his children?...Will...she...? Questions. Horrible, wicked, questions raced frantically through his mind, testing his boundaries, driving him mad.

Fate, still further testing him, drew his attention to her bra; there was something strange about it. He scrutinized the item from a distance. There was nothing special about it. It was nothing more than a full-figured white bra with little pink flowers embroidered around the edges...But there was something off about the coloring. A pink spot was visible on the cup, almost like Tifa had dripped red punch on it and it stained the smooth satin. Blood..maybe? No, it was too pink...and too round. Sephiroth bent down and lifted the article from the ground. The left side cup had weight to it...he rolled it in his hand and a shinny object fell out back to the ground.

Sephiroth discarded the undergarment and lifted the sparkling item to his view. The sun caught the crimson stone and it dazzled before Sephiroth's eyes.

"Tifa's necklace..." The chain was broken from when he tore off her clothes, and somehow it had found refuge in the lining of her bra.

He gnashed his teeth together in a feeble attempt to keep his cry at bay, but as he tossed back his head, a loud, mournful growl ripped through the stagnant air.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your help, Cloud." Tifa said as she bit into her sandwich.<p>

"It wasn't a problem." He smiled and picked at his salad.

Tifa breathed deeply and released it slowly. She suddenly felt a knot in her gut. Her stomach flipped and she set the sandwich back down. Leaning back in her chair she stared at the plate. Her mind however, was starting to settle down; the spinning thoughts began to calm. How long had her brain been running overtime? She shook her head. Rubbing her stomach, she was acutely aware of everything that had transpired during that past couple of days. She bit her lip and suddenly felt her heart starting to race...her mind had slowed down, now the rest of her body was going hyper-active. Dropping her forehead against her hand, she leaned forward onto the table.

"Tifa?" Cloud reached over the table. "Are you alright?"

"Cloud...I need to find my son." She reached out to him with a trembling hand.

"Tifa..." He grasped her hand and closed his fingers around it. "We will get him back, I promise."

"We have to go." She started to get up, but he came around the table and grasped her shoulders.

"I'm sure he's safe, Tifa." Cloud caressed her cheek. "Even if you go now, you'll still fall behind. Eat, and rest some more. We'll leave first thing in the morning, I promise."

"But-" Tifa started, but Cloud pressed his finger to her lips.

"Hush. Sit down and eat. Get your strength up." He lowered her into her seat and returned to his own.

Tifa sulked for a few more minutes. Finally, she picked up her sandwich and continued to eat.

Cloud observed her, making sure she finished her meal. He could feel her pain and her despair seeping from her pores. Every little twitch she made, every sigh she breathed, he sensed her misery. Even her sparkling, ruby eyes had grown dark and dull...Cloud didn't know what her life with Sephiroth was like, so he had no clue if she had only recently become so depressed or if she was always like this. His heart broke at the sight of her...it reminded him all too well of how she was when they were married. Everyday she fought to maintain her strength and a calm disposition. He recalled how frail and delicate she seemed back then, how even the slightest breath could have ended her. He wished he would have been kinder to her from the beginning, he wished he could have seen her smile. He'd watched from a distance at her wedding, and seen the smile he'd never been able to elicit from her. She'd shone with such radiance that she easily put the sun to shame...it had angered him that_ he_ wasn't the one to make her so radiant...it was _Sephiroth_. It was _Sephiroth_ that made her smile, that made her strong..._Sephiroth_ to whom she bore children...but what vexed him to no end...what that it was _Sephiroth_ that made her so frightened now. He locked his gaze on the purple bruises ringing her swan-like neck...Sephiroth had done that...he tried to murder her. His breath hitched and his heart began to climb his throat as his eyes brimmed with tears.

No...he couldn't cry, not in front of her. Not that she would judge him if he did, but he was worried that she'd lose her cool and begin to weep as well. She was in such a delicate state right then, but he knew she'd get stronger. This time,_ he_ would be the one to bring out her brilliance,_ he'd_ be the none to make her smile.

* * *

><p>Marlene continued on her way, with or without him.<p>

As it turned out, she was on her own. Denzel had tried to make her go back to Midgar, but she had her own way about it. So what if she couldn't fight or use materia? She would not return home without Seraphim, she absolutely refused to be without him. Her body trembled with each pulse of her heart as she thought about him. She felt heat rise inside of her and her entire being was engulfed in a light sweat as she anticipated finding him. Excitement? She paused, removing her coat. It was far from being hot out, but she felt warm nonetheless.

"Seraphim...where are you?" She felt him, she knew she was close. How far was she from Midgar? Did Denzel go on home? Many questions circled her brain as she continued on her journey. Secretly, Marlene questioned if she'd really find him, but the feelig in her gut berated her and she knew she was wrong to have doubt.

She forgot how long she'd been walking, the sun was hanging low in the western sky and she felt her legs becoming like rubber. She continued onward, trying to drown out her physical pain with images of her dear friend. Seraphim was close, she knew it...she had to keep going.

* * *

><p>Cloud let Tifa into the room first, locking the door behind them. He set the key on the table beside the bed and sat down on the side of the mattress.<p>

"So what now?" Tifa asked meekly as she seated herself beside him.

"We could watch television." Cloud motioned toward the tv.

"I assume we could." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

Cloud put his arm around her and drew her close. "Don't worry, sweetie...I know you're worried about Seraphim...he'll be alright." He kissed her cheek.

Oh no...he did it again...another indiscretion...

The light brush of his lips on her cheek reminded her of the kiss he'd left on her lips. The sensation of it still lingered there and she brushed her fingers over her bottom lip.

"C-cloud."

He instantly felt ashamed. His body was acting before his mind had a chance to restrain it. He felt strange...even though he knew perfectly well she belonged to another man, he couldn't help but feel like he was entitled to some part of her. After all...she was_ his_ first. He wanted her to belong to him again.

"I'm sorry Tifa."

"Why did you kiss me this morning?"

"I..I-I thought wouldn't talk about that..."

"We agreed not to tell my husband...I never said we wouldn't talk to each other." She turned so to face him. "So tell me..."

Cloud refused to look at her. He didn't want to tell her, but at the same time he ached to confess all that he held within his heart. So, regaining his male dominance, he turned to face her, locking eyes with her.

"I love you, Tifa." He finally said it...after so many years...he finally told her. Sure he'd said the words a million times before, but never had he ever meant it. But somehow, the way he said it now, it released a long buried desire that he'd hidden inside his heart and his psyche. He truly meant what he'd said and it reverberated from deep inside of him.

Tifa sucked in a deep, mournful breath...turning her gaze back to the floor. "Took you long enough..."

Cloud'd face fell...of course she'd say that. It only took him 22 years to finally confess it. His body felt heavy and there was weight pulling on his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"You say that so often..." A tear fell from her eye. Cloud gasped as he caught sight of the shimmering droplet.

With a trembling hand, he wiped away her tear.

"Why...why couldn't you have said that...22 years ago?" She sniffed. Tifa suddenly straightened up and pulled herself together. "What about_ Aerith?_" She felt a spark of old, buried jealousy rouse inside of her.

"I was blind...Tifa...I felt for Aerith...but I only thought I loved her more because she was gone." He took her hands. "It wasn't until you too were lost to me did I realize who I missed more...who I truly loved."

"Cloud..." She looked up into his eyes. "I loved you more than life itself...but you never returned my feelings..."

"But I'm returning it now."

"I'm married."

"To a man that will be the _death_ of you!" He tossed his arms around her and pulled her from the bed. He towed her to the mirror that hung on the wall. Placing her before the glass, he pulled back her hair. Tifa choked on her breath as she saw for the first time the purple hand prints on her throat. She stood in horror at her own reflection, remembering as she looked at herself, the pain of strangulation...the tightness in her neck, the tingling in her sinuses, and the numb sensation that awakens inside of her skull. She felt her own breath failing her even now. "He doesn't love you.._.I_ do. Tifa...he tried to kill you...but then...what else is new?" He turned her from the mirror and let her press her forehead against his chest, hiding the trepidation that lit her eyes.

"...H-he..."

"Sephiroth is a monster...he is just was dangerous now was he was back then..." He lifted her chin and pushed her hair back from her face. "Stay with me...Tifa...let me make you happy." He took in the shining of her ruby eyes and almost moaned in pleasure at the way she was staring at him. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her then and acted on it without reserve. Once again, he pressed his lips against hers only this time it was more passionate than before.

Tifa did not resist him. She felt it would be in vain to try to escape from his embrace...not that he would try to keep her against her will...but that her body would be struck with the urge to reenter his arms sooner or later. She wanted his touch...she'd found comfort in his arms...a brilliant light shining through the morbid darkness that had overtaken her world. She returned his kiss with fervor.

What would her husband think? What did it matter?...Sephiroth had bought harm to her...it would take the world to win her trust again...She fell in love with a man who was nothing but a murderer...She loved him...but...she also still had a special place in her heart for Cloud. Cloud would never hurt her...not like that.

Tifa pressed into his chest and sought out further warmth in his embrace. Cloud held her ever tighter and slid his tongue around her lips, requesting further entrance. She parted her lips and moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She melted against him, seeking forget all her suffering...Cloud too, wanted to push away her agony...everything that ever went wrong in her life, he sought to wash away with his touch.

Before she knew it, Cloud had her beneath him. He had her nestled comfortably against the pillows, her skin felt so silky against his own. She was so smooth and soft. His lips were locked her own and she lifted her hips to him, granting him entrance to her silky folds. He accepted her admittance eagerly, his manhood throbbing almost painfully as he found solace in her moist, satin sheath.

His tongue slipped from her lips and he dragged his open mouth down her neck and cross her chest, taking one of her tender pink peaks to suckle. His hands roamed every inch of her he could touch, making a map of her body and committing it to perfect memory. If this is the last time he touched her...he wanted to remember everything about her. He moved against her as gently as he could, doing everything in his power to perpetuate the rapture they experienced.

Tifa tossed her head back and cried out as he sucked harder upon her breast. She wrapped her legs around his rolling hips and pulled his hair, encouraging him to pick up his pace.

When had it come to this?_ How_ had it come to this? One moment he was comforting her, the next he had her in bed.

Her brain rolled with a myriad of "what if's"...What if Sephiroth were to see them? What if he found out? What if she were to become pregnant?...that one probably scared her more than anything...though older, she was still well within her child-bearing years; her time lengthened by the donation of mako energy through Sephiroth's semen.

"Cloud...I-I can't...I can't do this." She whimpered softly into his hair.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, lifting up so that he could look into her eyes. She gazed up at him through a lusty haze. Her impassioned face and the pulsing of her tight feminine cavern contracting around his shaft betrayed her words.

"Yes you can...you're doing it..." He moaned as he continued to thrust against her. "I...love you...Tifa..." The way he said it unleashed a fire inside of her she thought long extinguished.

_Oh...you're so easy, Tifa...a man tells you he's in love with you and you melt..._She berated herself..._I...am the monster here...I am disgusting..._

Cloud picked up even more speed. Soon he was driving deep and hard into her, her passionate cries filled his ears. He pounded against her, hoping she'd reach completion before he did...but it was proving difficult; she just felt so wonderful, she was so wet and surprisingly tight. He grew closer to his climax, but he couldn't come yet. He had to feel the way her body quaked and trembled, he had to feel her splash his loins with her wet scent, he had to...

He pulled out...much to his own disdain...At first, she thought he'd pulled out so as not to fill her, but to her surprise, he flipped her over and reentered her from behind. Cloud took her without reserve, grasping her hips and pounding ever so fiercely into her. Hoarse moans and heavy breathing filled the room and sweat coated both their bodies.

Tifa was more than ashamed of herself. She was a married woman, allowing herself to be known by someone other than her husband...and she was a mother whose child was lost and in danger. She cried out through clenched teeth...but did she call out from anger or pleasure? She growing closer to her climax and she was unable to fight it. The heat was pooling within her body and soon threatened to explode...She began to back up against him, her pleasure growing and soon she felt the white hot ball begin to take shape. She started to tremble and quake and suddenly the flaming energy erupted and spread a searing hot shroud of lust over the both of them. Cloud arched back, tossing back his head and howled at the sky like the lone wolf he was. He sunk his nails into her supple skin and slammed her back against him, as his hips jerked almost automatically. With another rumble from his throat, Cloud unleashed his seed and shot it deep inside of her waiting body, filling her up completely.

He pulled out from her and rolled over onto his back, gasping for breath.

Tifa remained on all fours for a moment longer before finally lowering herself to the bed. She felt his semen housed inside of her swollen womanhood, and she slid her hand down to cup her heat. She bit her lip as she felt his cream dripping from her channel and she lifted her hand to her view, the white substance coating her fingers did nothing to ease her mental anguish.

"Cloud?" Tifa sucked in a deep breath.

Cloud rolled over and took her in his arms. "Yes, honey?"

She hid her face in his shoulder. "Please don't..." She whimpered helplessly. "I can't do this again..."

"Tifa - "

"Hush, just listen to me." She felt her heart quicken pace. "I cannot..._will_ not...sleep with you again. I am married to Sephiroth. I chose him and he is the father of my children. Please try to understand."

"Tifa, listen to yourself...he tried to_ kill_ you!"

"Because_ Jenova_ made him do it!" In a sudden rage, she slid off the bed and reached for her clothes.

Cloud jumped up immediately and grabbed her arm. "Tifa, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to protect my family." Tifa started to pull her arm away from him , but he took her shoulders.

"What do you see in him?" He pulled her back to the bed and set her down. "Is it about your kids? What..what is it about that bastard that you love so much?"

She dropped her head, turning it slowly from side to side. Finally she raked her gaze back up to his, her eyes full of agony. "What did I see in_ you?_"


	20. Chapter XIX: Guilt

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XIX: Guilt**

Sephiroth felt an alien energy pulling him toward the north. He knew it was Jenova's influence making him come to her, but he did not fight against it. If she was calling him...and calling Seraphim, then eventually, the two would end up in the same place. He knew it was the only way get his son back. But then there was Tifa...He needed to find not only his child, but his wife as well.

As he walked, Sephiroth found himself reliving an old memory in his mind. He remembered that day long ago when he'd betrayed Tifa's trust and fell to his knees, begging for her forgiveness...

He had to prove to he that he loved her for her to grant him what he most craved. He had to show her that she was worth more than anything else...and how had he done it? What had he done before to prove his love? He stretched out his memory and delved into the deepest darkest corners of is psyche to recall the unwanted thoughts.

He had let her go. He fought Cloud to keep her with him, but she left...and he did not pursue her. He loved her enough to want her to stay...but he loved her just enough to let her go. That was what proved his worth to her, and hers to him. In the end, Tifa returned to him...returned to him with a child.

His memory flash forward to the moment when Tifa had brought Seraphim home. It had been unexpected, but it was welcome. He'd made a baby with the woman he yearned for, and for the first time in his miserable existence he called a life, Sephiroth felt a flame of hope warm the ice that had overtaken his heart and soul. But now that flame that had flickered there, erupted into a hellish wildfire that was now scorching at him and burning away the last of his fervent optimism.

Tears had started flowing down his face, but in no way was he growing weak. As he continued on his path, the rage and pain building inside of him only fueled his desire to win back the love he'd seemingly lost.

In his hand, Sephiroth clutched the ruby pendant, making a silent vow to himself...no matter what happens, he would return the necklace to her, and...prove his love once more.

"My beautiful…beautiful princess…please forgive me…_please!_" He remembered what he'd said that day so long ago. "I swear on my life…Tifa…I will prove my love to you…_I love you…I do!_" And just like that day, he meant every word.

* * *

><p>"Tifa...let me come with you." Cloud insisted as he grabbed his keys from the bedside table.<p>

"This is a family matter." Tifa tried to make an excuse, but she knew Cloud would end up winning anyway.

"My motorcycle will be faster than foot, and I can help you fight." He took her hand and led her out into the hall. Tifa heaved a heavy sigh and let him tow her down to the foyer to check out.

After Cloud returned the key, he turned back to her with one more reason to accompany her. "Listen, Tifa...I love Seraphim just as much as you do...Even if you don't want me to come, I'm still going after him...So really, if we traveled together it would make more sense." He ended it with a lopsided grin.

Tifa dropped her head, looking at the floor. She had a feeling he'd come up with something like that use against her. Of course the bastard was right and truth be told she wanted him to come along. But she was afraid of running into Sephiroth and having to explain why Cloud was with her. But then, why should she explain herself...she didn't know if she could trust Sephiroth anymore, even if his actions were actually Jenova's. She was almost certain that her second marriage was at an end...and if it was, then she was determined never to marry again, no one would be able to put her heart back together after this. Even if she and Sephiroth remained together, it would be purely for the sake of her children and she'd probably never allow him to touch her again. She remembered when he'd fallen to his knees, begging for mercy. He'd cried and sobbed until she made a deal with him...like when one of her children threw a fit when they didn't get their way. She'd consoled him by proposing that he prove his love to her and then she'd forgive him and marry him.

But she found herself wishing that she'd never gone back to him. She wished that she stayed in Midgar with Yuffie and raised her child at 7th Heaven, with her ragtag group of friends. She wished she had just stayed put, forgetting about men altogether. But the fact of the matter was, that Tifa was a woman that _needed_ a man. As painful was it was for her to admit, she could not survive without a man's love. She had to be enveloped completely by romance and compassion that only a man can provide. She needed the embrace of his strong arms around her, protecting her from the world. She needed his kiss, driving away the demons. How she loathed her only true weakness.

"Alright, Cloud." She hopped on the bike behind him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Seraphim clutched at his shoulder. The pain was growing more and more intense as the day progressed. The knot in his shoulder blade also few larger and it was starting to unnerve him. He tried not to let it bother him or hinder his posture as he walked. He knew that hunching his back would only make it hurt worse later.<p>

After couple of hours, Seraphim began to sense a presence approaching. He could feel that the aura was of someone he was familiar with, but whom? He was afraid it was Shinra or possibly the Turks...or worse...his parents. Seraphim was no longer a child, however, his father had put the fear of God in him at a young age, and he knew that if he caught him, there would indeed be hell to pay. That was why he never tried to run and hide when he got into trouble, knowing that if he did, the punishment would be ten times worse. There no escaping the wrath of...Father...

Not that his mother was any better...she was a wonderful mom and he loved her, but when she got angry she was really scary. When she'd catch him doing wrong, Tifa would grab him up at lightening speed and scold him soundly, making him feel guilty and then she'd put him in his room and make him wait for his father to come home...and then the real punishment began.

Luckily for Seraphim, he didn't get into trouble often. However, when it came to Aemilius and Evander, well...that was a different story. With his younger brothers, the "wreak havoc and hope Daddy doesn't find out" scenario was a daily occurrence. But, unfortunately, this one took the cake. Seraphim bit the big one this time and he would be paying for it later. So...he started running until he found a bit of shrubbery to hide behind. He would lay in wait, hoping that whomever it was would hurry up and pass and he could continue on his way.

The aura was growing closer. The familiarity too was increasing...he knew this person well. This was a gift inherited from his father, as was his sense of smell. It wasn't something he brag about, but he could smell a feminine scent caught in the breeze. He breathed again, no masculine smell...it was only a woman...Good, he may live to fight another day.

Then there was something else near by. He heard the scratching and snarlings of some animals traveling along the plains._ Great.._.he thought, _Now I have to worry about monster__s._

Quietly, Seraphim sat hidden. He watched through the branches as the one following him finally came into view. His breath caught at who he saw.

"M-marlene?" He gasped softly. He wanted to run out to her, but he was frozen in place. She looked like she'd been walking for miles, and she probably had. Had she been looking for him? They weren't that far from Midgar, only about a day's hike, but she looked absolutely horrible, like she'd been in the wild for weeks. As she continued on her path, he noticed the snarling Hounds in the distance, knowing that they could dash at her at the speed of light. He knew Marlene didn't fight...how could she protect herself?

He wanted to move, but his fear kept him pinned. His mind flashed with images of Marlene being attacked, and he argued with himself on whether or not to move. He was trembling...even he didn't really know how to battle them. He was scared.

But it was too late, the Hounds ran at Marlene. She screamed out and tried to cast bolt on them, but they were just too quick. They lashed at her and she retreated. But you can't always run away from a fight...She tried to cast a fire spell, but she missed. Soon, tThey had her surrounded.

Seraphim felt the pain in his shoulder heighten, it felt like it was growing harder and larger under his skin. But the pain in his heart was greater. He had to do something and fast. Without even realizing what he was doing, Seraphim leaped out of the shrubbery, a massive fireball already forming in his hand...and as he airborne, a massive white wing erupted from his shoulder where the lump had been taking shape. He flew for an instant, tossing fireballs at the monsters to make them dissipate. With his free hand he grabbed Marlene and, clutching her to his chest, he flew out of danger.

Seraphim was in euphoria. Never before had he felt anything like this. His body was lighter than air, his heart and soul were somehow at peace. He was flying..._flying! _Marlene was in shock. She'd never taken to the air like this. Her nerves spiked and her heart was climbing up her throat, blocking her screams. She was flying! How was this possible?

Marlene clutched tightly to the form that held her. She struggled to control herself. She knew she was safe; if she was going to fall, she'd have done it by now. But as she noticed they were crossing water...she shut her eyes and buried her face in the chest of the man holding her. Oh yeah...that's right...she was being carried. She noticed the black coat and the silver hair. Sephiroth? No...no...Sephiroth's coat was leather...and his wing was on his _right_ shoulder...and his feathers were black. This man had pure white feathers, like an angel.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself up to look at him. His face was full of rapture. His eyes were closed and his mouth was turned up in a delicate grin. He looked so peaceful...

"Seraphim..." She whispered against his neck and he opened his jade eyes to her.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa?" Demetria reached out to Vincent.<p>

Regarding her with a subtle grin, he bent to lift the tiny child into his arms.

"Grandpa...is big brother feeling better?" She grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Yes, he's feeling much better." Vincent assured her as he paced around the room whilst holding her.

"I miss my daddy." Demetria sulked.

"I know you do...I miss him too."

"Can we go home?"

Vincent sat down in a chair near the window and cradled his young granddaughter. He remained quiet for a moment, before letting her lean back so they could look each other in the eye. He was uncertain if it would be wise to tell her or not, considering how young she was..so he put on a smile for her sake and pulled out his phone.

"Why don't we try to call him?" He handed her the phone and watched with contentment as her tiny hands opened the phone and dialed the number.

She waited with a silly expression on her face as she waited for the phone to pick up.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was caught off-guard by the ringing of the phone in his pocket.<p>

He had no idea that his phone even had a signal. As he lifted from his pocket, he froze at the number glowing on the screen. He let it ring a couple more times before pressing the green 'send' button.

"Hello?"

_"Daddy!"_

"D-demetria." He felt knot in his stomach bounce and his heart threatening to climb up his throat to suffocate him. Tears brimmed his eyes once more and he had to stop walking to grasp his composure. "How are you, honey?"

_"I miss you Daddy."_ Her voice was light over the phone, he could barely hear her.

"I miss you too, little princess." He sat down on the ground, and held his breath to keep himself from sobbing. Hearing the voice of his only daughter added more weight to his inner struggle. "Have you been having fun?"

_"Yeah...but I want to go home." _

Sephiroth dropped his forehead in his hand.

"Soon..."

_"Daddy are you crying?"_ Her voice grew even softer.

"N-no, honey, I'm just..." He clenched his teeth. "I'm ok."

_"Oh...ok...Can I talk to Mommy?" _

"Not right now, baby...Mommy is not here right now."

_"...ok..."_ Her voice lost even more spark.

"Honey, is Grandpa around?"

_"Yes...I love you, Daddy."_

"I love you too, Demetria." Sephiroth was unhappy to get off the phone so soon with her, but he needed to talk to Vincent. There was silence for a moment, but then he heard Vincent's voice over the line.

_"Sephiroth?"_

"Hey..."

_"I've been trying to call you."_

"I've been out of range until now...How have you been?_"_

_"We've all been alright...except for Aemilius."_

Sephiroth shot up off the ground. "What's wrong with him?"

_"He fell ill..._"

Sephiroth's heart stopped.

_"Sephiroth...it's just like Seraphim..."_

Sephiroth started to panic, he began pacing around, trying to keep himself under control. "Keep your eye on him...do not..." He clapped his hand over his mouth and sucked in a breath through his nose.

_"I've been caring for him the best I can. I won't let him get away from me."_


	21. Chapter XX: Fire and Ice

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XX: Fire and Ice**

Denzel didn't want to give up. He knew Tifa was still out there alone and in danger.

He had continued on toward Midgar-Edge when he'd parted ways with Marlene at the twelve mile marker. He was back in the city by this time and the cold of the waning winter was still fixed upon it. It was midday but the sky was dark and cloudy and it only suited his mood. He walked slowly through the damp streets with his head lowered, as if in shame.

His mind was swimming with thoughts about the mother he wished he had. Tifa...ever since he was a child, he'd wanted her to be his mother...and he wanted Cloud to be his father. He'd thought that everything was alright in their little family, he'd thought that Cloud and Tifa were happy in their marriage, he thought the three of them would be together forever. He thought wrong...

When Tifa fell pregnant the first time, Cloud was ecstatic...and he showered her with love and affection...and then her miscarriage...

He remembered it well, she wasn't too far along, only about a month. The three of them were visiting the chocobo ranch so Denzel could ride a chocobo for the first time...it was his twelth birthday.

The giant birds ran smoothly, so it wasn't dangerous for her to ride. Cloud was still concerned of course. They had fun though, for a short while at least. Their fun came to an end when Denzel's chocobo got spooked and started to run toward the marshes...

Acting on instinct, Tifa went after him, hoping to catch the bird before it hit the water. Her own chocobo had less stamina however and Denzel's mount ran strait into a the Midgar Zolom. The snake burst out of the water and reared back. The birds panicked and tossed them off, running back to safety. Cloud dismounted and went after them, his sword drawn. Denzel had managed to land safely, the water breaking his fall. Tifa however, fell flat onto her bottom then rolled. She landed just in front of the snake, not moving. She weezed a little trying to catch her breath, then she rolled over onto her back to see a pair of fangs coming for her. Cloud charged in, slashing at the gigantic serpent, calling its attention toward him instead. Denzel had run for Tifa, grabbing her and pulling her away with all his strength.

She'd managed to get to her feet after several seconds and after seeing that Denzel was at a safe distance had run back into the battle. Cloud was losing strength, and fast. Cloud had yelled for her to stay back, but Tifa tossed a few kicks and punches at the Zolom to give him a chance to cure himself. Tifa refused to let her husband die in battle.

They defeated the Zolom together...but it wasn't the end of the struggle. Denzel wasn't sure if it happened when she fell or if it was because she got up and started to fight...but a stream of blood began to run down Tifa's leg...the blood was dark and flowing steadily. Tifa nor Cloud realized it until Denzel cried out at the horror of it. She'd felt a cramping in her abdomen...though ignored it during the fight...

Cloud rushed Tifa back to the ranch house and had Bill and his wife help them, but it was too late...Tifa lost the child...

Cloud had been angry with her and though he never raised his voice or his hand to her, he did scold her harshly for running into battle Denzel at set just outside the door and listened. His eyes were blurry with tears as he heard Cloud's pained voice fussing at Tifa, and Tifa's mousey squeeks as she replied to him meekly. Cloud wouldn't look at her for the rest of the time until they made it home.

They waited several months and tried again...again she fell pregnant...but then without cause or warning...she miscarried yet again. Cloud slipping further into a depression that seemed unbreakable. Tifa however, tried to remain calm for Denzel's sake...but even the boy could see it all coming to an end. Then Cloud and Tifa started talking, made a few phone calls, talked face-to-face with a few couples, and the next thing Denzel knew he was packing his things and leaving with a man an woman who would be his new parents.

He'd cried and begged, fighting against them, calling for Cloud and Tifa to save him from them. But they just stood there, Tifa's eyes were glistening with tears, she'd covered her mouth to keep an impending wail at bay, eventually having to turn away from him. Cloud kept facing him, though did not look at him. Finally he approached them. Cloud put his arms around Denzel and he thought that Cloud was taking him back. But instead, Cloud lifted him up and shoved him into the car...

Denzel clenched his teeth and entered his house. His mother was home, the lights were on. His new parents were older than Cloud and Tifa, and his new father had died leaving his mother alone, so Denzel moved back into their house to care for her.

"Denzel?" His mother entered the room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Where have you been?"

"I...I was visiting old friends..." He shut the door behind him.

She approached him and pulled him into an embrace. "For a week? Denzel, I was so worried."

"Listen...I went to visit my friend Marlene, the girl I lived with at Seventh Heaven. But...you remember Tifa and Cloud?"

"Of course I do...what happened?"

"They got divorced...a-and..."

"Oh yeah?" She turned away and headed back to the kitchen, coaxing him to follow. "I had a feeling they would...they didn't seem too terribly happy when I first met them."

"Yeah well, Tifa remarried and had a few kids."

"Oh really? That's wonderful!" She seemed to perk up at this news.

"But um...the reason I was gone so long, her eldest son went missing. He ran away and we all set out to look for him."

She froze. "Did you find him?"

"No...but now Tifa's missing...but...I..." Denzel clenched his fists and bit his lip, unsure what to do now.

His mother went to him and took him close against her bosom. "Denzel...you should go look for her."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me...I'm not a jealous woman...you love Tifa so much, so do not allow harm to come to her. Ever since we adopted you, I always knew she never wanted to let you go...she loved you so much, I could see it in her eyes as we tried to take you home..." She lifted his head to look at his face. "She called once or twice while you were at school...to ask how you were...I heard it in her voice...she never was able to forgive herself for letting you go."

Denzel sucked in a hard breath. "What?"

"Go get her back. Go repay her for saving your life."

* * *

><p>Marlene's legs wobbled as Seraphim set her on the snowy ground. She felt a little dizzy as she looked up at him. At that moment she truly thought she was looking at an angel from heaven. She sank to her knees before him.<p>

Seraphim still hovered in the air as he floated steadily over to a rock to land. The sun shone behind him, creating a beautiful shinning nimbus around him. His silvery hair and his pure white wing seemed to glow and his heavenly voice echoed around her as he released a soft moan when he touched down a whirl of feathers encircling them both. The pale flurries of snow only added to his immaculate appearance.

"Seraphim..." Marlene whispered in utter awe.

Seraphim's face was overtaken by a look of utmost rapture, his body was trembling with ecstasy. Never before had he ever felt anything like this. He stumbled forth and fell from the rock. Marlene reached out and caught him before he hit the ground. She rolled him over to that he was face up and glimpsed his mouth turn up in a slight grin before he fell to sleep.

"Seraphim..." She caressed his cheek, her own lips forming a gentle smile. "You must be exhausted."

* * *

><p>Seraphim woke to the feel of being enveloped in warmth. Heat was dominating one side of his body and his face. He opened his eyes to find a blurry glow before him. The world around him was otherwise dark. He was only vaguely aware that he was lying on a blanket with a crude excuse for a pillow beneath his head. A fire was crackling the hearth beside him and he was thankful for the raggedy quilt that covered him. Sitting up slowly, he looked around the room.<p>

He was in a rundown shack, the windows nailed shut, keeping the howling, snowy wind at bay. Marlene was crouched on the opposite side of the fire, preparing some sandwiches for their meager dinner.

"Marlene?"

She glanced over at him and smiled tenderly at him. "I'm glad you're awake, you slept for a good five hours. It's good thing I found this abandoned cabin; the weather is getting bad out there."

"It's night already?"

"Yes. You passed out after we landed." She handed him a sandwich. "Not that I blame you. After all, you did fight those monsters, and then you carried me away and we flew over the sea."

"We did?"

Marlene nodded motion toward the enormous white wing that was still protruding from his back. Seraphim followed her gaze until his own eyes rested upon his newly emerged feature.

"_Whoa!_" Seraphim jumped at himself. "That...that's...so..._cool!_"

Marlene giggled at him.

"I was wondering if this would happen..."

"You were?" She moved to sit beside him.

"Well, sure. My dad has a huge black wing in his right shoulder, so I always assumed that one day I'd grow one too." He admired his pearly feathers. "Never figured it'd be white though."

"I think it's beautiful." Marlene raised her hand to stroke his softness.

His wing moved unconsciously, just out her reach. Noticing the pain glint her eyes, he moved it back toward her and let her pet it. The feel of her hand making contact with his feathers was nothing but sensual. It radiated a beautiful trembling over his body and he realized why his father would never let his mother touch it whilst he and his sibling were around. He felt his muscles tighten all across his form as he uttered a deep, guttural moan.

Marlene snatched her hand away. "I-I'm sorry, did it hurt you?"

"No..." He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was begging. "It felt...so...good..."

"Oh. Well, its very soft."

"Thank you." He yearned for her touch again. Only Marlene was worthy to caress his feathers, sending his body into an erotic fit of pleasure. The most tender part of his body began to harden and rise and he leaned toward her. "Please...again?"

Marlene blushed and she slipped under his wing. "It's warm under here."

Seraphim blushed madly, his cheeks burning bright red and hotter than the fire before them. Marlene wasn't doing much better. It felt like fire was sizzling beneath her skin and her heart was dancing inside her chest, drumming out his own sensual cadence. A feeling of nervousness made her body quiver and she stroked his beautiful feathers again. He shuddered at the feeling and leaned in even closer.

"M-marlene..." He turned and caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft! Every muscle in her body quivered. She felt a tingle erupt at the point where he touched her. Then she looked into his eyes. The fire inside of her was burning white hot. What was this feeling inside of them?

"Y-yes...Seraphim?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I..." Was all he said before his lips descended upon hers. He was overtaken with a feeling like no other. Her lips were softer than the petals of the softest roses. She _was_ a rose.._.his_ pure white rose...

Their lips parted.

Marlene melted in his heated embrace. She leaned against his chest and locked her gaze with his. His eyes were the softest green...like creamy jade. Though jade itself was always cool to the touch, his eyes were smoldering like the embers glowing the hearth. Their breath mingled and their lips twitched. Seraphim found solace in her chocolate depths, her eyes too burning with a kind of passion that only shone for him.

Marlene felt all the heat in her body flow down her body where it sparked in her womanhood. She closed her legs tightly at the heavy sensation pulsing there.

Both of them were left breathless.

One more time. She hungered for more, leaning in to steal another kiss from him. His breath was sweet, and a small trace of saliva slicked against her lips. As they parted once again Marlene tilted her head back, her eyes closed in rapture. Her neck was suddenly exposed to his view. Seraphim took the liberty to place several more tender, fleeting kisses on her swan like throat.

Marlene gasped at the feeling, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him ever closer.

".._.Finally_..." Finally she felt it...that feeling that you're supposed to experience when you have your first kiss. Goosebumps rose all over her flesh and she shuddered again.

"Are you..alright?" Seraphim whispered into her ear.

"Yes..."

"You're so beautiful." He said suddenly.

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"You're beautiful...so beautiful..." He caressed her hair. "Marlene...I want to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Her nerves tingled across her form.

"I love you." His voice was steady, it showed no trace of uncertainty and through it she sensed his strength.

He was different from Denzel; Denzel beat around the bush before finally saying it. Seraphim however, just went ahead and said it. He didn't stutter and his voice was confident, not unsure...even though Seraphim was several years younger than her, Marlene could clearly see the man inside of him. He wasn't a boy anylonger.

She placed a hand over her fleeting heartbeat and felt the welcome pressure in her chest. Yes...that was the feeling she'd yearned for...

"I love you." She replied back to him and she kissed his lips once more. _Yes...Seraphim...it is _you_ I love...oh God...why did it take so long for me to realize that?_

"Marlene..." He breathed her name against her lips and slid his hands up and down her back. He wanted to press his body against hers and let her feel how badly he desired her. But he restrained himself, respecting her body.

"S-sera..phim..." He was robbing her of her breath and she could barely contain the throbbing desire burning in her untouched place. She wanted to smother the fire burning there...she wanted him to extinguish it.

_It's now or never...and one of us has to start...is Marlene a virgin?_ Seraphim was growing impatient, but he didn't want to frighten her. So taking the initiative, Seraphim slipped his hand downward and cupped her rear, feeling the firm texture of the muscle there. His hand continued down further, taking in the curve of her thigh. As he was handling her legs, Marlene broke away from him.

"What's the matter?" He felt his nerves quivered. Was she rejecting him? But Marlene surprised him. She stood up and turned away from him, lifting her shirt up over her head and tossing it away. Her bra closely followed, and Seraphim's breath caught as she slipped her pants down and stepped out of them, shucking her shoes in the process.

Turning around slowly, Marlene felt her face grow even hotter, her embarrassment evident as she exposed herself fully to him. It was the first time she'd ever been completely naked in front of someone before.

Seraphim had never really seen a naked woman before. His eyes roamed her figure, taking in all she had to offer. He'd seen models in magazines; women with abnormally large breasts and sprayed on tans, with smooth hairless bodies. Marlene didn't look like them at all, but in no way at all did she disappoint; her legs were long, her hips slopping gradually into her waist...Seraphim's eyes lingered for a moment at the dark mass at the apex of her thighs, deciding that he enjoyed this. His gaze traveled up her body, up her smooth stomach and to her lovely, perky breasts. Unlike in his magazines, hers were small but they were pleasing. Her tiny pink nipples were taut and out-turned, and he suddenly had the desire to touch them.

Swallowing at hard lump in his throat, Seraphim also stood up, shedding his own clothes with hasty, excited movements. Marlene bit he lip as she observed him. She'd never seen a naked man before now, but she was pleased at what she saw. His clothes hid his assets completely. He was far more muscular than she imagined, he was toned, though not bulky. His skin was pale as he was raised in the snowy mountains, and aside from the silvery hair around his nether region, his body was smooth and looked utterly soft. Chewing at her lip, she shifted her eyes down to his engorged penis. Having no basis for comparison, she couldn't decide if it was small or large...but it was certainly big enough to strike some fear into her heart as she imagined it buried inside of her.

Seraphim put his hand out to her. "Marlene...come, please."

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his. He pulled her back down to the blankets on the floor. Together they stood on their knees, and took in each other. They let their hands ghost across one another's skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Soft gasps escaped their mouths and hot breath beat upon one another's faces. Tiny kisses were exchanged, some on the lips, others on the body. They were growing accustomed to each other, breathing in their scent, and tasting their flesh.

Together they lay upon the makeshift bed, Seraphim taking the dominant position. Marlene gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I've never done this before." She mewed at him.

"Neither have I." He bent to kiss her, reassuring her.

"It's going to hurt me..."

Seraphim tensed up. "I don't want to hurt -"

She placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. "No...please...we may not have another chance."

"I'll be gentle..." He wrapped his wing around her to secure her.

Relishing in the bed of feathers, she wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hand down his chest to take hold of his throbbing manhood. It was hard and soft at the same time, like silk over steel. He gasped as she caressed the velvety head. He lowered his hips to hers, going slowly so as not to alarm her. His breath caught once more as he rubbed his head against her tight opening. Marlene's hands left his shaft and spread apart her flower's petals so that he may invade.

"I love you..." He whispered against her lips before kissing her once more to distract her as he plunged into her tight undiscovered cavern.

Marlene tossed her head back as she cried out, feeling like her body was being ripped apart. Meanwhile, Seraphim moaned out in the greatest pleasure, experiencing the kind of ecstasy a man feels when he is the first to discover a woman. He could smell the blood he'd drawn from her, and knew then and there that she belonged to him and him alone. Marlene held her breath and tried to bite back the pressure weighing down her body. It was painful, but not unbearable. Seraphim was already moving, and soon, she knew the pain would subside.

At first he pumped her as she lay still, but as she began to grow accustomed to his size and length filling her, she too began to move against him. It was clumsy in the beginning, both trying to take on their own rhythm. Seraphim plunged in and out smoothly enough, and soon Marlene managed to keep up with him and move in time with him.

Marlene and Seraphim never thought this would ever happen, but they were both pleased that it did. Marlene was beginning to feel the sensation rising in her body, enjoying the trembling of her own body. Seraphim however was losing stamina, he'd been so excited about finally touching Marlene that he'd forgotten to pace himself. But, not wanting to disappoint her, he rolled them over so that he was lying beneath her.

Marlene was taken by surprise at this new position; she suddenly felt exposed and on the spot. Seraphim took hold of her hips and smiled. Marlene looked into his eyes as if seeking his approval. With an encouraging nod, Seraphim granted her the acknowledgement she required to continue on. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly rocked her hips from side to side, and soon she began to form a figure 'eight'. This sent shock waves coursing through Seraphim's body, drawing him closer to completion. He began to raise his hips against her and rocking. Soon she was bouncing on him, relishing the feeling of his pulsing manhood sliding in and out of her. Seraphim's fingers sunk into her hips as he felt her begin to quiver and her flower begin to flutter and contract tightly around him. Her voice was becoming hoarse from her moans and she started moving faster and harder. Her legs were beginning to ache, her abdomen tightening, but she could not stop yet. The heat spread throughout her body, bathing her in the most delicious sensations, sweat coating her skin despite the cold.

Soon, Seraphim began helping her along, his hands allowing her to maintain her momentum...he remembered a tip his father gave him about sex:_ If you know she's close to orgasm, do not under any circumstances let her lose her momentum; you'll leave her wanting. _So in a split second decision, he rolled them back over and took control, pounding eagerly into her until he felt both their bodies tense up, and suddenly he felt an even hotter fire erupting in the pit of his stomach. He was determined for them to come together.

So they did.

Simultaneously, the two of them merged and the flame that was glowing between them exploded. Her body began to contract and squeeze him so hard it was almost painful, and he released his seed into her, filling her up completely.

The two of them fell into a puddle of trembling, panting, mush. Their limbs were limp and heavy, but somehow they managed to curl up together comfortably.

Marlene lie on his chest and he wrapped his arms gently around her. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, the only sounds that could be heard were the howling of the snowy wind, and the crackling of the fire, aside from their heavy breathing. At some point, without a whisper between them, they drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter XXI: Rebuff

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXI: Rebuff**

_You little fool...What have you done?_

What's the matter?

_Are you sated now?_

What do you mean?

_Just come to me now!_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth landed on a Kalm rooftop. He felt himself drawing closer; his son was near...<p>

"Where are you, my child?" He husked softly.

The night was dark and brisk as the ninth circle of hell...There was no moon and no stars. The clouds must have rolled in and blocked them. The cold penetrated his leather coat and ruffled his feathers. Gazing up at the lifeless sky, he felt a sense of doom rise in his gut, his body feeling weighed down by some unseen force. Whatever would come to pass, he somehow knew it would end badly. The uncanny nagging inside of him only made his mind drift toward the worst cases; not knowing what would happen to him should he come face-to-face with Jenova once more. Closing his eyes and releasing a soft breath to ease himself away from the forboding sensation engulfing him.

He thought about what made him happy...his family...If anything in this world truly made him feel joy, it would be his wife and children. But just thinking about them only inspired sadness and loss of hope in his heart. He had to see them. Even if it was only to say goodbye...he needed to return home with his children and spend at least one day with them. He produced his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Vincent. His rapid heartbeat briefly found a steady rhythm with the ringing of the phone.

_"Hello?"_

Sephiroth remained silent.

_"Hello?"_

"...Father..."

_"Sephiroth, is everything alright?"_

"How are the children?"

_"They're fine, they're all in bed."_

"Is Aemilius doing any better?"

_"He's still ill..."_

Sephiroth swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "I'm coming for them."

_"You're coming here?"_

"I need to see them." His voice was soft and distant. "I want them home."

_"Are you well, Sephiroth?"_ Vincent's stoic tone shifted ever so slightly.

"No...Father...I...I just want to see my babies." Sephiroth held his breath and tried to soothe his nerves.

_"...Sephiroth...you can't carry all of them with you."_

"Then I want you to bring them to me."

Vincent fell silent, contemplating. After a moment, he spoke again. _"Perhaps, I can get Shera to let Cid give us a ride...but, it'll be a couple of days to get them home."_

"I will meet you half way."

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go when we reach land?" Cloud asked as he heated up an MRE for Tifa.<p>

"Bone Village, I guess." She sighed as she turned her bottle up. She wasn't much of a drinker anymore, but perhaps that why that beer tasted so good. And what's more, is that beer was never a favorite of hers to begin with. "Then from there we can head to Modeoheim or back to Icicle...Perhaps, he went back home..."

"That sounds like wishful thinking to me." Cloud murmured, thus earning a nasty look from Tifa.

"Of _course_ it is!" She snapped. "I am so hoping that he went home and all this was nothing more than wild goose chase!"

Cloud shook his head. "If I were that boy's father I'd beat his ass."

"But you're _not_ his father." Tifa remarked harshly as she snatched her MRE from his grasp.

Cloud didn't respond, instead he fell quietly back against the wall and picked at his noodle packet. Tifa's words had struck a nerve...a nerve that ran deep...Cloud reflected on Tifa's pregnancies and ground his teeth together as he thought about her first miscarriage.

She'd been stupid, charging into battle like that. When her body had aborted the child...he'd felt a myriad of emotions stampeding through him. He'd felt the pain of loss engulf every fiber of his being, and a part of him died along with the baby.

He remembered rushing her into the ranch house and laying her upon the bed in the guest bedroom. He'd pulled down her pants and cast them aside, and pressed a towel against her vagina in an attempt to contain the bleeding. That's when it happened, a deep-throated scream ripped from Tifa's lips, and she'd clutched at her stomach with one hand and the sheet with the other...and with another gush of blood, Cloud felt something else enter the towel. Pulling it away from her body, his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. It really appeared as nothing more than a large blood clot on the cloth, but all the same, he knew what it was. Tifa had screamed when she'd seen it and she fell back against the mattress, screaming and carrying on as if she too were dying.

They thought she'd only been along a couple of weeks, perhaps she was a little further than that. The fetus was undiscernable, but still it was without a doubt. He'd given the bloody towel to Bill's wife and had her do away with it, meanwhile he'd gone back in to see to Tifa. She been curled up in a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest as she wept for the infant that never had a chance. Cloud had watched her from the doorway. A part of him wanted to rush over and cuddle her and tell her everything would be alright, while another part of him wanted to pick her up and throttle her.

Her second miscarriage was just as bad as the first. This time she'd been four months along. She'd been alone in the house, Cloud was out delivering packages. Cloud received a call from the hospital and rushed over to find Tifa in a bed, crying like the world was coming to an end. She couldn't speak for several minutes, her weeping was overtaking all her senses.

Cloud had held her and comforted her the best he could, listening to her telling him how it happened...Tifa had been in the kitchen doing the dishes, there was no stress or worry, in fact, Tifa's pregnancy was happy up to this point. She explained that she'd done nothing to distress the child, just suddenly feeling sickening contractions and fell to the floor in pain. She'd felt the baby pressing and managed to sit up against the cabinets and grabbed her thighs to hold her legs apart as the child made its hellacious entrance into the world.

Both of them had been so distraught after that...

Once again she became pregnant and once again they waited with high hopes of becoming parents. But by this time, Cloud had clearly begun to lose interest in her. He'd ignore her and started to distance himself from her, contemplating his feelings for Aerith. When it happened, this time he was with her. They were sleeping and she'd awoke with severe abdominal cramps, and her body promptly expelled the child.

Cloud had had about enough. Third times a charm _indeed_...They'd tried to have a baby three times and all three times it was like the gods were punishing them. Cloud was just barely hanging on...

As Cloud stirred around his noodles, his eyes flicked to Tifa. All that time he'd been too wrapped up in himself to see how devistated his own wife was. She'd been the one to carry the babies in her body, she'd been the one to suffer both the emotional and physical pain...Cloud had never once put himself in her shoes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Tifa made a "tsk" sound. "Whatever, Cloud." She shoved some food into her mouth, remaining quiet while she chewed. "You'd probably not strike as much fear into him as Sephiroth will."

"No..I don't mean about that." He put his MRE on the table and leaned over to Tifa, grabbing her hand and sqeazing it.

She looked at him questioningly, trying to understand him. She said nothing.

"Tifa...I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you when we were married." He interlaced his fingers with hers. "I treated you like it was all your fault...like you lost our children on purpose...I never once thought about the pain that _you_ were experiencing." He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly all the while pouring out all the guilt he felt for what he'd done to her.

Tifa just sat still, staring at the opposite wall. She was unsure exactly how to respond to him. She was afraid to return his affection, for fear it would end the way it did in Kalm...the two of them in bed once more.

"I know you don't want to hear it...but I love you, Tifa...I truly, deeply love you." Cloud leaned her back so he could look at her face. Placing his hand on her cheek, he locked eyes with her. "Tifa...I probably already know what you're going to say...but I...I want to try to have another baby with you."

Tifa said nothing, she only wrenched herself from his grasp and stood up.

She lifted her hand up high, and brought it down, leaving a red handprint across his face.

* * *

><p>Seraphim and Marlene cuddled under the blankets, basking in the warmth flowing from their bodies. They were a little slow in enjoying the effects of love making, as they both had fallen asleep almost immediately afterward. They'd slept a couple of hours, but both woke up sometime around one o'clock in the morning, and couldn't return to sleep.<p>

With silky caresses, the two lovers once again began to touch and feel one another's body. They exchanged more kisses, tender pecks on the lips and body. Seraphim's gaze traveled down to Marlene's breasts for the hundreth time, and this time he took a firm hold of the soft orb and abruptly wrapped his lips around her nipple. Her skin tasted so sweet. He massaged the tip between his lips, flicking it gently with his tongue. Marlene emitted tender gasps of pleasure as he stimulated her.

Dragging his hand down her stomach, he ventured forth, to feel her dark furry patch. Her hair was soft even in that place, and he fluffed it a little. Seraphim gently fingered her slit, relishing the slick feel of ther skin there. Never before had he ever touched a woman's secret place and had always wondered what it was like. He hadn't even touched it earlier that evening. He cupped her heat in his hand and smiled inwardly at the feel of it against his palm. Feeling a little braver, Seraphim slipped his finger inside of her and felt her heat and wetness entrap his invading digit. She moaned softly, raising her hips for him.

"Seraphim..." She gasped. "I want you to..."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "What do you want?" He teased boldly, plunging a second finger into her pink depths.

"Oh...please..." She directed his attention downward. Upon feeling his eyes on her pulsing womanhood, she parted her lips just enough to show him what she wanted him to touch.

Seraphim turned his head to the side as he gazed upon the tiny center of nerves nestled snuggly between her lips. His mouth went dry.

"Touch it...please..." Marlene's voice was barely above a whisper.

Seraphim rotated his wrist so that he could brush his thumb over it. Marlene gasped and arched her back.

"A...clit.." He was otherwise speechless. He sucked in a deep gulp of air. Had he been holding his breath? Regaining control of himself, Seraphim got an idea. He didn't know if Marlene would like it, but he was curious nonetheless.

So, lowering his head to her swollwen clitoris, his tongue snaked out of his mouth and he lightly touched it to the tip. Suddenly, Marlene's hips jerked and she cried out softly. Seraphim knew he'd hit the jackpot. Lowering himself comfortably between her milky thighs, he placed his mouth completely on her glistening pearl. Flicking it mercilessly with his tongue, Marlene began to whimper helplessly, writhing beneath him, all the while grabbing handfuls of his hair in an attempt to receive more delicious pleasure...

Could there be a more perfect beginning to a morning?

* * *

><p>Seraphim watched Marlene as she finally returned to sleep. She was so beautiful, and in that moment, he wondered if his father admired his mother this way aswell. He stroked her hair and traced his thumb across her lips before kissing her ever so softly. Bundling her up so that she may not lose warmth, he got up and looked outside. The sun was peeking up over the mountain tops and he realized where he was. She'd managed to drag him extordinarly close to Gaea's Cliff, they were actually closer to the ski slopes than anything though. There would be people around soon, and he knew she'd be safe. Raddling around in his pack, Seraphim pulled out a peice of scrap paper and a pen and scribbled a crude map and some directions on how to get to Icicle from that point, then he wrote how to operate the tram to take her to the house on the cliff. She was a smart girl, she'd be alright.<p>

He left it on the floor beside her head and dressed swiftly, ready to continue on his journey.

"I love you, Marlene. Please forgive me...but you can't come where I am going." He left her alone in the shack and ventured out into the snowy mountains.

* * *

><p>"Come on kids!" Yuffie chirped as she waved them toward the tram heading back to North Corel.<p>

"Are we going home?" Demetria asked hopefully as they launched down the cable.

"Yes, Sweetheart, we'll be home soon." Vincent assured her as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He looked across at Yuffie, who held Aemilius's head against her bosom. He said nothing; the look in her eyes was enough. The boy was still sick, but he seemed to be doing better.

"Are we taking the boat back to Midgar first?" Evander asked excitedly.

"Nope, we've got another ride." Yuffie said with a slight smirk.


	23. Chapter XXII: Selfishness

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXII: Selfishness**

"N..no..." Marlene uttered softly as she stared at the short note Seraphim had left for her. "How...could...you..."

_I'm sorry Marlene, but I have to go. Please do not follow me, I know everyone is worried and I know my parents are after me too. But this is something I feel I have to do. Please understand. This shack is right near the ski slopes, you can walk to Icicle from there. If you get lost, there will be people around that will help you. Be safe. I love you. _

Marlene glanced at the directs he gave her and folded the note up to shove into her pants pocket.

No time like the present...

With a heavy, solemn sigh, she got up and dressed, gathering her things quickly.

Zipping up her coat and pulling the hood over her head, she set out into the cold. Perhaps she'd be able to catch up with him before he got too far. She'd already slept late, so there was no telling how far he'd gotten by then. Any footprints he may have left had been covered with freshly fallen snow, so she was on her own as far as trying to track him down.

With little enthusiasm, Marlene made the decision to climb the path back to Icicle where she'd take the tram up to his house. Seraphim had instructed her to go there anyway, the door would more than likely be locked he'd said, but she could climb the lattice up the western face of the house and there would be a large window with a lock on the outside, she could get in that way. That would be his bedroom and she could sleep there if she wished, there would be plenty of food and there were books and a television for her. He asked her to wait there until he returned. But...when would that be?

"Love...me...and leave..me..." She sniffed as she walked briskly along. "...my dad...what would he say?"

Marlene tried to think about what Barret would think about all this. First he'd be angry that his little girl was deflowered by the son of Sephiroth, then he'd be angry that the little bastard ran out on her. Then he'd proceed to hunt him down and...make him pay...which would probably be death...however, he was Tifa's son too...so Barret would probably more than likely make them get married, all the while having his gun-arm pressed against the poor boy's head.

" 'I done knew dat boy was no good'." Marlene imitated her father's voice.

"You're probably right, Daddy...but..." She paused mid-step. " The problem is..._I love him!_" She'd almost screamed it out.

She was going to the mansion, and there she'd call Sephiroth and tell him what's happened.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Shera." Vincent uttered quietly as he hovered over his cup of tea.<p>

"Glad we could help...I couldn't very well let you do this alone. I know I said I wouldn't allow Cid to fly anymore, but...I guess I can let it go for now." She flashed a smile at him and sat down with her own cup. "So how's that grandson of yours?"

"He's doing better. I only hope it's just a passing fever and nothing more."

"What is happening, Vincent?" She leaned in closer as if someone would overhear.

Vincent leaned back away from her, his eyes looking her face up and down, as if trying to measure how much he could trust her. Finally deciding if he should say anything, he leaned back in.

"Seraphim was sick just like this a little more than a week ago. When Yuffie and I took the children to the Gold Saucer, Seraphim opted to stay home with Marlene, but he sneaked out during the night. We've been chasing him ever since."

"Why would he have run away?" Shera's brow's knitted and she adjusted her glasses.

"Jenova."

"Jenova?"

"She's awakening the cells inside of Seraphim and calling him to her...I fear the same thing is happening with Aemilius."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What...the..." She blinked a couple times and exhaled heavily. "I wasn't expecting that. I thought that creature was killed."

"I know, _I_ was the one who killed her." Vincent stared into his untouched cup.

"Well, we'll be back to the house soon." Shera hastily changed the subject; talking about Jenova always sent a chill up her spine. "Cid's got the engines on full blast...by the way, he upgraded a few times over the years. When he last tried it, he was able to cut a three day trip in half."

For the first time in a long while, Vincent smiled - it was acutally more of a skeptical smirk. "Thank you again, Shera."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked out over the water as the boat slowly made its way toward the Northern Continent. The air was brisk and it bit at her cheeks and nose, but it was a chill she was used to. Her body ached a little as the wind penetrated her skin and attacked her bones. Then there was warmth around her suddenly; Cloud had wrapped a blanket about her shoulders and put his arm around her.<p>

Tifa shrugged him off and tugged the blanket closer around her.

Cloud felt a pulling on his heart at her rejection of him. But it wasn't without cause; he'd been a jerk once again and she had been kind enough not to destroy him for what he'd asked for.

Grateful for her charity, Cloud did not turn the cold shoulder to her as she did to him. He knew she could've easily sent him to an early death. Cloud smirked and leaned against the side of the ship.

"I want to go home, just to see if he is there..." Tifa said finally.

"Then we'll go. It's the least I can do." Cloud sighed, crossing his arms. "It's going to be a bumpy ride over that terrain."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Tifa uttered quietly. Her stomach flipped. His prior request bothered her severely; what in the world provoked him to ask such a thing of her? "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...do you want to have a baby with me?" At length, she turned her eyes to him.

Cloud was already staring at her, his deep blue eyes bearing down on her.

"I want to have a baby with you because I love you. I want to create something beautiful with you, Tifa."

"Is that all?" She tossed her gaze back to the churning sea.

"No that's not all." He inched closer to her. "I want you to fall in love with me again." He brushed her hair back behind her ear. "I want you to forget about Sephiroth and come back to _me_."

"Cloud..." Tifa whimpered as she felt him draw her close to him.

"I know it's too much to ask...but you were mine before you were ever his...I want you to be mine again." His lips tickled her ear and his breath beat against her neck.

"You speak as if I'm something to be owned." She hung her head. She remembered saying the same thing to Sephiroth as he tried to explain his desires once.

"Tifa..."

"As a wife I wanted to be your _partner_, not your trophy." Tifa pushed away from him and headed back inside to wait for the boat to make berth.

Cloud chased after her. "I never thought of you like that, Tifa, and I still don't!" He caught her arm and she turned to throw a punch at him, only this time he managed to block her strike. "Tifa, please! Hear me out...Do you really plan on going back to Sephiroth? After what he's done? Tifa, I swear I'll be better to you!"

"I recall you saying that before! And you still ran away again!" She threw another blow at him.

Cloud caught both her hands and held them down. "That was a mistake! I know I screwed up; I was scared...I didn't know what to think about that monster's seed germinating inside of you!"

"Oh, so Seraphim is a _disease_ now?"

"No! That's not it!" He pushed her into their room and kicked the door closed behind them. "Sit down and listen to me!"

Tifa fell into a chair and sat there, her arms crossed, a disenchanted look on her face.

"Listen, Tifa..." Cloud unconsciously scratched the back of his head as he searched for the right words. "How often are we going to go through all this, Tifa? I was _confused_...When you told me you were pregnant, I knew it couldn't possibly be mine and you knew it too. All I could think about was that you had a little terror growing inside of you and I wanted nothing to do with it...Somehow I imagined that the child would be some kind of hell spawn, a..a monster of some sort...But I was wrong...Now that I've met Seraphim I can't help but see what a wonderful young man you've raised, and all I can think about is that _I_ wasn't the one to help you. I know I sound so selfish right now, but I'm just telling you how I feel. I'm so...so _fucking_ jealous!" He all but screamed it.

Tifa's eyes widened and she leaned back away from him. Now _he_ was the one to lose his mind. But Cloud wasn't through, he fell to his knees before her and continued.

"I wanted it to be _me_...I wanted to be the one to sire your children, Tifa...I wanted you grow round with _my_ seed!" Tears escaped his eyes in a cascade down his cheeks. "I wanted to be the one you leaned on...I wanted...every...part...of you...a-and...that God-forsaken demon stole that away from me...he stole your heart and your body...and took it for himself..." Cloud's pained eyes met with her own and he asked once more. "What do you see in him...Of all people, why do you love _him?_"

Tifa said nothing for the longest time. She just stared at him disbelief. Never before in their history together had Cloud acted quite like this. Deliberating on the matter, Tifa sorted carefully through all the possible reasons why she could love a man like Sephiroth. There were many in fact, but she needed that one special reason that bound her to him.

So what was it?

He was handsome...but then, so was Cloud...so no...that wasn't it; she wasn't quite that shallow...

He was kind...well, Cloud was kind in many ways...so no...

He was a wonderful father...still no...

Then it struck her...the reason she loved him so...She dropped her forehead in the palm of her hand, disbelieving how she could've overlooked such perfect traits in her husband. It was something Cloud just blatantly displayed his lack of...

Tifa raised her head slowly, dropping her hand and looked Cloud dead in the eyes.

"I love Sephiroth, and I married him...because he loved me, and _only me_...I love him because he wasn't _confused_ about that fact...I love him because he is...well, he's not like _you_. He's not a selfish, jealous loser like _you!_" She clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd said. That was it! She'd never really taken notice before. "And he proved all that by letting me go."

"What?"

"He didn't try to keep me from leaving."

"That's a lie, Tifa and you know it! He fought me to keep you there!" Cloud shot up off the floor like it was on fire.

"He fought _you,_ yes...but he let me run by him and didn't lift a finger to keep _me_ inside the house! He knew I wanted to go home. And...he's done it again, by not pursuing me now." She moved over to her bed and lie back against her pillows and stared up a the ceiling. She couldn't believe she'd never thought about it like that before.

Cloud hissed at her. "He's not selfish you say? Then why did he kidnap you?"

"Because he knew I was suffering, and he wanted me to live a better life. He gave me everything I desired and all he asked in return was my hand in marriage." Tifa explained thoughtfully, rolling over onto her stomach to hug her pillows. "Sure I've accused him to being a self-centered jerk sometimes, but then, never once did I say he was perfect."

Cloud sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair softly. "No, you didn't. And...that's why I love you..."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I love you because you can see through other people's faults...you can always find the good in the bad..."

"Cloud..." She sat up. "I will always love you, but...I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched the sky. He could hear the subtle roar of the airship as it approached. The clouds rolled across the sky like the waves on the ocean and he saw the ship break through.<p>

"Perfect timing."

His heart in his throat, Sephiroth spread his wing and leaped into the air, aiming to land on the ship's outer deck. The gust caused by the ship pushed him to and fro, but he managed to make a swift landing nonetheless. Once he was inside, he was met by none other than the Captain.

Cid leaned against the wall, a cigarette in his hand, surrounded by his usual cloud of smoke. Sephiroth paused before him, breathing shallowly through his nose as he the smoke invaded his space. Cid seemed to ignore him for a moment, as if he were in deep thought and hadn't noticed he'd entered. Sephiroth regarded him for a moment longer before continuing on past him.

"What? No 'hello'?" Cid finally spoke up, exhaling a burst of smoke.

Sephiroth turned back to him. "Forgive me, Cid...I did not wish to break your reverie." He spoke sincerely.

"I was just thinkin' about yer little hellions." Cid flicked his cigarette into a convenient ashtray near the door. "Considerin' tossin' 'em overboard."

"Are they causing that much trouble?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just the boys, the girl is behavin' alright." He stomped down the steps toward the bottom landing.

"_Boys?_" Sephiroth's eyes lit up. "Aemilius...he's alright?"

"He's doin' better. He's well enough at least to be drivin' me crazy."

"I'm so relieved." Sephiroth followed him down to the bridge.

"_I'm_ so relieved yer here to get them brats off my ship!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at his plight.

"Quit yer laughin' ya damn..." Cid trailed off mumbling incoherent swears as he lead Sephiroth down to the bridge where the children were waiting.

As soon as Sephiroth entered the bridge, he was met with the wonderful sound of, _"Daddy!"_ Then he was hit in the stomach by his children fighting for who gets the first hug. Sephiroth couldn't care who was first, as long as one of them was in his arms. His heart had remained in this throat since he'd flown up to meet the ship and now it began to squeeze tears from his eyes. He bent down to grab the first child his hands touched.

"Aemilius..." He lifted the small teenager into his arms, picking him clear up off the floor and clutching him close to his chest. "My boy..."

Aemilius's arms snaked around his father's neck and he drew ever closer to him. "Dad...I'm feeling much better now..."

"So I've heard, I'm so glad." He released him and next took Evander close, relishing the feel of him in his arms.

"Dad, I missed you." Evander whispered, he looked around and then leaned forward once more. "Where's Momma?"

Sephiroth choked. "Momma's going home a different way. She'll be there when we get there."

"You promise?" Evander narrowed his eyes at him, skeptical due to his tone. He knew when his father was trying to lie to spare his feelings...this was one of those times.

Sephiroth pulled him back to look into his face. He took in the features of his youngest son, from his crimson eyes, down his sloping nose, to the hard line thas was his mouth, he sought to find a way to make the most intuitive of his children believe him. "I swear."

Demetria soon monopolized her father's time, much the dismay of the twins. Everyone knew that when Demetria was with Daddy, she commanded his full undivided attention, and to make matters worse, Sephiroth was more than happy to give it to her. What the little princess wants, she gets.

So Sephiroth spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening sitting his cabin, armed with a box of crayons and a stack of blank paper. At one time, it would have seemed moronic, not to mention utterly hilarious for the Great Sephiroth to sit with a child drawing with crayons, but since he became a father...it was a daily occurance. And what was more, was that Sephiroth highly enjoyed every moment of it.

"Daddy, look!" Demetria presented him with a heart warming image of a perfect family. "I drew us!" The mediocre drawing showed plainly Sephiroth and Tifa and all their children, all with big smiles.

"Oh, Sweetheart...it's beautiful..." He cooed gently, taking the picture to examine it closer. He noticed that she'd depicted them in the garden, surrounded by the roses he'd planted for Tifa so many years ago, the snowy mountains in the background and the sun shining brightly over head. He also noticed how she'd drawn him standing with his arm around Tifa and her head leaning on his shoulder. His chest suddenly tightened and his heart strangled him. The beautiful image suddenly distorted and blurred out altogether as he felt hot tears escape his eyes.

"Daddy...why are you crying?" Demetria slid into his lap. "Are you sad, Daddy?"

Sephiroth shut his eyes and held his breath in an attempt to stave off anymore tears. He wiped away what had already stained his cheeks. "N-no...little darling...I...I just missed you so much." He folded up her drawing and shoved it into the hidden breast pocket of his coat, "I will keep this close to my heart." He said softly as he lifted her into his arms as he stood up.

Sephiroth looked at his only daughter and praised her silently, taking in her features just as he did with Evander. One day, she'd grow up to be beautiful, just like her mother, and all the men would fall in love with her. He smirked and imagined a comical scene of a bunch of lovestruck idiots fawning over her...One day, she'd grow up and get married and he'd be the one to walk her down the isle...One day she'd grow up and have children of her own...One day, she'd no longer need to rub his hair as he sang to her at night...One day, she'd no longer need to hold his hand...One day, but not today...Today Sephiroth was just happy that she was still small enough to hold in his lap. His only daughter...

With a genuine smile of pride, Sephiroth lifted her into the air, earning a bright squeal of joy from her. He spun her around and took delight in the sound of her laughter. Then he heard a peculiar sound, a deeper, huskier laugh filling the room...his own laugh.

Sephiroth fell back down the floor, clutching her to his chest.

"I love you, my little princess."

"I love you too, Daddy."


	24. Chapter XXIII: Reasons

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXIII: Reasons**

Cloud mosied around on deck for a while. He wanted to stay inside with Tifa, but he wanted to show her some respect. She was in a delicate state and his presence only made it worse.

As he wondered around he found himself standing agianst the railing, watching the waves churn by. A man was standing beside him, also finding something interesting about the swirling grey water. But something about the look on the man's face told Cloud that he wasn't really looking at anything, but rather looking side of himself.

The man was much younger than him, almost young enough to be his son. Cloud looked around. There wasn't much in the way of people outside due to the cold, and this guy looked like he could use some company.

"What's the matter, Kid." Cloud asked pointedly.

The young man didn't answer. He just shrugged.

Cloud nudged him in the shoulder. "You look like you could use a hand."

"What do you know?" He finally mumbled.

"Oh, probably a bit more than you; I've lived longer." Cloud tried to be funny, but the young man wasn't having it. "Come on, Kid...humor an old man, my lady friend has tossed me in the doghouse, I need to vent and you look like you do too."

The young man just continued to stare off into the sea. He debated whether or not to tell him. But what could it hurt; perhaps he's got some info?

"I'm searching for a friend of a friend, who's lost...but first I have to find somebody else."

"Who's that?"

"My mom...she's come up missing as well." The man exhaled deeply.

"Oh...perhap's I can help?" Cloud offered. "Maybe I've seen her."

"She's about 39...40...but she looks a little younger than she really is. She's got long dark hair, and her eyes are peculiar shade of red."

Cloud took a step backward. No...could it...? Maybe it's just a coincidence. "So she's your mother?"

"Well...she's not really my mom...she adopted me when my parents were killed." He fell silent a moment.

"How did they die?"

"Are you familiar with Midgar?"

"I used to live there."

"My parents in Sector 7 when ShinRa collapsed the plate." The young man explained quietly, beginning to tremble. "I was doomed to die in the slums...but a man with a huge black motorcycle took me in and he and his wife took care of me until I was about 13. Then they suddenly gave me up for adoption...I never really knew why. I guess they just didn't want me anymore."

Cloud's heart thudded uncontrollably in his chest. He remained silent for a moment before asking one more question. "Hey, kid...what's your name?"

"Denzel."

Cloud turned away from him and leaned on the railing, looking out into the distance. "What you said...about your parents not wanting you...th-that's not true at all. They loved you so much...and they wanted to keep you forever...But you see, sometimes...marriages don't always work out...a-and..." He fought to maintain his cool facade. "...Sometimes...we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love. Your parents didn't just give you away, Denzel; they let you go so that you could have a shot at a healthy, normal life with a healthy, normal family. If they thought they could really make it work...you'd still have your mom." A single tear rolled down Cloud cheek and he turned his head away so that he could wipe it off without Denzel seeing.

Denzel hung his head, his chin almost touching his chest. His vision blurred and he chew on his lip. Beginning to tremble, he let just let it go. "What the hell do _you_ know? Who are you talk? You don't know me! Don't know...From that day on, all I've ever felt as been _betrayal!_" For the first time, Denzel looked at his nosey companion. When he looked at his face, his breath hitched and he forgot what he was going to say. Cloud looked a little different, older, but the glow of mako in his deep blue eyes was unmistakable.

"C-cloud?"

"Denzel." Cloud didn't really know what to say. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't what Cloud expected him to say, but he wasn't surprised. He fidgeted a moment before replying. "I'm also on the way to find a friend who's missing. I wouldn't be surprised if we're after the same person."

"You're looking for Tifa too?"

Cloud smirked. "Tifa? Nah, I'm looking for Seraphim. Tifa's taking a nap in our cabin."

Denzel jumped, surprised. "You've got her?" Then he remembered Cloud mentioning a 'lady friend'.

Cloud genuinely smiled. "She's safe, I found her stumbling on the side of the road...I picked her up and took her to Kalm, from there we boarded this boat to the Northern Continent."

Denzel clutched at his chest, breathing a deep sigh of relief. "I...I was worried...after I found Sephiroth...I thought she..."

Cloud grasped his shoulder and squeazed reassuringly. "Tifa's alright. I've been taking good care of her."

"Oh...I'm so glad." Denzel turned his eyes back to up to Cloud's. "Cloud...I...I don't know...what to say..."

"Then don't say anything. If anyone needs to talk, it's me." Cloud took a step back, surveying his long lost boy closely. "I can't believe it's you, Denzel...You're all grown up..." Cloud felt like crying again. "Denzel...I'm sorry..."

Denzel turned away from him. "Are you really? Or are you just saying that to sate me?"

"I really mean it, I never wanted to let you go." Cloud put an arm around him. Denzel unconsciously leaned into his embrace. "I never thought...that...you'd be so heartbroken...If I'd known...please forgive me."

"It's too late now, Cloud..." Denzel sighed. "I'm not a little kid anymore...I don't need mom and dad anymore."

"Obviously you do...otherwise you wouldn't still be stewing over it after so long."

Denzel's brow furrowed and a horrible feeling welled in his heart. Cloud observed him a moment and wrapped both his arms around him. Denzel returned his affection and hugged him tightly, like he'd been wanting to for so many years. A tiny glow of warmth sprang up within him and he felt his insides flutter.

"Dad?" He whimpered softly.

Cloud's own heart felt as if butterflies dwelled within it. For so long he'd yearned to be called that. "Yes...son?"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe...one day..."

"Come inside, Denzel, Tifa would want to see you."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Tifa was just starting to fall asleep when she heard Cloud open the door. Uttering an impatient groan, she was about to scold him for disturbing her rest when she noticed he was not alone. This made her even angrier, espcially since he didn't knock first.<p>

"Cloud! What the hell are you-" She sprang off the bed but she was caught in mid-sentence when she saw who was with him.

Denzel's eyes lit up when he saw Tifa standing there. His heartbeat began to race and he had trouble catching his breath as he rushed toward her and grabbed her, pulling her close to his chest and holding her there firmly. Tifa was in shock; she did not expect Denzel to show up there. But, if Denzel was there...then were Marlene and...Sephiroth...with him? With a lack of how to proceed, she put her arms around him and waited until he grew tired of holding her. It wasn't that she was not happy to see him, but she was nervous that her husband would charge in and unleash his wrath upon Cloud. But you cannot change the inevitable; if it happened, it happened. So she turned her face to Denzel's.

"Denzel..."

"Oh...Mom..." He breathed. "I was so worried about you...I thought Sephiroth had..." His tears dripped against her shoulder.

"Hush..." Tifa cooed, "...shhh...that's enough tears, now." She petted his hair. "I'm sorry that I ran away. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"What did he do to you? Why'd you run?" He released her and pulled her down so they could sit on her bed.

"What did you think he did, Denzel?" Tifa wiped his tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"I thought he...I thought he raped you...I mean...with the mess that was all around him and the wound on his head."

Tifa smirked at this and couldn't help but chuckle. Denzel and Cloud both gawked at her as she tried to calm her giggling. "That's what I'd thought you'd say."

"Huh?"

"After all, what else should you think?" She held her hand over her mouth and breathed in through her nose. "He didn't though...What you saw was the remains of very raw sex, my child. Sephiroth and I together have a terrible appetite...it's incredible that I have only _four_ kids."

"Yeah...only four..." Denzel felt that creeping betrayal once more. So she doesn't count me as one of her children.

Tifa's grin faltered when she realized what she'd said, and what it meant to Denzel. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled his forehead against her own. "Oh, Denzel...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's alright..." He shoved her off and turned away from her. "I'm a grown man...why does it hurt so damn much?"

Cloud, who'd remained silent the entire time, sat down beside him, opposite of Tifa.

"Why don't you tell her what you told me?" Cloud urged, attempting to coax him to let all his feelings be known.

Denzel was unsure of how to begin. It was easier to tell Cloud, especially since he thought he was just a stranger who didn't matter. But telling it someone it applies to, was much harder to pull off. But, Cloud and Sephiroth both suggested that Tifa should know, and if both completely different men say the same thing, then it must be true and possibly for the better.

"That day, when you sent me away. I thought you did it because you didn't love me anymore. I thought you just wanted to get rid of me."

Tifa shut her eyes at this and turned her head away, clapping her hand over her mouth as if she were about to retch. Her heart broke once again for the millionth time in her life and she was certain now that it could never heal again. She felt her throat tighten up and her body quiver.

"That's not true at all." She stammered breathily. "I love you with all that I am..."

Denzel didn't look at her, he remained with his eyes planted firmly on the floor. "Then why?"

"I'm sure Cloud told you."

"I want to hear it from you."

"I wanted you to have a better life than we could have given you. You needed a fulltime mother and a father with a 9 to 5 job who's home on the weekends. That wasn't us, Denzel. You deserved better than a bartender mother who _sleeps_ all day and _works_ all night, and a father who's _never_ home at all." She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to break down at the sight of him. "And...on top of that...Cloud and I were young, Denzel. We were both just too young to know what we were really doing. I am such a horrible mother."

"No. No you're not! If you were I wouldn't feel the way I do!" Denzel tried to save her quickly waning sanity. "You were the best mother I ever had, I just wished that you'd have told me what you were doing when you did it. I couldn't understand what was happening..."

Tifa held his hand and squeezed his fingers affectionately. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Marlene clung tightly to her coat as she walked into Icicle. She'd followed the directions that Seraphim had left her and safely found her way into the town. Icicle was bustling this time of year, with tourists coming in to go skiing.<p>

Weaving in and out through the people, Marlene found her way to the tram that Sephiroth had built for his family and friends. Just as she was about to climb inside, a voice called out to her.

"Hey, little miss!" The voice belonged to an elderly man. Marlene whipped around, startled."Little miss!" The old man that called out her her was none other than Charlie.

"Charlie?" She stepped down from the tram car and waited for him to approach.

"Miss Marlene, I thought that was you." Charlie seemed quite relieved to see her. "How've you been, Darlin'?"

"I've been better, how are you?" She was a little more than relieved to see a friendly face.

"Worried sick!" He stammered. "I've been tryin' to call Sephiroth for days now and he hasn't been answering, neither has Tifa or the any of the little ones. We've been missing him for a while. We even took a ride up there to tap on the door, but no answer even at the house."

"Yeah, about that. Seraphim...ran away." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

Charlie's eyes grew so large, she thought they'd fall out of his head. "He ran away?"

"Yeah, Sephiroth, Tifa and I have been out looking for him all this time. Our cells haven't been getting any reception either."

"Oh...damn...where'd ya think he went?"

"He's around here somewhere...I managed to find him, and we spent the night in a shack at the foot of the slopes, but...he ran out in the middle of the night. I...I think he's headed toward the Northern Crater."

"The Crater?" Charlie leaned against the tram car. "What the hell would he be doing there?"

"I don't know." Marlene set her pack in the car. "But I'm going up their house."

"That trip take a little while since these trams run slow. It's a four mile ride, why don't you come over to my shop? I'll give ya some food and you can warm up."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Seraphim huffed and puffed as he climbed up the side of the mountain. The cold was starting to get to him, but his will was just strong enough to keep him going. The woman was calling to him, and he felt more compelled than ever to go to her.<p>

He still had no idea what she wanted with him, nor did he truly care, but he desired to be with her all the same.

"I'm coming." He panted as he lifted himself up on a flat surface and rolled over to catch his breath.


	25. Chapter XXIV: Heartbeat

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXIV: Heartbeat**

A cold damp breeze whipped through the cavern and rustled the silver strands of her hair. Like razor sharp blades, they sliced at the wind as it blew by her. Her pale grey blue skin was icy and her body quivered. But she did not shake from the cold; she trembled with excitement, a sense of dark delight as she sensed the young man's presence drawing near.

Her evil smirk twitched when she noticed his problem with climbing the rock face.

"Silly child, I gave you wings, did I not?"

_You gave me _one_ wing...and it hurts to fly in the cold._

"Pitiful creature...come swiftly little darling."

She relaxed back against the stone wall.

For years, she'd been anticipating this. She knew when the human woman conceived that the child she carried would one day be hers to enslave. Like his father, she'd woo him, draw him in and begin her seduction. She would arouse and nurture the darkness within him, grooming him just the way she wanted him to be. And when he was perfect, she'd lay herself down for him, so that she too may conceive.

With Sephiroth, she'd resorted to using a glamour to harvest his essence. The human female had wrapped him around her own finger, roping him into her own seduction. So in the end, she had to use the human's face to secure what she desired...

But alas...his seed did not take root. So she must begin again, this time she hoped to call the Son of Sephiroth forth before he too fell prey to another human woman's trap. Again, this proved futile, as the young one gave himself to the girl. But then, he did turn his back on her in the end.

And now he was coming to Jenova.

She laughed out in triumph. Closing her eyes and tossing her head back so that her hair spilled over the stones, she imagined what he'd look like. She could speak to him, hear him, feel him...she could control him, plant ideas in his head...but she could not see him. His face was unknown to her and she feared that he'd resemble the human. She grinned again. No...he'd look like her lost prince. He'd be a vision of pure beauty...and though his blood may be muddled, she would allow her thoughts to germinate in his mind, purifying the mortal weaknesses that lie in his psyche. Then she shall lie with him.

And why must she conceive? Simple. She desires to produce the true Heir to the Planet. Sephiroth believed himself that heir...but that was not his purpose. Jenova had intended him to_ sire_ her heir...but her plans were spoiled as soon as he believed her his own mother. She'd hoped she would be able to use it to her advantage, but Sephiroth clung to her breast like that of a child, not as a lover.

Seraphim would be different; she would have him as she pleased and when her offspring was produced, she would then be able to take control of the Planet.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth shut the door quietly behind him. He'd just laid the children down to sleep and now that they were peacefully slumbering, he could now spend some much needed time with his own father.<p>

"Thank for you looking after them." Sephiroth uttered, his tone low. Vincent stood against the wall opposite him, his arms cross and his chin lowered.

"It wasn't a problem." His voice rumbled gently through the darkness. "It was a joy having them so long."

"I'm glad."

Sephiroth and Vincent went down to the galley for a drink.

"We'll be home tomorrow." Vincent affirmed, pouring a glass of wine for the both of them.

"Good." Sephiroth reclined and sipped his glass. "So...did they give you trouble at all?"

"No." Vincent smirked. "No more than usual." He stared into the red liquid. "It's fulfilling, you know? When I care for my grandchildren when you are gone."

"I feel the same when I am with them."

"It eases the pain when I think about the fact that I was never there for you." He looked up at Sephiroth. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish that I could turn back the clock and start over."

"You destroy yourself over not being the father you wanted to be...among other things..." Sephiroth understood Vincent's plight.

"That's it." He rolled the glass in his hand, watching the ruby wine swirl gracefully. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be...things happen for a reason..." Sephiroth ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing his hair from his face.

"You think so?"

"I do...I too feel guilt over things that I've done and things I haven't...but then I think about the evil deeds I've commited, and think about the good things that came of consequence."

"Like what?"

"Like my marriage to Tifa." Sephiroth finished off his glass and leaned forward to pour another. "If I hadn't grown up at ShinRa, I'd never have been a Soldier...and if I'd never been a Soldier, I'd never gone to Nibelheim...if I'd never gone to Nibelheim, well...I'd never have gone crazy..." He thought about it for a moment, "No...better to think of it like this...if I'd never gone to Nibelheim, then I'd never have met Tifa." He raised his glass as if to toast to her.

"And so forth, if you'd never have done the things to get to where you are now, you wouldn't have a beautiful wife and wonderful children." Vincent rounded up what his son was saying.

"Exactly."

Vincent tapped the stem of the glass. "Perhaps you're right...but...do you ever think that maybe your life would have been better if Lucretia and I had raised you?"

"Of course it would have been." He leaned on the table. "My life was misery up until Tifa...if I'd grown up normally with parents who loved me...my life would have been wonderful, but...I wouldn't have Tifa. She's the entire world me...I would walk to the Ninth Circle of Hell and back if it meant her love would be everlasting."

The corner of Vincent's mouth turned up in a smile. "That's how I feel about your mother, even after so many years..."

The pair fell silent for a brief moment before Vincent spoke up again.

"Do you regret not being there for Seraphim's birth?"

"Of course I do." Sephiroth dropped his head in shame. "My first born son...I never even knew she was pregnant. The first time I'd lain with her, the thought of children never crossed my mind. But then she returned to me with him. I was ecstatic at first...but then I grew ashamed that I hadn't been there to assist her with him."

"Did she ever blame you?"

"No...not she'd ever mentioned anyway." He topped off their glasses. "But fate both blessed me with a second chance and punished me with the unexpected arrival of the twins. I wasn't there for Seraphim, but the gods made sure I was there for a double dose of baby joy!" He laughed out loud.

"The twins were a handful from the start."

"You're telling me! They came sliding out and hit the floor running!" Sephiroth tossed his head back and relaxed. "When Tifa told me she was pregnant with twins, I was more than excited...until I thought about how hard it was caring for Seraphim with the crying all night and constant diaper changes...then I thought I'd have a stroke and asked her if she was positive it was really twins."

Vincent actually laughed.

Then they poured more wine.

"When she went into labor, I tried to remain calm."

"I know, Marlene and Yuffie took care of Seraphim while Barret and I took care_ you!_"

"I was just glad the doctors got to her in time to deliver the babies properly. I wasn't about to let her deliver them on the floor like with Seraphim."

"How long did we wait?"

"About six hours, according to Yuffie and Tifa, Seraphim dropped in less than one hour."

"Yes...that's a frighteningly short amount of time."

"And unbelievable too...but Tifa was sure that's how long it was...so who am I to doubt her?"

The two of them continued to talk and drink through the evening and late into the night. The following morning, Sephiroth found himself in his bed with a hazy recollection of how he got there. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep until he felt a light tugging on his hair. Reaching down to free his slivery mane from whatever was pulling it, his hand caressed a set of very tiny fingers.

Sephiroth flipped over to find none other than little Demetria holding his hair captive. The little girl was sound asleep, balled up with the thumb of one hand in her mouth and a fistfull of his hair in her other hand.

"How did you end up in here, huh?" He inquired gently, wrapping his arms around her tiny form to take her against his chest. As he stirred her, she produced a mousey squeak and groaned like she was about to start crying from being disturbed. "Oh, hush...hush...Daddy has you..." He soothed as she resettled against him and returned to sleep. "You...you're six years old now and still so tiny...I swear, you stopped growing at age two." He slid her thumb out of her mouth. "And you still behave like a baby...But hey...I'm not complaining at all."

As he cuddled her, he remembered his conversation with Vincent the previous night. They'd talked about guilt, about sins, about love and life and family, about the children. But Sephiroth reserved the memory of his daughter's birth for himself. She was his pride, the perfect testament of his fatherhood, for she was the only one...that he had delivered with his own hands.

It had been a cold, stormy night when Tifa had gone into labor. The boys were off visiting Yuffie in Midgar while Sephiroth and Tifa shared some alone time together. While sleeping, Tifa had started having contractions and her water broke. Sephiroth had tried to phone a doctor, but the storm had caused power failure and the phone lines where also down, not even cellphone signals could penetrate the hell brewing outside.

So Sephiroth and Tifa were alone in the house with only candlelight to see by. Sephiroth had propped Tifa up on the bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. It had been a long and painstaking wait to deliver the baby, tension was mounting. Tifa was crying with every contraction, and there was nothing Sephiroth could do to ease her suffering. He held her tightly, comforting her the best way he could. All the while he was panicking on the inside, unsure of how to proceed. With every hour that passed, Sephiroth and Tifa readied themselves mentally. This was the hardest birth for Tifa...Seraphim's had been difficult because of the lack of professional help and medication, but the alarming speed of which it happened actually lessened the stress. But having to endure the pain for 9 hours without anything to ease it except her husband's love, was beyond her scope of reason. And for Sephiroth to watch her, powerless to stop it...Both of them were destined to succumb to madness before the sun rose.

But then the moment came when Tifa sat up, bracing herself against the headboard of the bed, screaming through clenched teeth; and Sephiroth knelt down between her legs, ready to receive the infant. With heavy breathing from both spouses and sweat coating both their bodies, Tifa began to bear down. It was messy and all that could be heard were Tifa's screams of agony as she felt herself expanding as the child passed. Sephiroth reached up to grab the baby's head and pulled gently as Tifa pushed.

As the baby slipped into Sephiroth waiting hands, Tifa fell back and caught her breath while Sephiroth cut the umbilical cord. Deep panting and heavy heartbeats filled the room and both were briefly relieved it was over. But as they remained thus, both realized the baby made no noise. Tifa looked up at Sephiroth with panic-stricken eyes. Sephiroth was still staring at the child, his eyes too, holding only fear. The child did not cry. She was silent and unmoving.

Tifa's mouth dropped open at the sight before her, unsure of what she was really seeing. As reality began to sink in, she drew in a deep breath, only to exhale a loud sob of anguish. Her throat was already hoarse from her cries of childbirth, but now she screamed in mourning.

Sephiroth sat on the side of the bed, still cradling the motionless baby in his arms. He could hear Tifa's wails behind him, but his attention was still fixed to the baby girl he held. Unconciously, he pressed her tiny newborn ear to his chest, just beside his heart. As if she would hear it. Placing a hand on her little chest, he applied the most miniscule amount of pressure.

"Beat with me..." He whimpered through his tears. "Beat with me..." His tears dripped onto the child's face as he uttered the words again and again.

"Sephiroth..." Tifa couldn't handle it...even the Great General Sephiroth, in all his infinate glory, could not will a stillborn child back to life. It was impossble and pure torture for a mother to witness.

"Beat with _me_..." Sephiroth's lips trembled once more and just as he breathed the words for the final time, the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around a lock of his hair and refused to let go. Then suddenly her mouth dropped open and she breathed her first breath, and Sephiroth almost yelled in surprise as his daughter's newborn cry filled the room.

Tifa lunged forward to catch her husband in her arms and both stared in utter shock at the miracle that lay before them. They exchanged impassioned kisses and tears of joy over their child and Sephiroth knew from that moment that his daughter was a uniquely special gift.

Sephiroth smiled as his mind shifted back to the present. Caressing her hair and then placing his forefinger and middle finger on her chest, Sephiroth felt her tiny heart beating. "My life is your life, little princess..." He kissed her forehead and tried to sit up, but her vice grip on his hair kept him subdued. "...And yes...my hair is your hair too."

* * *

><p>"I wish you'd had this when we left Midgar." Tifa complained as Cloud and loaded his motorcycle into Denzel's truck.<p>

"I know...but my...other mother only just now decided to give it to me." He said apologetically as he secured the bike to the bed.

"Let's just be thankful you've got it now." Cloud jumped down from the bed and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

The three of them piled up in the cab and rolled down the deck of the ship from where it had been sitting. It would take a couple of hours, but they'd make it to Icicle before the day was out.

All the way there, Tifa prayed silently that Seraphim would be home when she got there. Deep down she wished that all of this was nothing but a wild goose chase.


	26. Chapter XXV: The Last Night

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It's been a while since I've made a note, so here it goes. A lot happens in this chapter so bear with me. I've been working on this around midnight on into the next morning for the past several days, so I've been tired when writing. Also, I know I don't touch on everything that should be mentioned in this chapter, but it's already twice as long as it should be...so for the sake of the length, just go with it. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXV: The Last Night**

"Thank you, Charlie." Marlene smiled as she accepted the bag of rolls from him. The rolls were fresh out of the oven and still steaming hot. She clutched the paper bag to her chest, taking in the seemingly infinite warmth. "I wish I could have been able to get through to Sephiroth."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, little lady." Charlie gave her a hand into the tram car. "After what you told me, I'm more than concerned...but I know Sephiroth...and I'm sure that he'll put things right again."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too." He rubbed his wrinkled brow and yawned. "Now you get going, Seraphim needs you."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He waved to her and closed the door.

Marlene secured the lock and sat down, flipping the switch and getting comfortable for the long trip to the house.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth lifted Demetria to let her see out the window. "Look, little one, it's Gaea's Cliff."<p>

"Wow! Cool!" Evander shouted as he ran up to the window, almost plastering himself against the glass. "You can see Icicle from here! Aemilius look!"

Aemilius climbed up on the railing that ran along the glass and peered out over the side. "Awesome..." He breathed. "How long until we get home, Dad?"

"Just a few minutes." Sephiroth smiled brightly and ruffled his hair.

"And Mom will be there...Right, Dad?" Evander narrowed his eyes at him.

Sephiroth's smile faded but he nodded, "Yes, she'll be there."

"She better be." His voice was dark and condescending.

"Evander..." Sephiroth placed Demetria on the floor and grabbed Evander's shoulder, pulling him away from the group. "I have little patience for children who speak to their parents in such a way." His voice was quiet and calm, though Evander was able to sense the anger in him.

"My Mom better be safe."

"What's the matter, Evander?"

"The two of you are_ never_ apart...something happened..." Evander's tone was extremely adult.

Seraphim breathed heavily. "What if she isn't there?" He was curious about what lie in his child's mind.

"If she isn't there...then I'll never forgive you..."

"For what?"

"For lying...you always promised you'd never lie."

"And I'm not about to start now."

Sephiroth put his arms around his son and hugged him. Evander's lack of response broke Sephiroth's heart. He'd never anticipated his own children to turn their backs on him, but Evander was more like him than he'd thought. He had more of Sephiroth in him than any of the others...he had his looks, his intelligence, his intuition, even his fighting ability and will. Aemilius was Evander's identical twin, but even he didn't have so much in common with his father. But he had most in common with his father, was what broke Sephiroth's heart more than anything...his cold-hearted nature. When he feels malice toward something for any reason, it takes the world for him to find forgiveness in his heart.

Evander waited until he was released from his grasp. His eyes were dark with hate.

"I swear, she'll be alright." Sephiroth turned away from him, returning to the others.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Tifa perked up as they drove through the mountains. "We won't be able to get to the house by car, though."<p>

"I can make it on motorcycle." Cloud nodded. "So if you two are comfortable riding with me, then we can make up there no problem.

"I'm sure we can survive a short trip." Denzel agreed before looking to Tifa for approval.

She only nodded positively and turned her attention out the window. Would Sephiroth be waiting when she got there? She felt her heart weighing down her chest. Her breathing was labored and all she could feel was a sense of doom hovering over her. If Sephiroth found out she was with Cloud in such a way...her marriage would surely be over. But then, would that be such a terrible thing? Yes.

* * *

><p>The three parties headed forth to the same destination, all feeling a dark cloud looming over them. All were anticipating the arrival of the others and all were dreading the events that would unfold as soon as they got there.<p>

Marlene was the first to set foot inside the house. She climbed the lattice toward the window just as Seraphim had instructed. As soon as she shut the window, she dropped her stuff on the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. A shower and some clean clothes were in dire order.

As she stepped from the shower, Marlene heard the roar of the airship's engines. "Cid?" She knew the noise. Rushing back out to the bedroom, she gabbed a t-shirt and pair of boxers from Seraphim's drawer and ran down the stairs just in time to see Sephiroth and the children come bounding inside the house. She could see them in the shadows and Evander's eyes lit up as he saw her. She picked up her pace when he smiled.

"Mom!" He ran up to her, but as Marlene paused in the light, his face fell. "Marlene..."

Sephiroth's heart stopped.

Marlene approached them. Her eyes lit up as she came up to Sephiroth and she felt a sense of peace when Yuffie and Vincent came inside, followed by Cid and Shera. Evander watched as hugs and kisses were exchanged between the group of adults before him. Words of worry and endearment were also exchanged and all the while, Evander couldn't help but find something desperately wrong with the picture. His mother was not there.

"Where's mom?" He asked softly. He waited a moment, but no one answered him, so he yelled, "Where's my mother!"

The adults all paused and turned their wide eye to him, all was silent.

"Where's my mother." He repeated, this time his voice was low and dark.

"She's not with me." Marlene said as she looked up at Sephiroth.

He only shook his head before breaking from the group to go to his child.

"Where is she?" Evander asked once more.

Sephiroth had hoped she'd be there waiting, but he was wrong. He didn't know where she was and neither did any of the others. So he had to tell the truth to his children.

Aemilius went up to Evander's side and he took his brother's hand, also waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know where she is. I don't know where she _could_ be..." All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears with ever beat of his heart.

Evander sucked in a sharp gasp of air and his entire body tensed up. "You swore she'd be here!" He rushed toward the stairs. "You promised! You lied!"

"Evander!" Sephiroth started to head up after him, but his son tossed him a deadly glare and pointed his finger at him. "You're a liar! You don't know where Mom is! You promised to protect her! You promised you'd never let her get hurt! You said you'd never lie!" He paused to gulp down his fury but it rushed back up his throat and flew out his mouth. "I_ hate_ you!"

The room was suddenly ice cold. No sound could be heard save for the heavy labored breaths of Evander before he bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. Aemilius was after him like lightning.

"You...hate...me?" Sephiroth uttered almost inaudibly as he watched his child run away from him. His hand found a place over his mouth and he squeezed his jaw as he shut his eyes. Moisture was present between his eyelids and he felt the most severe feeling of pain overcome his heart and soul. It is a sad day in one's life indeed when your own child declares their hatred of you. But then, he'd already decided that Evander was the most like him...but he didn't believe that he would say such a thing.

Sephiroth looked out toward the group. They were staring at him, and he felt completely embarrassed. The icy atmosphere was more than he could handle and he didn't know how to act. Vincent finally stepped up and pulled him back to the floor from the landing.

"M-my...son...hates me..." Sephiroth murmured huskily, he slowly lowered himself downward and sat down on the steps.

Then there was a noise. The roar of another engine. His eyes widened and he shot back up when the door opened. Everyone turned to see Tifa enter the house.

When she came inside, she paused. Despite having seen the airship outside, she hadn't expected everyone to be staring at her as she came in. She scanned silently over her family and friends until her eyes fell upon Sephiroth who bolted through the group and scooped her up.

"Tifa..." He breathed. "My love...I'm so sorry..." He didn't know what else to say to her.

Tifa was completely speechless. She hadn't thought of what she'd say to him. So she didn't say anything, but she felt Sephiroth's grip on her tighten fiercely.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"You smell strange. You smell...like...another...man." Sephiroth's voice was venom. She leaned back and looked at his face. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be attempting to murder something with his thoughts. She looked around at the others and noticed that they were all staring at the same thing. She knew...no one had to say anything. Cloud was standing in the doorway behind her.

Sephiroth dropped her to her feet.

"Sephiroth..." Tifa's voice quivered.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sephiroth growled at Cloud.

"I just brought her home." Cloud attempted to defend himself.

"Get out." Sephiroth advanced on him, ready to kill.

"Sephiroth, stop! He helped me!" Tifa grabbed her husband's arm. "Please, just calm down."

Sephiroth paused and inhaled heavily, trying to calm himself. He was still tense. "Then...I suppose I shall thank you." He extended his hand.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and hesitated before he shook his hand.

"It wasn't a problem."

Cloud and Sephiroth's hands remained clasped for a moment, both of them sending a message to one other through their eyes, as if to say, "We'll kill each other_ later._"

Then Sephiroth retracted his hand. "I'm sure you want to catch up with the other's...make yourself at home, but you must leave tomorrow."

"Huh? Wait, Sephiroth..." Tifa took his hand. "Is Seraphim here?"

Sephiroth hung his head. "What do you think?"

She gulped. "I see..." She went to stand between them. "Please, let Cloud come with us to find him."

"What?" Sephiroth was stunned.

"We could use the extra help, and he wants to help us anyway...so..."

Sephiroth rubbed his temple. "I'll think about it. But in the meantime, I must speak to Tifa..._alone_." He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Sephiroth..." Tifa groaned indignantly as he they reached the second level of the house. "What are you doing? I didn't even get to see my babies."

"Tifa, we've got a problem."

"Other than the apparent?" She wiggled her way out of his grasp and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"It's about Evander."

Tifa gasped softly. "What? N-no...is he..."

"No, he's fine." Sephiroth calmed her hastily. "But he's angry with me." He brushed at the tears that still threatened to betray him. "I promised him that you'd be home when we got here...now he's declared his hatred for me because I lied."

"He told you he hated you?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth had a little too much on his mind. One would imagine that due to the life he'd lead up to this point, that Sephiroth could handle stress...however the heightened emotions he felt were too much. One child runs away, one child hates him, one child just got over an illness, while the fourth demands his undivided attention; on top of that, his wife ran away because he tried to murder her and now she shows up with his arch nemesis with his scent all over her...He was getting a migraine just trying to assess all of it.

Now what problem does he deal with first? If he could have his way about it, he'd deal with them all at once, but that would be impossible. So the best thing he could think of would be to deal with the most immediate problem first: Evander, next he'd deal with Tifa, then Cloud, then they'd go after Seraphim...the plan seemed most logical.

Tifa tapped on Evander's door.

"Go away!" Came a reply from inside.

She and Sephiroth waited a moment before the door cracked open. Aemilius poked his head out and his eyes lit up as he saw his mother.

"Mommy!" He tossed the door open and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you!"

Evander heard his brother's squeal from his bed and he rolled over. Through blurry, teary eyes, he saw his mother in the doorway. Aemilius was already hogging her attention and Evander become ever more furious. He rolled off the bed and stormed to the doorway, pushing it open completely.

"See, Evander? Mom's home!" Aemilius chirped, as if to say _"please forgive Dad" _

But Evander wasn't having it. He turned back toward his bed and took a nosedive into it.

Tifa knew he wanted to be alone. She could feel her child's despair invading her own heart. A haze of distrust and fear clouded him and poisoned his aura. She turned a sweet smile to Aemilius.

"Come on, Sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and ask Marlene to bake some cookies?" She hoped that would keep everyone occupied for a while.

"Sure!" He started to head down the hall, but he paused before his father. Looking up at his saddened eyes, Aemilius leaned in to embrace him. "It's alright, Dad. If anyone knows Evander best it's me...I mean we shared Mom's tummy after all, right? It'll be ok, he won't stay mad forever...if he did, he'd still be angry at Demetria for being born." He ran off the down to the kitchen.

Sephiroth stood in shock. He glanced at Tifa wide-eyed and pale-faced. "Evander was jealous of Demetria?"

Tifa exhaled heavily. "Evander is so much like you, it's almost scary. You don't like to share anything, neither does he...especially when it comes to your _mother_. He doesn't really even like sharing things with Aemilius, and that's anything at all." She went into the room and shut the door behind her.

Cautiously, Tifa crept up to her child and laid down behind him on the bed. Wrapping her arm around him, she gasped softly as he suddenly rolled over and buried his teary eyes in her bossom.

"Evander honey, what's the matter?"

He didn't respond immediately, so she waited for a few brief seconds, listening to the shaky breaths that escaped him. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, hoping "mother's magic kiss" would help.

"Dad lied to us..." He finally whimpered.

"How did he lie?"

"He swore you'd be hear when we got home. He swore that you'd be alright."

"Oh Darling...He didn't lie to you. I'm alright and sure I wasn't home when you go here, but I arrived just after you did. So my timing was off, your father didn't mean to upset you." She cuddled her son closer and raked his hair back from his face. "I really think you need to apologize to him. You really hurt his feelings."

"No!" He clung to her and hid his face once more. "He doesn't deserve it!"

* * *

><p>Cloud was feeling rather odd in the company of his old friends. None of them really paid much attention to him, with the exception of Marlene and Denzel.<p>

"So you found Tifa along the side of the road?" Marlene inquired as she mixed the cookie dough.

"Yeah, she looked awful." Cloud lowered his voice so that the other's couldn't hear. He glanced over his shoulder at the group in the next room, chatting up a storm as they waited for the cookies.

"So what happened to Tifa, exactly?" Denzel piped in. "I found Sephiroth lying in amongst a mess of animal carcasses."

Marlene raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing as she rolled out the dough to prepare for cutting.

"Sephiroth claimed that he and Tifa were getting pretty hot and heavy, and then he lost his mind and tried to kill her."

Marlene paused in her work. Cloud and Denzel looked up at her shocked expression and Denzel and instantly remembered that he hadn't told her about that. However, she still said nothing and continued on her work, her eyes still wide and her face pale.

"Umm...yeah..." Cloud said, studied her for a moment before continuing. "Tifa said that same thing. But she swore that it was Jenova's doing and not Sephiroth's fault at all." He emphisized the last part, hoping to calm Marlene's nerves. Her trembling fingers were more than noticable.

"Then perhaps it's ok, I doubt Tifa would defend him if he intentionally tried to harm her." Denzel agreed before regarding Marlene. "Tifa's really alright, Marlene, she can take on more than that any day."

Marlene raised her head and smiled brightly, pushing away the negativity. "You're right, Denzel."

Cloud smirked and looked Marlene up and down before saying, "It's crazy to think...that the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl."

Marlene only continued to cut the cookies. "A lot has happened since you left."

"I know. So I hear you're living with Yuffie at Seventh Heaven."

"Yes...well...since my dad died."

"I'm sorry about that. Seraphim told me."

This made her freeze. She flicked her eyes up to him and slowly raised her head. "You met Seraphim?"

"That's another reason why I'm here." Cloud crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "That's one great kid. And I'll tell you something, Marlene...that boy's crazy about you."

Denzel tensed up and looked out the window at the garden, pretending not to hear. It annoyed him that even Cloud supported Seraphim as far as that arguement went, but for some reason, he didn't seem as heartbroken as he'd imagined. So be it, the best way to show Marlene that he loved her would be to accept what pleases her and not himself. So he put on a smile. "The two of you would be great together."

"Yeah..." Marlene brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. _Oh, if you only knew..._

* * *

><p>Tifa emerged from the bedroom to find Sephiroth still standing in the hall.<p>

"Been waiting long?" She sighed as she approached him.

"How is he?" Sephiroth didn't look at her, he only stared at the floor in shame.

"He doesn't want to see you again for the rest of his life." Tifa stated matter-of-factly.

Sephiroth tossed back his head in despair, groaning as if he'd dropped something heavy on his foot. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did his own son have to be so cruel? _He gets it honestly though..._

"Oh, calm down, Sephiroth." Tifa grabbed the straps that cross over his chest, giving a firm tug. "He won't hate you forever. After eating a handful of Marlene's special cookies with the super secret ingredient, he'll be right as rain."

Sephiroth's head was still resting back against the wall, but his eyes drifted down to Tifa's. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She had been smiling at lop-sided smile, but it faded as she realized how close she was standing to him.

Her nerves were still on edge and she was still unsure of where their marriage would go at this point, but somehow for a moment, she'd almost forgotten. Sephiroth too was well aware of their situation, he too was uncertain of their future together. But what he was certain of, was that he desperately wanted all of them to be happy once more. He reached forward and touched her face. Her presence was soothing, even now. Even now, the love he bore in his heart was overwhelming.

"Tifa, I need to talk to you, alone." Sephiroth took a step toward her.

"We are alone." She motioned at the desolate hallway.

"No...I mean...come to our room." He nodded and took her hand, attempting to lead her away.

Tifa remained thus, unmoving. But after noticing the pleading in his eyes, she oblidged him. The two of them remained silent as she followed him to their bedroom.

She felt a little silly, but a part of her was nervous to be alone with him again. He was her husband after all, so why should she feel so unnerved to be around him? Perhaps it was due to everything that was happening. It was so much to take in all at once; their family was literally sitting on the brink of destruction. All they needed was one more little push and it would all come crashing down. Their marriage was hanging by a thread and their children were even beginning to feel the weight bearing down on them. Though neither of them showed any sign of the end around the children, still due to their behavior, it seemed that they were sensing some kind of disaster.

Sephiroth closed the door behind her as she continued toward the bed to sit. He watched her as she sat, the minute amount of sunlight that managed to stream in through the window did well to bathe her. She looked so beautiful... she always looked beautiful...but the way she looked right then was more than he could handle. It was a tragic kind of beauty.

"Tifa..." He hadn't meant to speak loudly, but she jumped when he spoke her name.

"Sephiroth...what's wrong with us?" She didn't look at him, only kept her eyes focused on the window.

"I don't know, my love." He husked as he took a seat beside her. Sephiroth stroked her cheek with the backs of his knuckles, but she didn't look at him. "It seems that since Seraphim became ill, everything began to degrade."

"That's true." She blinked, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek.

"Tifa...why are you crying?" It was a rhetorical question; she had all the reasons in the world to cry. But he asked anyway. He wiped the drop away with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I...I just...feel like the world is coming to an end..."

"Tifa..." He lifted her chin and took her hands in his. "Do you still love me?"

"What?" Her voice was quiet and soft, like a mouse.

"Tifa, please tell me. I know I still love you more than words can say...but...please...I don't want to die not knowing if you still love me too."

His words stunned her. "D-die?"

Sephiroth had not realized what he'd said until it was done. "Figure of speech." He said hastily. Then he pulled her agianst his chest and bent so that his lips were at her ear. "Please tell me."

No words could describe the turmoil raging in both their minds. All hell was breaking loose and all Sephiroth could truly feel was the impending doom that festered deep inside of his soul. He sensed a certain darkness there, a feeling that this might truly be the last night he spends with his family...with his wife...and he wanted it to count. He wanted to hear her true feelings for him so that no matter what happens, he'll always know. His body quivered with anticipation.

Tifa reached up and grabbed the sides of this thick neck, just below his ears and massaged her thumbs across his jaw. Her crimson eyes met his jade ones, and she peered into them as if trying to see deep into his soul. His long narrow pupils had long since dialated, as if granting her admittance to view his innermost thoughts. She was seeking that spark of warmth that lie deep inside of him, that subtle flame that was the evidence of his love. It was there, glowing in his heart, she could see it, not only in his eyes, but also hear it in his voice, feel it in his touch.

His breath beat against her face and she felt all her hair stand up, her skin became ridden with goosebumps and the long diminished flame deep inside of her core was rekindled. Cloud had almost managed to snuff out that fire that she had for Sephiroth, but somehow it was able to spring back to life. She leaned in and pressed her mouth firmly against Sephiroth's and tasted what he felt for her. Kissing him this time, somehow she felt like she did when she kissed him for the very first time. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her body trembled. Her skin was tender to the touch and the gentle caress of his fingers drifting across her back sent shivers up her spine.

As their lips maintained their lock, Sephiroth's hands left her body and suddenly she felt something cold strike her chest. She gapsed at first, but calmed as she looked down at what it was.

"My necklace." She'd forgotten it...as horrible as that was. While she was with Evander, Sephiroth restrung it on the black ribbon it originally came on.

"You told me you'd keep it close to your heart...but I found it on the ground..." Sephiroth pushed her hair aside to secure the ribbon around her neck. Then he tenderly kissed her throat just above the pendant. "Up until a several days ago...our marriage was perfect...What happened, Tifa?" He eyed the fading purple lines where his fingers pressed her neck.

She bit her lip and and strained to keep her tears from flooding her face. "Nothing...yet everything...too much pain too fast. Jenova has been trying to make you turn back into the monster you once were." She lowered her head to press against his shoulder. "She's taken our child...and I fear the others will soon follow."

"Tell me Tifa." Sephiroth swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "About that child...why did you come back? All those years ago..."

Tifa's chest heaved and she snivled. "I was still in love with Cloud to some miniscule degree...but when I found out that I was pregnant, I realized that I didn't love him as much as I thought..."

"Do...you...still have feelings for him?"

She clenched her teeth and fought to keep composed. "I won't lie to you...Yes."

Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling, feeling his own tears well in his eyes.

"But I'm no longer a slave to them...I didn't know if I should have returned to you...I needed to know, if my love for you was only just me on the rebound...So I waited and when our baby was born and I looked at him and saw you staring back. It was then I realized I should have stayed with you." She leaned closer into his embrace. "I still have feelings for Cloud, I still care for him...but not in that way..." She clutched at him, trying to gather the strength to confess to him what she'd done. She'd told Cloud she wouldn't say anything, but Sephiroth was her husband and she didn't want to keep secrets from him. "I...I have something I need to tell you."

Sephiroth lowered his lips to her shoulder and kissed her to let her know he was listening.

"I...did something...terrible..."

Sephiroth leaned back and placed his finger on her lips just in time to silence her. "Hush...shhh..." He whispered tenderly. "Hush my love...let's just put the past behind us...whatever happened before this moment does not matter anymore."

"Sephiroth..." She blinked away stray tears. "I do love you...I love you."

"Do not cry..." He kissed her softly on the lips, "Do you still wish to be my wife?"

Tifa caressed his cheek and savoured his velvety skin beneath her fingers. "Of course I do."

"And I still want to be your husband." Sephiroth stood from the bed and took her hand. "Come, Dear...I want us all to gather for dinner tonight. Even Cloud is welcome. I wish for us all to be friends tonight, and in the morning we will set out to look for our son."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat at the head of his formal dinning table, gazing down it's length at his family and friends. Everyone he loved was present, he even had Charlie and his friends from the villiage come to enjoy the meal. Sephiroth hadn't wanted to unnerve any of them, however he felt better to be with all of them together once before he faced Jenova. Deep down, he feared that he may never see them together like this again. After tomorrow, he or anyone of them could be dead...so he wanted to go into battle with no regrets...or as little as possible.<p>

He looked downward at the dark little head of Demetria sitting on his lap, and to his right at Tifa who gazed back at him with softened eyes; she extended her hand to him and they interlaced their fingers. To his left sat Aemilius and Evander who were too busy stuffing their faces to notice his eyes on them. Then he scanned across to Cloud who's eyes were resting upon Tifa.

Cloud could feel Sephiroth's gaze on him and looked up. Sephiroth and Cloud stared eachother down for several brief seconds before Cloud joined the conversation at his end of the table.

* * *

><p>"Can you please tell me what it is that possessed you to bring everyone together like that?" Tifa asked as she pulled off her clothes.<p>

Sephiroth relieved himself of the weight of his armour before beginning on his pants. "I'm scared, Tifa." Once he was completely naked, he turned back to her and took her in his arms. Her skin was so soft and warm on his own body. "I fear that we won't have another chance to all be together again."

"Sephiroth, don't talk like that." Tifa leaned into him and pressed a open-mouthed kiss to his chest. "We will all come back alive."

He pushed back her head and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"My beloved queen..." His lips trembled, "...you're so optimistic even when _I_ wallow in despair...Another reason I love you so."

He lifted her into his arms and laid her upon the bed. Tifa's mouth tugged into a grin and she positioned herself comfortably as he knelt over her. A sense of doubt slithered into her mind as she gazed up at him. Twice before they had attempted to make love and both times Sephiroth's mind was overtaken by Jenova's power. She placed a hand on his chest between his pecs, forcing him to pause.

"I know you are hesitant, my love...but don't fear me."

She did not reply, only smiled as Sephiroth's mouth drifted down her chest and across her body, tickling her skin tenderly. His hands ghosted over her, teasing her sensitive flesh. She followed his lead and stroked down his rock hard abs, down lower still to his throbbing manhood. The sheer size of it excited her even still, after being married so long. Tifa squeezed it, applying the lightest amount of pressure to his shaft, just enough to make his breath catch in his throat. Then she dragged her fingers up his length and flicked her thumb over his pulsing head. This sent shivers up Sephiroth's spine and he released a low, rumbling growl from his deep within his chest.

Sephiroth slipped his own hand down to Tifa's heated mound and ran his middle finger up her slick slit. This won him a surprised gasp and she lifted her hips to allow him easier access. Her tender folds were silken beneath his touch and he moaned as her scent filled his nose and tantilized her senses. Delving further still, Sephiroth moistened his finger in her wetness and slid it up to ever so lightly touch her dainty pearl. Her hips jerked, but he maintained his hold on her. Tifa craved more of him, and cupped her hand over his own to ensure that he stayed there.

Tifa's hand was still working on his penis and Sephiroth was oblidged to offer her more. He thrust two of his fingers into her wet channel and took pleasure in the look on her face. Already she was somewhere close to ecstacy. Removing his hand from her, he pushed her arms back above her head and quickly filled her with his pulsing member.

His thickness was a welcome pressure inside of her. The way it touched every part of her inside, and the way it stroked across that lovely secret spot...the way his length tapped against the deepest part of her...Tifa never grew tired of it.

She clenched her walls around it, squeezing it tenderly. Sephiroth wasted no time in beginning his thrusts; he yearned to feel her tighten all the more. Her body was heaven.

_This may be the last time I make love to my wife._ Sephiroth continued to stare into her eyes, admiring her beauty all the while continuing to marvel at her soul. Her crimson depths shimmered even through the darkness of the room and Sephiroth was sure he could live in that moment for the rest of eternity. Sephiroth moaned softly against her lips as they shared the most tender of kisses. It was more of a brushing of lips, delicate, like when a butterfly lights on a flower.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him pinned down on top of her. His weight was heavy, but she craved it bearing down on her. Sephiroth did not complain, her breasts were soft on his chest and the way her hips rocked against him were more than enough to make him shudder with passion. Her tightened womanhood tugged on him forcefully and he was almost ready to come, but he didn't want to, not until she'd been satisfied first. Sephiroth pulled out from her and stilled himself to catch his breath. Tifa was puzzled for a moment, but realization misted her eyes when he rolled them over and let her sit on top of him. This brief rest and swapping of positions bought him enough time to continue pleasing her before he gave in to the sensations.

Tifa rotated her hips experimentally. It wasn't often that he allowed her the dominant position. She was unused to it, but soon she'd find a good rhythm to ride to. She started by rolling her hips lazily in a figure eight motion, enough to tease him. Miniscule tremors of pleasure rippled through both lovers and Sephiroth slid his hands up her thighs and grasped her hips lightly.

Leaning back, she placed her hands on his thighs for support and continued to slowly roll her hips. Sephiroth's tongue slid from his mouth and grazed his upper lip as he watched her lengthened body work on him. Her large, heavy breasts were swaying enticingly and he slid his hands slowly up her form to take them gingerly in his hands. She gasped as his fingers traced her nipples and pinched them ever so lightly.

Her head rolled from side to side and she raked her teeth over her bottom lip. Tifa then leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest and bearing more weight down on him. From this varied position, she could feel his penis pressing on her sesitive spot, and her clitoris rubbed deliciously between her lips. Her eyebrows knitted and her mouth dropped open as her breathing became more labored. Sephiroth smirked she took her own pleasure from this position. She still moving slowly and gently, but the delectible sensations inside both of them were growing.

Sephiroth arched his back, forcing his penis even further up her cervix, earning a sharp gasp from her. He did it once more. It felt like a spark of electricity shocked her core and spread throughout her body. Only Sephiroth could conjure this type of energy from within her. It was far greater than anything she'd ever known.

They would created a thunderstorm together he would be thunder and she would be lightning. As he thrust upward, she'd cry out and bear down even harder. His hoarse moans sounded more like growls and her high-pitched wails of rapture mixed together in the air around them and their bodies both began to spasm in unison. Tifa leaned even further down on his chest, trying her hardest to claim even more of that sweet feeling. Her legs strained and she hadn't realized how her hips were jerking against him.

She locked eyes with him, trying to find a secure place in those jade orbs. His pupils had contracted into the thinest slits, appearing demonic and lusty. She loved it when his eyes did that during sex. It lit her up like nothing else.

Suddenly, Sephiroth clutched at her hips pounding into her as sharply as he could from beneath her. It was time and both of them were ready. Tifa grabbed his shoulders and tugged him into a sitting position, commandeering his lips for a final time, muffling her scream of release. The lightning bolt struck her core once again as she lost control of her steadily jerking hips. She bathed him in her wetness, as he filled her with his essence.

Sephiroth fell back agianst the mattress and Tifa rolled to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Both of them were drenched in sweat, neither realizing how much effort they were putting forth.

"I love you." They whispered simultaneously.


	27. Chapter XXVI: A Bottle of Rum

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXVI: A Bottle of Rum**

Sephiroth lie awake, staring out the window at the waning moon. Its pearlescent glow illuminated the room, casting shadows all around him. Tifa lie sound asleep, facing the opposite wall. For the past couple of hours, Sephiroth had sat listening to her heavy breathing and debated whether he should wake her. He wanted to talk to her, not about anything particular, but just talk. It had been a while since the two of them just talked about trivial things. But in the end, Sephiroth just let Tifa sleep; she would be needing her strength.

But he couldn't sleep at all. So silently, Sephiroth got up and pulled on a pair of pants and a random shirt. Taking one last look at his resting wife, he stole out into the hall. He walked down the darkened hall stealthily, the floor surprisingly warm beneath his bare feet. He hadn't a clue what he doing, but his house huge enough to wander around until he felt sleepy. When he came across his children's room, he carefully opened the door, and entered to find the three of them sleeping comfortably.

He approached Demetria first, watching her as she sucked her thumb. Sighing and shaking his head, Sephiroth removed her hand from her mouth and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Demetria." He pulled her blanket up and went to Aemilius.

He was sleeping in an awkward position, evidence that he tosses at night. Sephiroth moved his arms from above his head and crossed them over his stomach, then tucked him in. Then there was Evander, who needed no tucking. He was sleeping flat on his back, his hands resting high on his stomach, and his blankets still neatly pulled up under his chin. But Sephiroth found a reason to be near him. He fiddled with the sheets even though there was no need and pushed the boy's hair from his face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sephiroth watched his son sleep. "I'm sorry, Evander...I only hope that you can forgive me. You're mom promised me that you'd be better after you had some cookies...so much for that, huh?" He smirked and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Just know that no matter what, I love you with all my heart."

He stood and planted a missed kiss on Aemilius's forehead before leaving the room.

Evander opened one eye just in time to see his father close the door. "I love you too, Dad."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth wandered down the stairs toward the kitchen, he wasn't after any food; he was looking for something to drink. It was a fine night for a glass of rum.<p>

As he lifted the bottle from the cabinet beneath the counter, he sighed heavily at his loneliness. It would be better if he someone to drink with. Tifa would drink with him, but he still refused to wake her. So without another thought, he had a seat at the counter and poured himself a glass.

As he savored the slow burn rolling down his throat, Sephiroth heared a sound behind him. He lowered his hand and smirked; he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Come in, Cloud...I know it's you."

"Of course you do." Cloud slipped into the room and stood beside the door.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at him. "Can't sleep either?"

Cloud didn't respond he just crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"Come over here. Join me." Sephiroth grabbed another glass from the shelf beside him. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him and hesitated before sitting across from him. Sephiroth grinned as he filled Cloud's glass. "It's good stuff."

"Thanks." Cloud felt a little awkward. He eyed Sephiroth briefly, finding it strange that without his armor, Sephiroth didn't seem as scary. It was kind of funny to Cloud seeing Sephiroth wearing a pair of grey stretch pants and a black shirt. He shrugged and tipped back his glass.

The two of them remained quiet for several seconds before Sephiroth finally spoke up. "Thank you..."

This caught Cloud off guard. "For what?"

"For taking care of Tifa."

"Heh...I didn't do it for _you_." Cloud took another swig.

"I know." Sephiroth refilled his glass.

For another few minutes, the pair were silent.

"This is a nice house." Cloud commented, looking for something to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you. I built it for Tifa."

"How did you afford a place like this?"

"My payment from ShinRa. I put most of my wages as a Soldier into a savings account. It accrued interest over the years and so I decided to draw it out and use it." He explained nonchalantly. "Architecture was a hobby of mine anyway."

"Oh, really?" Cloud was shocked, he'd never pegged Sephiroth to be an artist...but then he'd never really gotten to know him either.

Sephiroth shifted his weight on the stool. "You slept with Tifa...didn't you?"

All of Cloud's hair stood on end. He wasn't expecting that from Sephiroth. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes slowly before exhaling through his mouth. He dropped his head. "Yeah...yeah, I did. I suppose she told you then."

"No. I just knew. She acted like something had happened between the two of you...not to mention I could smell you on her."

Cloud gulped. He wasn't sure what to do now, Sephiroth didn't seem angry, but then, he seldom showed Cloud much emotion anyway.

"We are now even." Sephiroth said pointedly...though indignantly.

Cloud snapped his head up at him.

"I slept you with your wife...now you've slept with mine." Sephiroth started to laugh at this.

Cloud was ever more confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because...it's so...asinine!" He continued to bellow softly, trying to keep down the noise. "We slept with each other's wives...the same person!"

Cloud gawked at him, trying to make sense of this man who sat before him. _He's just as crazy as he was before! _

Sephiroth calmed down and caught his breath. He continued to breath steadily for several seconds before his eyes settled on his glass and he relaxed. He stared at the brown liquid shining through the glass and he felt yet another drop of moisture run down his cheek. Cloud still sat perplexed, trying to figure him out. Sephiroth blinked a few times and wiped the pesky tear away.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud said, pretending not to notice his weeping. "When and how did you...fall for Tifa?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Yeah."

Sephiroth topped off both glasses before he began. "I suppose I'll tell you...well first off, it was a physical attraction; I thought she was beautiful though young at the time. Then when she attacked me inside the reactor, and the times afterward, it became a sexual attraction...Then, as I began to observe her over the times we've made contact...I began to realize who incredibly perfect she is in _other_ ways...And...I fell in love..."

Cloud looked away from him. He had a feeling he'd say something like that.

"Cloud...I need to ask you something."

He looked back up at him and leaned in slightly.

"Do you like my family?"

"Huh?" Cloud wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you like my children?"

Cloud's cheek flushed a little as he thought about them. "Yes...your kids are great...especially Seraphim...I only wish he was _my_ child."

"Good." Sephiroth picked up his drink and sipped from it. "Do you love Tifa?"

"Yes." Cloud's breath caught.

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something else I need to ask of you...more like a favor." Sephiroth's voice was quieter, as if he was unsure if he should even ask.

"What is it?" Cloud was curious, but he was cautious.

"When we head out in the morning to find Seraphim...there's a very real chance that we might not all make it back."

"And?"

"And...if I don't return...I want you to look after my family for me."

As fate would have it, Cloud was drinking just as he'd asked that question, resulting in a coughing fit.

"_What?_" Cloud asked out of surprise, after he'd regained his breath. "You...want me..."

"I want you to love and respect Tifa as I do and care for my children as you would your own."

Cloud was dumbfounded and speechless. He stared wide eyed at Sephiroth for a moment before his gaze drifted down to the bottle of rum sitting between them.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm serious, Cloud!" Sephiroth slammed his fist on the counter top. "Promise me you'll take care of them!"

Cloud leaned backward, for fear that Sephiroth's fist would make contact with his jaw. "Really, Sephiroth, you're freaking me out."

"Please..." Sephiroth already suffered the humiliation of begging Tifa to forgive him...now he feared he must suffer an even more degrading situation as he bordered on begging Cloud to fulfill his wish.

With the heaviest, most resounding sigh ever breathed, Cloud dropped his head and closed his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what to say. He wasn't sure if he should accept the favor and make the promise. He wanted to say yes, not because Sephiroth asked it, but because if he should have to do it then Tifa would pretty much be his for the taking...He perked up...but then faltered as he thought about it for another moment. Why should he? After all, Sephiroth was the man that killed Aerith...he also destroyed his hometown and killed his mom and Tifa's dad...He didn't owe Sephiroth a damn thing! But...Tifa would need a hand... she wouldn't be able to raise her children on her own...if Sephiroth was gone, she'd be devistated; he'd end up helping her out anyway. His head ached!

Finally, Cloud looked back up at the pleading eyes of his nemesis. He'd never seen Sephiroth like that before, sincerely asking for something so selfless. His children would need a father, especially the little girl, since she was still so young. The boys had just turned thirteen, so they were probably old enough to live without him, and then Seraphim...well, he was already becoming a man...but still...Cloud warred with himself on the inside.

"Ok. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth returned to bed after he and Cloud finished their last glass. It was strange to think, that after all they'd been through, that they'd sit quietly together and talk. Sephiroth wasn't at all comfortable with asking something so big of Cloud, but he knew that he was the only man worthy enough of such a task. He knew he'd sleep easier knowing that Cloud would be there for his family.<p>

Tifa rolled over and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth, still deeply lost in sleep. Sephiroth watched her as she slumbered soundly, taking in her beauty as if he'd never have the chance to again. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did, why he felt like death was on the horizon. But he cradled her tenderly, taking in her scent and her warmth, cherishing her and the time he had to spend with her.

* * *

><p>Cloud rolled over in his bed, wondering what would come of everything. Still restless, and with new weight on his shoulders, he knew that the rest of the night would be hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Cloud weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep; everyone, with the exception of Tifa, were lying awake, staring at the ceiling. They all tossed and turned, their minds full of images of what was to come, all of them imagining the worst.<p>

But then, Tifa's eyes slowly opened and she rolled her head back to look up at her husband. Neither of them said anything as they looked at each other. Tifa leaned up and kissed him tenderly before returning to her position on his chest.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?" She was already starting to return to sleep.

"Tell me something...and please tell the truth...I promise I won't be angry with you..."

Tifa sat up and faced him, her heart thudded heavily, a feeling of anxiety rolling around in her stomach.

"Tell me...do you still have feelings of love for Cloud?"

She looked away from him. "Uhh...well..." She stammered.

"I won't be mad...just tell me."

Tifa bit her lip and searched for the right word.

"...yes..."

Sephiroth's heart lurched and he reached out to caress her back. He'd halfway hoped she'd deny it, but she spoke the truth just as he wished.

"Good."

Tifa turned back to him, stunned. "What?"

"It's good that you still have an attatchment to him, it makes me confident that you may still have feelings for me when you are nolonger mine."

"Sephiroth, what are you talking about?" She felt all her hair stand on end just then, and a tremor of uncertainty rushed over her.

Sephiroth pulled her back down to his chest and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make Tifa's body quiver with passion. "I love you." Sephiroth said for the millionth time as their lips parted. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and they touched foreheads. "You are my world, Tifa...everything that I am now, you made...You saved me from myself..." He nuzzled her. "My beloved wife..." "

Sephiroth..."

"Shh..." He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Tifa...I just had a long talk with Cloud. I made him promise me something important..."

"Like what?"

"I made him swear that if anything were to happen to me, that he'd be there to care for you and the children."

Tifa gasped softly at this and gulped down the hard lump that immediately formed in her throat. "W-why?"

"I want to be sure you're cared for...my darling..." He kissed her forehead.

"You're really scaring me..." She whimpered despairingly.

"I don't mean to frighten you..." He sighed, "I just want us to be prepared for whatever happens."

Tifa groaned miserably as she and Sephiroth relaxed against the pillows once more. "Who will stay with the children while we're gone?"

Without much thought, Sephiroth volunteered Marlene for the job, a descision that Tifa was pleased with.


	28. Chapter XXVII: Jenova

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Wow, I did not intend for this to take so long to post. I hit a severe case of writer's block there for a while, nothing...no ideas, no words. I couldn't write a thing! Dude, can't even think of a name for the chapter. Well, at any rate, I hope it's good, hope everyone enjoys it. And...REVIEWS! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXVII: Jenova**

Seraphim's eyes lit up a the sight of the cave. It was deep and dark, and the wind howling through the caverns seemed almost nightmarish. His breath halted in his lungs and his heart kicked up the pace. He watched intently as the snow fell, disappearing into the eerie darkness.

"This is where she is..." His voice evaporated in the air like it was nothing. "But...Dad...always warned me not come here..." He considered retreating, but the'd already come this far, so turning back now would be ridiculous. He'd better hurry before she became angry again.

He surveyed the area for a moment, considering his path downward. As he took the first step down, he realized it was too dangerous to try to climb down. Remembering his wing, he figured his best option would be to glide.

Seraphim's wing burst from his back in a flurry of white feathers as he drifted down into the crater.

As the darkness engulfed him, the cold wind dissipated and warmed him little by little as he lowered toward the center of the earth. He felt a sense of euphoria washing over him as he became enveloped in the heat rising from the cave. The cold faded with the light and when he touched bottom, the steam pouring from the cracks in the floor ruffled his feathers and he couldn't help but release and pleasured sigh.

His green eyes opened and through the steamy chamber, he could make out the glow of some sort of light eminating from deeper within. Seraphim gazed at it for a moment, his body felt like it was being pulled toward it. She was there, the woman that was calling for him. He did not know why he hesitated, but Seraphim soon found feeling in his legs and continued toward it.

The light grew brighter and he found himself in a well lit chamber within the cavern. Intentional fires were lit near the walls and the heat all the more welcome to him. The rosy glow filled the chamber and he smiled at the mild comfort it provided. Who'd have thought that a cave would be so...cozy...He released a throaty giggle and continued to survey his surroundings.

"Hello?" He called out softly, his voice echoed only slightly. "Hello!"

A sultry female voice all around him. "...Seraphim..." He turned around and found the silhouette of a woman leaning against a stalagmite.

"I..it's you..." His breath almost left him.

"...Yes...it's me..." She approached him, entering the light. "...I have been waiting..."

"For me?" Seraphim took an eager step forward.

She put her arms out to him, "Come here...my little darling..."

Seraphim suddenly felt weak, he stumbled forward toward her and she guided him to a setting of pillows and blankets, her lowering him to the floor. Seraphim rested on his knees before her and gazed up at the woman. She was...beautiful...in a surreal, haunting sort of way...Her skin was pale and smooth, with a bluish hue like that of arctic ice; her hair shimmered like silver moonlight, and her face held the countenance of an angel. Her gaze was tender, though seemed to penetrate into his soul. Her nude body glowed in the firelight and Seraphim couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her. Her figure was sent straight from heaven...heavy beautiful breasts, long toned legs, and curvy lips.

"Who...are you..?" Seraphim whimpered quietly.

"I am...everything you've ever dreamed of..." She stepped closer to him and lowered herself onto the cushions.

His breath hitched and his felt compelled to feel her silky flesh. She uttered a soft gasp as his cold hand brushed against her bare thigh.

"I'm sorry..." He withdrew his hand but she grasped his wrist.

Lifting his hand to her mouth, she kissed his icy fingertips. Her lips caressed his skin with ghostly grace. "No...It's all for you..." She leaned forward and allowed him to caress her breast. "I'll let you do anything you want to my body..." Her hot breath beat against his face.

All of Seraphim's muscles tensed and he suddenly felt his pants contstrict around him. He'd never heard anyone talk like that before. Her breast filled his hand completely, and still he could not close his fingers entirely around it. Her small erect nipple enticed his lips and the pressure of her fingers on his head welcomed him further.

Cradling him tenderly, she allowed him to suckle her, reveling in the light sensation of his tongue dancing across her nipple. She gazed, completely enamored, at this beauty pleasuring her. Exactly like his father...he had his hair and eyes, and his face was beyond all doubt. The son of Sephiroth...After this night, he would be completely hers. She thought twice about her disappointment for him sleeping with another...a little experience seemed to benefit them both.

Seraphim leaned into her a little more now, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He knew not why he felt so compelled to make love to her...the only thing he was certain of was that she was beautiful, willing to lie down for him, and he could almost smell her desire glazing her body. And what was more, was that he felt an overwhelming sense of lust consume him and he sought to release it.

But what of Marlene?

He'd almost forgotten about her...what about her? She was nothing compared to this woman...she'd not the experience this woman seemed to have, she'd not the face or the figure...this goddess was everything he thought a woman should be...He desired nothing less..._Wait...what was he thinking? He was in love with Marlene...but this woman..._

Leaning back, Seraphim took another long, look at her body. Smooth, hairless, curvaceous...

"Anything I want..."

He removed his clothes as quickly as he could, not wishing to make her wait any longer. As soon as he was completely nude, Seraphim pushed her down onto the cushions and buried his face between her thighs. He loved doing this for Marlene, so doing it for this woman should be even better. Her vagina was bare and smooth like satin, and he could clearly see the tender folds of her lips, waiting for his kiss. Without hesitating a moment further, Seraphim's mouth met with her opening and he thrust his tongue within her ardently.

She had not expected this of him, she had thought she'd have to teach him some things, but it seemed that Seraphim was far more skilled than she gave him credit for. His tongue was direct and he teased her excitedly.

"Y-yes...Seraphim...do anything...you want...oh..." She gasped, gripping his hair and pushing his head down further. His hot breath beat against her, sending sweet vibrations all over her body. Gripping his hair, she wanted him to go on for eternity. But she couldn't let him go any further, he wasn't truly ready yet. She pushed his head away. "Not yet..." She answered his questioning gaze. "I first need to speak with you..."

He laid down beside her as she took him in her arms in a tender embrace.

"Seraphim...tell me...what do you desire more than anything else in the world?"

Seraphim had never truly thought about it. What did he want?

"I...desire..." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest just above her breasts. There were many things..."I want my parents to stop coddling me...I know they're just looking iout for me but I want it to end..."

"So you don't want to be treated like a child anymore?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to be treated like?"

"A man."

"What else?"

"I want...to feel..." He wasn't exactly sure how to explain what he wanted. Seraphim wanted to feel..."Powerful."

She tilted his head back. "In what way?" She gazed into his eyes.

"I want to be in control. I want my parents to stop treating me like a kid, I want my siblings to look up to me...I want the people of Icicle to respect me the way they respect my father...I want the woman I love to see me as her lord and master the way my mother views my father..."

"I think I understand..." She petted his hair lovingly. "You desire to be like your father."

"I...I never thought about it until now...But I suppose I've always felt this way."

"My next question is... why?"

"My father is named Sephiroth...and he's amazing...He's a hero like those only found in legends."

"How do you propose to get respect the way he does?" This was perfect, the perfect weakness to win him over. Seraphim may prove easier than she'd expected.

"I...guess...I will gain it through first giving it to others..."

"No!" She urged, "That is not how you do it! Your father did not win his respect that way. I know of your father, child...I know of his exploits...he gains what he wants through _fear_...and _tyranny_..."

"Huh? That's not true."

"Isn't it? Does he not scare you sometimes?"

This made Seraphim pause.

"Does he not use a force upon you and your siblings to make you obey him? Does he not exert a certain dominance over your mother to make her submit?"

"Well..."

She pressed her lips to his forehead. "You must do the same..."

"How?" Seraphim was beginning to feel tired...sleepy...

"All the negativity that dwells inside of you, you must unleash...I will teach you.


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Closer

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXVIII: Closer**

Seraphim sat in the darkness of the cave, contemplating what he'd learned in that single night. The woman had told him of many things, many ideas that she wished him to keep close in mind. He sat in a meditative pose, his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes closed and his head erect.

The inviting heat from the earth beneath him soothed his senses.

The woman had confessed to desiring him since he was a child. She'd felt his presence on the Planet as soon as he was born, and she'd sought to persue him from the start. Surprisingly this did not disgust or frighten Seraphim; in fact it flattered him deeply, that she'd actually wait until he was grown so that they could be together.

Upon asking the woman why she desired him, she told him of the three men she'd attempted to call to her, sparing their names for the sake of her own secrets. She confessed her burning lust for one man, how she'd adored him and attempted to make him love her, but he'd become ensnared by a foul human temptress, who wove a web of desception to keep him prisoner. She told Seraphim that he resembled the man she desired and his presence was just as powerful and majestic as the other man's. Seraphim was all the more flattered.

Seraphim wanted to be with the woman, he wanted to stay and let her do as she pleased with him...he felt the undeniable urge to pleasure her in any way he could...Be it his mind, soul, or body...anything this woman wanted of him...he felt compelled to provide.

Seraphim felt a sense of power pulsing in his soul. The woman had told him that he would be her king...her lover...her mate...she'd told him that if he desired to be with her forever, then he must purge all human emotion from his soul, and replace it with all he desired as a god. Yes...he was going to become a god...He would reopen the wound of the Planet and merge his human body with the Lifestream and emerge as a ethereal being, beyond the unworhty reach of mankind.

Together he and the woman would join as one, annihilate the putrid scum known as humans, and repopulate the Planet with their own kind...their own offspring...

A tremble of intense pleasure coursed through Seraphim's body. Yes! He would become powerful...he'd surpass his father before him and rise higher, forging the way to a new era.

* * *

><p>Cloud rolled over and grunted softly as he felt the invading light of the morning sun beating down on his face. He rolled over again, trying to get away from his present nemesis.<p>

_It just couldn't be morning already!_

Then there was a chill that rose around him, making him shudder slightly, but he welcomed it, let it lull him back to sleep. But as he began to return to his dreams, he sensed the presence of another in the room. It was very near him, closer than one would have liked. It wasn't a welcoming feeling; more like he was being spied on by a psychopathic killer who would behead him on the spot if he didn't get his lazy ass out of bed!

"Get..._up_..." A deep, growling voice eminated around the room.

Cloud's eyes burst open and he leapt out of bed at the sight of Sephiroth standing over him. He yelled out in surprise as he rolled off into the floor. As he was struggling to regain his composure, the bedroom door opened and the two men tossed their attention to the alarmed Tifa as she entered the room.

"What was that noise?" She asked with pale face as she approached them.

"It was Cloud." Sephiroth snorted. "He fell when he was getting out of bed."

"I didn't _just_ fall! Your _husband_ scared the hell out of me!"

"With what you did with my _wife_, you're lucky that scaring you was all I did!"

Tifa sighed heavily in dismay, "Both of you need to cool it...I'm not going to deal with this." She rubbed her forehead before leaving the room.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth who glared back at him.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"This is my house...I will go where I please in it." Sephiroth hissed venomously.

"Yeah, well could you please be a little more polite to your guests? This wasn't exactly an inviting wake up call." Cloud spat.

"I didn't invite you...If you don't like it then you can get out." Sephiroth did an abrupt about-face and left.

Cloud released a harsh breath and started rooting through his pack for a fresh shirt when he heard the door open once more. He chose to ignore it, thinking that perhaps someone had come to torment him.

"Escuse me...Mister?" A young voice inquired.

Cloud was surprised, he turned around to find the twins standing behind him.

"Yes?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back to him. Evander stepped forward.

"We were wondering...um...who exactly are you?"

Cloud was stunned; he hadn't expect that. He'd been introduced to the boys the previous day, but little explaination was given at exactly who he was.

"Well um...Aemilius..."

"_I'm_ Evander, _that's_ Aemilius.."

"Right, sorry..." Cloud scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to proceed.

"It's ok..." Evander took a few steps closer. "My brother and I were wondering..."

"Yeah..." Cloud hummed quietly. "I'm a good friend of your mother's."

"Just a friend?" Aemilius asked softly, skeptical.

"Yeah."

Evander crossed his arms and turned away from him. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Cloud was intrigued, though becoming slightly annoyed.

"We went to the kitchen for midnight snacks...We heard you talking to our dad."

Cloud's hair stood on end. "You did?"

"Yes."

"My mother also has pictures of you in an album she's got stashed in their closet."

Cloud felt his heartrate spike at the notion that these boys were onto him...at the same time, curious as to why they'd be snooping around their parents' closet...

"...And another old wedding ring in her jewelry box..." Aemilius added meekly.

"What the- you kids need to stay out of your mom's stuff!" Cloud scolded gently.

"What's it to _you_?" Evander eyeballed him up and down. "Tell us the truth...we can handle it. Are you my mom's first husband?"

"Sh-she never really told you?"

"Not really. But when I connected the dots..."

"What exactly did you two hear last night?"

"Dad is afraid that he won't make it back." Aemilius said, taking a step forward. "He wants you to take care of us."

* * *

><p>Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie huddled together in the breakfast nook. The three of them had been chatting quietly about the journey. They assumed the crater would be their first destination, considering Sephiroth felt the urge to go there. The crater was 6 hours north of them and depending on where Seraphim was hidden inside, it may very well take another whole day to find him. The three felt a little disheartened, feeling they way they did when searching for Tifa so many years ago.<p>

"Let's not get put off now," Cid sighed. "He's not too far away...we'll get 'im."

* * *

><p>Tifa buckled Sephiroth's shoulder-plate in place and leaned up to kiss him softly.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" She whispered tenderly.

"Let's go get our child back." He caressed her hair before reaching for his sword.

* * *

><p>The twins followed Cloud down the foyer where the others were waiting.<p>

"You're up late!" Yuffie spat at him.

"Sorry." Cloud breathed.

Yuffie just huffed and turned away from him.

"It's our fault." Aemilius chimmed in. "We were...just wishing him luck."

"Boys." Tifa called her sons over to her, opening her arms for them. "I want you both to behave for Marlene and Shera while we're gone."

"We will Momma." Aemilius promised.

"Good." She kissed them on the foreheads before bringing them both close to her bossom. "I love you both so much."

"...Love you too, Mom." Evander sighed as she released them.

"Daddy...no!" Came Demetria's pitiful wail. "No! Stay!"

The group turned up to see Sephiroth carrying Demetria down the stairs. She was crying almost uncontrolably, clutching at his hair and banging her tiny fists on his chest. It was rare to see her throw such a fit, but her tantrums were not without just cause.

"Daddy!" She buried her teary eyes in his neck. "Don't go away again!"

"Demetria." He soothed as he petted her soft dark hair. "I won't be gone long, little princess. Be good for me while I'm gone."

"No!"

"Now, Demetria," Sephiroth lifted her from his chest and held her so that they looked one another in the eyes. "...Sweetheart, Daddy has to go find Seraphim. When we find him, we will come home. Be a good girl until I come back."

"...Ok..." She snivled and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Daddy."

Sephiroth pulled her into his chest and held her there securely. He too felt like crying, the last thing he wanted right then was to leave them all behind. At length, he placed the child on to the floor and turned toward the twins. The children exchanged places as Demetria ran into her mother's waiting arms and the boys went to their father.

"Aemilius...Evander..." Sephiroth opened his arms to embrace them, but only Aemilius obliged. Evander crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him, turning way.

Sephiroth did not want his son to see him weak, but he felt his heart plummet to his stomach and ache severely at how his own child snubbed him...and he knew it showed on his face. The boy only smirked at his pain.

"Come back alive...and I will forgive you." Evander headed for the stairs.

Sephiroth watched him quietly, feeling so small in that room surrounded by his friends and family...watching his child break his heart once more. Aemilius, sensed his father's agony, so he said the one thing Sephiroth wanted to hear.

"I love you, Dad."

Sephiroth's breath hitched and he cradled Aemilius's head against his shoulder, turning his nose down into his son's hair. "I love you too, Son."

"You guys be careful, okay?"

"Of course we will." He released him, "Be good, alright? You're my next eldest, Aemilius, set a good example for the others."

Aemilius's eyes dulled as his face fell. "You say that like you and Seraphim aren't coming back."

Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder. "Anything can happen, we must be prepared."

"I understand, Dad. Take care of Mom, 'kay?"

"You bet."

Aemilius turned back and took his sister from Tifa.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Shera stood off from the group, watching. Marlene was more than annoyed that she wasn't getting to go find Seraphim, but Tifa presueded her to stay to help Shera look after the kids.<p>

"I still don't get why I can't go." Marlene pouted as she watched everyone file out the door.

"It's probably for your own good." Shera reassured her. "They'll get him back."

Marlene blushed and turned away, quietly she went up to Seraphim's room. She stood at the foot of the bed, stairing at it though she really wasn't seeing it. With teary eyes, she took a nose dive into the bed. The impact of her body hitting the mattress forced the tears to escape and she released a high-pitched whimper into the pillows.

She couldn't explain the feeling that rolled around deep inside of her. It was a sinking feeling, like she could sense somekind of doom looming over her family. Her heart pounded heavily and she could almost hear the pulsing in her ears. Her hair stood on end and she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Oh...Seraphim..." She uttered softly, "...I love you..."

She turned her blury eyes up the window. The day was cloudy and dark and it didn't help her pain. Her heart throbbed and her stomach churned, she felt like the world was coming to an end and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Fear coursed through her veins as she continued to watch the black clouds rolling in the sky. Lightning glowed hear and there, but there was no sound. The storm had rolled in fast and she couldn't help but think it could be an omen.

Rolling onto her back, she continued to stare out at the sky. She wished that she'd had a chance to talk to Tifa before they left; she wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Seraphim...about the night they spent together in the shed at the foot of the ski slopes. She also wanted to talk to Denzel about it...Denzel...he also made her heart ache; he'd been her childhood friend and almost something like a brother...but after she'd rejected him, he'd turned a cold shoulder to her, and avoided her more and more. In fact, she'd not really had a chance to talk to anyone other than Shera, not even Yuffie really spoke to her since the entire group had met at the house...no not even the entire group was there...Cait Sith, or Reeve, was out of the picture, apparently the WRO was more important than his friends...and Red XIII hadn't seen heard from for a while either...and Barret...

"Dad...I could really use some advice right now..." She closed her teary eyes and rolled over to face the fireplace. "What should I do? What will I do if they don't come back?"

"You'll keep on going." A voice whispered from the doorway.

Marlene sat up. "Shera?" How long had she been there?

"Sorry to startle you." She strode over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I know you're scared, sweetie."

"I'm terrified."

"I know you are, I am too." Shera pushed a stray hair from Marlene's face. "Dry your tears, Sweetheart, and come to town with me before the weather gets too bad. I'm taking the children grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping?" Marlene whiped her face.

"The others will work up an appetite with all that fighting." She winked at her before standing.

* * *

><p>Tifa stared out of the window at the mountains passing beneath the ship. The icy rain and snow pelted against the glass menacingly, hindering their vision and forcing them to decrease speed. Her nerves hightened and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her stomach turned at the way the clouds seemed to clash in the sky, eliciting lighting...but there was no thunder.<p>

She remembered a storm very similiar to this one when Cloud rescued her from Sephiroth so many years ago...she remembered the unnatural blackness of the sky, the way the rain struck her skin and stung like razor blades as she raced from the house to the airship. She remembered how cold it was, how her breath froze in the air as she ran. Most of all she remembered how her heart felt, how it burned and ached as she left Cloud and Sephiroth fighting in the foyer. Her heart felt that way now...like fire was scorching it and every beat threatened to destroy her. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and her veins coursed with agony. She just wanted it to be over...she just wanted to get her son back and go home...But Tifa knew that even if they got Seraphim back, nothing would ever be the same again.

There will still be tension and pain between all of them, an awkwardness that could not be resolved. Though still in love for God knows what reason, Tifa and Sephiroth would never be able to heal the wounds they've inflicted on one another. The handprints on Tifa's throat still had yet to heal, and even in the glass of the window, she was reminded of the fact that her own husband had tried to murder her. Sephiroth was adequate at putting on a mask of serenity, but his own heart was throbbing with regret and rage at the fact that his wife had slept with another man. Both of them wanted nothing more than to forget any of it ever happened...but the fact of the matter was, that they did happen and they had to choose whether or not they could live with it.

Sephiroth watched Tifa from the doorway, even though she said nothing, he still feel the negativity drifting off of her body like the smell of her perfume. He leaned against the doorframe and continued to watch her, a part of him hoping that she'd be the first to say something. They'd been in and out of conversation since the previous day and both spouses knew not how to behave.

Tifa could see Sephiroth's reflection in the window and she wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"I love you." She said to him through the glass.

Sephiroth's heart jumped and he approached her. "I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her hair and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"We're going to get him back aren't we?"

"Yes..." Sephiroth did not know if he was lying or telling the truth, but he knew that this answer would calm her nerves. "I'm certain."

With another flash of lighting, the thunder finally growled in the sky, causing Tifa to jump out of her skin and turn abruptly into Sephiroth's chest.

"Shh..." He hushed her mousey whimper. "I'm here my love."

She finally started crying.

"Don't cry, Tifa...It'll all be over soon."

"You swear?"

"I swear." He lifted her chin and their eyes met. Her eyes were always so beautiful...He'd ways been so mesmerized by those crimson depths...Even when she cried, her eyes sparkled, and her beauty was only amplified. "Kiss me."

Tifa wrapped her arms around his broad torso and leaned up to press her lips to his. Sephiroth pulled her closer and held her against his chest tightly. She felt his chest swell with each breath and his arms tightened. Their lips parted and she laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat was smooth and calm now, and it coaxed hers to join its sweet rhythm.

Cloud had just been passing by when he'd seen them staring into each other's eyes. He'd watched them through the kiss and slid back around the corner so he'd not be discovered. He'd never seen Sephiroth look like that before, he'd never seen the kind of tenderness that masked his face just then. Cloud had never been able to imagine Sephiroth being in love, and he'd never imagined at all that he'd ever actually see it. And Tifa...he felt the jealous knot tighten in his stomach...Tifa looked so completely enamoured with him. Cloud had hoped that she'd break off her relationship with Sephiroth and return to him...but it seemed more like she was being drawn even closer to Sephiroth.

Cloud hung his head and breathed a deep sigh of regret as he stood against the wall, he'd not noticed the presence of Sephiroth until he opened his eyes. Sephiroth stood before him, staring at him...he knew he'd seen them together. All of Cloud's hair stood on end and his voice caught. Sephiroth didn't say a word anyway and regarded him only briefly before continuing down the corridor. This time Cloud released a sigh of relief and leaned over to capture Tifa continuing to stare out of the window.

She'd noticed his reflection just as she'd noticed her husband's, but this time said only turned her attention back to the storm. Cloud went up beside her and looked out at the black sky.

"It's getting bad." Cloud observed quietly.

"I've seen worse storms..." Tifa uttered.

Both of them knew that neither one was talking about the whether.

* * *

><p>The woman slid her arms around Seraphim's waist, flattening her hands over his young abs and feeling the youthful ridges there. She kissed his shoulder and pressed her body against his back.<p>

"Have you considered your options?" She hissed in his ear.

"I have." He opened his eyes, his pupils were tight black slits..."I know my true destiny...my human life is but a shadow. I will stay here with you..."

"They are coming for you...I feel Sephiroth's energy drawing nearer. What must you do?"

"I must destroy all who stand in my way..."


	30. Chapter XXIX: Perversion

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Sorry for taking so long to finally update...I've been having trouble thinking of how to bring the story to a close. I want to thank Aerith Mon-Kishu for helping out with the details...There's a couple more chapters left to go and then this'll be done and I can start another project. This chapter is more sexual than the others, but hopefully it's not too bad. Reviews please! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXIX: Perversion**

It had only taken a day...how incredibly delightful!

It had taken four days to make his father come to her...but Seraphim succumbed in a quarter of the time.

She now believed him ready to fulfill her wishes. It was time for Seraphim to sire her offspring so that she may once more attempt to conquer the planet.

Seraphim watched her with yearning, pleading eyes...silently begging her to come to him. He could almost smell the arousal emminating from her female core. A scent that drove him mad with ecstasy. His skin was over sensitized and the feather-light touch of her fingers grazing his neck as she trailed them down his chest set him ablaze. His skin heated instantly and his young, anxious manhood rose and hardened, anticipating her touch. He could almost hear the sizzling of electricity as their skin made contact.

She smiled at the sight of his penis...she'd expected him not to be as large as his father, as he was no longer a boy, though not quite yet a man...but he was pleasing enough to her to make the burning in her femininity intensify. Grasping his heated organ, she brought her head down to enclose her lips around the tender tip, earning a strangled gasp from the back of his throat.

This was different...Seraphim let his head roll back as he grasped her hair gently with one hand...Her mouth was hot and moist and her tongue elicited the most incredible sensations along his shaft. She grasped his hips and relished in the way she made him tremble. His hand glided through her silken hair and he moaned out when her tongue lapped at his head.

"...So...good..." He breathed, "...Don't stop..."

She stroked up his thighs and tickled the tender area at his groin. Relaxing back against the cushions, Seraphim closed his eyes and relaxed beneath her touch. He was lost in the delicious feeling of her mouth.

"Ohh...god...Don't stop...please..." He suddenly grasped a handful of her hair and gnashed his teeth together as he filled her mouth, his entire body tensed as he came, every muscle trembling wonderfully. "..._yes...mmm...Marlene..._"

She stopped, swallowing his semen as she narrowed her eyes at him. Seraphim looked up at her in a daze, suddenly realizing what he said.

"Marlene?" She snarled...Just saying the human's name put a foul taste in her mouth..."Your human mate?"

"I'm sorry."

She crawled upward and straddled his leg. "Do you desire her over me?"

Seraphim just closed his eyes in despair, releasing an agonized sigh. "No...it's...just the remainder of my human emotions..." He caressed her stomach, trailing his hand up her torso, between her breasts, and stroking her throat.

She tossed her leg over his hips and slid easily onto his shaft. A soft moan escaped her hips and she licked her lips lustfully as she reached forward and grabbed his jaw. With a wicked grin, she forced his head violently toward her. His lips were just barely parted from hers.

"Never say that human's name again..." She rasped against his mouth.

"Then what name shall I say?"

"...Jenova..."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a bit old to still be wearing your hair like that?" Yuffie asked as she approached Cloud in the corridor.<p>

"Don't dis the 'do', Yuffie." Cloud yawned. "It's good to see that you're still just as annoying as ever."

"Yeah, well I like to think not everything has changed...Huh? Wait, you thought I was annoying?"

Cloud just grinned at her.

She shrugged it off and smiled back at him. She then turned her gaze out the window and watched the storm steadily grow worse. "I'm sorry that we were never very close."

Cloud turned a questioning gaze to her.

"Looking back on the past...I kind of wish we_ all_ could have been a lot closer. I mean...we've all always been friends...but...I think it could have been better."

He averted his eyes and turned back to the storm. "Yeah. So...how's it been at Seventh Heaven?"

"Oh...it's been good. Vincent and Marlene live with me."

"Vincent?"

"Yeah."

"So...um...are you..and him...together now?"

"You mean, are we..._together_, together?"

"Yeah."

"We fuck like rabbits."

"Really?"

"Sure, it's get cold in Midgar in the winter time." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Cloud just shook his head. "Friends with benefits, huh?"

Yuffie just started laughing. "Hah! Believe that one, and I'll tell you another!"

"Not funny."

"We're nearly there." Vincent said as he approached, with almost silent steps. "You'd both better start getting ready."

"Right." Cloud turned to leave, heading back to his room to fetch his sword.

Vincent and Yuffie watched him go, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Vincent faced Yuffie. "Like..._rabbits_, huh?"

She just grinned nervously. "It...was just a joke."

* * *

><p>"Are near the crater yet?" Tifa asked as a nervous jolt took her stomach.<p>

"We're gittin' close." Cid rasped as he exhaled a puff of smoke. He eyeballed her for a moment, watching her as she went to the window. "So...how's he been treatin' you."

She jolted back to face him. "Sephiroth?"

"Yeah."

Tifa gulped a little and averted her gaze. "It's been bumpy just lately...up until now...the last sixteen years have been perfect...like a dream."

"I'm sorry all this happened."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head and sat down near him.

"Yer one tough cookie, Tifa...I couldn't -a -been able to keep a clear head through all this shit."

"But I'm so afraid...I spent my entire young adult life either fighting...or...trying to have a baby...and now I'm so scared that I'm going to loose my baby..." She clapped a hand over her mouth and nose, trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

><p>Jenova held Seraphim's head between her hands as she devoured his lips viciously. Her hips writhed against his with an almost desperate need. Seraphim's hands roamed her body, taking in all her curves and relishing the velvety feel of her skin. Both of their bodies were coated in sweat, slick and hot. Seraphim feathers ruffled and he wrapped his majestic wing around her as she dominated him.<p>

She moaned against his lips and lefted her mouth from his, dragging her tongue along his cheek and up the side of his face. The sensation was odd, but it only fueled his own lust all the more. She then threw him down, his back slamming into the floor violently. Seraphim cried out from the sudden action, but reacted by grabbing her waist and assisting her in the way she rammed herself down on him.

The way his thick, hard cock felt inside of her was more than she'd anticipated. He was not his father...but there was something about his body that pleased her far more than Sephiroth ever could. She raked her nails down his chest and she leaned backward, bracing her hand on his thighs as she continued to grind herself against him. She staring down at his glowing green eyes, his pupils contracted into thin, tight lines, and it heated her all the more. She stared into those green depths, seeking what made her desire him.

His youth...his weak mind...his waning innocence...it made him delicious to her.

Jenova stopped abruptly. She wanted to continue on into completion to fulfill her own dark mission...but she also wanted to play with him a little longer. Lifting herself from him, she turned her back on him and got down on her knees. Tossing her hair over her sholder she peered back at him.

"Come, Seraphim...fuck me." She attempted to maintain her dominant tone, but her voice was only saturated with ecstasy, and her begging was very clear.

Seraphim knelt behind her, grabbing her hips once more and thrusting into her, somehow he felt that he penetrated her deeper from his position. He also had freer range of motion, the ability to take her at his own pace, which did not leave her wanting. He reached around and grabbed a handful of her breasts, squeezing and massasging them in time with his movements. She turned her head around, her tongue lapping against his lips, coaxing his own to join it. He grabbed a fistful of her silvery hair and kept her head secure in that position.

He was beginning to become bolder.

"Jenova..." Seraphim bit her shoulder lustfully, "...You're so beautiful..."

"I am pleased you find me so..." She all but moaned as a powerful orgasm took her body in an almost violent surge of energy.

She screamed out her pleasure, as Seraphim continued to reem her mercilessly. He growled hungrily and tossed her to the floor as he bore all his weight down on her back, continuing to impose himself further.

* * *

><p>Tifa turned away from the window, refusing to look at the wretched walls of the cave as they made their descent. She wished not to see the blackness that slow engulfed them. Her heart raced with panic and a sense of anger errupted inside of her as she thought about Jenova. It was that over-protective mother syndrome again...Tifa feared that anything could set her off at this point; that she'd become like a lioness trying to protect her cub. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this angry...this enraged over the wellbeing of her child. She knew that Jenova was using her son for some heinous deed and it rolled around in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"It will be alright my love." Sephiroth murmured softly as he took her shoulders. "We will get him back."

She didn't reply, only mustered up the courage to look outside as they were swallowed alive by the demonic beast that that cave was. She'd prayed that she'd never have to set foot in the Planet's wound ever again, but it seemed the gods turned their back on such a request.

"So do we have a plan?" Denzel asked as he approached Sephiroth quietly.

"We just go in and get him out." Sephiroth looked up at him. "It's not going to be easy though...Jenova is a formidable enemy. She has the power to destroy us without even touching us. She can bend space...make us see things that aren't there...use our thoughts against us."

"Ok...so how do we kill her?"

Sephiroth hung his head, "Human hands cannot kill this monster."

"Alright, so we have no hope of being rid of her." Denzel sighed indignantly.

Sephiroth turned toward him and a grin slid across his lips. "I said_ humans_ can't kill her...however...the _Planet_ is a different story."

"What are you implying?" Cloud feared he knew what Sephiroth was going to say.

"Reopen the wound in the Planet."

Tifa whipped around, "You can't do that!"

"It's the only way. We have to cast her into the Lifestream."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Summon Meteor again?" Cloud was clearly being sarcastic.

"Of course not." Sephiroth hung his head. "I don't know how to do it, but_ I'll_ think of something."

"_You_ will?" Tifa uttered.

"I will do it so that none of you have to live with the guilt." He refused to look at Tifa, unable to bear the sight of her pleading eyes.

* * *

><p>Jenova leaned backward and cried out at the ceiling. She'd been straddling Seraphim's face for an eternity, but it was Sephiroth's breathtaking aura that finally sent her over the edge.<p>

Just before she came, she moved downward to slide onto his thick, beautiful cock. She rode him harder than ever after wave, after wave of pleasure washed through her. Seraphim had filled her twice already, the deed was done now all she had to do was wait...so now she was only playing with him. She had years of pent up lust building inside of her, and now she used Seraphim's body to unleash her pleasure.

"Sephiroth..." His name was barely a whisper on her lips, inaudible to Seraphim's ears. "Your father draws near."

"I don't care...let them come..." Seraphim growled deeply.

"They will disturb us..." She gasped softly, "I will fix that..."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth led the group out of the airship and into the blackness of the cave.<p>

Tifa felt a little closterphobic in the dark, and followed closely behind Sephiroth. He sensed her fear and reached back to take her hand, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

Cloud's stomach did somersaults. He wished it was his arm that Tifa clung to, that it was his warmth she craved. Once, long ago, the two of them walked through this very cavern, and she did seek his comfort and his love to keep her strong through the ultimate battle. But now she clung to his arch enemy, the one man he never thought she'd ever run to in her time of need. But it was there, before him, eating him alive. Their love was almost sickening.

He gnashed his teeth together and clenched his fists, but he kept his thoughts to himself, despite the desperate urge to kill him. But as the group continued onward toward the center of the earth, Cloud's jealousy and rage got the better of him. With not quite a running start he leapt at Sephiroth and shoved him forward, causing him to lose his balance and stumble into the wall.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?" Tifa hissed, trying to remain quiet.

"I can't take it anymore, Tifa!" Cloud made no effort to keep his voice down, "You're coming with me!" His mako eyes glowed brighter than usual, with an almost sinister presence. His voice was a few steps deeper...growling. He grabbed her arm violently. She released a shrill yelp when his fingers dug into her flesh.

"Get your hands off of her!" Sephiroth lunged at him, tackling him to the floor where he delivered a hard blow to his face.

The glow in his eyes lessened back to their normal glisten, and he calmed down, looking up Sephiroth with a confused expression. "What the hell?"

Sephiroth drew in a sigh of relief. He stood and offered his hand to assist Cloud in standing. "I told you...she can use our thoughts against us."

"I...I'm sorry." Cloud looked back at the group, they were all staring at him like he'd lost it...not that it wasn't uncalled for.

He wasn't sure what exactly came over him, his jealouys was ever present, but for a single instant it was acutely strong and dominant over the rest of his emotions.

"We should split up." Sephiroth suggested when they came to the fork in the path.

"Three and four?" Tifa inquired quietly, "You and I, with Cloud?"

Sephiroth was a little urked when she suggested Cloud accompany them, but he complied with her wishes. He only nodded and sent Cid, Denzel, Vincent, and Yuffie down one path, whilst they continued onward.

As the three of them journeyed cautiously down the winding pathways, Sephiroth couldn't shake the anger he felt begining to rage inside of him. He eyed Cloud over his shoulder and it make his blood boil. Why did Tifa so desire him to join in their group? Did she fear for his safty...or did she hope he'd be the one to protect her?

Tifa seemed to feel a little braver and let go of Sephiroth's arm. He eyed her closely, watching the swagger of her hips as she sauntered down the pathway...was she...no...she couldn't be showing off...

Sephiroth shook his head, it wasn't him, it was Jenova trying to fool him...but still...he couldn't shake it...

"Do you want some water, Tifa?" Cloud offered her his waterbottle.

"Oh thanks." She accepted it, but as she brought it to her lips, Sephiroth leaned in and slapped it out of her hand, leaving her face and chest wet and her lip stinging.

"What was that!" Cloud caught Tifa as she stumbled backward and got between her and Sephiroth.

"Out of my way!" Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's shirt and tossed him to the side.

"What are you playing at, you little bitch!" He slammed her against the wall. "Do you think...that just because you're beautiful that you can play with the people that love you!"

"Sephiroth...what are you..." She whimpered.

"Perhaps I was too quick to forgive -"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud attacked Sephiroth, who only dropped Tifa and caught his arm, throwing another punch at his face.

"And_ you!_ You fucked my wife and now you think you're entitled to her?" He continued to deliver blow after blow. Cloud was able to dodge a good amount of them, but Sephiroth still got several hits.

"Sephiroth! Stop!" Tifa grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Cloud. "Just stop!"

"Shut the hell up! You're just as guilty as he is! You did just as much fucking as he did!"

"Please...stop." She begged, "...We have to find Seraphim..."

Sephiroth stopped abruptly, his chest heaved with his heavy breath and he closed his eyes. His muscles relaxed and he leaned against a stone to regain his composure.

"Sephiroth..." She grabbed his arm, pulling him upright.

"I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to catch her staring at him with those achingly lovely rubies, glistening with tears. "Don't cry." He caressed her cheek.

Cloud stood by cautiously, waiting for Sephiroth to go mad again. But he didn't, instead he and Tifa exchanged words without even speaking. Cloud witnessed something that made his anger spring up again...he watched Tifa and Sephiroth share a moment that only strengthened their love all the more; Sephiroth begged silently for her to forgive him, whilst she consented to his plea. Cloud's stomach twisted and he averted his gaze.

"We have to hurry. We must go before Jenova makes us act even crazier." Cloud turned away from them and continued down the path. "I'll go first so you don't think I'm staring at Tifa."

Sephiroth regarded him thoughtfully before he and Tifa followed.

* * *

><p><em>Damn...<em>

Jenova groaned indignantly as she sought out another plan to distract her enemies. She knew eventually they would make it to her and she'd kill them then...but she wasn't ready to let Seraphim get off of her just yet. They'd been at it for well over an hour now, and Seraphim rested his own body whilst pleasuring her with his mouth. She stroked his hair and relished in the delicious sensations he was stirring inside of her. She leaned back against the cushions she'd collected and raised her hips against his mouth.

As she looked down at Seraphim, she noticed he was looking up at her with his beautiful eyes. He lifted up and flipped her onto her side, and laid down behind her, lifting her leg up and entering her from this position. He reached around and grabbed her breasts before taking her mouth. He wasn't rough and frantic like he was earlier; he took his time and went slowly, wanting to drag it out as long as possible for either of them finally came.

Jenova twisted her fingers around a lock of his hair and came up with another distraction...

* * *

><p>"Let's take a rest." Cloud uttered quietly and sat down on a stone, begining to route through his bag for something to snack on.<p>

"We shouldn't stay long," Sephiroth warned, "the sooner we reach Jenova the better."

Tifa seated herself beside Sephiroth and rested her head on his shoulder. "How much further?"

"Not far...but I don't want to waste too much time sitting around."

Tifa turned her lips up into Sephiroth's neck. "Wouldn't it be better just to stay here?" She kissed his skin softly. Slowly, Tifa turned and slid onto his lap.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he watched her. "What are you doing, Tifa?"

"Shh..." She hushed him, looking at Cloud who's back was to them. "Kiss me." She traced her tongue along his lips.

Sephiroth slid his hands up her thighs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed her body against his and moaned against his mouth. Pulling away just slightly, He was able to pull her shirt up over her head and she unbuckled his coat, pushing it over his shoulders.

Cloud looked back up. His movement halted suddenly, and he completely forgot what he was going to say. What the hell...He watched them for several seconds, unable to speak or move. Sephiroth's face was buried between her breasts, and her head rolled back as she sighed with pleasure. Her sparkling eyes opened and she looked straight at Cloud, putting her arm out to him, she coax him to join them. With almost automatic movements, Cloud went to her side, taking her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. He trailed his lips up her arm, and up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Whilst Sephiroth suckled her left breast, Cloud's hand massaged her right. He leaned way from her just enough to release his sword, letting it fall the floor. The sound of the steel hitting the rocks resonated through the cavern and none of them were at all startled by the noise.

Sephiroth pushed Tifa down onto the floor, letting her rest on her back. He knelt between her legs and pulled off her pants. He turned his attention to Cloud who returned his ravenous gaze. Glancing back Tifa, he sought her permission to proceed. She only grinned and nodded her approval, sending both her lovers into a frenzy as they did away with their clothes. Sephiroth was inside of her immdediately, thrusting into her eagerly. Cloud knelt over her face and let her take him into her mouth.

They tried various positions...of them perverse and lewd.

The three of them were a hellacious knot of sex. Arms and legs and bodies writhing together in a haze of lust. Cloud and Sephiroth both had their way with Tifa in every sense. They filled her in every orifice, fucking her endlessly. Sweat streaked their bodies and tongues traced wet trails along one another's flesh, tasting the saltiness...

All that could be heard was the sound of pleasured moans filling the cave.

* * *

><p>"What have you done?"<p>

"I've only provided a distraction for you parents."

"And the others?"

"They are being detained by a few monsters I've sent forth. They all will be kept a while." She crawled onto his chest and kissed him.

"What sort of distraction?"

"I tried to bend their hatred of one another to make them fight amongst themselves...but it seems it was their lust for each other that they fell prey to." She licked his lips. "We won't be bothered any time soon."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Cloud had Tifa sandwiched between them, ramming her from both sides. She clutched to Sephiroth sucking on his neck as she listened to the sound of his purring voice moaning. Cloud chewed on her ear and sodomized her mercilessly, his lust for her burning uncontrollably. Tifa's thighs trembled as she kept her pace with them. She felt the pleasure building inside of her and both her vagina and anus were contracting, tightening around the shafts of her lovers, as they all came almost simulataneously. Sephiroth was the first to fill her, followed closely by Cloud, whose sudden orgasm gave way to Tifa's wave of pleasure, her body fluttering around them and their screams of rapture mingled in the air.<p>

They fell apart and collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping harshly. Tifa was still moaning as she tried to sit up. None said a word, unable to grasp" what had transpired between them.

Sephiroth looked at Tifa and Cloud before they all turned away from each other, shame overtaking them. Embarassed as they were, they helped each other to their feet and they all dressed quickly, not wanting to take anylonger.

As they continued onward, Tifa finally spoke, "Nothing happened." Cloud and Sephiroth paused to look at her. "Nothing happened here..." She asserted.

Sephiroth reached out to her to take her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." He winked at her and offered a smile, reassuring her.

* * *

><p>Both groups met back up with each other in the dark bowels of the cave.<p>

"What happened to you guys?" Cloud asked as he surveyed their minor battle wounds.

"It was just monster after monster for us, Dad." Denzel gasped as he flexed his sore arm. "But we're all alright. What about you?"

Tifa grabbed his arm and squeezed. Cloud knew she wished for his silence. "Nothing, not monsters...nothing at all. We didn't try to kill each other either, it was...just a walk through a cave." He heard Tifa's sigh of relief.

"That's good." Denzel nodded before turned back his group. "So what now?"

"We continue on." Vincent uttered quietly, sensing something odd in Sephiroth's silence. He flecked his scarlet eyes to his son who returned a nervous look. He knew that Jenova had continued to play her mind games with them.

It wasn't much further until they reached a long narrow passage. There a soft glow emitting from within, like a fire was burning. Sephiroth stepped forward first, glancing back at the others before proceeding. He could smell the burning and hear the crackle...but there was something else, the scent of joining bodies, the sound of voices gasping in the air...a soft echo. Sephiroth gulped down his fear of facing Jenova, his uncertainty of what he might see, and his urge to rush onward. He drew his sword and the rest followed suit, brandishing their own weapons to be ready for whatever happens.

As Sephiroth entered the large chamber within the cavern, he froze at the sight before him. His eyes grew wide and his heart stopped. He couldn't find his breath and the rest of his senses highened. Cloud almost dropped his sword when he saw. Yuffie gasped at the sight and turned back to Cid and Vincent about to warn them not to let Tifa come any closer. But it was too late, Tifa pushed her way to the front beside Sephiroth. She stood stock still...

Disgust was all over their faces as they saw their child with Jenova.

Bile rose in the back of Tifa's throat and she had to fight to keep from being sick. Then her mouth dropped open and a lamentful shriek escaped her lips. Sephiroth threw his arms out to catch her as she lunged forward, ready to attack Jenova.

Seraphim tossed his head in their direction, having been oblivious to their arrival. He rose up from between Jenova's legs, completely naked and still slightly engorged. Jenova remained seated on the floor and smirked with dark passion at Sephiroth.

Seraphim took a few steps forward. "Good evening...Father."


	31. Chapter XXX: Minerva

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Chapter XXX: Minerva**

Vomit bubbled in the back of Tifa's throat once more and she gagged a little, covering her mouth in an attempt at containing it. With great strength she swallowed it back down and stepped cautiously toward her son. Sephiroth still held her hand but let her go as she slowly moved away from him.

"Seraphim? What are you doing, Sweetie?" Tears brimmed her eyes and she sucked down harsh breaths to keep her composure.

Seraphim just laughed and looked over his shoulder at Jenova who returned his lusty gaze, before turning back to his mother. He just smirked at her.

Tifa's heart sank. She put her hand out to him, "Let's go home, Baby...Come home and nothing more needs to be said...Ok?" She trembled visibly and her fear and uncertainty were obvious.

"He doesn't want to go home." Jenova crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He wants to stay here and help me..."

"Help you do what exactly?" Sephiroth stepped forward and pushed Tifa behind him.

"What you couldn't..." She giggled demonically and slid under Seraphim's arm, wrapping his arms around her as she moved to stand infront of him. She grinned and leaned back agianst his chest as she slid his hand down to rest just below her navel. "...Already the true Heir of the Planet grows within me."

Tifa couldn't hold her anger in anymore. She wrenched out of Sephiroth's grasp and lunged at Jenova, who easily slipped back behind Seraphim. Tifa caught herself so that she wouldn't run into him.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Jenova prodded. "You wouldn't want to harm your _grandchild_...would you?"

"Disgusting!" Tifa spat.

Jenova just giggled and blew against Seraphim's neck. A black mist dusted over his shoulders, leaving black armour in its wake. Just like Sephiroth and his Remnants, Seraphim as given his own leather attire. His family stood dumbfounded as they watched it spread. He was soon shrouded in a long black coat, fitted to his torso and flared out at his hips in an A-line cut, drapping down over his tight pants and his tall boots studded in silver buckles. In his hands manifested his own sword, a rendition of his father's Masamune, though slightly shorter, and with a serrated edge.

Sephiroth grabbed Tifa and pulled her back to the group, "Jenova, let the boy go."

"Oh...you finally speak to me..." Her snake voice was sickly sweet. "...What will you give me in return?"

Without a second thought, Sephiroth said, "I will stay here with you...just let my son go."

"Sephiroth...no..." Tifa's hand found its place over her mouth...

He did not look back at her; he didn't want to see her pain. "Silence, Tifa...keep out." He knew he sounded cold to her, but it was probably for the better.

"No." Seraphim's eyes glowed brighter. "You will not force me to leave." He lifted his blade. "If you think to take my place, then defeat me first."

Cloud smirked and glanced at Sephiroth. _There's no way Seraphim stands a chance against Sephiroth...but perhaps..._

Sephiroth put his arm out, as if to block anyone from passing. "Everyone, stay back...I'm sorry to drag you all into this for nothing...but I will fight alone."

Tifa shook her head, but remained silent. She was about to object when Cloud grabbed her shoulder, warning her not to push it. She stepped back to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, offering her some miniscule amount of comfort. This was the last thing she wanted...to see her son and her husband fight...

It couldn't be this way, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She bit her lip and did her best to keep silent. She looked over her shoulder at Vincent, who was usually so good and keeping quiet though found he too was struggling to remain silent stay out of the way. Yuffie, Cid, and Denzel had that look in their eyes as well, gulping down their retalliation and gluing themselves to the spot. At least she wasn't alone in her pain, each one of them felt just as she did, scared and uncertain, praying for a miracle.

It was the sound of blades clashing that brought Tifa's attention back to Seraphim and Sephiroth. More tears burned her eyes and she sunk into Cloud's embrace as she watched the scene unfold. They were really fighting each other, and though Sephiroth was being gentle, not wishing to hurt his child, Seraphim on the other hand was really trying to kill him.

Cloud could see that Seraphim's inexperience with a sword alone could easily be his defeat...but still the natural talent he had for it and the willpower he put behind it could as well lead to his victory. It was intriguing from a certain viewpoint, watching his nemesis and his own son do battle; Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Vincent too was in awe at how his son and grandson were going at one another; it was a frighteningly amazing thing to behold. But still the fear about the outcome boiled away in his stomach and made him ill. Both must survive...neither would be able to live without the other, and neither could he.

Denzel didn't like either of them. But watching them this way worried him and made his own stomach do somersaults. He was really more worried about how Tifa was handling it; he knew she'd never truly be the same after all this.

Cid and Yuffie were mesmerized at the spectacle. Yuffie kept to herself, but she was eager to join the fray. She felt that her time and energy would be wasted if she didn't get in on the action too. Cid, however, was comfortable just to wait it out. It wasn't that he didn't care to help; it was more that he didn't want to risk getting into Sephiroth's way.

Seraphim and Sephiroth attacked each other like a pair of cats. They pounced on eachother then withdrew, just to jump in again. Blue sparks flew as their blades clashed, and the sound of metal to metal was teeth-grinding. This went on for ages and neither of them were touched.

"I'm sick of this!" Seraphim leapt backward and rose into the air. As he did, an enormous white wing burst from is back.

Everyone, including Sephiroth gasped in surprise, having not anticipated this at all.

Sephiroth swallowed hard...If his son was anything like him at all, he knew that the presence of his wing during battle meant that he was now serious...and someone was going to die.

Seraphim smirked wickedly and plummetted toward his father. Sephiroth dodged the attack just in time, letting Seraphim plow into the ground, leaving behind a giant crack like a spiderweb in the stone floor. Sephiroth then found it time to even out this fight.

With a soft grunt, Sephiroth's enormous black wing erupted from his back and with it came an incredible surge of power. Seraphim sensed the energy pouring from his father's body and his heart skipped a beat, sending his nerves skyrocketing, and he shot upward, withdrawing to find another mode of attack. Sephiroth was after him in a flash, gaining on him with every panting breath.

The group was mesmerized by the airborne battle, but Tifa's eyes drifted downward toward Jenova who was watching the fight. Tifa slipped carefully away from Cloud and sank back into the shadows.

Jenova turned away from the scene and stole away into a dark corridor...she didn't seem to care about whatever else was going on around her. How strange it seemed, that such a superior goddess such as herself seemed not to notice how something so lowly as human scum approached her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jenova peered over her shoulder at Tifa.

Tifa froze mid-step and took on a fighting stance.

"Oh...I see." Jenova faced her completely.

"Let my family go." Tifa put on a mask of power and dominance, an attempt at looking mentally and emotionally stronger than she felt she was. She set her jaw and tried at a poker face to fool her nemesis.

Jenova only sighed with contempt. "You know it never had to be this way between us...If you only you'd just let me have Sephiroth, none of this would've happened." Her high-pitched, snake voice was sickly sweet and shrouded with false amiability. She paced around, her finger tapping her chin thoughfully. "All you had to do was go homeback to your husband and live happily with him...but you had to climb into Sephiroth's bed and get pregnant...Stupid girl..."

"Where did you come from, Jenova?" Tifa's lips quivered.

"My origin is a place far within the reaches of space -"

"That's not what I meant! How are you alive?"

Jenova laughed, her voice made Tifa's stomach do somersaults.

"I can become anything I want to be, Tifa. I can be in my true form as I am now, a woman such as you...I can be a man...or even an animal...I can even become a plant for a stone." She began to advance on her. "The truth is, human, I am Death...therefore I cannot die."

"I hardly believe you."

"Then why are you trembling with fear?" The most wicked grin spread across her lips. "I was knocked for a good one when that damn Vincent shot me...but dead?...I think not...when I came to, I was buried six feet under a mound of dirt...so I became water and sank into the earth, dripping out the side of the rockface as a spring. I was still badly wounded and unfortunately it took too many years for me to regenerate..." She looked Tifa up and down. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Tifa...The years have not been kind to you." She slid her hands around her waist and hips, implying that Tifa had grown fat. "You used to be so tiny! Now look at you...and your face...once so smooth, now you look like a prune!"

_Bitch...I don't look that bad...do I?_ But Tifa didn't falter; she kept up her poker face and maintained her guard.

"I've had enough of this small talk, Jenova...let my son go, or I swear to God I'll kill you." Tifa's voice hummed with animosity.

Jenova made a "tsk" sound with her tongue. "Too bad really...I was going to let Seraphim go in exchange for Sephiroth...but now that you've threatened my unborn child...I'm afraid it's you who will now die."

"Come on, Bitch, let's go!"

Their battle was far less physical as they attacked each other with magic. Tifa favored fire where Jenova had a certain penchant for lightning. Tifa however was losing her energy to keep up with magic, but as she reached for a vile of ether, Jenova hit her with a harsh bolt of lightening.

* * *

><p>"Tifa?" Cloud looked to his side where Tifa had been standing, but she was gone. How long had she been missing? Panic jolted his heart and he whipped around to the others. "Where's Tifa?"<p>

Cid was the first to rip his gaze away from Sephiroth and Seraphim and looked around, "I thought she was with you."

"She's gone!"

Vincent, Yuffie, and Denzel were brought back to the moment and scanned their surroundings...none of them had seen her leave.

As Vincent turned his scarlet eyes around the chamber, he noticed that not only was Tifa missing..."Jenova is gone too."

As they stood dumbfounded, a flash of light and the screaching of electricty accompanied by a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the chamber.

"Tifa!" Cloud lifted his sword from his back and ran in the direction of the commotion.

* * *

><p>Tifa slowly rose from the ground her legs trembling. The blast had shattered her only vile of ether, so now magic was out of the question. All she had now were her fists...even then, she was still low on energy.<p>

Jenova stood before her laughing. "How pathetic." She crept toward her as she knelt on the floor. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Jenova forced her to look into her eyes. "You must not love him that much...if this is all you've got...perhaps you don't love any of your children enough to fight for them." She tossed her down and sighed with contempt.

Tifa said nothing, she only leapt up and grabbed her ankle, summoning all her strength to yank her back and slam her into the wall. Jenova hadn't anticipated it, being caught completely offguard.

"Show's how much you know...I'd _die_ for them!" Tifa hissed and delivered a powerful blow to her face. "A woman without her children...has nothing left to live for!" She slammed her into the ground. "But you'd know about _that_, wouldn't you?"

She punched her again, but Jenova caught her fist and forced her arm back jamming her elbow. Tifa cried out and grabbed her neck, shoving her back down.

For the first time, Jenova was actually dizzy...but then, the terrible truth was that she'd never really had a fist fight before. Magic had always been on her side and her opponents had always fallen after a brief period. Tifa however had more strength than she'd bargained for and repeatedly delivered blow after blow, not giving her enough time to conjure up any more magic. But she did have one thing on her side...Gathering enough energy, Jenova suddenly evaporated.

Tifa threw a punch through the air and struck her knuckles on the hard ground, cracking the rock and jarring her wrist at the same time. She reeled back and clutched her arm, grinding her teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Tifa!" Cloud rushed toward her with his sword drawn. "What happened?"

She rose on shaky legs and staggered toward him. "Jenova's gone!"

Cloud caught her as she stumbled into this arms, "You tried to fight her alone?"

"Cloud, listen, we need to becareful; she could be anywhere."

"Are you alright?"

"I...I think my wrist is broken."

"Let me see." Cloud carefully removed her glove and examined her hand and arm, the swelling was clearly visible as was the black bruise. "Yeah, I think so too."

Cloud let her rest on the floor and reached for the small bag he carried with him.

The rest of the gang arrived within seconds, finding Cloud wrapping Tifa's hand in a bandage.

"What happened here?" Denzel went to them, his face full of concern.

"I confronted Jenova, but she got away." Tifa didn't think there needed to be any details shared.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she just..._vanished_...she couldn't have gotten far though, I beat her up pretty good." Tifa got to her feet as soon as Cloud was finished and rested her wounded arm across her stomach.

"We have to find her then."

They hurried back to the main chamber to first see what had become of Sephiroth and Seraphim.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth continued chasing Seraphim through the air, until suddenly Seraphim just fell out of the sky. It was as if he'd passed out...he just fell unconcious.<p>

Tifa and the others returned just in time to see Seraphim plummet to the floor and Sephiroth rushing toward him, trying with all his might to catch him before he hit the stone surface below. But he was just short of saving him, heavy and lifeless, Seraphim crashed to the ground and the most horrible cracking noise accompanied his abrupt stop.

Everyone stood in complete and utter shock.

Tifa's breath failed her...

Her heart stopped and she felt the entire cave grow ice cold. Falling to her knees, she was uncertain of what she'd just seen...

"Sephiroth..." She breathed as she watched her husband. He landed hard and immediately knelt over Seraphim, checking for a pulse. _How could he just fall out of the air like that?_ He waited a moment...but there was nothing...no pulse, no breath...

Sephiroth fell backward and dropped his sword, the sound resonated through the darkness like a scream of agony...He stared at his son's still form...his heart throbbed with more pain than he'd ever felt before in his life...was it really possible to feel like a part of yourself just died?

Pain was an understatement...

Sephiroth went to Tifa and without a word he lifted her from the floor and reached into her pocket where she'd hidden a phoenix down. He did not look in her eyes, he couldn't take it.

It felt like the world had slowed down and everything was moving in slowmotion as he knelt down beside Seraphim. It was a risk to use a phoenix down to restore life; the subject can't be dead for long and their soul had to be willing to return...even then it was a longshot that the magic would work.

He placed the golden feather upon Seraphim's chest over his heart and rested his hand over it. Closing his eyes he prayed for his child's life to be restored.

Tifa approached them cautiously, despite the rejection from her friends.

"Don't go over there!" Yuffie urged, grabbing her shoulder, but she just shrugged her off and looked straight at Vincent who only nodded and turned his scarlet gaze at his son and grandson. She was uncetain of what he was thinking; his stoic demeanor ever present.

Tifa reached out and touched Sephiroth's back, trying to grasp the reality of what she'd just seen. As she touched him, she slowly stepped over Seraphim's legs and sat opposite him, placing her own hand over his.

Sephiroth's eyes opened and he looked up at her. Her crimson gaze glistened with tears and they fell from her eyes like tiny crystal droplets.

"She killed our son..." She breathed softly, unsure how else to react.

"And I would give anything in the world take his place..." His own tears streamed down his face and dripped onto their hands. "Help me give him life once again..."

She said nothing, only nodded and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

After what felt to them like an eternity, the feather began to glow and an intense warmth engulfed them, the light spread across Seraphim's body and a strong surge of energy poured forth into him. Suddenly a faint thumping errupted under their fingers, growing stronger and stronger...Seraphim's eyes burst open and he drew in a deep, sharp breath, taking in the warm air, letting it fill his lungs and strengthen his core.

Tifa and Sephiroth gasped in surprise, a strange mix of relief and fear filling both of them to the brink. It...worked. Seraphim convulsed a little, but Tifa was able to craddle him to her bossom, keeping him still while Sephiroth forced him to swallow a potion.

Upon seeing that his grandson was alive, Vincent rushed toward them, dropping to his knees and putting his arm around Sephiroth.

Seraphim quivered in his mother's arms, sucking in hard breath after hard breath before finally relaxing.

"Mom?" He looked up at her and cuddled against her..."What happened?"

"Hush, sweetheart, don't talk...just rest." She cooed softly, petting his hair. "Sephiroth...Jenova got away."

He shook his head. "No, she's still here. I feel her presence." He whipped around and thrust his sword toward a stalagmite. "Jenova!"

A quiet, yet wicked giggle echoed in the air around them. She slowly materialized on the stalagmite, her hand was perched on her hip and her face was lit with a sickening grin. She stared down her nose at them, judging them..

"I see your senses haven't dulled after all these years." Jenova laughed. She gazed down at Seraphim, who sat in a daze in his mother's arms. "It's a pity...I hoped to have played with him longer. But there's always your other sons...or...even your daughter...I don't mind waiting a few more years..."

"You stay the hell away from them!" Sephiroth snapped furiously. "Fuck with me all you want, but not my family!"

She laughed again, her head filling with all sorts of fun ideas. "Your offer...I hope you weren't just bluffing."

Sephiroth tensed.

"I released your son from my power...now...stay with me."

Tifa began to object, but Sephiroth only shot her a deadly glare, warning her not to interfere. She didn't dare speak against anything he may be thinking, so she had Cloud and Vincent help her get Seraphim to safety, leaving Sephiroth to face Jenova on his own...just the way he preferred it.

"Why'd you kill my son?" Sephiroth's eyes were almost black with rage, though he hid his fury with his cool exterior. On the outside he was cold like ice...inside, he was a blazing inferno.

"Death is the only true release." Jenova uttered almost tenderly. "I don't see why you're angry...he's alright_ now_..."

"That's not the point." He lifted his sword once again...he measured his choices, trying to decide on the best path for the desired outcome. He had to force her into the Lifestream somehow...but...how...

Then an idea came to him. It was risky; he wasn't sure if it would work...or perhaps it would work too well. That spell...it was all he had to work with and it was the only thing he could think of at the last minute.

Looking over his shoulder, Sephiroth looked at Tifa with pleading eyes, tears glistening in his green depths as they met hers, silently begging her forgiveness.

Her eyebrows knitted and she gulped down the hard lump in her throat as she realized what he was about to do. She tried to speak out, but her throat only produced a soft, mousey squeak.

Sephiroth turned away from her. He dropped his sword and kicked it back to the group, approaching Jenova unarmed...or so she thought. She grinned and left from the stalagmite, entering his open arms. Sephiroth took her close and suddenly planted his lips on her, kissing her full force. She leaned into him, relishing this moment she'd waited for so long. But, Sephiroth used this distraction to cast Super Nova on the ground beneath them and prayed silently for it work. Jenova barely realized what was happening and it was already too late. The comet delivered a horrendous blow, doing enough damage to burrow a hole into the earth and without warning, the green ribbons of the Lifestream erupted from the opening and engulfed Jenova and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was able to steal one more solid glance at his family, before the Lifestream enveloped them completely and they vanished.

Their physical bodies were instantly dissintigrated, though they felt nothing. When they were free of their bodies, all was left of them were their conscious souls.

Jenova was the first to be judged. She found herself stranded in a black void...one that was not of her making. The cold penetrated her thoroughly, and she shuddered with a sense of doom. For the first time in her wretched life, Jenova was actually afraid. She trembled nervously and called out into the darkness.

"Sephiroth!" She didn't want to be alone...she wasn't even positive that she was dead...perhaps they were still in the cave? "Sephiroth...Seraphim? Tifa? _Anyone!_" She didn't care who answered; she just wanted to hear a familiar voice.

Why am I so scared? What's wrong with me?

She turned around in circles, searching for some source of light. Suddenly something reached out and grabbed her. Jenova jumped and back away from it, only to be pawed at her from behind. She lept back and forth as the unseen hands continued to tug and pull at her, getting rougher and rougher the more it happened. Finally she felt as though a dozen men were grabbing at each of her limbs, playing tug of war until she was ripped to shreds. As she screamed out in fear and agony, she was met with sadistic laughter as a reply. It was like a million people were watching her and she felt just as humiliated.

Was this Hell? Is this the punishment...or was this only the tip of the iceberg?

Sephiroth however still hung the green light of the Lifestream. It was warm there and peaceful. So...this is death...He supposed it wasn't too bad...but what now? There had to be something else here. As he floated, he suddenly felt like he was coming to land on solid ground, though the ribbons of the Lifestream still flitted beautifully around him. Is was so sparkling and magnificent...though at the same time it had a sinister quality.

"So enchanting..." He watched the strands dance around him and encircle his body, carressing his skin like silk scarves. His hair was still weightless and the ribbons of green light interlaced with the silver locks and entwined effortlessly. "...beautiful..."

As he stood there, mesmerized by the light, he was vaguely aware of the field he was suddenly standing in. As he looked out over the plain, he noticed it seemed to continue on infinately. Looking around himself he found that though there seemed to be sufficient sunlight, the sky was not blue, but an open window into space. Moons and stars, planets and nebulae appeared be just out of arms reach...Turning his eyes back to the grassy plain, he discovered a tree standing before him. It was the only thing inhabiting the field.

Upon approaching it, Sephiroth found that the tree was blossoming and full of life on one side...whilst the other side was full of brown leaves, falling away from the branches in masses, though the tree did not appear to be running out of them.

"The Tree of Life." As soft voice echoed from behind him. Turning around, Sephiroth found himself standing before an amazing enchantress.

The woman was dressed in incredible, oppulent gold armor, with a shield on her left arm and a halberd in her right. Her face was beautiful, though perhaps slightly androgenous. Her skin was pale and seemed glow beneath her golden hair. Her eyes were opalescent, shimmering in every shade. From her back stretched magnificent wings of black and white feathers and she held herself with a regal, majestic manner.

Sephiroth knew not why, but something inside of him ordered him to his knees before this woman. He knelt down and lowered his head as if she were a queen and waited for her to speak.

"Sephiroth...the Great General of Soldier, the Hero of Wutai, the self-proclaimed King of Icicle..." Her echoing voice mingled with the air around him.

_What is this? Is she mocking me?_ But there was something in her voice that put him at ease, something sincere and kind...She wasn't mocking him...she was _addressing_ him.

"Yes...my Lady?" He knew not how else to respond.

"You needn't kneel before me..."

Nervously, he stood, though did not look at her.

"Advert not your eyes..."

He dared look up into her face, gazing upon her splendor.

"Do you know me?"

"You...are the Goddess..." Sephiroth's breath caught in his throat.

"My name is Minerva...address me by it..."

"Minerva." Sephiroth shuddered.

"Do not fear me, Sephiroth...for I am the very Soul of the Planet...It is rare, when I show myself to anyone..."

"And you chose me? Are you here to judge me?"

"Yes." She didn't beat around the bush. "Jenova was a simple case...as soon as I felt her dark blood taint my Lifestream, I sent her straight to Hell where she belongs...But you...you are special, Sephiroth...I haven't seen anyone like you in a millenia...You've done many wicked things...but you've also done something most humans have forgotten how to do..."

"What?"

"Love...to love truly and unconditionally...and to forgive..." A delicate smile took her lips. "It will be difficult to place you...You are too good to go to Hell...but...alas due to your past...too evil to go to Heaven..."

Sephiroth hung his head. Of course he'd have that kind of luck...even in death, he couldn't escape the haunting of his misdeeds.

"Do not despair..." Her words jolted his head up. "...guilt is something else that makes you worthy of my gift...

"What gift?" The Gift of the Goddess? Genesis would be so envious...Sephiroth smirked a little.

"Gloating will get you nowhere." She mused with a grin.

Sephiroth was alarmed at first, but...the Goddess sees all...of course she knows what he's thinking.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." She continued, "The gift I have is different for everyone...for you...I will allow you to wait here for your wife to join you. There is a mirror in the tree...it will allow you to see into the realm of the living...you will watch as your beloved cares for her family, aided by Cloud...You will watch him win back her heart...and you will watch as she bears him a child..."

"That seems like more of a punishment..." Sephiroth moaned in agony.

"Indeed. That is your punishment, but your reward for trying to right your wrongs is that you will in fact be reunited with her...Tifa's heart belongs to both you and Cloud...she is a rare case of a woman who is love with two men at once...but rest assured...it is _you_ whom she _most_ desires. If she had a choice...she'd rather spend eternity with you...than with anyone else..."

"I believe you..." Sephiroth turned away from her approached the tree. Kneeling down at the base of the massive trunk, he found a pool of crystal clear water, in its glassy surface reflected his family and friends, Tifa and the others leaving the cave...her face was streaming with tears..."My love..." He moaned softly, wishing to kiss those tears away.

"You will not be alone...there is more to your reward..." He tossed his eyes back to her to find someone standing beside her. Another woman had joined them...she was a charming creature, with long chestnut hair and brown eyes. She wore a red gown, a pink scarf encircling her arms almost weightlessly. She smiled at him with all the warmth a human heart could possess...

Her's was a face he'd not seen since childhood...though the memory of her was clearer than the mirror in the tree. He felt his heart hammer thunderously in his chest as he staggered toward her, completely overtaken by every emotion a human could feel. The woman only continued to smile and opened her arms.

"Mother..." Sephiroth entered her tender embrace and buried his face in her hair. "Mother...it's really you..."

"Yes, Sephiroth...it's me...I'm here. I swear I'll never leave you again." Lucretia petted his hair and hushed him as she felt him begin to silently weep on her shoulder.

Turning his watery eyes up at Minerva, he smiled and said, "Thank you...I couldn't ask for a better gift..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...ok...this chapter was hell to write...I had absolutely no ideas on what exactly would happen when Seph and Jenova entered the Lifestream. Originally it was supposed to be just they dissappeared and that was it, the chap would then follow Tifa's misery and mourning as they returned to the house with Seraphim...but I liked the idea of seeing how Seph and Jenova were judged in the afterlife. I know...Jenova's punishment just wasn't enough...I just couldn't think of anything else so I hope it suffices. So I'm going to get started on the last chapter...more like an epilogue. So please REVIEW! XD <strong>


	32. Epilogue: Eternal

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Epilogue: Eternal**

After Sephiroth's death, Tifa had mourned for what seemed like an 'd slipped in a deep depression and Cloud was almost ready to give up in trying to pull her out of the darkness, but the didn't give up. In time, she let it go. It was clear her heart still ached for him and Cloud understood that she'd always want and need him. But she relinquished her vice grip on the past and looked at what was standing before her. Cloud was opening his heart to her and she finally was able to enter his arms and return his love.

Her children were uncertain of what to make of it.

Seraphim was glad and relieved that his mother had finally regained her grip on life and found happiness, she'd made herself ill over his father and he feared she soon die aswell, but she was stronger than that. The reality of his father's death still weighed heavily on his conscience, he blamed himself for it.

"If it weren't for my stupidity, my father would still be alive." He'd often lament, but Cloud was a wonderful stepfather; he helped him overcome that stress and made him understand that it was not at all his fault and that his father...wherever he was...bore him no ill will for it.

The news of their father sunk in immediately for the twins. Evander cried for days afterward, angry at Sephiroth for leaving them and angry at himself to being so horrible to him. He was also angry about how Cloud tried to take his father's place, and how Tifa was letting him. Aemilius was at a loss of what to do. However he let Cloud in and found a close friend and confidant in him. He felt like he could confide anything in him and ask him for advice. Over time, Aemilius was able to look at Cloud and call him his dad. Evander had declared his brother a traitor for it, but as the years passed, he was finally able to understand and allowed Cloud to come near.

Demetria was the hardest case of all. She was much too young to understand what it meant to die and she would cry for days for her father. Tifa tried to tell her that her daddy was never coming home, but Demetria took it that he'd just up and abandoned them...not that he'd died.

"Daddy wouldn't leave!" She screamed into her mother's bosom. Tifa clutched to her and tried to remain strong for her sake, but every now and again she'd give in to the tears.

It was difficult to put her to bed at night; she'd cry and plead for her father to sing to her and she needed his long hair to get comfortable. Cloud had attempted to fill that gap and tenderly sang a song he knew from Niebelheim. But his hair was missing. Cloud had short hair and it was impossibly for her to lie in bed and massage it between her fingers. His voice was different too. It just wasn't the same for her.

Demetria had seen Cloud and Tifa kissing in the garden, and she'd rushed toward them and pushed Cloud.

"Only Daddy kisses Mommy like that!" She yelled at him fiercely. Tifa consoled her and tried to explain that Cloud was her daddy now, but Demetria wasn't buying it.

Cloud inquired as to Demetria's relentless will to battle them over the subject, and Tifa pulled him into the library where she'd quietly explained about Demetria's birth. She told him how she'd been still born and somehow Sephiroth was able to give a little of his own life to her. This made Cloud understand completely what she was connected to Sephiroth on a much higher level than her brothers and it made his heart sore just thinking about it.

It was a strange sort of feeling, to be attempting to take Sephiroth's place in their family, but Cloud persevered. He wanted to prove that he could do it and keep his word to Sephiroth.

Vincent spoke very little to him, returning to his old haunts to wait out his own period of mourning. He lost Lucretia, now he'd lost Sephiroth. At times, it was so painful, he too wanted to die. It was only the love of his grandchildren that kept him going.

* * *

><p><em>"This is just too painful to watch, Mother." Sephiroth groaned as he rested his cheek on Lucretia's shoulder.<em>

_"I know, dear...but their pain won't hurt so bad forever." She smiled warmly. "It was difficult for me too. I too had to watch you grow and live without me. It tore me apart to observe but I survived it, and my reward to enduring it was to be with you in the end." _

_"You had the same punishment?" He turned his wide eyes up to her. _

_"And I am glad to have been subjected to it. Eventhough we couldn't be together, I was still able to look at you and see what kind of man you'd become."_

_"And?"_

_"And...I am so, so proud of you." _

* * *

><p>"Look, Cloud, there's her little foot!" Tifa smiled brightly as she pointed at the screen as the doctor scanned her large round belly.<p>

"Is there any chance for complication?" Cloud asked worriedly as he took Tifa's hand.

"None at all. Despite her age, Tifa and the baby are doing great. Don't worry Dad, the two of you will have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." The doctor was very confident in a safe, easy delivery. This put Cloud's mind at ease.

Though Tifa had three successful pregnancies with Sephiroth, all her attempts with Cloud ended in heartbreak and misery.

"That's wonderful." Cloud leaned in and kissed Tifa lovingly, excited for their new baby.

When Tifa finally went into labor, Cloud was on edge. He held her hand and sat at her side, praying for her and the child's safety. His ears were filled with her pained moans and screams through clenched teeth. She was drenched all over with sweat and her face flushed red as she strained with each push.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother...I fear for her..." Sephiroth squeezed her fingers.<em>

_"She will be alright, Sephiroth. Tifa is a strong woman."_

* * *

><p>It had taken 9 hours but it finally happenedl with one more push, the doctor was able to pull the baby from Tifa and with her first cries, Cloud reveled in the instant sense of joy and pride that comes with being a father. As soon as she was ready, Cloud was allowed to hold her. Tifa relaxed and leaned to her side to look at her daughter.<p>

The child was undeniably Cloud's. She was his spitting image with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Cloud's dream was finally a reality as he admired his own handiwork. He'd wished for long to have a baby with Tifa and now he'd been granted such a gift. This little girl would be his pride and joy, she'd be his little princess and the light of his life.

"Demetria will be jealous." Tifa sighed softly.

"No...I think she'll be alright." Cloud smiled.

They named the baby Marie, after Tifa's mother and were able to take her home within just a couple of days. Seraphim and the twins were excited for the new addition to the family, but Demetria found it a little harder to accept. She was still a little too young to know _exactly_ how babies were made, but by this time she was old enough to know that it took two to get the job done. She still didn't care much for Cloud and cared very little for her new half sister. But all that would change with time.

* * *

><p><em>"Damn bastard!" Sephiroth cried into the mirror. <em>

_"Sephiroth! Language, please." Lucretia scolded._

_"You happy you got a baby now? Don't fuck my wife again!" _

_"Language, young man, language!" _

* * *

><p>It's been fifteen years already since Sephiroth's death and ten years since the birth of Marie. Seraphim moved to Junon and took Rufus up on his offer to join the newly reformed Soldier. It was choice not easily made; he knew the story of what had transpired between his family and the Shinra Electric Power Company, and gave his word that he'd not let the power given with being Soldier corrupt him. He promised his family that he'd help rebuild Shinra into something better than it was before and swore that Soldier would carry with it an even greater sense of pride and honor.<p>

In those ten years, Seraphim had already walked his father's path and became General of Soldier, and many believed Sephiroth still lived in him. He donned a white rendition of his father's black armor and in his hand weilded Masamune, leading his troops into a grand, shinning future.

Marlene had accompanied him to Junon where she lived peacefully as a housewife. Yes, she'd married him, but not without having to regain her faith in him. Seraphim had confessed all that had happened with Jenova and Marlene was so utterly destroyed on the inside, a part of her would rather have heard news that he'd died than have him tell her what he'd done. The two of them had argued about it, and they made horrible comments to each other, making one another feel even worse.

"Don't you dare touch me, now that your cock has been inside that monster!" She had screamed as she threw a plate at him, letting it shatter on the wall beside his head.

But it all somehow fizzled out. The anger and hate that consumed Marlene slowly faded away to reveal the fact that she still was in love with him. So upon mending their broken relationship, Marlene accepted Seraphim's proposal of marriage.

She couldn't have been happier after that. She loved him completely and found pride in being his wife. He treated her with the best of care and provided a comfortable life for her to live. When he'd saved enough money, he bought house for them just in time for their first son to be born.

* * *

><p><em>"That's my boy, Seraphim!" Sephiroth prided himself on having a hand in creating such a fine young man. <em>

_"He is just like you in many ways." Lucretia smiled joyously, putting her arms around her son. _

_"Just like me!" He laughed, "He's better than me!" _

* * *

><p>As Tifa lie in her bed, she looked around at the mournful faces of her children and grandchildren. Yuffie was at her side with Vincent and Cloud held her hand tightly. She didn't have long.<p>

At the grand age of 93 Tifa was ready to return to the Lifestream. She'd lived a long and full life and regretted absolutely nothing. She was happy and ready to let the younger generations continue her legacy. She smiled at her children, assuring them silently that she was not afraid of death, but welcomed it wholeheartedly.

"Don't weep for me, my darlings." She whimpered tiredly. "I am only returning to the Planet."

Everyone remained silent, holding their breath to keep from crying.

Several long seconds ticked by and she gave in. Breathing in deeply, Tifa released a long slow breath, her eyes folded shut as she were falling asleep and her head rolled to the side as she died.

Cloud shut his eyes and rolled her head against his shoulder as tears flooded his face. The children all followed with their own tears, unable to contain it anylonger. Tifa, the Matriarch of their family had finally succumbed to eternal rest.

"Tifa..." Cloud rasped, "...I love you so much..." He knew it wouldn't be long before he too joined her in death, but it was his silent prayer that she'd not wait for him in the afterlife. Instead he hoped that she'd meet Sephiroth again and ascend with him into paradise. Somehow, deep down, he knew Sephiroth was waiting and he knew that Tifa loved Sephiroth far more than him.

* * *

><p><em>"Tifa..." Tears ran down Sephiroth's cheeks. It was so painful to watch her die. <em>

_"But, she's coming here." Lucretia tried to console him. _

_"Yes, but it still hurts." _

_"When she arrives, you will have forgotten that pain. I know, because I felt it too when I watched you die." She kissed his forehead and bid him rise from the ground. "Come, dear, let's go to greet her." _

_As they walked away from the tree, they saw Minerva talking to Tifa. She explained about how she'd made Sephiroth stay to watch her live her life and now that she was there they will be together again. When she'd finished her long winded speech about life and love, as she'd done with Sephiroth, she cast Tifa's attention to them as they approached her from the Tree of Life._

_"Sephiroth..." Tifa gasped softly. _

_She'd died old, but in this afterlife, she was young again, and on those youthful legs, she dashed across the plain toward her true love. As she entered his arms, Sephiroth lifted her high into the air, her weight causing him to twirl around before he caught himself just in time to bring her close to kiss her. _

_The kiss was the sweetest either of them had ever shared and Lucretia reveled in her son's happiness. The lovers radiated a light only emmitted from the hearts of those who knew perfect love and perfect trust. It was a reunion both had longed for. As they embraced under the watchful eyes of Lucretia and Minerva, Tifa and Sephiroth proclaimed their love once again, both of them ready for whatever awaited them from this point on. _


	33. Alternate Ending

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

** This Alternate Ending is specially dedicated to Aerith Mon-Kishu^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Heir<strong>

**Alternate Ending**

Sephiroth however still hung the green light of the Lifestream. It was warm there and peaceful. So...this is death...He supposed it wasn't too bad...but what now? There had to be something else here. As he floated, he suddenly felt like he was coming to land on solid ground, though the ribbons of the Lifestream still flitted beautifully around him. Is was so sparkling and magnificent...though at the same time it had a sinister quality.

"So enchanting..." He watched the strands dance around him and encircle his body, carressing his skin like silk scarves. His hair was still weightless and the ribbons of green light interlaced with the silver locks and entwined effortlessly. "...beautiful..."

As he stood there, mesmerized by the light, he was vaguely aware of the field he was suddenly standing in. As he looked out over the plain, he noticed it seemed to continue on infinately. Looking around himself he found that though there seemed to be sufficient sunlight, the sky was not blue, but an open window into space. Moons and stars, planets and nebulae appeared be just out of arms reach...Turning his eyes back to the grassy plain, he discovered a tree standing before him. It was the only thing inhabiting the field.

Upon approaching it, Sephiroth found that the tree was blossoming and full of life on one side...whilst the other side was full of brown leaves, falling away from the branches in masses, though the tree did not appear to be running out of them.

"The Tree of Life." As soft voice echoed from behind him. Turning around, Sephiroth found himself standing before an amazing enchantress.

The woman was dressed in incredible, oppulent gold armor, with a shield on her left arm and a halberd in her right. Her face was beautiful, though perhaps slightly androgenous. Her skin was pale and seemed glow beneath her golden hair. Her eyes were opalescent, shimmering in every shade. From her back stretched magnificent wings of black and white feathers and she held herself with a regal, majestic manner.

Sephiroth knew not why, but something inside of him ordered him to his knees before this woman. He knelt down and lowered his head as if she were a queen and waited for her to speak.

"Sephiroth...the Great General of Soldier, the Hero of Wutai, the self-proclaimed King of Icicle..." Her echoing voice mingled with the air around him.

_What is this? Is she mocking me?_ But there was something in her voice that put him at ease, something sincere and kind...She wasn't mocking him...she was _addressing_ him.

"Yes...my Lady?" He knew not how else to respond.

"You needn't kneel before me..."

Nervously, he stood, though did not look at her.

"Advert not your eyes..."

He dared look up into her face, gazing upon her splendor.

"Do you know me?"

"You...are the Goddess..." Sephiroth's breath caught in his throat.

"My name is Minerva...address me by it..."

"Minerva." Sephiroth shuddered.

"Do not fear me, Sephiroth...for I am the very Soul of the Planet...It is rare, when I show myself to anyone..."

"And you chose me? Are you here to judge me?"

"Yes." She didn't beat around the bush. "Jenova was a simple case...as soon as I felt her dark blood taint my Lifestream, I sent her straight to Hell where she belongs...But you...you are special, Sephiroth...I haven't seen anyone like you in a millenia...You've done many wicked things...but you've also done something most humans have forgotten how to do..."

"What?"

"Love...to love truly and unconditionally...and to forgive..." A delicate smile took her lips. "It will be difficult to place you...You are too good to go to Hell...but...alas due to your past...too evil to go to Heaven..."

Sephiroth hung his head. Of course he'd have that kind of luck...even in death, he couldn't escape the haunting of his misdeeds.

"Do not despair..." Her words jolted his head up. "...guilt is something else that makes you worthy of my gift...

"What gift?" The Gift of the Goddess? Genesis would be so envious...Sephiroth smirked a little.

"Gloating will get you nowhere." She mused with a grin.

Sephiroth was alarmed at first, but...the Goddess sees all...of course she knows what he's thinking.

"I'm sorry."

"I will do for you what I did for your brother, Genesis." She raised her halberd to him. "You still have much to live for, Sephiroth."

"Huh?" The field around them vanished.

Once again Sephiroth was surrounded in the green light and as he fell backward, was eased gently to the earth by the sparkling ribbons of light. He felt sleeply suddenly, and his eyes drooped and closed.

When Sephiroth next woke, he was in his bed. The thunderstorm still raged outside and the fireplace was lit. His tired eyes could vaguely see someone sitting beside him, but his keen nose traced the scent of several. All of the children, Cloud, Marlene, Shera, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie...and...

"Tifa." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Sephiroth!" She reached over and pushed his hair back, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"What happened?" His head was throbbing.

"We thought we lost you." She brought his fingers to her lips. "When you cast Super Nova, you broke a whole in the planet's crust, releasing the Lifestream."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours."

He groaned and rolled onto his side, looking at her beautiful face. "I had a strange dream. I...think I died, Tifa."

"What?"

"I saw the Goddess Minerva, she gave me a second chance..."

"Hush now, Sephiroth. Don't frighten the children." She kissed his clammy forehead and called their kids over.

"Daddy!" Of course, Demetria would the first to pounce on him. "I missed you!"

"I was only gone for a day." He laughed tiredly as he allowed her to snuggle against his side.

"I knew you'd be alright." Aemilius said proudly grabbing his terrible brother and pushing him to the bedside. "By the way, my demon brother wants to tell you something."

When Evander remained silent, Aemilius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dad...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry." He finally said it. "I'm really really sorry that I said those mean things to you. I love you, Dad."

It warmed Sephiroth's heart immensely to hear his son say that. "I love you too, Evander...and you Aemilius." The boys both leaned in and gave him an awkward hug before stepping back and allowing Seraphim through.

Sephiroth looked up at him from under very tired eyelids and Seraphim stared back, unsure of what to say. The staring match lasted for one whole minute before Seraphim finally spoke.

"Dad, I'm really so sorry about all of this. I know I -"

"_You_ are grounded..." He ordered before finally falling asleep.

Seraphim couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>It's been fifteen years already since the destruction of Jenova.<p>

Seraphim moved to Junon and took Rufus up on his offer to join the newly reformed Soldier. It was choice not easily made; he knew the story of what had transpired between his family and the Shinra Electric Power Company, and gave his word that he'd not let the power given with being Soldier corrupt him. He promised his family that he'd help rebuild Shinra into something better than it was before and swore that Soldier would carry with it an even greater sense of pride and honor.

In those ten years, Seraphim had already walked his father's path and became General of Soldier. He donned a white rendition of his father's black armor and in his hand weilded Masamune, leading his troops into a grand, shinning future.

Marlene had accompanied him to Junon where she lived peacefully as a housewife. Yes, she'd married him, but not without having to regain her faith in him. Seraphim had confessed all that had happened with Jenova and Marlene was so utterly destroyed on the inside, a part of her would rather have heard news that he'd died than have him tell her what he'd done. The two of them had argued about it, and they made horrible comments to each other, making one another feel even worse.

"Don't you dare touch me, now that your cock has been inside that monster!" She had screamed as she threw a plate at him, letting it shatter on the wall beside his head.

But it all somehow fizzled out. The anger and hate that consumed Marlene slowly faded away to reveal the fact that she still was in love with him. So upon mending their broken relationship, Marlene accepted Seraphim's proposal of marriage.

She couldn't have been happier after that. She loved him completely and found pride in being his wife. He treated her with the best of care and provided a comfortable life for her to live. When he'd saved enough money, he bought house for them just in time for their son to be born.

* * *

><p>A part of Cloud was disappointed that he didn't have the chance to care for Tifa, but he decided it was better this way anyway. He returned back to his house at Costa Del Sol with Denzel, who joined Seraphim in Soldier. Denzel weilded the Buster Sword, much to Cloud's own pride.<p>

Denzel and Cloud lived as father and son since returning to Costa Del Sol and Denzel wrote periodically to his adoptive mother in Midgar, letting her know that he was alright and not to worry.

As the years trailed by Denzel and Seraphim became close friends, soon becoming Seraphim's second in command at Soldier, and even godfather to his son.

Cloud retired from his business, though Rufus asked for a favor from time to time. Every so often Tifa would bring her children and Cloud would care for them in her absence. It was a pleasure to assist her in such away, taking joy in knowing that she trusted him enough to leave her children with him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth relished the remaining years that Minerva had granted him and spent every moment he could with his children and wife. And while the children were sleeping, Sephiroth pinned Tifa to the bed, in those moments, he did not want to know what it felt like <em>not<em> be inside of her.

Their lips were constantly pressed to one another, their eyes were ever locked, and their fingers ever entwined.

"I love you." They would say so often and mean it every time.

They put the terrible past behind them and learned to see past the pain and darkness that had shrouded their family. True the memories still haunted them, the pain still so real and fresh, but they persevered through it and in their quest for the light, they found in each other infinite happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now it's really over. I want to take a moment and thank everyone for reading and for your great reviews. <strong>

**I want to personally thank Aerith Mon-Kishu for her support in this, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have finished it. **

**I almost just stopped this story half way through because I ran out of ideas and inspiration, but I hate leaving things unfinished so I hope the ending lived up to expectation. I really liked this plot line and I was thinking of doing little drabbles concerning it, kind of an "Extra Gravy" chapter showing random moments in the life of Tifa and Sephiroth as parents, for example, Seph giving Seraphim "The Talk" or something like that. But as for actually continuing this story...not gonna happen, it's complete now and I'm moving on to my other fanfic that is sitting in limbo out there. It's called "Too Much To Ask", another romance story concerning the separate love lives of Zack and Sephiroth (Crisis Core period) leading up to the Niebelheim incident. So be sure to check it out please...and you know what to do...REVIEWS! XD **


	34. Drabbles

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

**BOREDOM STRIKES AGAIN! Ok, so I'm back to do that little Drabble chapter I said I might do. So basically it's going to be random moments in the lives of Sephiroth and his family. Events ranging from silly to touching. Hope everyone enjoys and...as you all know...please review...they're like crack to me XD **

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Drabbles<strong>

**Baby Boy**

Sephiroth gazed down at the face of his son. After almost 6 months of being a father, Sephiroth still found himself amazed at the idea. Excitement welled in his heart whenever he thought about his child and how proud he was to know that he'd had a hand in making him. Fatherhood was something Sephiroth never really thought he'd experience. In his youth, the thought of children was a problem he'd rather not deal with. A child would be a burden and he'd not be able to handle the stress. But as he grew older...especially during his time under Jenova's control, the idea of having children was merely a means to spread his genes along and secure his legacy. But when he met Tifa, those thoughts changed.

Tifa had completely changed his heart.

When Tifa placed Seraphim in his arms for the first time, he'd been surprised at the sudden realization that he was a father. But when the shock subsided, he was comepletely overtaken with the purest form of joy anyone could possibly feel. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before in his life. A sense of elation glowed within him and his icy heart melted into a puddle of warm love.

He lifted Seraphim from his crib and kissed his tiny infant head. "My son..." Sephiroth breathed against his hair, "...Your mother and I will wed tomorrow." A smile spread across his lips, "In just a day, we will be a real family."

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding <strong>

"Wow! You look amazing, Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly as she gawked at her friend dressed for her wedding.

"Thanks, Yuffie." Tifa straightened up her skirt and smiled. "I'm nervous...but I'm excited." She gazed at her own reflection, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

This would be her second marriage, but her first real wedding. Tifa and Cloud never actually had a wedding; they married quickly and unceremoniously with a city official, Tifa wore a plain cream colored dress and Cloud was in his usual attire. Their friends weren't even all there, the only ones present had been Denzel, Marlene, and Barret. It had not been what Tifa wanted, but it was what they could afford.

But this time it was different, she was getting the wedding of her dreams and soon would have a husband she deserved. The ceremony was being held in an indoor flower garden in the town of Icicle, and not only her friends would be there, but the entire town would be in attendance as well. She wore a real bridal gown, made of fine champagne colored silk, in an A-line shape with a beaded bolero jacket with long fitted sleeves that ended with a flair at her wrists. The skirt fell down just to the floor and spread out in a short, but noticable train. The design was simple, but it was elegant and it suited her perfectly. She carried a bouquet of white roses cut from her own garden, whilst her three brides maids, Yuffie, Shera, and little Marlene carried smaller bouquets of pink roses. Their dresses were pale blue, knee-length versions of Tifa's gown, simple though fitting.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth tied his hair back with a black cord and turned around to Vincent and Charlie. "So, how do I look?" He was nervous as well, unsure of what exactly was expected of him. Unlike Tifa, Sephiroth had never been married, so he wasn't truly prepared.

"Ya look good." Charlie patted his shoulder.

Vincent only nodded his approval and reached into his pocket to hand Charlie the ring. "Here, you better take this."

"Thanks!" Charlie hid it in his own pocket and adjusted his jacket. "I must say, it's been a while since I've been so dressed up."

"The same for me." Sephiroth looked at himself in the mirror. "I considered just wearing my armor, but why should I mix battle with marriage?...But I didn't want to wear a tux...it's just not my style." Sephiroth had instead chosen to don his formal uniform from Soldier, an outfit he'd never thought he get any use out of.

Sephiroth went to the opening in the tent and looked out at the people gathering in the garden. "There's going to be many eyes on us." There was a tremor evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, Son." Vincent pulled him back inside, "Just think about what you'll walk away with. In just a few minutes, Tifa will be your wife."

"Yes...she'll be completely mine..."

Barret and Cid entered momentarily, both looking strange in their tuxes.

"I can't wait to get this over with, and get outta this suit!" Barret complained.

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Cid lit up one last cigarette before they departed the tent. "You ready Sephiroth?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't believe after all we been through...I'm gonna escort Tifa down the isle to marry _you_." Barret was more than urked. "Ya better take care of her! Damn it." He aimed his gun-arm at him, "You hurt her even once, and I'll shoot ya!" Barret narrowed his eyes...he tried to make it look like he was trying to intimidate him, but the truth was he was trying to keep the tears welling in his eyes from escaping. "I love Tifa like she was my own family...Hell, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about askin' her to marry _me_, but the truth is she's really more like a daughter or a sister, I s'ppose..." He sniffled a little, "...And I few years ago, I made the mistake of lettin' her get married to a loser, and all she got was hurt!"

Sephiroth looked Barret dead in the eyes and said, "I swear on my honor as Soldier...and my duty as a husband...Tifa will be safe with me. I love her and our son more than my own life."

Barret's lip trembled and he bit back the urge to start bawling. Without a word, he swapped his gun-arm for his normal left hand and the two men shared an awkward left-handed shake.

"That's touchin' boys, but...we gotta get movin'." Cid pushed Barret out of the tent to go retrieve Tifa.

Sephiroth was in awe at the the sight of Tifa as she approached him. She was the very image of beauty, radiant and perfect. As she joined him on the altar, both of them were so engrossed in one another that they barely heard anything that was being said and both of them moved almost automatically, like their bodies were being controled by some unseen force. All they were concious of was one another. They could hear eachother's heart beating, feel eachother's elation and fear, and one another's love.

When it came to the kiss, it was like they were kissing for the first time. Trembling lips met trembling lips, and they both kissed as if their very lives depended on it. They were lost oblivion, this was the defining moment, they were really married and truly about to begin their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Twins<strong>

Pacing back and forth, back and forth, Sephiroth was nervous as hell as he waited for the time to come. Tifa was in labor and he could hear her groans coming from the room.

Vincent and Barret were with him, trying to get him to calm down, but he couldn't be calm. Of all people, one would imagine Sephiroth to remain composed, but he wasn't. Instead the poor man was in dire need of a muscle relaxer. He wanted to be in there with his wife, but he didn't want her to see him in a panic.

The _idea_ of a woman birthing his children was a major turn-on for Sephiroth, but the_ reality_ of it was not very sexy. He knew she needed him there to keep her strong, but his own strength was failing. He'd not been there for Seraphim's birth and now his own cowardace forced him away from the birth of the his next two children.

Two...she was having twin boys. Sephiroth felt his heart jump. Two more bundles of joy to add to his family. He was ecstatic beyond belief but all the same, he was afraid. But of what?

"Hey, Sephiroth." Barret uttered harshly.

Sephiroth ignored him...no...he'd hadn't even heard him.

"Hey!"

Sephiroth was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Hey _asshole!_"

This got Sephiroth's attention. He snapped his eyes toward Barret who got up and shoved him toward the door to the room where Tifa was.

"If I were you, I'd get my ass in there! Quit bein' a pussy and get in there to your wife!"

Sephiroth looked at Vincent, who only nodded and looked at the door.

When he entered, Sephiroth found his beloved lying in a bed, wincing and moaning from her contractions. He rushed to her side, completely ignoring the nurse who said something to him, though he'd not heard her.

"Sephiroth..." Tifa said tiredly, "It's still going to be a while."

"I know...but I have to be in here with you."

It would be another couple of hours before Tifa was finally ready to push the babies out. She grasped Sephiroth's hand and screamed until she screamed herself hoarse. She cried out from the pain and tears rushed down her cheeks as Sephiroth held her close. He watched as the first child made his entrance into the world. He looked sort of strange, a bit small, even for a newborn, his tiny face crunched up and he appeared a little bluish. It was alarming to Sephiroth at first, but the nurse who saw his confused expression assured him that all newborn babies looked like that. The second child was born nearly a whole minute later, and the room was quickly filled with the sounds of screaming babies.

The doctor had allowed Sephiroth to cut the umbilical cords of both his sons, and after having cleaned the babies of blood and fluids, allowed him to hold the elder of the two. The elder child had quieted down, looking sleepy and maybe a little uninterested in the world. However, the younger child, which Tifa held proudly, still continued to cry, as if he were angry at having been released from his mother's womb.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Tifa lovingly. He looked into her ruby eyes and told her for the millionth time how beautiful she was.

"I've just given birth...I'm a mess." She giggled softly, her voice was tired as were her eyes.

Sephiroth only smiled warmly and smoothed back her sweaty, messy hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Evander's Warning<strong>

Evander and Aemelius approached their mother as she sat reading. Her giant belly looked as though it would burst at any moment. She turned her loving eyes to her sons.

"What's up boys?"

"Mom...there's a baby in there...right?" Evander pointed at her belly.

"Yes there is." Tifa took his hand placed it just below her navel, "Feel that? That's the baby moving." She ruffled his silver hair and brought him closer to embrace him. Aemelius came closer and hugged her from her other side.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Aemelius was curious.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait and find out."

"Mom...can the baby hear me if I talk to it?" Evander got closer to her stomach.

"I don't know, Dear, but you can talk to it if you want."

Evander only nodded and leaned down, he caressed the curve of her body with his small hand. He paused for a moment, as if to say something meaningful...

"Don't you dare think you'll be Mom's favorite...just wait till you get outta there..."

Tifa was left speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>The Talk<strong>

As Sephiroth put little Demetria down for her nap, he noticed Tifa approaching him from the hall. Her face was twisted with a worried, almost disgusted expression, and in her hands she carried a couple of books.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Sephiroth met her half way as she paused mid-step.

"Sephiroth...we need to have a discussion with Seraphim." Her voice trembled nervously, as if she was unsure of what she really wanted to say.

"Huh, a discussion?" He put his hand out as she nervously, cautiously handed him the books she held.

As it turned out, she was carrying a stack of magazines...pornographic magazines...

"What?"

"I found them when I was cleaning his room. He had them hidden in his dresser."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He glanced down at the magazines and shook his head. "We should have seen it coming. He's 13...it's only natural that he'd want to look at women."

"I know...but I'm not ready for him to grow up yet."

"I know, my love." He kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to him when he gets home from school, don't worry, this is perfectly healthy."

"Did you have a dirty magazine collection too?" She grinned meekly.

"No, can't say I did; my time was spent training...I never really had much time to myself. However, I guess my first sexual experiences came from Hojo requesting sperm samples and he told me how to extract them."

Tifa's eyes grew wide and she raised an eyebrow, "Why in the world would he need...n-nevermind I'm not sure that I really want to know."

Sephiroth smiled warmly and reassured her that he would take care of it.

When the boys ran in from school that afternoon, Tifa met them at the door.

"Seraphim."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Your father needs to speak with you. He's in his study, go now." She ordered gently, her voice was stern and Seraphim feared that he was in very deep trouble. So without further ado, Seraphim ran up the stairs and went to his father.

He trembled almost visibly, worried that his dad was going to pummel him for whatever it was he did. He paused at the office door, his nerves spiked as he reached for the door and pushed it open.

"Dad?" He whimpered quietly, as he caught sight of his father sitting at his desk, his hands folded on its smooth surface, his face was set with the most stoic of expressions, though his eyes were gleaming with something else. This unnerved the boy further, but he dared not run from him, instead he stood still and awaited instruction.

"Sit." Sephiroth spat, his voice was venom.

Seraphim took a seat in the chair opposite Sephiroth.

Sephiroth reclined back in his chair and sighed heavily, gathering his nerve before speaking. "Seraphim, I need to ask you a question...and I require a straight and honest answer, lie to me boy, and you'll regret it."

"Y-yes, Sir..." He gulped.

"Where did you get these?" Sephiroth tossed the stack of magazines on his desk.

Seraphim gasped and his entire body tensed up. "Well...I..."

"The truth."

He gulped once more, "My friends from school...they gave them to me...I really don't know where they got them from."

"How long have you had them?"

"About a month."

Sephiroth closed his eyes thoughtfully and relaxed his shoulders. "Son...tell me...I won't be mad, just tell me what you do with these magazines."

"I..." Seraphim wasn't sure how to say it, he was embarassed to admit what he does at night when he looks at them, but he knew he mustn't cross his father. "I look at them at night and...I..." He didn't want to say 'masturbate', so he just made a blatant movement with his hand and Sephiroth knew what he meant.

"I see." Sephiroth opened up the one on top and flipped through a few pages. "You know...real women don't look like this, these photos are altered to make these women look perfect. Not even your mother is quite so flawless."

"I really didn't want to know that, Dad."

"Quiet, Boy." Sephiroth snapped. "Listen, Seraphim, you're not in trouble, I just promised your mother that I'd have a little discussion with you about these. So, I need to know, do you understand what's happening in this picture?" He opened up to page of a man and woman having intercourse.

"Hmm...sort of..."

"Ok..." Sephiroth breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, he was certain that he was more nervous than his son. He pushed back his bangs and finally said what Tifa wanted him to say, "...Seraphim, I need to talk to you about sex. Do you how what it is and how it's done?"

"Well...I guess that's what's happening in the picture," he pointed to the magazine that still lay open, "but I'm not sure what it really is."

"Sex, literally, is what a man and woman do when they wish to have children." Sephiroth explained calmly, "That's why it's better that married couples do it. But, it's also done for purposes like these magazines and their film counterparts, for pleasure. To be with a woman this way feels...really amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes...but, just promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you won't take into practice until your older, preferably married, but just atleast until your about 18. Ok?"

"_Okay?_" Seraphim leaned in closer to his father as if he were about to learn some ancient secret wisdom...and he was.

"Well, the basics of sex are simple. By now you understand that men have penises and women have vaginas."

"Uh...yeah..." Seraphim bit his lip.

"Well," Sephiroth clasped his hands together and sought for a way to continue, "first both partners have to be ready for it, the man has to have an erection and the woman should...well, she'll let you know...Anways, basically all he does is put his penis inside of her and, well, pump it in and out a few times."

"So how do I know when it's done?"

"How do you know when you're done doing your little," Sephiroth made the same movement with his hand, which had suddenly become the code for 'masturbate'.

"Umm...it...kind of explodes."

"Okay, well the same thing happens. Okay, well any questions?"

"Yeah, tons."

"Okay..." Sephiroth was hoping it would be quick and painless.

"So the white stuff out of my junk is sperm right?"

"Yeah."

"At school today they explained how babies were made...but they didn't explain how the sperm got in the woman to begin with. I was going to ask you about that anyway."

"Oh...alright then."

"And there's something else I was curious about."

"What?"

"Does it feel good?"

"Uhh..." Sephiroth was at a loss, he hadn't expected his son to be asking him about the details. "Shouldn't we save this for another time? Let's say, in about four or five _years_ from now?"

"Why? We're already here. Why should we have another awkward discussion later when we're already on the topic now? And besides, there's no better person to teach me than you, Dad. You're my father and seem to be an expert with this kind of thing." He pointed to a picture of their family that sat on the end of the desk...a big family with many children.

Alas, his child was right; the boy was a genius. Sephiroth's chest suddenly swelled with pride. Puffed up with his own inflated ego, Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Yes, Seraphim, it feels very good."

"For real?" Seraphim was in awe. "Okay, so what about my _explosion?_ Do women have those too?"

"Yes, actually they do, but it's a bit different. Women have to build up to it just like men do, but it takes longer and they have to receive just the right stimulation for it to happen. You'll know when she's starting to build up to it, so whatever it is you're doing to her do not stop it; if you break the friction, you'll leave her wanting and unsatisfied." He paused and sighed deeply. "Boy...may God help you if you do..."

"I assume Mom has made you pay for that."

"Dearly."

"Okay, so I've got another question."

"Shoot." Sephiroth was ready for whatever he could throw at him at this point.

"Right...so what's the deal with boobs?"

Sephiroth didn't think he'd make it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetria's Suitors<strong>

One day as Sephiroth was sitting quietly observing the mountains, 15-year-old Demetria came up with a nerdy looking boy.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Billy."

Sephiroth looked the boy up and down. He towered over the short, meek young man, who cringed beneath his gaze.

"Nice to meet you." Sephiroth extended his hand. But even when he was trying to be polite, Sephiroth was still terrifying.

Billy shit himself.

Sephiroth was not amused.

_A few weeks later..._

"Daddy! Billy broke up with me!"

Sephiroth slept well that night.

* * *

><p>One day as Sephiroth was reading a book, 20-year-old Demetria came up with a good-looking, clean-cut young man.<p>

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Johnny."

Sephiroth looked the boy up and down. He towered over the shorter, quiet young man, who smiled politely at him.

"Nice to meet you." Sephiroth extended his hand.

"Pleasure's all my mine." Johnny shook his hand.

Sephiroth was more impressed with this one than the last.

"So, Johnny, how about a drink?"

"A soft drink, please, I don't want to be intoxicated on the way home."

Sephiroth respected the young man's seemingly responsible nature.

After preparing a mixed drink for himself and a soda for Johnny, they adjourned outside to the garden for some fresh air. Their conversation was pleasant and Sephiroth was becoming increasingly impressed with his little princess's choice...Until a bee buzzed by.

Johnny flipped out.

Sephiroth was not amused.

_A few months later..._

"Daddy! Johnny broke up with me!"

Sephiroth slept well that night.

* * *

><p>One day as Sephiroth was polishing his sword, 25-year-old Demetria came up with a scruffy and rugged, yet handsome man.<p>

"Daddy this is my boyfriend, Devon."

Sephiroth eyed the man up and down. He stood at eye level with the young man, who didn't falter under his gaze.

Devon extended his hand first, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Sir."

"Pleasure's all mine, Devon." Sephiroth shook his hand, impressed already. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'd appreciate it." He glanced down at Masamune. "That's a beautiful blade, Sir. I've seen none other so elegant." And he was very eloquent.

"Thank you, that sword has served me well. It actually belongs to my son now, I'm only cleaning it for him."

The trio went out to the gazebo to enjoy the warm summer morning.

The conversation was mundane, though pleasant. Until Devon saw a snake slither up onto the floor near Demetria's leg. It probably wasn't venomous, but he wasn't about to take that chance.

He killed it without batting an eyelash.

Sephiroth was speechless.

_A year later..._

"Daddy, Devon..."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No...He asked me to marry him!"

Sephiroth slept well that night.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's what happens when I get bored, LOL's. I've probably got more ideas, but I'll just leave it at this. XD <strong>


End file.
